O tempo não apaga
by SadieSil
Summary: Quando Legolas era pequeno, Celebrian e os filhos costumavam visitar a Floresta Escura. Uma amizade surgiu entre ele e os gêmeos mas não resistiu a acontecimentos inesperados. Muito tempo depois surge enfim uma oportunidade de reconciliação. COMPLETA.
1. GUARDA MEU ROSTO E MEU AFETO

Olá. Essa história tem uma origem diferente das demais. Ela surgiu como MANCHAS VERMELHAS, para fazer parte de uma outra história maior, em forma de rememoração. Porém, diferentemente de Manchas, ela quis ser algo mais do que uma short fic e acabou se tornando uma história com seus capítulos, altos e baixos, etc.

Sei que sempre 'chovo no molhado' em minhas histórias, mas quem escreve sabe que não há como resistir quando uma inspiração te assola assim, sem trégua de dia ou noite. Por isso estou aqui, postando mais esse texto, esperando que vocês leiam e comentem, gostando ou não gostando, com a sinceridade que sempre me uniu às pessoas que me acompanham. Vão notar que os capítulos são mais curtos, no máximo 20 páginas. É que pretendi separar os acontecimentos de forma a um não apagar o outro em um mesmo dia. Mais uma lição valorosa que aprendi com a mestra **Myriara**.

Meus agradecimentos às meninas do **Tolkien Group**, pelo apoio e incentivo de sempre. Em especial a **Nim, Kiannah, Giby, Larwen, Lali e Lelê** que me ajudaram a achar os "rumos históricos e canônicos" dos fatos e, mais em especial ainda, a **Lene**, que sem querer, me deu a inspiração para escrever esse texto, ao dar a melhor descrição de Elladan e Elrohir como guerreiros que eu já li em minha vida. Esse texto é dedicado a vocês em especial, meninas, mas também a todas as outras que não compartilharam antes a idéia comigo, mas tenho certeza que me ajudarão desse capítulo em diante.

Beijos e obrigada.

_

* * *

**Categoria:** Lord of the Rings _

**Autora:** Sadie Sil

**Revisora:** Beatriz

**Gênero:** Angst/Action/Adventure

**Censura:** T

**Linha temporal: **Capítulo I - Período da 'Paz Vigilante', demais capítulos, por volta do ano 2934, da Terceira Era.

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo os personagens, apenas peguei-os emprestado e devotei a eles mais amor do que seria sensato. Agora acho que são um pouco meus. Mas o Professor, com seu bondoso coração, com certeza não se importará em reparti-los.

**Sinopse**: Quando Legolas era pequeno, Celebrian e os filhos costumavam fazer-lhe uma visita a cada primavera. Um grande e valoroso laço de amizade surgiu entre ele e os gêmeos então. Laço este, porém, que não resistiu a acontecimentos inesperados. Muito tempo depois surge enfim uma oportunidade de reconciliação.

* * *

_Meus olhos encontram em ti  
um sorriso sincero,  
contando da simplicidade  
com que encaras a vida,  
certa de que o amanhã  
será um outro dia feliz._

_Meus olhos encontram em ti  
a amizade e o conforto  
da tua sinceridade;  
sempre saberei o que pensas:  
basta ler os teus olhos,  
em silêncio... _

**Luz Crepuscular - Mário Tessari**

* * *

**O TEMPO NÃO APAGA**

**_I – GUARDA MEU ROSTO E MEU AFETO_**

Desceu as escadas em grande velocidade, deslizando os pés descalços pelo ladrilho liso e continuando seu trajeto até o hall de entrada. Entretanto, quando fazia a próxima curva que lhe permitiria chegar à porta principal, encontrou dois esguios e belos vultos se aproximando devagar. Recuou, tomado pelo instinto de se esconder, sabia que seria repreendido por estar correndo novamente pela casa, mas não houve tempo. Já o tinham visto.

"_Tithen-pen_?" A voz de sua mãe soou como música aos seus ouvidos. Melodia firme e bela que ele jamais deixaria de seguir, viesse de onde fosse. Legolas se voltou imediatamente e sorriu ao vê-la aproximar-se acompanhada de sua bela visitante. Na verdade agradecia intimamente porque ela parecia não ter visto a velocidade com que descera as escadas.

"_Nana_. Lady Celebrian." O elfinho fez uma graciosa reverência e a esposa de Elrond suspirou, apoiando a mão no peito.

"Olá, Esquilinho." Celebrian sorriu e Legolas retribuiu, encantado pelo carinho com que a dama de Imladris o tratava. "Onde está a minha Estrela?"

"Arwen está lá em cima." Ele informou prontamente, apontando o dedo para indicar a direção da escada. "Estávamos desenhando e ela me ensinava a fazer um por do sol."

A elfa de cabelos cacheados sorriu, trocando um olhar carinhoso de confirmação com a amiga. Elvéwen assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça, na verdade pareciam confirmar algo sobre o qual vinham conversando. Era uma grande satisfação para ambas ver com que facilidade Legolas e os filhos do curador de Imladris estreitaram seus laços de amizade durante os anos em que, amavelmente, Celebrian visitava o palácio da Floresta Escura.

"E aprendeu bem a lição?" Elvéwen indagou ao pequenino elfo, ainda parado diante dela, mas olhando ansiosamente para os lados e movendo-se de um pé para o outro como sempre fazia quando estava inquieto e era obrigado a ficar parado.

"Sim, _nana_." Legolas respondeu prontamente, cruzando agora as mãos atrás das costas como um bom príncipe deve se portar diante das visitas. Na verdade, acabara de notar que a mãe percebera sua impaciência e já lhe lançava um olhar reprovador.

"É fato, pequenino?" Ela repetiu, em um tom alegre, cruzando agora as mãos em frente ao corpo.

"Sim." Legolas assentiu firmemente com a cabeça. "Arwen disse que faço 'borrões que até lembram um pouco o sol nascendo'."

As duas damas não puderam conter o riso e Legolas encheu o peito satisfeito, parecia ser essa mesma a intenção do elfinho. Ele adorava ver a mãe sorrir e quando Lady Celebrian a acompanhava o mundo parecia perfeito.

"Pobrezinho." A esposa de Elrond aproximou-se, apoiando a mão no ombro do principezinho. "Tenho certeza que ela não quis ofendê-lo, Esquilinho. Aposto que as paisagens que criou são muito belas."

Legolas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Não mesmo, senhora." Ele respondeu com sinceridade. "Elrohir pensa coisas piores dos retratos que faço."

Celebrian ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, desviando embaraçada os olhos do príncipe. Nem se atreveria a perguntar-lhe quais eram as opiniões do filho do meio.

"Não me importo." Legolas apressou-se em dizer, notando o incômodo que criara. "Não gosto de desenhar paisagens. Nem sequer posso ver paisagens que valham a pena ser desenhadas aqui, minha senhora."

"Legolas!" Elvéwen não conteve sua insatisfação com as palavras do filho e Legolas enrubesceu ligeiramente.

"Perdoe-me, _nana_." Ele procurou retratar-se de imediato. "Não quis dizer que aqui não haja beleza. Só que... Não posso ver o nascer e o pôr do sol e... Tudo é sempre tão escuro e fechado... Thavanian e Alagos me disseram que o caminho do sol é diferente aqui em nossas matas. É verdade, _nana?_"

Elvéwen baixou os olhos por alguns instantes. Pensando que de fato os desenhos que Arwen criava não poderiam realmente fazer sentido para um elfinho como Legolas que vivera sua vida nos limites daquele palácio, com o direito máximo de ir até o jardim. Ele mal conhecia o céu azul e o brilho das estrelas, saboreando os raios do sol que escapavam pelas pequenas entranhas da caverna, o mesmo sol que favorecia o crescimento de algumas árvores e flores.

"As crianças brincam com as verdades que têm em mãos, Las." Elvéwen esclareceu depois de um suspiro. Precisava conversar com Thavanian e Alagos novamente. Será que aqueles elfinhos nunca deixariam de fazer brincadeiras desse tipo com Legolas? "Brincar de criar verdades não as torna reais. Já te disse isso."

Legolas mordeu o canto dos lábios, tentando captar se aquilo era uma resposta a sua pergunta ou uma repreensão. Nunca ficava muito claro.

"A Floresta é um pouco fechada." Celebrian adicionou com carinho. "Pode esconder o que existe aqui e ali, mas não pode impedir as coisas de existirem. Você entende, elfinho?"

Legolas franziu levemente o rosto e as senhoras se entreolharam e suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Ele já era um rapazinho, fazia difíceis leituras de poemas e histórias de dragões, até aprendia a manusear o arco e flecha, mas ainda tinha uma ingenuidade que o impedia de entender o mundo que o rodeava.

"Se ao menos pudéssemos sair um pouco dos jardins do palácio... Sair da caverna..." Legolas comentou, olhando a porta. "Thavanian e Alagos dizem que ainda há muita beleza ali... Na última lua, Lorde Erebian os levou para acampar e..."

"Você bem sabe o que o rei pensa disso, não é Esquilo?" Elvéwen respondeu com carinho, afagando agora os cabelos do filho. "Por favor, querido. Ouça o conselho de tua _naneth _e não o aborreça com essas idéias novamente. Sabe com ele se zanga quando você vem com essas suas histórias, _tithen-pen_."

Legolas baixou os olhos e soltou os ombros em um suspirou.

"Sim, _nana_." Ele os reergueu então e estavam tristes. "Posso ir agora?"

Elvéwen franziu os lábios insatisfeita. Por que sempre a ela era incumbida tarefa tão árdua?

"Aonde vai?"

"Procurar os gêmeos. Arwen me pediu que os chamassem. As senhoras os viram?"

"Sim." Celebrian respondeu prontamente, como se despertasse dos pensamentos que tomavam sua atenção, desde que ouvira o triste diálogo de mãe e filho. "Estão no jardim conversando."

Legolas ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, satisfeito com a descoberta e parecendo esquecido já das tristes palavras da mãe. Então olhou para Elvéwen, esperando educadamente autorização para se retirar. A bela elfa sorriu-lhe, inclinando-se e beijando-lhe com carinho a testa. O elfinho então correu, agarrando com força a grande maçaneta e girando-a com ambas as mãos. Em seguida desceu os degraus com rapidez e dirigiu-se até o jardim.

Chegando lá, entretanto, quedou-se encolhido em um dos cantos do pequeno portão, ainda do lado de fora do jardim, sem abri-lo. As vozes dos gêmeos soavam junto às árvores como música e ele queria tentar ouvi-los sem que soubessem que estava ali. Queria conhecer sobre o que conversavam tão valorosos guerreiros.

Estavam sentados em um dos velhos troncos, que fora entalhado habilmente no formato de um grande banco. Um deles olhava o Ipê amarelo que naquela época do ano florescia gentilmente, mesmo em tão escura caverna, o outro tinha um graveto nas mãos e rabiscava qualquer coisa no chão de terra seca. Legolas nunca conseguia distinguí-los, por mais que tentasse. O elfinho apertou os olhos então e forçou os ouvidos a se concentrarem.

"Quando voltarmos para Imladris quero fazer um caminho diferente dessa vez." Disse o gêmeo que segurava o graveto. "Esse que fazemos está mais arriscado."

O outro assentiu sem responder, contemplando ainda a bela árvore. Uma pétala amarela se desprendeu e caiu suavemente em seu ombro, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Estive pensando." Continuou o primeiro. "Nos custará um dia a mais de viagem, mas acho que é sensato."

"Aham..." Respondeu o outro distraidamente.

"Antes disso podemos dar um bom mergulho no Rio Encantado. Estou mesmo precisando dormir uns dias. O que acha?"

"Aham..." Elladan respondeu em um murmúrio ainda mais baixo e Elrohir estalou os lábios. Só então o gêmeo pendeu a cabeça para a direita, repassando a sentença do irmão e lançando-lhe um olhar intrigado. "Que disse, Elrohir? Banhar-se no Rio encantado?"

"Aham..." O elfo moreno respondeu, imitando exatamente o tom que o irmão usava até então. "Depois de visitar as masmorras e quem sabe caçar algumas aranhas para levar como animais de estimação e..."

"Está bem. Está bem". Elladan ergueu ambas as mãos. "Eu me rendo. Estava distraído. Perdoe-me".

"Preocupo-me com nossa volta". Elrohir retomou o assunto inicial e a seriedade. "Esta Floresta ainda guarda seus segredos. A cada ano esse lugar me dá mais calafrios".

"Ainda estamos em tempos de paz". Elladan lembrou, embora seu semblante tivesse ganhado o mesmo ar de inquietação de seu gêmeo, tornando-os ainda mais idênticos.

"Paz..." Elrohir bufou. "Por que custo a acreditar nessa palavra?"

"Talvez porque goste do conflito". Elladan respondeu, voltando a olhar distraidamente para as flores amarelas acima. "Nunca me conformarei com um jardim que cresce em um lugar como esse".

Mas Elrohir não respondeu. E Elladan voltou-se imediatamente para o irmão, para encontrar um par de olhos escurecidos que conhecia bem. Ele repetiu para si rapidamente o que dissera, para enfim perceber que, de fato, apesar de não intencional, havia uma provocação em sua última sentença.

"Não me olhe assim." Elladan defendeu-se. "Você bem sabe que o marasmo dos últimos anos te incomoda."

"Não é o marasmo, Dan. É o que esse marasmo esconde."

"Está com complexos de perseguição, Ro. E eu pensei que esse tipo de problema só afetasse aos edain. Talvez seu sangue adán seja mais forte do que o meu."

Elrohir ergueu-se então, caminhando nervoso pelo pequeno jardim. Elladan suspirou, condenando-se novamente por sua sinceridade excessiva de irmão mais velho.

"Desculpe-me, _toron._" Ele forçou-se a dizer então, sem sair do lugar. "Conheço seus instintos de guerreiro e sei dos valores que têm. Só estou tentando enganar meu coração por mais alguns anos... Permite-me?"

Elrohir continuou em silêncio, jogando-se agora na grama verde e cruzando as pernas.

"Anda, Ro. Deixe de crueldades e fale comigo."

"Para quê? Sequer está me ouvindo. Continua aí a admirar essas flores amarelas que nascem nesse lugar escuro."

"E isso não te impressiona, _toron-nin_?" Elladan olhou-o com seriedade agora. "Um exército de soldados que luta bravamente contra o mal comove o seu coração, mas uma árvore silvestre que finca suas raízes e ainda dá flores tão belas em um lugar quase sem luz como esse, sequer causa a você admiração?"

Elrohir bufou como resposta.

"Admira-se só com a morte heróica, Ro? E a vida que se sobressai? Que se supera? Isso não te encanta?"

Elrohir bufou novamente, mexendo-se incomodado no lugar onde estava.

"Hoje você tirou o dia para fazer com que eu me sinta mal. Está sendo muito feliz em seus objetivos."

"Se estou, só posso dar graças." Elladan não se abalou com o melodrama do gêmeo. "Pois é sinal que você percebe o quão radical certas vezes é."

"Sou um estúpido, grosseiro e sem coração. Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar."

"Ai." Elladan enervou-se então. "Quantos anos ainda vão se passar até que você deixe de lado esses adjetivos infelizes que reserva para si?"

Elrohir bufou mais alto então.

"Você me irrita, Elladan. Irrita-me mais do que qualquer um consegue nessa terra. Que habilidade de tão poucas graças é essa sua!"

O silêncio tomou então o irmão mais velho, que pressionou levemente o maxilar. Elrohir não o olhou mais, perdera completamente a coragem de afrontá-lo, principalmente por percebê-lo já suficientemente irritado, algo que era muito raro.

"Calo-me então." Elladan finalmente declarou, erguendo-se com um suspiro de incômodo e esticando o corpo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o Ipê amarelo e suspirou, guardando suas pequenas certezas. "Não era a minha intenção tirar-lhe dos prumos, embora muitas vezes você faça isso por conta própria."

"Aonde vai?" Elrohir indagou, vendo o gêmeo aproximar-se agora da saída do jardim.

"Vou para meu quarto. Estou cansado."

"Isso." O outro irritou-se novamente. "Aproveite que aqui temos um cômodo para cada um de nós e assim não te aborreço pelo resto do dia."

"Você vai para lá. Eu bem sei." Elladan disse, um sorriso já erguendo-lhe teimosamente os lábios. Todas as noites eram iguais. Ele se deitava e em instantes o irmão batia em sua porta, escorregava para dentro do quarto e para debaixo de suas cobertas, como um elfinho que teme ficar sozinho em sua cama. Ele nunca entenderia isso.

"Não vou." Elrohir afirmou com veemência.

"Então vou trancar a porta."

"Certo. Tranque mesmo."

Elladan fingiu ignorar, caminhando até o portão e puxando o trinco. Legolas encolheu-se para não ser visto.

"Dan." O elfinho ouviu o gêmeo chamar o irmão de dentro do jardim e o alto elfo moreno, perto dele agora, voltou-se de onde estava.

"O quê?"

"Não tranque a porta."

Elladan suspirou, soltando os ombros e sorrindo.

"Venha cá, _toron._" Ele gesticulou, esticando a mão. "Está escurecendo, vamos nos recolher ao palácio antes que _nana_ venha a nossa procura."

Elrohir aproximou-se devagar e quando estava perto o bastante Elladan o puxou e ambos saíram abraçados do jardim.

Legolas os ficou observando. Era bom demais ter um irmão. Ele pensava. Uma pena que seu pai não gostava sequer de ouvir falar naquela idéia. Alias, seu pai ultimamente parecia não ter tempo para ouvir idéia alguma dele.

"Dan." Legolas percebeu que os gêmeos continuavam conversando, caminhando lentamente de volta ao palácio. Ele apressou-se então em acompanhá-los andando sorrateiramente pelas grandes pedras expostas aqui e ali.

"O quê foi?" Elladan respondeu.

"Você acha que Thranduil tem algum poder?"

"Poder? Como assim?"

"Você sabe. Poder. Como nosso pai o tem."

"Que eu saiba só três anéis foram forjados. Um está com nosso pai, outro com nossa avó e o terceiro nas sábias mãos de Mithrandir."

"Mas e os portões? Esses que parecem se abrir só por ouvirem a voz do rei? Eu nunca vejo elfo algum empurrá-los ou qualquer outra espécie de mecanismo."

"É fato, Ro. Abrem-se mesmo pela vontade do rei. Ouvi dizer que os anões também têm domínio de algumas palavras de condução como essas. Mithrandir certa vez me disse que os portões de Moria são dessa forma trancados."

"Argh. E por que trancá-los? Quem haveria de querer entrar em um lugar como aquele?"

"Todo o tipo de criatura, _toron-nin_. Já imaginou o tesouro que os pequenos cavam naquelas minas?"

O outro gêmeo silenciou-se, então, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Essa ambição já foi a ruína de muitos." Ele disse

"Ambição não é um bom sentimento."

"Decididamente não."

Legolas franziu a testa, pendendo o rosto para o lado. Olhava agora os irmãos que haviam parado em frente à escadaria do palácio para conversarem mais um pouco. O movimento dentro da caverna cessava devagar com a proximidade do fim do dia.

O que seria ambição? O elfinho pensou consigo mesmo, lembrando-se que já vira aquela palavra anteriormente em uma de suas leituras, mas não conseguia se lembrar do significado. Ele se esticou um pouco mais, de trás da pedra na qual se escondia, para tentar ver porque os gêmeos haviam se calado e, para sua surpresa, os encontrou a ambos em pé diante dele. Nem os ouvira aproximarem-se.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi arregalar dois grandes olhos azuis e perder completamente a cor, dando um pequeno e cambaleante passo para trás, com olhos fixos nos dois irmãos. Ambos o encaravam com seriedade, rostos lisos e brancos sem qualquer expressão, olhos acinzentados e brilhantes. O da direita mantinha ambas as mãos nos quadris e o da esquerda cruzara os braços em frente ao peito largo. Não pareciam muito satisfeitos.

"Elrohir." O gêmeo de braços cruzados comentou erguendo o queixo. "Acho que estávamos sendo espionados."

Legolas arregalou os olhos ainda mais e sentiu sua visão escurecer-se e clarear-se de embaraço e receio.

"Estavam... estavam conversando." Ele balbuciou, baixando timidamente a cabeça. "Não... não queria interromper. _Nana_ diz que não é educado interromper os adultos quando... quando conversam... sobre... sobre assuntos importantes..." Ele procurou explicar-se então, mesmo achando que aquele era o conselho mais sem serventia que ouvira, afinal adultos sempre parecem estar conversando sobre assuntos importantes. Mais fácil seria se a mãe lhe dissesse de uma vez que jamais interrompesse as conversas dos elfos grandes.

Elrohir estalou os lábios então, baixando seus indecifráveis olhos para que se encontrassem certeiramente com os de Legolas.

"E o que sua _nana_ diz sobre ouvir a conversa alheia, principezinho?" Ele provocou, recebendo uma ligeira e certeira cotovelada do irmão mais velho.

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior e, apesar de parecer impossível para os gêmeos que o olhavam, perdeu ainda mais a cor, empalidecendo de tal forma que o mais novo deles acabou arrependendo-se do comentário maldoso que fizera.

"Eu... eu não tinha... não tinha intenção..." Tentou desculpar-se o principezinho. "Dan... Ro... por favor... não... não se zanguem... não se zanguem comigo... Eu... me desculpem... eu..."

Elladan franziu o rosto ao ouvir o tom de voz tão amedrontado daquela criança. O que Legolas temia tanto assim? Toda aquela aflição era por achar que eles poderiam estar zangados? Ele agachou-se no mesmo instante e puxou o pequenino para que se sentasse em uma de suas pernas.

"Tudo bem, _pen-neth._" Garantiu com um sorriso assegurador. "Quem consegue se zangar com um elfinho como você, hein?" Indagou então, sacudindo levemente o principezinho e beijando-lhe a têmpora. "Só lamento que tenha ouvido nossa conversa tão amarga."

Legolas assentiu no mais completo silêncio. Estava feliz por um dos gêmeos (ele achava que era Elladan, mas nunca tinha certeza) não estivesse zangado com ele. Olhou então para o outro gêmeo, que ainda estava em pé, ainda parecendo zangado e ainda apoiando ambas as mãos nos quadris.

Elrohir franziu os lábios ao ver aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes voltados para ele agora.

"Não se zangue..." O principezinho repetiu e Elladan olhou austeramente para o irmão, passando um claro recado de que não queria que Elrohir fizesse suas brincadeiras com aquela criança assustada.

"Elrohir não está zangado." Ele adiantou-se, ainda olhando fixamente para o irmão. "Não é Ro?"

"Claro que estou." Elrohir respondeu e o gêmeo mais velho sentiu vontade de socá-lo ali mesmo diante do pequeno.

Legolas apertou os lábios com força então e estremeceu, Elladan envolveu-o nos braços e dessa vez zangou-se de fato.

"Elrohir. Pare de assustar o pequeno, ou nós vamos nos entender aqui mesmo."

O gêmeo esticou provocativamente o pescoço e Elladan encheu o peito, incrédulo. Será que teria mesmo que dar uma boa sova em seu próprio irmão, pela primeira vez em toda existência que compartilharam?

"Vamos nos entender então." Afastou-se o outro, erguendo os punhos. "Dois guerreiros resolvem seus assuntos assim mesmo. Ande, deixa de ser um covarde."

"O quê?" Elladan uniu as sobrancelhas. "Quer que eu lute com você?"

"Claro que não." Elrohir olhou para Legolas. "Meu problema é com o guerreiro que você está segurando aí. "Vamos, pode largá-lo, Dan. Estou pronto. Deixe que venha até aqui e nos entendamos."

Elladan demorou alguns segundos para entender a insensatez que o gêmeo convertia em palavras agora.

"Elrohir, você enlouqueceu ou..."

"Anda Dan. Largue-o de uma vez. Vamos elfinho covarde, venha aqui brigar comigo. Eu tenho uma técnica de guerra especial para você. Não terá a menor chance. Sou um guerreiro muito poderoso."

Elladan apertou os olhos por alguns instantes, ao perceber um brilho que conhecia muito bem no olhar de seu irmão. Era um brilho delicioso de prazer, que apenas o mais novo dos gêmeos parecia ter. Sim. Elrohir estava se divertindo muito. E sempre valia a pena acompanhá-lo quando ele lhe lançava esse olhar.

"Venha aqui, venha." O elfo moreno ainda repetiu, olhando fixamente para o trêmulo elfinho que se agarrara agora a Elladan. "Largue de ser um covarde"

"Ro... Não, por favor..." Legolas implorou, escondendo agora o rosto no peito de Elladan. Ele tinha certeza agora de qual gêmeo o estava provocando. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de Elrohir, mas nunca imaginara que o elfo pudesse se zangar assim.

Elladan afastou-o então do peito e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Dan..." Legolas pediu com lábios trêmulos. "Explica para ele que eu não tive a intenção."

"Explica nada." Elrohir disse ainda com os punhos erguidos. "Que principezinho fracote é você, hein? Anda logo."

"Acho melhor você ir, Las." Elladan disse e o elfinho se surpreendeu, apavorando-se mais ainda.

"Dan... não... por favor..."

Mas o gêmeo colocou-se de pé e afastou Legolas de si, dando alguns passos para trás e observando discretamente se ninguém acompanhava aquele 'desentendimento'.

Legolas se viu então diante do irado gêmeo mais novo, que gesticulava impaciente para que ele se aproximasse.

"Anda, elfinho molenga. Vou lhe mostrar o que eu faço com os inimigos como você."

O pobre principezinho mordeu com força o lábio inferior apreensivo, sem saber como escapar daquela situação apavorante. Ele fechou os olhos então e abraçou o próprio corpo.

"Não vai chorar, vai? Seu molenga." O elfo moreno provocou aproximando-se agora. Legolas recuou um pouco, mas quando deu por si Elrohir o agarrara com toda a força e agachara-se com ele, fazendo-o deitar-se por sobre as suas longas pernas e cobrindo-o de cócegas.

Legolas primeiro apavorou-se, depois começou a rir muito, implorando ao gêmeo que o libertasse.

"Nada disso, elfinho. Já disse que sou um guerreiro cruel."

"Ro... por favor..." Ele implorava entre crises de riso, já quase sem ar."

Elladan cruzou os braços então e sacudiu a cabeça, assistindo aquela cena e pensando no que dissera a pouco a seu gêmeo. Acusar Elrohir de insensibilidade, dizer que ele não tinha olhos para a vida, era mesmo uma grande injustiça.

"Deixe-o agora, _toron-nin._" Ele pediu, vendo o elfinho avermelhar-se muito. "Tenha piedade."

"Isso!" Elrohir parou uns instantes e Legolas arregalou os olhos, ainda sendo segurado fortemente pelo elfo. "Peça piedade, elfinho!" Ele ordenou, voltando a sua tortura cruel.

Legolas começou a rir novamente, ele bem que pediria piedade diversas vezes, se conseguisse falar algo.

"Ro... por... fa.. vor.."

"Peça piedade, elfinho..."

"Pie...da...de..."

"AH!" Elrohir parou novamente, mas não o soltou. "Diga que sou um grande guerreiro então. O melhor que você conhece ou vou continuar te torturando."

O elfinho sorriu então, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto avermelhado.

"Não precisa me pedir isso." Ele assegurou, apoiando a cabeça no peito do elfo. "Pois você está entre os três melhores guerreiros de Arda para mim."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, mas seu coração perdeu um compasso com a declaração do pequenino.

"Não sei não." Ele procurou recompor-se. "Com quem divido esse posto?"

"Com meu _ada_ e com Elladan." Legolas respondeu com sinceridade. Vocês são com certeza os melhores e mais temidos guerreiros de toda a Arda.

Elrohir apertou os lábios então, depois voltou os olhos para o irmão que lhe sorriu em pé, a um passo de distância. Voltou a olhar o principezinho, que franziu a testa ao ver os olhos do gêmeo brilharem.

"Está zangado de novo, Ro?"

"Eu?"

"É"

"E por que estaria?"

"Por que te comparo com outros guerreiros?"

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Elrohir e o elfo se ergueu, tomando Legolas nos braços. O principezinho deitou a cabeça no ombro do gêmeo por alguns instantes e suspirou.

"Não está mesmo zangado?"

"Não estou." O gêmeo respondeu-lhe, acariciando-lhe as costas devagar, depois beijou-lhe a testa e colocou-o no chão. "Vou ser sincero com você, Las. Nem sei se mereço repartir meu lugar com elfos de tamanha grandeza. Principalmente com alguém tão poderoso quando seu _ada._"

Legolas sorriu largamente com a lembrança do nome do pai. Muito o empolgava saber que aqueles elfos, que eram seus heróis, compartilhavam a opinião que ele tinha do rei.

"Meu _ada_ já enfrentou muitas batalhas." Ele contou com empolgação. "Dizem que há paz, mas ele sempre enfrenta monstros terríveis na floresta. Ele é muito corajoso, não é Elrohir?"

O elfo franziu as escuras sobrancelhas.

"Seu _ada_ lhe conta sobre batalhas que trava na Floresta?" Ele indagou e o elfinho empalideceu novamente.

"Na...Não... Ro... ele... ele nunca me conta nada."

Elrohir não conseguiu crer naquelas palavras. Seus instintos de guerreiro subitamente lhe gritavam como se estivesse em pleno campo de guerra. Ele ergueu os olhos, buscando no irmão uma confirmação ou esclarecimento sobre o que o incomodava. Mas Elladan estava muito mais sério do que era o seu costume. Ele sequer retribuiu o olhar que recebeu, sua atenção estava em algo que acontecia atrás do gêmeo. Elrohir sentiu um longo e estranho frio percorrer-lhe a espinha desagradavelmente. Ele engoliu em seco e voltou-se devagar, para confirmar o que seus instintos lhe gritavam e encontrar quem chamara a atenção do irmão.

"Elladan, Elrohir." A voz de Thranduil soou firme. "Aconselho que entrem agora. Logo estará escuro, mesmo aqui dentro da caverna. Não gosto que os lampiões fiquem acessos inutilmente."

"Sim, majestade." Os gêmeos responderam em uníssono e Elrohir tomou a mão de Legolas, que parecia ter empalidecido ainda mais ao ver o pai. Teria Thranduil ouvido algo que não aprovara? "Vamos, Las." Propôs o gêmeo.

"O príncipe entra em seguida." Thranduil opôs-se então, segurando firmemente o braço do filho, que baixou a cabeça no mesmo instante.

Elrohir olhou-o nos olhos, apertando a mão de Legolas instintivamente, como se não tencionasse largá-la, mas Elladan passou por ele, puxando o irmão gentilmente pelo antebraço.

"Vamos, _toron_." Ele disse e sorriu para Legolas, procurando transmitir ao pequeno amigo que estariam por perto se ele precisasse. "Nossa mãe deve estar nos aguardando lá dentro."

Elrohir deixou finalmente a mão fria a príncipe escorregar da sua, embora estivesse muito insatisfeito por ter que fazê-lo. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o rei, que não afastou seu olhar do dele por um instante sequer.

"Seu filho é um elfinho muito esperto, majestade." Ele disse.

"Sei disso." Thranduil respondeu. "Mas ainda não tão esperto quanto eu preciso que seja."

Legolas baixou o rosto e Elladan puxou novamente Elrohir, pedindo licença para pai e filho e praticamente arrastando o gêmeo escada acima.

Agora sozinho com o pai, Legolas sentiu que não havia mais como evitar o conflito. Ele continuou cabisbaixo e estremeceu ao sentir o rei agachar-se diante dele e apertar-lhe o braço com um pouco mais de força.

"Diga." Ele ordenou.

"Dizer... dizer... o...o quê, a..ada?"

"Diga por que devo castigá-lo assim que Lady Celebrian e seus filhos forem embora."

Castigar. O pequeno repetiu aquela palavra amarga para si e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Se chorar o castigo lhe será dobrado. Aviso-lhe elfinho. Não me venha com manhãs, já é um rapaz!"

Legolas voltou fechar os olhos, engolindo o soluço e procurando conter as lágrimas. Que má sorte era a dele, nem percebera que o pai chegara. Que má sorte era aquela que sempre o fazia estar no lugar errado e dizer exatamente a coisa errada.

"Diga." Thranduil repetiu e o filho engoliu em seco.

"O senhor vai me castigar... porque eu... eu falei das suas lutas na floresta."

"Não é esse o motivo."

Não era aquele o motivo. Legolas bem o sabia. O motivo era o de sempre, o que sempre colocava pai e filho nas piores situações de conflito. Nem quando ele insistia ao rei que queria sair um pouco do palácio, Thranduil se zangava tanto quando o assunto era aquele do qual infelizmente voltariam a tratar agora.

"Não... não sei... não sei _ada_... Não se zangue." Ele balbuciou, ainda tentando se esquivar da discussão.

Thranduil sacudiu-lhe o braço então.

"Deixe de querer me chantagear criança. Para isso é bem esperto."

Desista, elfinho tolo. Legolas ouviu sua própria voz dizendo e silenciou-se pesaroso. Sabia que não havia volta agora que o pai estava zangado com ele, seriam longos dias de silêncio, mesmo com o castigo, até que ele o perdoasse ou pelo menos fingisse que se esquecera do que fizera. Ele apertou os olhos então, odiando-se por deixar acontecer novamente.

"Diga." Thranduil ordenou uma última vez.

"Vou ser castigado porque... falei... falei das coisas que... vejo..."

"Das coisas com as quais sonha." Thranduil corrigiu-o enérgico e Legolas apertou os punhos. Ele sabia, ano após ano, que não eram apenas sonhos as imagens que via. Por que o pai insistia em fazê-lo acreditar nisso?

"Mas eu não contei a eles, _ada..."_

"Legolas!" Thranduil ergueu a voz, interrompendo-o e o filho engoliu as palavras que sabia não fazerem parte do que o pai queria ouvir.

"Contei a eles sobre coisas com as quais sonho..." Ele corrigiu-se contra a vontade, baixando vencido o rosto triste. "Coisas que não são reais."

"E qual será seu castigo?" O rei indagou, erguendo-se agora e olhando a sua volta.

Pronto, estava encerrado. Agora já não lhe dedicava o olhar, logo nem mesmo lhe dirigiria uma palavra. Era sempre assim.

"Ficarei no meu quarto, até que _ada_... que _ada _me permita sair."

"Pois bem." Thranduil cruzou as mãos nas costas e Legolas ergueu os olhos para vê-lo. Os cachos louros deslizavam por sobre o robe marrom, infinitos anéis de ouro entrelaçados, era o que pareciam, alguns cativos de fortes tranças. Em sua cabeça a coroa da primavera que a mãe fazia toda manhã e que ele usava sempre, apenas para agradá-la. _Elbereth,_ como o amava, por que o pai tinha que estar zangado novamente com ele?

"Perdoe-me, _ada."_ Ele disse e o rei estremeceu levemente. Legolas não sabia, porém qual fora a emoção que lhe despertara tão reação. Seria amor? Seria ódio?

Thranduil encheu o largo peito e enrijeceu os ombros.

"Cumpre tua obrigação de príncipe, Legolas." Ele disse, dando um passo em direção a escada. "E nunca mais terá que me pedir perdão."

Ele então se afastou, subindo os degraus e abrindo por si a grande porta. Quanto tempo agora até que o visse novamente? Já não participava das refeições quando tinha visitas. Agora não o veria mesmo depois que elas se fossem. Legolas baixou ainda mais o rosto e finalmente as lágrimas caíram por ele. Então se sentou no degrau da escada, sem vontade de entrar, sem vontade de fazer coisa alguma, e ali ficou, deixando o tempo passar.

Com o tempo as lágrimas diminuíram e ele apenas abraçou-se aos joelhos e deixou-se ficar ali, observando os últimos elfos se recolhendo. Logo os veria apenas da sacada de seu quarto. _Ilúvatar,_ já não era suficiente estar preso naquela caverna? Teria agora que ficar naquele quarto que odiava, sem ao menos a chance de dormir em uma das árvores? Ele pensou, voltando a se desesperar. Foi quando sentiu alguém se sentar a seu lado e deslizar mansamente a mão por seus cabelos.

"Deixou-me esperando." A voz doce disse.

"Arwen... eu... eu sinto muito." Ele respondeu, constrangido. Parece que estava fadado a fazer tudo errado naquele dia.

"Não há problemas, Las." A bela elfa assegurou, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto do principezinho. Legolas escondeu-o constrangido. Para completar, Arwen ainda o estava vendo chorar. Ele começava a achar o castigo do pai uma boa idéia, não era seguro mesmo sair de seu quarto.

"Eu... eu já estava voltando... Me perdoe..." Ele procurou desculpar-se, enxugando o rosto agora com ambas as palmas abertas.

"Las... o que aconteceu?"

"Na... Nada, Undomiel..."

"Mas você está triste. E não estava quando saiu do quarto em busca de meus irmãos. Diga-me, Elrohir fez alguma brincadeira que não te agradou?"

"Não." Legolas defendeu o gêmeo de imediato. "Os El são bons para mim... eu os tenho aqui." Ele apoiou a mão no peito e Arwen sorriu, fazendo o príncipe baixar novamente a cabeça, por constrangimento dessa vez.

"Então... chora por outro alguém." A moça deduziu e Legolas estremeceu.

"Eu... não posso te contar, Arwen. Eu... se eu disser algo eu... Eu não posso..."

"Tudo bem..." A bela elfa envolveu-o carinhosamente nos braços. "Existem coisas que não precisam ser ditas, Las. Eu compreendo. Mas... Permite-me um conselho? De alguém que viu mais flores nascerem e morrerem do que você?"

O elfinho olhou-a novamente nos olhos, depois assentiu em silêncio e Arwen apoiou a mão em seu peito, trazendo-lhe uma imensa paz.

"Meu pequenino amigo." Ela sorriu-lhe e suas palavras pareciam vindas de um sonho. "Não entristeça seu coração com imagens que cria, imagens suas, imagens dos outros, mesmo que pareçam reais... Não se entristeça pelo que acha que sente, pelo que acha que os outros sentem, pelo que acha que é verdade. Apegue-se apenas ao que tem certeza, ao que tem certeza bem aqui." Ela forçou levemente a mão que ainda estava por sobre o peito do príncipe. "E nunca, eu lhe garanto, garanto-lhe por todas as estrelas do céu, nunca você se enganará."

Legolas apertou os lábios então e duas lágrimas rolaram por seus olhos novamente. Arwen puxou-o para perto de si e abraçou-o carinhosamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Então." Ela disse, sua voz também parecia embargada pela emoção. "Não se lembra do que veio fazer aqui?"

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"É verdade." Ele se lembrou."

"Então o que está esperando? Vá chamá-los. Eu espero em meu quarto."

&&&

"Mas você viu a forma como ele o trata, Dan?" Elrohir caminhava indignado pelo quarto do irmão.

"Fale baixo, Ro. Está se esquecendo de quem coloca em julgamento aqui? Não pode simplesmente falar do rei dentro de seu próprio palácio. No mínimo é uma falta de diplomacia tremenda."

"E o que ele fez lá na entrada, você chama de quê?"

"Vamos encerrar esse assunto que não nos diz respeito. Sinto que essas paredes têm ouvidos, Ro. Esses ambientes de 'corte' são muito diferentes do nosso. Não imagina as intrigas que fazem parte dele. Eu não quero que nenhuma história distorcida de curiosos caia nos ouvidos de Thranduil."

Elrohir estalou os lábios. Ele realmente pouco se importava com o que o rei viesse a pensar dele. Elladan olhou-o austeramente então.

"Droga, Dan. Sabe que estou certo."

"Sei. Mas você também sabe que estou."

O gêmeo voltou a estalar indignado os lábios. Atirando-se na cama de Elladan. O irmão sentou-se a seu lado e apoiou a mão em uma das pernas dele, apertando-lhe o joelho, como sempre fazia quando queria que se acalmasse.

"Vai encontrar confusão, Ro. Aquieta teu espírito. Não esqueça que a responsável aqui é nossa _naneth._"

O irado elfo moreno passou a encher e esvaziar os pulmões varias vezes, tentando seguir o conselho recebido, foi quando ouviu alguém bater.

"Entre, por favor." Elladan autorizou.

A porta se abriu e o rostinho triste de Legolas lhes sorriu.

"Peço-lhes licença." Ele disse educadamente e Elladan sorriu-lhe também, afastando-se um pouco do irmão e batendo a palma no colchão onde estavam.

"Toda, _pen-neth_." Ele autorizou. "Venha cá."

Legolas deu um passo inseguro para dentro do quarto, em seguida olhou para o outro gêmeo, esperando aprovação para aceitar o convite do mais velho. Elrohir sorriu-lhe, indicando com um leve movimento do queixo o lugar a seu lado. O principezinho então se apressou em sentar-se entre os irmãos.

"Então. O que estava fazendo?" Elladan indagou, ajudando o elfinho a sentar-se melhor.

"Nada." Legolas respondeu timidamente. "Apenas venho cumprir o que Undomiel me pedira e eu tinha me esquecido."

"E o que era?"

"Chamar-lhes."

"E onde ela está agora?"

"Está no quarto."

"E fato. Lembro-me que nossa irmã te ensinava a desenhar paisagens. Estou certo?"

Legolas parou alguns instantes, voltando a constranger-se um pouco.

"Sim... Undomiel pediu-me que os chamasse para que vissem o trabalho que fiz." Ele informou inseguro. "Mas se não puderem ir agora, não há problemas, Dan."

"Humm." Elrohir disse em um tom provocador. "Mas isso muito me interessa. Conseguiu então fazer um sol que não se assemelhasse a um ovo frito?"

Elladan lançou um olhar reprovador para o irmão, mas Legolas teve um acesso de riso, colocando ambas as mãos por sobre a boca.

"Pelo visto não." Concluiu o gêmeo, erguendo-se e tomando a mão do principezinho louro. "Mas eu vou me arriscar a ver seu desenho. Você vem, Dan?"

O gêmeo mais velho sorriu, sacudindo inconformado a cabeça com o tom debochado de Elrohir. Como ele conseguia agradar as pessoas mesmo sendo tão sarcástico era algo que o primogênito de Elrond desistira de entender há muito tempo. Ele levantou-se também então, esticando preguiçosamente o corpo.

"Pois eu tenho certeza que ele vai nos surpreender." Ele comentou, acompanhando os dois e apoiando uma mão no ombro de Legolas, que lhe sorriu.

"Claro que vai." Elrohir provocou um pouco mais. Ele não parecia disposto a compreender o rumo que Elladan queria dar a conversa. "Há sempre formas variadas para se desenhar um ovo frito. De que cor você o fez dessa vez, Legolas? Aquele teu azulado decididamente está entre os meus campeões."

Legolas voltou a rir e Elladan a sacudir a cabeça. Um mistério era aquela habilidade de Elrohir. Decididamente. Um mistério sem a menor sombra de explicação.

Quando o trio chegou ao quarto de hóspedes, aquele destinado sempre a bela filha de Celebrian em suas visitas, encontraram-na em pé diante do quadro no qual vinha trabalhando desde que chegara. Era um retrato de Imladris que Legolas lhe pedira, o qual a doce elfa executava com esmero e carinho. Elladan adiantou-se, parando ao lado da irmã e observando a paisagem com um olhar saudoso.

"Está perfeito, princesinha." Ele disse. "Não acha, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo aproximou-se também, tomando o outro lado da caçula e analisando o quadro com atenção. Ele torceu os lábios, pendeu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, trocou a perna de apoio, coçou o queixo, cruzou os braços, enfim, deixou dolorosamente o tempo passar sem dar sua opinião, apenas porque sabia que isso irritava terrivelmente a irmã. Era unânime em Imladris a opinião de que Elrohir era o melhor artista de toda a região, por isso mesmo sua opinião pesava demais para ela.

"Você é cruel, _toron-nin_." A bela elfa queixou-se enfim. "Espero que esteja se divertindo."

Elrohir ergueu o canto dos lábios, parecendo satisfeito com a sensação que despertara. Voltou-se então para o elfinho que se achegara silenciosamente ao grupo e agora encarava o quadro com os lábios soltos e o olhar perdido.

"O que acha, pequenino?" Ele indagou. "Esta paisagem está convincente?"

Legolas olhou-o imediatamente, desperto então do mundo no qual estava. O que Elrohir lhe perguntara? Se a paisagem estava convincente?

"O que quer dizer 'convincente', Elrohir?"

Os três irmãos riram então e Arwen esticou o braço e tomou a pequena mão do príncipe.

"Quer dizer se ela parece real, Las." Ela esclareceu com um sorriso singelo. "Parece real?"

"Não." Legolas respondeu de imediato e Arwen franziu o cenho, não conseguindo disfarçar a decepção. Ela olhou para o quadro mais uma vez. Era o retrato do centro de Valfenda, as escadas frontais, o jardim lateral onde o pai gostava de ler, as árvores enfeitadas da primavera e a grande árvore das flores vermelhas que abraçava toda a lateral da casa. Ela voltou-se então para o príncipe, que parecia não ter percebido o sentimento triste que despertara, ele ainda mantinha seus olhos fixos na paisagem.

Elladan, sentindo o desconforto que se instalara e parecendo apenas ele perceber o significado que aquela resposta tão rápida do elfinho continha, limpou a garganta e suspirou.

"Poderia dizer a Undomiel porque não julga o quadro que ela criou convincente, Legolas?" Ele indagou em um tom de paz e o elfinho olhou novamente para os irmãos, para depois voltar a encarar a bela paisagem.

"Porque não pode ser real." Ele respondeu com a sinceridade infantil que a todos toca. "Só se fosse Valinor. _Nana_ me disse que Valinor é o lugar mais belo que existe em toda a Arda. Temos até alguns retratos de lá nos livros da estante do meu _ada_."

Arwen então suspirou, olhando para o irmão mais velho e para Elrohir com um sorriso. O gêmeo mais novo piscou para ela, passando o braço por seus ombros e apertando-lhes ligeiramente.

"Está perfeito, princesinha." Ele assegurou.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu com sua voz de rouxinol, em seguida ajoelhou-se em frente ao pequeno príncipe louro. Legolas olhou-a sem entender, virando o rosto para o quadro e para ela alternadamente.

"Arwen. Esse lugar existe mesmo? Você vive nele?"

"É claro que existe, Esquilinho." Ela assegurou em um tom amável. "Quando você for mais velho, vamos levá-lo até lá para que conheça nosso lar."

Legolas sorriu largamente então, olhando o quadro com outros olhos.

"Vai mesmo presentear-me com ele?"

"Sim." A elfa reergueu-se satisfeita. "É teu desde que pincelei nele as primeiras cores."

O elfinho suspirou fortemente então, dando um passo largo e colocando-se a poucos centímetros diante da obra. Estava tão apaixonado por aquele lugar que sequer lembrara-se de agradecer.

Elrohir notou o interesse do principezinho com atenção.

"Quando voltar a Valfenda farei também desenhos da cidade para te trazer em nossa próxima visita." Ele prometeu e Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda observando os detalhes da bela pintura de Arwen.

"Ainda é difícil de acreditar que tal lugar exista." Ele disse enchendo o peito e os irmãos sorriram e se entreolharam, pensando em o quão diferente a Floresta Escura era da terra que seu pai criara para a paz de seu povo.

"Bem." Elrohir cortou o silêncio, esfregando as mãos. "Quando vamos ver a sua paisagem?"

Legolas empalideceu então, olhando preocupado para Arwen agora. A elfa lhe sorriu com delicadeza e Elladan aproximou-se do elfinho.

"Mostre-nos, Legolas. Elrohir não vai falar mais nenhuma bobagem." Ele garantiu, lançando um olhar austero ao irmão mais novo que o fez a cópia mais fiel do pai curador. O gêmeo, porém, não sei intimidou, cruzando provocativamente os braços.

"Não posso prometer." Ele disse em um tom debochado, mas dessa vez sentiu-se estranho ao ver que Legolas não riu, parecia realmente preocupado com o fato de ver-se obrigado a mostrar sua obra.

"Mostre a eles, Legolas." Arwen incentivou-o.

"Mas não..." Ele tentou argumentar.

"Não o que, elfinho?" Elrohir indagou. "O que fez com sua paisagem dessa vez? Não me diga que pintou o céu de verde musgo como na primeira obra? Devia parar de transformar a natureza assim." Ele aconselhou sorrindo. "Os Valar podem querer contratar os teus serviços."

Legolas apertou os lábios nervosamente e Elrohir soltou os braços, por fim, desistindo de suas brincadeiras.

"Qual o problema, Legolas?" Ele indagou muito sério. "É só um quadro. Prometo que não vou fazer nenhum comentário se é isso que o está incomodando."

"Não é isso."

"Então o que é, _pen-neth_?"

"É que eu... Eu..."

"Você?"

"Eu não pintei..." Ele caminhou vagarosamente para perto de sua tela, que estava agora protegida por um tecido branco.

"Não pintou o quê?" O gêmeo indagou acompanhando-o. A seu lado os irmãos faziam o mesmo.

"Não pintei..." Ele tentou explicar, puxando receoso o tecido. "Não pintei uma paisagem."

"Então o que pintou?" Elrohir indagou, tomando a frente do quadro para desvendar tal enigma.

Mas o elfinho não respondeu. Ele apenas uniu nervosamente as mãos diante da cena dos dois gêmeos, totalmente perplexos, com seus olhos voltados para o quadro diante deles.

"_Ilúvatar._" Elrohir viu-se sem forças até mesmo para pensar em uma provocação ou algo do gênero. "Está... está..."

"Está perfeito..." Elladan completou boquiaberto.

Diante deles, pintado com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante, estava um retrato dos dois. Elrohir segurava uma espada brilhante com olhos sérios e escuros, mas os cantos dos lábios erguidos em um quase sorriso, ao lado dele Elladan portava um arco enorme, segurando nele duas flechas ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de idênticos, eles se reconheceram, cada qual em seu papel, sem sombra alguma de dúvida.

"Ele se superou, não foi mesmo, El?" Arwen aproximou-se, parando atrás dos irmãos. "Um paisagista razoável, mas o melhor retratista que já vi. Pintou sem um modelo diante dele. Superou até a você, Elrohir."

"Mas eu tive um modelo." Legolas revelou, apertando os lábios em seguida, como se estivesse arrependido e os gêmeos se voltaram para ele com um olhar questionador.

"Que modelo, Legolas?" Elrohir indagou imediatamente. "Nunca nos viu guerrear."

O elfinho empalideceu então. Odiava-se por se ver escorregando novamente nos assuntos que seu pai proibira. Já não bastava a repreensão que acabara de levar?

"Eu... eu..." Ele balbuciou, pensando em algo plausível para dizer. "Eu os vi... os vi aqui..." Disse por fim, apoiando o indicador na própria têmpora.

"Sonhou conosco?" Elladan ofereceu e Legolas assentiu inseguro com a cabeça. O gêmeo franziu o cenho, insatisfeito, voltando-se agora para a irmã a seu lado. "Undomiel, andou contando histórias de guerra para o pequeno?"

Arwen uniu as escuras sobrancelhas.

"Ignorarei sua indagação, _toron-nin_." Ela respondeu muito séria e Elladan suspirou ainda insatisfeito, voltando-se agora para o gêmeo. "E você, Elrohir? Conte-me a verdade! Bem sabe que não devemos falar sobre certos assuntos."

Elrohir cruzou os braços e seus olhos escureceram-se.

"Tenho bons ouvidos, Elladan. E sei acatar os pedidos de nossa _naneth_."

Legolas acompanhou temeroso a discussão dos irmãos.

"Nada me disseram." Ele esclareceu com uma voz fraca e assustada, aproximando-se da obra que fizera e retirando-a do pedestal.

"O que vai fazer, Legolas?" Arwen indagou, vendo o elfinho caminhar em direção a saída do cômodo.

"Atirar ao fogo esse retrato. Não foi uma boa idéia. Nem ficou tão bom quanto eu queria."

"Não." Os três irmãos gritaram em uníssono.

"Se não quer o quadro, faz deste meu presente então." A elfa tomou o retrato das mãos do principezinho. "Uma obra dessa grandeza não merece tão terrível fim."

Legolas estagnou-se, olhando ainda o trabalho que fizera, agora em poder da Estrela Vespertina.

"Eu o pintei para lembrar-me deles." Admitiu então, já entristecido por ter que se desfazer dele. "Mas se o quer, Arwen. Dou-o de coração."

A elfa sorriu um sorriso triste, ajoelhando-se agora diante do príncipe.

"Sonhou de fato com meus irmãos?" Ela indagou e Legolas encolheu-se onde estava, abraçando o próprio corpo, seus olhos azuis mudaram estranhamente de tom e ele olhou receoso para os gêmeos, em pé atrás da elfa.

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam intrigados. Como o elfinho descobrira a preferência que o gêmeo mais velho tinha pelo arco e flecha ao invés da espada era para eles uma incógnita, haja vista que, até mesmo nas emboscadas, Elladan optava sempre pelo uso da espada em primeiro lugar, como qualquer guerreiro do grupo.

"Sonhou, _pen-neth?_" O gêmeo mais velho insistiu, ajoelhando-se também ao lado da irmã.

Legolas assentiu receoso, achando que a idéia de um sonho poderia se encaixar como uma explicação satisfatória. Elladan ainda ficou olhando-o por mais alguns instantes, não parecendo de fato convencido. Ele então suspirou e sorriu, estendendo o braço e puxando o príncipe para sentar-se com ele na cama de Arwen.

"Pois eu gostei demais de sua obra." Ele disse, olhando agora diretamente para Elrohir. "Não disse que o pequeno ia te surpreender, _toron_-_nin_?"

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares significativos até que o mais novo sorriu também, parecendo disposto a encerrar aquele assunto por enquanto.

"Isso foi inspiração." Elrohir disse então. Pegando uma tela branca e colocando no lugar onde estava a que Legolas tirara. "Sente-se lá com eles, Estrelinha." Ele pediu e Arwen intrigou-se, mas obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado de Legolas e deixando o príncipe entre ela e Elladan.

"O que ele vai fazer, Arwen?" Legolas indagou intrigado, vendo o gêmeo mais novo jogar algumas tintas em uns potes displicentemente. Os olhos da elfa brilharam. A destreza com que Elrohir manuseava a arte era tão fascinante que, ao executar sua obra, ele não parecia um elfo, ele parecia um dos próprios Valar, colorindo o mundo a sua forma.

"Ele vai fazer nosso retrato, Las." Ela respondeu com a voz embargada e Legolas apertou os olhos.

"Quer dizer que vamos ter que ficar dias aqui para que ele termine?"

Elrohir riu então, segurando um dos pinceis entre os dentes enquanto misturava as tintas com outros dois. Sem saber somava cores que criariam uma das melhores lembranças que Legolas teria deles desde então.

E aquela, apesar das promessas contrárias dos filhos dos senhores de Imladris, foi a última vez que Legolas vira os gêmeos e a irmã deles juntos no palácio. O retrato que Elrohir fizera, bem como o de Arwen, ficaram então como os únicos objetos que Legolas manteve, por sua vontade, no quarto onde dormia, até mesmo depois que sua mãe também partiu. Ele os guardara escondidos em um dos armários e, quando a saudade lhe doía, ainda muito tempo depois, escapava para vê-los, para lembrar-se daqueles rostos e daquele afeto que o tempo não apagava.

CONTINUA...


	2. O CONFLITO NA FLORESTA

Olá. Aqui está o segundo capítulo de **O TEMPO NÃO APAGA**. Desculpem-me por não esperar mais para postá-lo. Sei que muitos não tiveram tempo para ler, mas como o término dessa fic está ligado à continuação de **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**, achei que não podia esperar demais.

Observações:

1) Peço que perdoem qualquer deslize meu quanto à geografia. Estou tentando usar o _**Atlas da Terra Média** _da nossa saudosa **Karen Wynn Fonstad** como apoio, mas cartografia não é meu forte. Tenho um pouco de dificuldade para calcular a quantidade de tempo que separa uma região da outra, andei estudando, mas nunca se sabe. Além disso, não consegui encontrar ao certo os limites do reino de Thranduil ao norte da Floresta Escura, se por acaso meu grupo estiver onde não deveria, por favor, me avisem para que eu corrija o absurdo.

2) As "aranhas negras silvestres" são pura invenção minha, sequer tenho noção do tamanho exato de tais criaturas.

3) Um pequeno deslocamento temporal fez-se agora e estamos por volta do ano 2934 da Terceira Era.

Queria agradecer às amigas queridas **Nimrodel** (espero que esteja se sentindo bem, irmãzinha)**, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix, Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju** que decidiram acompanhar essa minha short-fic e conseguiram mandar uma review. Agradecer também a **Lore** pelos votos de boa sorte (quem sabe um dia você consiga ver algo de bom no meu Las, ou ao menos o tolere a ponto de ler meus textos). Também agradeço às gêmeas **Leka** e **Cris** e a **Nanda**, que não tiveram tempo de deixar uma review, mas me disseram que leram e vão acompanhar.

Peço desculpas mais uma vez por não poder esperar pela review de todas as pessoas de quem costumo receber um retorno. O tempo passa depressa e, sem terminar esta fic, **DESTINO** não tem como prosseguir.

Quero agradecê-las de coração. Espero que continuem gostando e que novas leitoras apareçam.

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

Reencontro

_Uma certeza íntima inteligível  
pode ser a prova de um "reencontro",  
sensação opondo-se à razão,  
mas impondo-se feito raios solares,  
que a despeito da noite,  
invade-nos com inteira alegria reluzente,  
num renascer em límpida manhã de vida._

_**Moacir Sader**_

**_

* * *

II - O CONFLITO NA FLORESTA_**

Vez por outra, certas imagens de infância voltavam à mente do arqueiro louro, cenas do passado, sons de risos, olhares de aprovação, sentimentos de saudade. Isso principalmente ocorria quando ele cavalgava com sua patrulha perto dos limites da Floresta Escura, observando o rio Anduil de longe, ouvindo o caminho das águas, presenciando cenas que não vira quando vivera na clausura do palácio. Aquelas linhas imaginárias de demarcação eram quase um convite para que o passado abrisse suas portas. Quantas vezes ele quisera cruzá-las. Quantas vezes ansiara por descobrir alguns trajetos, algumas emoções e, especialmente, alguns paradeiros.

"Sinto cheiro de chuva." Pensou alto, perdendo-se distraído naquelas cenas misturadas que via.

"É o Anduil." Thavanian esclareceu do cavalo ao lado. "Sempre diz isso quando passamos por aqui. O rio tem cheiro de chuva."

"Já viu chover, Thavanian?"

O elfo curvou os lábios em um belo sorriso.

"Quando cruzamos o rio, certa vez. Ficamos ensopados até os ossos."

Legolas perdeu-se em pensamentos mais uma vez, tentando criar aquela imagem que nunca vira. Ouvira a chuva muitas vezes, vira os pingos fazendo marcas efêmeras no rio em dias de calor, mas fora tudo o que vivenciara. Nunca 'vivera' a chuva de fato, sentira a água fria e límpida em seu corpo, saboreara o arrepio agradável que ele julgava que lhe traria, escondera-se em algum canto aquecido para apreciá-la de perto. Aquilo não era justo. Thavanian, apesar de poucos anos mais velho que ele, vivera muito mais experiências marcantes.

O soldado olhou seu capitão de soslaio. Lendo-lhe os pensamentos.

"Você é o príncipe, Legolas. Sabe que antes que atingisse a maioridade não era seguro para o rei deixá-lo afastar-se do palácio. Ainda tinha que aprender a defender-se."

Legolas estalou os lábios deixando a palavra "prisão" escapar por eles em um murmúrio contido, enquanto acariciava a crina de seu animal.

"Isso é injustiça sua." Protestou o amigo. "Se a intenção do rei fosse de fato mantê-lo enclausurado, não estaria aqui agora, exercendo o papel que exerce."

O príncipe voltou a estalar os lábios, pressionando-os em uma linha fina de insatisfação e Thavanian sorriu-lhe complacente.

"Pense pelo lado positivo, _mellon-nin._" O guarda-costas desceu o tom de voz para que se permitisse um tratamento mais íntimo com o amigo. "Agora você é capitão e sem qualquer interferência de seu pai. Conseguiu o posto ao mostrar seu valor e na metade do tempo que qualquer um chegou a tal patente. O rei não teve escolha senão deixar que o promovessem e dar-lhe uma patrulha. Não há, em soldado algum, tenha este a vivência que for, experiência que se equipare com a que você desenvolveu, Legolas, abraçado aos livros e mapas durante a suposta clausura na qual viveu."

"Os livros não trazem todo o ensinamento de Arda, Thavanian." Queixou-se o arqueiro, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Pelo que vejo trazem o que você precisa, pois até hoje não houve situação que não soubesse resolver." Discordou o outro elfo. "E seus argumentos eram sempre esses: '_li certa vez que um tal elfo agiu assim_.' Ou então '_pelo que li se misturarmos tais ervas podemos combater esse ou aquele mal_.'."

Legolas se pegou sorrindo então, mesmo sem querer. Thavanian era um bom amigo, sempre disposto a fazê-lo ver sua vida triste com outros olhos. Eles cavalgaram em silêncio então, até sentirem o entardecer. A Floresta acima se escurecia ainda mais.

"A noite cai." O soldado observou, girando as órbitas com atenção. "Acredito que não haverá como chegarmos ao próximo ponto de parada antes do anoitecer. Talvez devamos acampar por aqui mesmo. Qual sua opinião, capitão?"

"Não me agrada." Legolas franziu o nariz, olhando agora para as árvores que faziam as margens do atalho pelo qual seguiam. "Caminhamos a lentos passos dessa vez ou então devo ter errado em meus cálculos, não sei. Esse caminho estratégico está se mostrando mais longo do que o original."

"Admiro-me com a facilidade com que se esquece de nossos infortúnios." Thavanian sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Ou julga que nosso encontro pouco amistoso com aquela aranha e sua cria não se classifica como empecilho? Perdemos um bom tempo naquele infeliz conflito".

Legolas fechou os olhos por um momento, revivendo a indiscutível e desagradável cena, depois os reabriu, continuando a olhar a sua volta.

"Bem o disse, _mellon-nin" _O príncipe comentou com um suspiro. "Classificar de infortúnio tal encontro é tudo o que podemos fazer."

"A sorte lhe foi favorável. Afinal, conseguiu atingi-la com o punhal quando a infeliz caiu sobre você."

"Defendia sua cria." Legolas lembrou com pesar.

"Filhotes do mal, isso é que eram, outras criaturas que cresceriam para sugar as vidas dos nossos."

O arqueiro apertou um pouco mais os dedos que envolviam a crina de seu cavalo.

"Nosso mundo tem coisas que ainda fogem da minha compreensão." Ele comentou pensativo e triste.

"Decerto." Concordou o soldado, olhando agora o cavaleiro a seu lado com atenção. "Como se sente?"

"Ainda não surtiu efeito algum." Legolas tranqüilizou o amigo, sabendo bem o propósito daquele questionamento. "Nem sei se houve tempo para que veneno suficiente fosse administrado, sequer senti a dormência característica da picada."

"Mesmo assim, depois quero que me deixe ver como está." Pediu o outro, pouco convencido. Ele conhecia bem o líder e o péssimo hábito que tinha de amenizar até o pior dos conflitos com palavras evasivas.

Legolas assentiu distraído. Sua atenção estava ainda em outro lugar, em sensações que o estavam incomodando. Era como se todos os poros de seu corpo sentissem o perigo a espreita. O problema é que ele olhava insistentemente para os lados e nada via de concreto que justificasse tal temor.

"Vamos acampar por entre aquelas nossas conhecidas ali." Thavanian sugeriu, apontando para um conjunto de grandes árvores, entre as quais uma pequena clareira havia surgido com o tempo e sem grandes explicações. A Floresta Escura tinha os seus caminhos modificados nos últimos anos e muitos deles não faziam sentido nem mesmo para os elfos silvícolas agora.

A idéia despertou Legolas de suas apreensões.

"Que assim seja." Ele concordou contrariado, baixando finalmente a cabeça e suspirando. Devia ser alguma bobagem o que o estava incomodando, talvez estivesse sentindo a presença de algum animal menor e, devido ao mal estar causado pela picada que levara, aliado ao cansaço comum da viagem, estivesse crendo ser algo pior.

Mas o talvez nem sempre se resume a uma possibilidade que fica para trás. Às vezes desperta como um futuro que se converte em um presente aterrador.

Quando Legolas e seus elfos perceberam estavam cercados por um grande grupo orc. Seu cavalo ergueu-se assustado e quando o arqueiro deu por si caia brutalmente no chão. Legolas virou-se para tentar erguer-se e deparou com uma criatura já descendo a espada em direção a seu peito. O orc, porém, foi transpassado por uma grande flecha e caiu sem que pudesse completar suas intenções. O príncipe olhou a sua volta. Não sabia de qual de seus elfos viera a ajuda, mas agradeceu mentalmente por todos eles, pedindo para cada um a segurança e a sorte que precisavam ter para que a batalha não levasse ninguém. Ele se ergueu com aquela emoção a encher-lhe o peito e puxou a primeira flecha, para acertar em cheio um outro ser repulsivo que lhe avançava.

"Capitão!" A voz do guarda-costas surgiu de algum lugar. Pobre Thavanian, sequer sabia ou podia ver onde o amigo estava em meio aquele pandemônio todo. Provavelmente o bom elfo e soldado estava preocupado com ele, algo que, além de sua obrigação na função que o rei lhe atribuía, era uma atitude que tomava desde pequeno. Legolas sempre dizia que o amigo não fora convocado para ser seu guarda costas, ele apenas fora assumido como tal, haja vista que desempenhava gratuitamente essa tarefa desde que ambos eram pequenos.

Uma, duas, três e as contas de suas flechas lhe fugiu do controle, enquanto corria por entre as árvores. Não demorou muito para que, na aljava em suas costas, não restasse mais nenhuma.

"_Mais de vinte?" _Ele calculou incrédulo ao término de suas flechas. Sozinho dera fim em vinte e quatro flechas e ainda havia muitas criaturas a correr pela clareia e digladiar-se com os membros de sua patrulha. Cores negras invadiam enfim aquela imagem que lhes servia de cenário.

Legolas escondeu-se atrás de uma grande árvore e apertou o arco com ambas as mãos, analisando o campo de batalha que enfrentavam. A poucos passos já reconheceu os corpos de dois de seus soldados imóveis no chão. Ele encheu o peito para encarar a dor daquela cena, mas o calor da batalha não lhe possibilitava parar para verificar se podia fazer algo por eles.

Gritos ecoavam pela mata, outros orcs pulavam das árvores por sobre os elfos.

"_Elbereth_." Ele clamou incrédulo. "De onde estão vindo esses monstros?"

A noite avançava no céu, logo estaria escuro demais e o confronto ganharia outros aspectos ainda mais difíceis. Ele tinha que fazer algo. Olhou novamente para os corpos dos amigos e correu em direção ao primeiro, atirando-se ao lado dele e passando a usar as flechas do soldado. Como não podia retirar a aljava do corpo de seu dono, passou a atirá-las de onde estava, acertando os inimigos a uma distância razoável. A distância na verdade não era problema para ele, porém, o fato dos membros de seu grupo estarem mesclados aos inimigos no quase breu daquela batalha desvantajosa, lhe enchia o coração de temor. Se por um descuido, uma desatenção ou ilusão qualquer, viesse a acertar um de seus companheiros, ele não se perdoaria.

Mas esse momento não se deu, e o bom Legolas conseguiu encontrar o rumo certeiro de suas flechas, levando ao chão mais alguns oponentes com a pouca munição que restara na aljava do amigo. Terminada esta, ele passou a arrastar-se para perto do outro soldado. Entretanto, naquele momento, a sorte não se repetiu. O segundo elfo, cujo corpo sem brilho jazia por sobre as raízes de uma enorme árvore, estava sem qualquer armamento disponível.

Legolas fechou os olhos, apoiando a mão nas costas frias de seu soldado.

"Espero que Mandos nos receba com misericórdia, _mellon-nin._" Ele lamentou em um tom baixo, sentindo no peito que o rumo daquela batalha estava mais do que traçado. Eram inimigos demais para seu pequeno grupo, agora ainda mais reduzido.

Não restava alternativa então, senão puxar seu punhal e levar a luta para um corpo a corpo. Ele cairia provavelmente, mas não seria antes de tentar reverter sua sorte.

Ergueu-se então e, em poucos instantes, surgiu uma imagem que vinha intensificar sua certeza do que fazer. O amigo Thavanian estava caído, mas brandia sua longa espada contra três orcs que o cercavam. Legolas não pensou duas vezes, ele avançou quase cegamente, atirando a arma que tinha em mãos. O punhal girou quase como um bumerangue, devido à força com que fora arremessado e acertou em cheio no centro das costas de um dos inimigos. Thavanian, aproveitando-se da surpresa que o grito da criatura atingida despertou nos outros dois orcs, conseguiu reerguer-se e decepou-lhes as cabeças em um único giro de espada, chutando a que caíra próximo a ele com uma ira que lhe era característica quando desempenhava seu papel de guerreiro. Legolas apertou os lábios de onde estava, admirando por rápidos instantes a incrível habilidade de seu guarda-costas e Thavanian lançou-lhe um breve olhar de agradecimento.

Estavam novamente lutando como podiam. Legolas com uma adaga um pouco mais longa que encontrara em uma mão e o próprio punhal em outra, e Thavanian com a espada. Eles faziam um giro no centro do conflito, as costas de ambos coladas, movimentando-se como se fossem um só corpo. A desvantagem, porém gritava-lhes seus riscos e receios, por mais que tentassem não dar atenção ao fato. A sua volta os brados de seus companheiros desapareciam junto com a luz de seus corpos e o conflito caminhava para um fim aterrador.

"Capitão, precisa ir. Tem que sair daqui." Thavanian finalmente aceitou os conselhos que a situação em si lhe propunha. O príncipe precisava ser salvo. Ele não pereceria com seus elfos em uma emboscada. Não enquanto ele estivesse ali. Sua função era proteger o filho do rei a qualquer custo. As instruções de Thranduil foram muito claras.

Legolas ignorou, ou fingiu ignorar a frase já esperada do amigo, enquanto defendia-se como podia do grupo que os cercava.

"Vá, Legolas... Está acabado... Não cairá nesse chão..." Insistiu o guarda-costas, procurando ao máximo encontrar forças para lutar e convencer o príncipe do que devia agora fazer.

"Não gaste sua energia... nem tome minha atenção... com tolices." Legolas queixou-se com dificuldades, enquanto ambos giravam seus corpos como podiam para protegerem-se dos inimigos que, com a queda dos outros membros do grupo, se avolumavam agora ao redor deles.

"Tem que ir. É a regra!" Thavanian gritou então, recebendo os golpes que podia e rangendo os dentes de ódio. Aquelas criaturas estavam em uma vantagem assustadora. "Dar-te-ei cobertura. Pule em uma das árvores assim que uma brecha surgir."

"Cale-se, Thavanian. Não irei à parte alguma."

"Legolas!"

"Não me... faça... repetir..." O capitão enraivou-se então. Havia tantos oponentes e Thavanian roubava-lhe os sensos com aquele discurso irritante.

Legolas sentiu o elfo bufar em suas costas como resposta, passando então a empurrá-lo para mais próximo das árvores maiores.

"Vá!" Thavanian ordenou com veemência. "Ou nossa morte não terá sentido. Não me desonre, capitão. Deixe-me cumprir minha função."

Legolas apertou os lábios com força, dividido entre o que desejava e o que tinha por obrigação cumprir. Se não seguisse as instruções de Thavanian seria o mesmo que desobedecer claramente uma ordem de seu pai, e ele sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Mas se não o fizesse, se ignorasse tais ordens, logo estaria morto, pois suas chances eram praticamente nulas. Isso o fazia pensar no quão tola era aquela dúvida que lhe surgia.

Porém, antes que conseguisse fazer cérebro e coração trabalharem juntos, em prol de uma resposta específica, o grito agonizante de Thavanian foi ouvido e Legolas sentiu que perdera seu apoio. Ele voltou-se rapidamente e viu o amigo já caído de joelhos. A espada do opressor cravada em seu abdômen, mas os olhos deste já voltados para a nova presa. O orc ergueu o punhal que tinha na outra mão, mas em instantes estava no chão, com a adaga do príncipe em sua garganta.

Legolas puxou de volta sua arma em tempo de acertar o adversário ao lado deste e começou a desferir vários golpes a sua volta, apenas para tentar afastar um pouco os inimigos que restava, enquanto coloca-se em pé em frente ao guarda-costas. Tudo o que fazia agora era procurar defendê-lo como podia dos golpes de um outro orc, cuja arma era tão curta quanto a sua, porém ligeiramente encurvada. Um armamento diferente, mas que para Legolas não foi empecilho. Ele recebia o ataque com firmeza, procurando usar o corpo para proteger o amigo caído ainda de joelhos.

"Vá..." Ele ouviu a voz fraca de Thavanian pedir. "Estamos... derrotados..."

Legolas encheu o peito, aquela expressão doía-lhe mais do que a cena que presenciava, inundava-o de um ódio profundo. Com o canto dos olhos ele tentava acompanhar o desenrolar do restante da luta, mas não conseguia. Já estava bastante escuro e a ausência do brilho de seus elfos era um sinal alarmante.

O orc a sua frente finalmente caiu, mas outro já se aproximava, porém a ação deste segundo não foi tão feliz e logo sua arma estranha passou para as mãos do príncipe. Legolas brandiu-a com ferocidade contra os inimigos restantes. Em sua mente já era certo que seu grupo havia perecido. Sim, seus elfos caminhavam agora para se encontrarem com Mandos, mas fizeram um trabalho digno. Ele não os deixaria perder sua glória.

Girou o corpo com a pequena espada que tomara em uma mão e a adaga branca na outra, imaginando-se ser um outro alguém, ele não tinha experiências com esse tipo de arma, muito menos com esse tipo de luta, mas aquelas criaturas asquerosas não pareciam ter um conhecimento muito diferente do dele.

Em alguns instantes, ou mais - Legolas, em sua crise de ira não conseguiu conceber - o que restava do inimigo agora tinha a face colada ao chão de terra seca e ao redor do príncipe havia uma grande pilha de cadáveres. Um cenário composto de restos de guerra.

"_Elbereth_." Legolas caiu em seus joelhos, soltando as armas que tinha. Estava exausto, sentia frio, calor, medo, angústia, mágoa, ódio. Ele embriaga-se daquelas emoções sem saber como contê-las ou controlá-las, enquanto girava desolado o rosto, vendo em cada direção o corpo inerte de um seus elfos, todos sem o brilho da existência a lhes agraciar mais.

De todos aqueles bravos soldados, restaram apenas ele e Thavanian, e o bom guarda-costas estava muito ferido.

"Devia ter... ido, elfo... teimoso." Dizia agora o soldado por entre os dentes enquanto Legolas fazia o que podia para conter-lhe a hemorragia.

"Não fale mais." O príncipe aconselhou em um tom triste, colocando na frente dos lábios do amigo uma folha avermelhada. "Mastigue isso aqui."

"Se... se quer... me fazer dormir... Pode esquecer..."

"Mastigue, Thavanian." Legolas olhou-o com urgência. "Não me retruque ao menos dessa vez."

O elfo suspirou, desprendendo os lábios e aceitando a oferta. Sabia que a erva era uma erva de sono e que dormir seria deixar Legolas sozinho naquela floresta, mas o príncipe estava tão abalado que contrariá-lo naquela situação não parecia ser a melhor das sugestões.

"Faça um talan, Las." Ele disse com carinho, segurando a mão do amigo. "Acha que pode fazê-lo sem ajuda?"

Legolas baixou o rosto, sentindo-se incapaz de responder. Estava tão amargurado que as palavras pareciam ter-lhe abandonado. Ele apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

"E... tome... tome o antídoto..." O guarda-costas lembrou, já com as pálpebras semicerradas. "Se... se a febre vier... virá menos... intensa..."

Legolas assentiu novamente, observando os olhos do amigo se fecharem. Ele então se sentou por alguns instantes em seus calcanhares e cobriu o rosto com as mãos manchadas. _Ilúvatar, _ainda tinha tanto a fazer. Precisava construir um abrigo e ainda enterrar seus mortos. Ele ergueu os olhos úmidos, voltando-os para o que tinha a sua volta, para os cadáveres que em breve estariam apodrecendo se não fizesse algo a respeito.

"Ah _Elbereth_..." Clamou então, voltando a olhar para o amigo adormecido. O ferimento de Thavanian era muito grave e ainda havia uma chance grande da arma estar envenenada. "Guie-me agora também, estrela de nossa sorte."

Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era aceitar o pranto que queria explodir-lhe o peito. Cair ali mesmo e deixar-se morrer, acompanhar seu grupo. Por todos os _Valar,_ o que havia acontecido? Como perdera toda a patrulha assim, tão longe das zonas de risco? Como um mal tamanho podia ter acontecido?

"Minha sina... A má sorte dos que me seguem." Ele apertou o rosto entre as mãos. "Passo adiante o que seria justo ser destinado apenas a mim... a mim mesmo... Eu devia ter tido mais cautela... Ouvido meus instintos... Eu... Eu não posso liderar... Sou... Sou a desgraça de meu povo..."

Mas _Ilúvatar _parecia não aprovar vê-lo entregue assim, pois em instantes o cansado e abatido príncipe sentiu a pressa crescer-lhe no peito, ao lembrar-se do integrante que ainda não se fora e que, se a sorte resolvesse agraciá-lo pelo menos dessa vez, poderia ser salvo.

O arqueiro respirou fundo e ergueu-se então, enchendo a mente com outros pensamentos mais úteis, enquanto dividia as dúvidas que tinha em uma balança imaginária de valores e riscos. Primeiro conjeturou se poderia acender uma fogueira. Thavanian precisava de calor. Entretanto, sozinhos ali, seriam um alvo fácil se tivessem luz como chamariz. Porém, no escuro e rodeados de carne e sangue, sem o fogo que lhes valesse, seriam também atrativos para outros animais.

Legolas optou então pela fogueira. Faria-a e a manteria apenas até terminar o talan. Pedindo a _Ilúvatar_ que nada de imprevisto e desagradável acontecesse nesse ínterim.

Devagar ele executou a primeira de suas tarefas, juntando gravetos soltos e fazendo com que o fogo surgisse deles. Trouxe então Thavanian para mais perto, checou as bandagens improvisadas que fizera e fez uma preocupante descoberta: a temperatura do amigo subira consideravelmente, mesmo com as folhas que lhe dera. Legolas procurou não se desesperar, ele ainda tinha alternativas, o amigo precisava tomar um outro medicamento e para isso era necessário esquentar um pouco de água. Sim, a fogueira decididamente tinha sido uma decisão acertada.

O arqueiro deixou então o rumo de suas atribuições para cuidar um pouco mais do ferido. Colocou a caneca no fogo, ferveu a erva necessária, esfriou o chá e gastou um tempo significativo tentando convencer o já entorpecido e febril Thavanian a beber a nova mistura.

Apenas quando a febre mostrou estar cedendo suas forças com a ação do medicamento, foi que Legolas voltou a organizar seus afazeres. Tinha que construir um abrigo, mas não podia simplesmente deixar o campo daquela forma na qual estava. Aqueles focos de sangue espalhados compunham diversos riscos. O que faria primeiro?

Ele decidiu-se então, ainda sem saber se era o mais sensato a fazer, ergueu-se e caminhou cambaleante por entre a mata, juntando as pilhas de cadáveres em dois grupos iguais em desgraça, mas diferentes no sentimento que despertavam. Em uma extremidade do acampamento improvisado, ficaram os cadáveres enegrecidos de seus inimigos, do outro, a triste visão do que fora sua patrulha.

Quando terminou seu rosto estava inundado de suor e lágrimas. Sequer percebera que chorara e que ainda chorava silenciosamente, sentindo o caminho das lágrimas por seu rosto. Ele sentia uma dormência estranha em seu corpo, como se a dor o estivesse dominando devagar, tomando o controle até das sensações que tinha, anestesiando-o. Legolas encostou-se em uma árvore e respirou fundo até conseguir retomar seu controle.

Ainda não podia dar-se ao luxo de se deixar levar pelo desespero. Nem sabia se esse instante chegaria de fato. No momento uma outra dúvida lhe acometia. O que faria com os corpos? Colocaria fogo nos cadáveres? Ali? Sem qualquer auxílio? Naquela hora da noite? Isso era muito arriscado, porque, além de atrair de forma mais definitiva a atenção, ainda havia o risco do fogo tomar algumas de suas amigas árvores.

Legolas fechou os olhos novamente, listando os prós e contras e não sabendo como agir. Reaproximou-se e jogou outros gravetos na fogueira, imaginando o fogo e a ação perigosa que exercia. Não. Decididamente aquela não era uma idéia aconselhável. Como conseguiria conter a grande fogueira se esta resolvesse tomar outros rumos?

Ele voltou-se angustiado para as árvores próximas e, pensando na possibilidade macabra de um acidente maior, foi acometido por uma outra conclusão não menos preocupante. Não havia nenhuma árvore ali que favorecesse um talan e ele não teria coragem de cortar os galhos que se faziam obstáculos para forçar tal favorecimento.

"_Elbereth._" O arqueiro soltou os lábios e o ar de dentro do peito aflito. Por que se fizera capitão? Onde estavam as qualidades que Thavanian dissera com tanta ênfase ter visto nele?

Foi quando algo que julgava ainda pior aconteceu. Ele ouviu um barulho na mata. Ergueu o punhal imediatamente, mas sua mão começou a tremer, mesmo contra sua vontade. _Ilúvatar,_ outro ataque não. Não teria chance alguma. Ele caminhou inseguro pelo campo, procurando distanciar-se da fogueira para não ser visto com tanta facilidade. Se fosse ser atacado, ao menos ele não seria um alvo fácil.

"Paz, soldado." Surgiu então uma voz da floresta, mas o rosto de seu dono não a acompanhou. "Somos elfos. Dividiria conosco seu espaço e sua fogueira?"

Legolas baixou um pouco a arma então, tentando reconhecer aquela voz familiar, mas não conseguiu.

"Peço que venham para luz então. Para que os veja."

"Certo." O outro respondeu e o arqueiro pode ver um vulto acenar e atrás dele sair um grupo de aproximadamente dez integrantes.

"Foi atacado, soldado?" O elfo indagou, olhando em direção às pilhas que o príncipe armara.

"Sim, senhor."

"De onde vem? De onde é?"

"São vocês os que chegam." Legolas deu um passo adiante, ainda apertando os dedos ao redor da arma. Estava insatisfeito por não conseguir ver o rosto do recém chegado. "Peço que se identifiquem primeiro."

O outro se silenciou e Legolas pode ver-lhe o corpo enrijecer, mas depois o elfo voltou a olhar a sua volta e soltou os ombros, parecendo compreender o porquê da apreensão daquele soldado.

"Somos de Valfenda." Ele disse em um tom sereno e sua voz soou ainda mais familiar, como quando se ouve uma canção antiga, daquelas que remetem a um passado tão longínquo que a infância chega a ser palpável. "Uma patrulha como a sua, pelo que vejo."

Legolas inquietou-se mais. Seu coração recusava-se a desacelerar seu frenético ritmo.

"É o capitão?" Ele indagou, procurando preencher suas dúvidas. Mas na verdade ainda não conseguira tecer o que mais o intrigava.

"Sim. Posso me aproximar? Meus elfos ficam onde estão até que me veja e conversemos."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior, receoso e o silêncio fez o papel de sua resposta involuntária.

"Deixo minha arma aqui." Ofereceu então o elfo, puxando a espada e entregando-a ao vulto que estava a seu lado. "Meu irmão fica com ela enquanto conversamos."

_Meu irmão fica com ela._ O príncipe repetiu a frase em sua mente e a palavra _irmão_ ganhou cores estranhas, tal qual portas que se abrem devagar, mas ainda nada revelam de seus cômodos escuros.

"Que assim seja." Legolas enfim concordou, sentindo-se sem alternativa melhor. "Da forma que me oferece."

"Certo."

O elfo então deu um passo adiante, caminhando devagar pela mata. Legolas viu que, na verdade, aquele líder parecia mais preocupado em reconhecer o território do que propriamente com o suposto inimigo que o estranho poderia vir a ser. A figura, que ainda era um vulto por evitar o caminho da luz, deteve-se alguns instantes diante das pilhas de mortos e apoiou a mão no peito, depois se voltou para ele.

"É o capitão?"

Legolas prendeu o ar nos pulmões.

"Não." Ele mentiu, como as regras lhe exigiam. "O capitão está ali. Está ferido."

Foi então que o elfo aproximou-se de Thavanian e da claridade.

"É grave?" Ele indagou, agora de costas para o arqueiro. "Temos um curador em nosso grupo. Posso pedir que venha olhá-lo?"

Legolas apertou os lábios e o incômodo de ainda não reconhecer aquele guerreiro foi substituído por uma preocupação maior. Ele não pudera fazer a sutura no ferimento do amigo. A presença de um curador seria por demais conveniente.

"Ou você é curador?" O elfo indagou, voltando seu rosto para ele. Porém, de costas para a fogueira como estava, aquela posição não favoreceu muito mais seu reconhecimento. "Vejo que já fez nele os primeiros socorros com destreza."

"Não. Não sou." Legolas apressou-se em responder. "Sou apenas um soldado e sequer pude suturar o ferimento. Uma arma orc foi a causadora e temo que pudesse estar envenenada."

"Pois então me deixe vê-lo." Uma outra voz surgiu da direção de onde o primeiro elfo viera, uma voz idêntica a do recém-chegado.

"Paz." O líder, ainda próximo da fogueira, repetiu ao ver Legolas reerguer instintivamente o punhal que ainda segurava. "É meu irmão. Um dos melhores curadores de Imladris. Peço que o deixe aproximar-se."

Legolas franziu o cenho, sentindo uma cascata de recordações finalmente brotar em seu peito. _Meu irmão... curador... Imladris... _Aquelas palavras ganhavam um sentido, somando-se enfim em uma idéia que o príncipe visualizou com um misto de enternecimento e insegurança, de expectativa e temor.

"Agradeço..." Ele apenas disse e o vulto deslocou-se de onde estava a passos largos. Passos largos que ele conhecia bem.

"O que deu a ele, soldado?" Indagou o curador, já agachado diante de Thavanian.

"Ervas de primeiro socorros." O príncipe respondeu receoso agora, cavalgando devagar o animal arredio de suas sensações. "E um sedativo leve. Não carregamos muitos medicamentos e tínhamos acabado de sair de um conflito com uma grande aranha negra."

O curador ergueu o rosto impressionado.

"Uma silvestre negra?"

"Sim, senhor..." Legolas respondeu.

O elfo olhou-o por mais alguns instantes, depois voltou a tratar de Thavanian, tirando as ataduras que Legolas improvisara para verificar o estado do ferimento.

"Fez um bom trabalho, soldado." Ele disse, sem se voltar.

Legolas soltou os ombros e o capitão do grupo finalmente tomou sua direção. Ao ver que se aproximava dele agora, o príncipe recuou um passo.

"Paz." O elfo ergueu-lhe uma mão. "Deixe-me ver seu rosto. Não sou ameaça, soldado."

Ver meu rosto e que eu veja o seu. Legolas pensou, embora a certeza de suas lembranças já lhe tivesse adiantado a resposta que confirmaria. Ele sabia muito bem quem era aquele que se aproximava agora dele, com a tocha que acendera na fogueira.

O elfo ergueu o fogo e Legolas apertou os olhos diante do brilho que se fez.

"Perdoe-me." O outro se desculpou, afastando a chama. "Esqueço-me que os silvestres têm os olhos mais sensíveis a luz. É um silvestre, não é?"

_Silvestre_. Ele disse para si mesmo. Mestiço. É o que sou. É do que as crianças me chamavam quando pequeno.

"Sim." O príncipe apenas respondeu, erguendo finalmente os olhos e reconhecendo linha a linha o rosto diante dele.

"Sou Elrohir de Valfenda. Filho de Elrond Peredhel, o senhor de Imladris. Aquele é meu irmão gêmeo, Elladan."

"Olá." Elladan saudou-o sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

"São-me conhecidos." Legolas disse receoso, pensando na melhor maneira de mentir o mínimo possível. Ainda não sabia se o que fazia era certo ou não.

"Conhece-nos de onde, soldado?"

"Visitavam o palácio em tempos passados." O arqueiro principiou sua resposta, indeciso sobre que rumo tomar se algo mais lhe fosse indagado. Porém os cantos dos lábios de Elrohir se ergueram como se tivesse sido tomado por uma lembrança prazerosa.

"Sim. Fazíamo-lo nas primaveras." Ele respondeu com os olhos perdidos em imagens do passado. "Mas você é jovem, não?" Indagou então, voltando a encarar o arqueiro. "Isso faz alguns bons anos. Visitávamos o palácio em uma época de suposta paz que na verdade era um puro engano."

"Bem o sei." Legolas respondeu. "Eu e Thavanian conhecemos o som da vida nesse período. Ele é pouco mais velho que eu."

Elrohir voltou-se para o ferido e Elladan ergueu os olhos imediatamente, como se compartilhassem a mesma lembrança.

"Pois veja." O curador olhou para o rosto de seu paciente. "Lembro-me de um Thavanian, amigo do príncipe Legolas. Trata-se desse nosso ferido aqui?"

"Sim." Legolas respondeu estremecendo e logo os olhos de Elrohir estavam sobre ele novamente.

"É também você amigo do príncipe?"

"Eu?"

"Sim."

"Não." Ele apressou-se em responder. "Quero dizer... nem tanto quanto Thavanian o é."

Elrohir sorriu, voltando a olhar para o elfo a quem Elladan dispensava seus cuidados.

"Espero que fique bom logo para nos falar sobre ele. Temos grande apreço por seu príncipe, soldado."

"Fico... fico feliz por sabê-lo." Legolas respondeu, passando a se sentir a pior das criaturas.

Elrohir soltou os ombros e sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como se espantasse alguma idéia que o incomodava.

"E você? Como o chamam?" Ele se voltou novamente para o príncipe com um sorriso cortês.

"Sou apenas um soldado, meu senhor." Legolas baixou então a cabeça e Elrohir aproximou-se mais, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, mas estranhando ao sentir o corpo a sua frente estremecer.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Admira-me a precaução que vejo em você. Provavelmente é parte de suas habilidades de soldado e o que fez com que se saísse vencedor."

"Não fui vencedor..." Legolas baixou mais a cabeça.

"Está de pé, não está? Enquanto o grupo todo sofreu sina pior. Não tenho dúvidas de que estou diante de um excelente soldado."

Legolas respirou fundo, olhando com o canto dos olhos para a pilha de corpos sem vida que armara e que sabia que o perseguiria por muito tempo como o pior dos pesadelos. Elrohir arrependeu-se das lembranças que levantara.

"Foi um conflito difícil." Ele disse. "Lamento que não tenhamos chegado antes para que fôssemos de alguma ajuda."

"A ajuda que me dão agora não tem preço, capitão." Legolas respondeu com sinceridade, olhando preocupado para o gêmeo curador, que ainda mantinha-se concentrado no tratamento que oferecia ao paciente.

Elrohir acompanhou o gesto, em seguida voltou a olhar para Legolas, sacudindo-lhe o ombro que segurava mais uma vez.

"Ele vai ficar bom. Não se preocupe mais. Elladan é um dos melhores curadores de Imladris, equipara-se mesmo a nosso pai."

"Meu irmão exagera." Elladan retrucou de onde estava. "Mas ele tem razão ao dizer que seu amigo ficará bom e que não precisa se inquietar por ele. Só precisa de alguns cuidados e muito descanso."

Legolas assentiu levemente com a cabeça, mas afastou-se de Elrohir. Estar próximo a ele lhe trazia recordações que não queria ter. Quando os gêmeos não voltaram, sua mente se encheu de angústia e dor. Passava dias pensando no que havia dito ou feito de errado, enquanto seus amigos ironizavam, dizendo que o grupo vinha apenas visitar a rainha e, uma vez a rainha morta, não havia mais a quem ver.

O gêmeo observou curioso o elfo, que agora caminhava na direção da pilha de amigos mortos que fora obrigado a criar. O sofrimento que estava no coração daquele soldado era tão forte que ele podia senti-lo em seu próprio peito.

"Uma fogueira não é aconselhável." Elrohir aconselhou, lendo os pensamentos do elfo louro agora. O soldado olhava preocupado para os corpos e para as árvores, parecendo tentar organizar pensamentos deveras misturados. "Se não se importa, os membros de minha patrulha podem ajudá-lo a enterrar seus amigos. Infelizmente é tudo o que podemos fazer na situação na qual nos encontramos."

Enterrá-los. Sim. Era a única opção. Devolver à terra seus filhos. Legolas repetiu a idéia em sua mente, mas nem essa doce poesia ajudou a abafar o sentimento que cresceu em seu peito, apenas por visualizar a possibilidade de jogar os corpos de seus amigos em uma vala aberta, todos juntos, como se não significassem mais nada. Ele ergueu as mãos e cobriu o rosto, segurando o soluço que queria brotar em seu peito. _Ilúvatar, _tudo, menos chorar diante dos filhos de Lady Celebrian.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro então e ele sobressaltou-se.

"Deve acalmar-se." Era Elrohir, que sentira o desespero chegar as portas do coração daquele bravo soldado e viera oferecer-lhe algum conforto. "Não está só. Nós ajudaremos no que for preciso."

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça, tentando calar a emoção misturada que crescia em seu peito. Elrohir apoiou a outra mão em seu ombro esquerdo agora e sacudiu-o com um pouco mais de ênfase.

"Você é um bravo soldado. Bem se vê. Fez o que podia, tenho certeza. Agora deve descansar. Permita-nos fazer esse trabalho final. Tem minha palavra que trataremos os seus com dignidade."

Legolas fechou os olhos comovido e engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

"Sou-lhe grato, capitão. Mas meu descanso só virá depois do deles."

Elrohir não pode deixar de sorrir admirado. Já conhecera muitos soldados, mas nenhum com um espírito assim tão forte. Ele soltou os braços sem ação ao ver o elfo voltar a se afastar, empurrando com os pés as folhas secas, provavelmente em busca de um lugar apropriado para o túmulo que criariam. O capitão moreno fez então um gesto para seus elfos e o grupo surgiu respeitosamente, ajudando o soldado solitário na difícil tarefa que destinara a si mesmo.

Em poucas horas o amanhecer despontava suas cores e sons, e só então a pequena clareira mostrou-se finalmente limpa. Sequer parecia ter sido cenário de tão horrendo conflito. Elladan aproximou-se do grupo, parando ao lado do irmão. Elrohir, que coordenara os esforços daquela noite, ainda observava em silêncio o soldado colocar algumas pedras no túmulo que fizeram, cantando uma canção doce e triste na antiga língua silvestre.

"Esse idioma parece o canto dos pássaros." Comentou ao perceber a chegada do gêmeo.

"É verdade." Elladan concordou.

"Trabalhou sem trégua." Elrohir suspirou, ainda olhando para o arqueiro, ajoelhado naquela terra remexida. "Ganhou minha admiração."

"E a minha." O primogênito acrescentou. "Contudo meu coração dói demais por esse soldado." Ele revelou cruzando os braços e pendendo a cabeça, como se analisasse um quadro triste em busca de respostas difíceis. "A grandeza de seu espírito salta aos olhos e toca os sentimentos de qualquer um."

Elrohir soltou forçosamente o ar dos pulmões. Concordava inteiramente com as palavras e sentimentos do irmão. Ele queria fazer mais, mas não sabia como, não sabia o quê.

"Como está o capitão?" Indagou ao irmão.

"A febre cedeu." Elladan respondeu ainda com os olhos no jovem louro, que agora estava sentado sobre as pernas dobradas, visivelmente esgotado. "Thavanian é um sindar, são elfos muito fortes. Acredito que não custará para que esteja de pé."

"Então talvez devêssemos tentar fazer com que esse soldado descanse agora."

Elladan assentiu, caminhando alguns metros e ajoelhando-se ao lado do príncipe. Legolas envolveu imediatamente o corpo com ambos os braços ao sentir a presença do gêmeo e essa atitude em si já despertou em Elladan um estranho e incompreensível sentimento.

"Seu amigo se recupera bem." Disse o curador, recebendo os olhos claros daquele jovem soldado imediatamente nos dele. Queria buscar algo que o animasse. "Creio que todo o risco já passou."

Legolas ofereceu um aceno de cabeça e um suspiro.

"Devo-lhes." Ele apenas respondeu.

"Deve-nos nada."

"Surgiram nessa clareira fechada e nos ajudaram. Não teria conseguido sem os senhores." O arqueiro baixou a cabeça, cravando os dedos na terra solta e sentindo suas próprias mãos desaparecerem nela. Elladan acompanhou o gesto intrigado.

"Esqueça isso." O curador respondeu, ainda observando o soldado mover os mãos mansamente sob aquela terra escura. Ele não entendia porquê, mas aquela atitude estava lhe dando calafrios.

"Sou-lhes grato." Legolas respondeu e sua voz pareceu estranhamente perdida, com se estivesse em uma espécie de sonho.

"Precisa descansar agora."

O arqueiro não respondeu, ele apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos cobertas por aquela terra, aquele chão que o pai defendia, a mesma terra que cobria agora os corpos de seus amigos. Sentimentos estranhos então inundaram sua mente. Talvez ele também pudesse ir, agora que tudo estava calmo e Thavanian tinha quem lhe socorresse. Ele podia acompanhar seus amigos e ter aquela terra por sobre seu corpo, como desejava secretamente desde que a mãe se fora. _Elbereth_ ele queria tê-la acompanhado.

Mas Elladan tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o estremecer, despertando-o de suas sensações. Ele voltou-se e ao ver-se preso aos olhos acinzentados e sábios do filho mais velho de Lady Celebrian, primeiro empalideceu, depois se sentiu envergonhado, como se o curador estivesse conseguindo ler suas intenções. Estaria?

Elladan o olhava com seriedade, os lábios fortemente colados e o rosto sem traço de qualquer emoção. O curador então estendeu ambas as mãos e retirou as de Legolas de onde estavam, segurando-as entre as suas.

"Estão sujas." O príncipe tentou soltar-se de imediato, mas o gêmeo agora o encarava com olhos mais sérios ainda, adornado por contraídas sobrancelhas.

"Tem febre. Está ferido?" Ele indagou, erguendo imediatamente a mão e apoiando-a na testa de Legolas. O arqueiro quis esquivar-se, mas Elladan segurou-o pelo braço e apoiou a mão inteira no rosto dele. "Por quê está febril? O que me esconde?"

"Não é nada. Deixe-me, por favor, Lorde Elladan."

O gêmeo suspirou insatisfeito, passando a mão por trás do pescoço de Legolas para mantê-lo quieto e fazer com que olhasse para ele. A outra mão ainda segurava um dos braços do arqueiro.

"Por favor... Não... Não é nada..." Legolas sentiu-se ainda pior por perceber a preocupação evidente nos olhos do primogênito da senhora de Imladris. Como Elladan podia se importar assim com alguém que sequer conhecia?

"Não há vergonha em se estar ferido, soldado. A guerra fere nossos corpos e nossos espíritos. Temos que nos deixar ajudar." Elladan disse com uma seriedade contundente e Legolas se viu congelado diante daquelas palavras.

"Eu... Eu fui picado há dois dias." Ele informou em uma voz tímida, sem saber o porquê da necessidade de tamanha sinceridade que sentia agora. Puxou levemente o braço então e Elladan deixou que se afastasse dessa vez, mas manteve os olhos nele. "Sou alérgico. Demoro algum tempo para me estabilizar."

"A aranha negra de que me falou?"

"Sim, senhor. Não é serio, senhor, eu..."

"Mas é das mais venenosas."

"Matei-a antes que injetasse toda a sua carga de fel." Legolas disse, apoiando instintivamente a mão no abdômen, movimento este que Elladan acompanhou de imediato.

"Mas foi alvo dela?" Ele indagou, adiantando-se em abrir a túnica do soldado. "Deixe-me ver."

Legolas esquivou-se mais uma vez e Elrohir que se afastara para atender ao chamada de uma de suas sentinelas, reaproximou-se, vendo que algo se passava entre os dois.

"Qual o problema, Elladan?" Ele indagou ao irmão.

"Esse soldado foi picado. Diga a ele que me deixe ver em que condições está o ferimento, Elrohir."

O gêmeo mais novo franziu o rosto. Não queria forçar o temperamental e já abatido rapaz a fazer algo que não o agradasse.

"Permita-nos, _mellon-nin._" Ele pediu, procurando ser gentil. "Elladan não lhe fará mal algum."

"Não é necessário que o nobre Lorde Elladan gaste seu tempo comigo." Legolas esclareceu, procurando parecer melhor do que na verdade se sentia. Precisava de seu antídoto, ele sabia, mas temia o efeito que faria, temia dormir naquele lugar sombrio.

"Está cansado, soldado." Elrohir lembrou-o pacientemente. "E também precisa de cuidados. Não há vergonha alguma em ser ajudado." Ele repetiu inconscientemente a mesma idéia do irmão.

"Já fui ajudado o suficiente hoje para esquecer-me do conceito do que seria vergonha ou não, capitão." Legolas disse com tristeza e Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação. "Mas bem vejo que todos, incluindo o senhor e seu nobre irmão, também estão cansados."

"Foi picado." Elladan lembrou-o.

"Sim, senhor. Mas trago o antídoto aqui e, se me permitirem, beberei-o e procurarei meu descanso em uma de minhas amigas ali." Ele respondeu, olhando para as velhas árvores que se entrelaçavam, deixando escapar os novos raios do amanhecer.

Elladan soltou um leve suspiro de reprovação, mas seus lábios se ergueram em um pequeno sorriso.

"Agradeço sua consideração e respeito, soldado." Ele afirmou, tocando novamente o ombro de Legolas. "Mas com certeza sabe que um curador não é capaz de descansar sem a certeza de que não é mais necessário".

Legolas fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir a energia que emanava do toque do elfo. Elladan tinha de fato mãos de curador, tão eficiente quanto às de Faernestal, o curador do palácio de seu pai.

Elladan sorriu então, vendo finalmente que o rapaz relaxara e parecia deixar-se levar. Ele percebera preocupado a pouca energia que restava no corpo daquele soldado e sabia da urgência que se fazia um tratamento.

"Uma aranha." Legolas repetiu de olhos fechados, como se revisse a cena em sua mente. "Defendia sua cria."

"Seres das trevas." Elrohir agachou-se exausto ao lado do irmão.

"O mal seduz alguns e faz de outros ferramentas." Legolas comentou tristemente.

"Deixe-me ver." Elladan repetiu, arrastando-se para mais perto.

Legolas reabriu os olhos e engoliu em seco, ele ainda esperou alguns instantes, mas ao perceber que o jovem curador não desistiria, acabou cedendo e desfazendo os laços de sua túnica, evitando porém olhar para os dois irmãos. Elladan aproximou-se mais, analisando as linhas arroxeadas que se formavam no abdômen do príncipe.

"Terá febre por mais tempo." Ele previu e Legolas estremeceu. Aquela não era a melhor das notícias, embora já fosse esperada. "Tem que ter ou não se curará."

"Eu sei..."

"Disse que era alérgico."

"Sim. Sou. Mesmo tomando o antídoto apropriado custo um pouco a fazer erguer minhas defesas. Mas a picada de aranha é uma rotina em nossa terra, muito mais freqüente do que gostaríamos. Sei que ficarei bem."

"E tomou o antídoto?" Elladan insistiu.

"Ainda não."

"Por quê?"

"Porque me traz um sono profundo. Não muito apropriado à situação na qual estávamos. Mas não há pressa. Não foi veneno suficiente. Hoje, se os senhores me permitirem, tomo e me deito. Com sorte estarei melhor amanhã."

Elladan assentiu, ainda apalpando o calor que emanava da região afetada do elfo louro.

"Então comerá algo e se deitará ali ao lado de seu capitão, soldado. O antídoto pode atacar-lhe o estômago, precisa ter algo nele." Ele informou. "Quero olhar por vocês dois está noite."

Legolas agradeceu, mas sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo-se em seus joelhos como se quisesse se levantar.

"Não quero ser inflexível, mas prefiro dormir em uma de minhas amigas, se não se importam." Ele disse olhando novamente para a entroncada floresta.

"Não é conveniente." Opôs-se Elrohir.

"Não há inconveniências nessas árvores." Legolas afirmou, tentando agora se levantar e surpreendendo-se por ver o quão pouco colaboradoras suas pernas estavam se mostrando. "Eu as conheço todas. Sempre acampamos aqui."

"Como se chama, soldado?" Elladan enfim indagou, erguendo-se também e auxiliando-o a ficar em pé.

Legolas empalideceu.

"Chamo-me... Ainion." Ele respondeu após um momento de hesitação, usando o nome de um dos seus soldados mortos.

"Então jante conosco e depois conversamos sobre onde dormirá, Ainion. Quero que tome o antídoto com o estômago preparado e o quanto antes. Esses remédios são fortes demais." O elfo convidou, puxando devagar o arqueiro louro em direção à fogueira. Legolas cambaleou alguns passos e os irmãos tomaram cada qual um lado do arqueiro para ajudá-lo em seu curto trajeto.

"Estou bem." Ele afirmou prontamente, procurando afastar-se, mas os gêmeos não permitiram. "Não... não tenho fome, meus senhores."

"Não somos seus senhores, Ainion." Elrohir advertiu-o. "E você tem que comer algo. Está em meu grupo agora, e eu sou um líder muito austero."

Elladan não pode conter o sorriso, enquanto ajudava agora o jovem guerreiro a se sentar diante da fogueira, próximo a Thavanian. Legolas percebeu que o gêmeo mais novo já estava dando os ares de suas máscaras, algo que ele fazia com destreza.

"É mesmo, Ainion." Elladan lhe sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Elrohir gosta de tudo a moda dele. E nós fazemos o possível para que assim o seja."

Legolas lançou um olhar cansado aos dois irmãos, mas não comentou o que ouvira. Não entendia muito bem o que estavam insinuando.

"Menos a comida. É claro." Elladan apressou-se em completar e Elrohir o golpeou no braço esquerdo. "Ai." Ele queixou-se, esfregando a região atingida. "Mas é fato. Diga a verdade para este soldado, capitão." Provocou um pouco mais o primogênito. "Se a comida fosse a do seu agrado não teríamos conseguido passar tantas eras com nossos estômagos intactos. Ele gosta que seus pratos tenham o sabor da vida que leva. Gosta-os deveras apimentados."

"Não é verdade. O cozinheiro de nosso grupo é que é um incapaz. Ele consegue fazer um caldo que não tem absolutamente gosto algum."

Legolas sorriu agora, baixando, porém o rosto para que os gêmeos não vissem e o gêmeo mais velho assentiu para o irmão, parecendo satisfeito com o progresso que tiveram.

"Tome um pouco e tire suas conclusões, Ainion." Elladan propôs, olhando os elfos em volta da fogueira. "Elrohir, busque um pouco para nós, sim, _toron_?"

O irmão ergueu-se então e Legolas acompanhou admirado o movimento do elfo mais novo. Ele se aproximou do grupo, empurrando alguns de seus soldados e fazendo-os rir. Elladan sorria também, aguardando o retorno do gêmeo. Pelo menos a magia que coloria a amizade dos filhos de Celebrian com cores e sensações tão belas ainda estava presente. Foi o que Legolas pensou, ao fechar os olhos como se quisesse manter aquela sensação viva dentro de si. A única sensação feliz que lhe tocara. Ele respirou fundo e soltou os ombros, esquecendo-se enfim de reerguer as pálpebras cansadas. A imagem dos gêmeos em seu quadro ressurgiu, misturada às cenas do passado próximo e distante. Caíam todas tal qual pétalas levadas ao vento. Ele também caía agora, sentindo-se leve, como uma folha seca de outono.

"O que ele tem?" Ouviu agora o som longínquo e preocupado da voz de Elrohir.

"Parece que a quantidade de veneno não foi tão insignificante assim como fez-nos crer nosso soldado." Elladan respondeu em um mesmo tom de angústia e Legolas sentiu a palma do gêmeo em seu rosto. "A febre agravou-se, aquece-o demais agora".

"Faça algo, Dan!"

"Segure-o então."

Os braços de Elrohir o envolveram e ele pode ouvir o bater apressado do coração do elfo moreno. Às vezes, quando brincavam juntos, e Elrohir o perseguia pelos corredores do castelo, mesmo com o conhecimento da repreensão que a rainha e Lady Celebrian lhes dariam, Legolas conseguia ouvir o bater do coração do gêmeo. Ele descobrira naquela época que corações só se aceleravam de fato por alegria, ou por medo tremendo. Agora Elrohir temia por ele, mesmo sem saber sua verdadeira identidade. Como podia odiá-lo? Jamais pudera e agora podia ainda menos.

"Pronto." A voz ansiosa de Elladan surgiu.

"Está forte. Tem tudo o que precisa?" Elrohir indagou nervoso.

"Confie em mim." O gêmeo respondeu e Legolas sentiu uma mão erguer-lhe a cabeça. "Ainion, deve beber esse chá. Acorde, por favor."

A tom do gêmeo era urgente e ele sabia que devia obedecer, mas estava cansado e sentia frio. As imagens do dia fatídico que tivera somavam-se agora às outras em um turbilhão, um ir e vir que o entontecia.

"Acorde, Ainion. Vamos. Ajude-nos." Legolas ouviu, em seguida sentiu uma caneca colar-se a seus lábios e um líquido amargo descer por sua garganta. Ele aceitou a oferta, reconhecendo o gosto do antídoto que costumava tomar, somado a algumas outras ervas.

A realidade então se converteu novamente em escuridão.


	3. SAUDADES

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui posto a terceira parte de **O TEMPO NÃO APAGA**.

A fic provavelmente ficará entre cinco ou seis capítulos e procurarei não me exceder no número de páginas. Esse capítulo III é uma extensão do II, como se fossem um só, divididos apenas para destacar dois acontecimentos que julguei importantes.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas se escorreguei na geografia. Espero não estar cometendo nenhum absurdo.

Esse capítulo traz alguns esclarecimentos, mas também alguns mistérios que serão esclarecidos depois. Não se preocupem.

Quero agradecer às pessoas que começaram agora ou continuam acompanhando a saga do meu complicado elfinho louro (Olha só? Já estou dizendo que ele é meu! O mestre que me perdoe)

Meus agradecimentos à: **Nimrodel, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix, Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju, Nanda, Leka, Crika, Thaissi, Greyhawk, Paulinho, Veleth, Denise.**

* * *

_Tenho razão para sentir saudade de ti,_

_de nossa convivência em falas camaradas,_

_simples apertar de mãos, nem isso, voz_

_modulando sílabas conhecidas e banais_

_que eram sempre certeza e segurança._

_Sim, tenho saudades._

_Sim, acuso-te porque fizeste_

_o não previsto nas leis da amizade e da natureza_

_nem nos deixaste sequer o direito de indagar_

_porque o fizeste, porque te foste._

"**_A um ausente" - Carlos Drummond de Andrade_**

_**

* * *

III - SAUDADES**_

Legolas abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, a luz o atingia em cheio por entre os galhos acima. Ele voltou a cerrar as pálpebras e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se lembrar de onde estava e do que havia ocorrido. Não custou muito para que toda a dor da véspera lhe inundasse como uma torrente fria e forte, que trazia imagens distorcidas e misturadas, imagens agonizantes. Ele apertou um pouco mais as mãos, afastando como pôde aquelas sensações e suspirou, voltando a olhar o mundo a seu redor. Havia claridade nos galhos acima. Claridade no topo das árvores. Um brilho alto lhe indicando que já se passara mais da metade do dia. Restava apenas saber a metade de qual dia era aquele que vivia no momento.

"Shhh. Agora você vai com calma." A voz de um dos gêmeos alertou-o ao vê-lo erguer-se em um dos cotovelos, forçando-o gentilmente a se deitar. "Não fará mais passeios à floresta por enquanto."

"Passeios à floresta?" Legolas indagou confuso, para só então perceber que sua garganta estava seca e a voz praticamente não conseguia chegar até a boca.

"Acordou, Elrohir?" O outro gêmeo tomou o lado direito do irmão, olhando também para Legolas.

"É o que parece, _toron._ Pelo menos entendeu minhas palavras. Os delírios devem ter passado."

"Delírios?" Legolas procurou levantar-se novamente e Elladan auxiliou-o, sentando-se atrás do elfo e permitindo que se encostasse a ele.

"Agora vai melhorar." O curador afirmou em um tom satisfeito, oferecendo-lhe uma caneca de água, a qual Legolas aceitou de bom grado, entornando rapidamente seu conteúdo.

"Devagar." Elrohir aconselhou, tomando-lhe a caneca das mãos. "Não coloca nada no estômago desde ontem."

"Dormi desde ontem?" Legolas repetiu incrédulo. "Dormi um dia e uma noite inteiros?"

"Eu não diria isso." O elfo atrás dele comentou. "A febre não te deu paz. Poucos foram seus momentos de descanso. Precisa repousar um pouco mais."

O arqueiro olhou confuso a sua volta. O acampamento ainda estava montado, a fogueira ardia no centro dele e, à volta dela, alguns soldados estavam sentados, cantarolando melodias em um tom reservado apenas à capacidade de ouvidos élficos. Legolas girou o rosto alguns graus e encontrou quem procurava. O guarda-costas continuava onde ele o havia colocado, envolvido agora em mais alguns cobertores e dormindo profundamente com os olhos fechados.

"Thavanian..." Ele arregalou os olhos, procurando erguer-se novamente, mas sentindo-se ainda incapaz de realizar movimento tão amplo. Elladan conteve-o com cuidado.

"Seu capitão está bem, Ainion." Elrohir garantiu, apoiando uma mão na perna de Legolas. "Você tem que descansar, como bem lhe disse meu irmão."

"Durmo desde ontem, se entendi bem." Lamentou-se o elfo louro com um suspiro, observando ainda o pálido rosto do adormecido amigo.

"Não dormiu de fato, soldado." Elladan explicou, saindo agora de trás de Legolas e forçando-o a deitar-se novamente. "A febre ocupou seus sentidos, até saiu a andar pela floresta em um momento de distração minha. Nunca vi nada igual."

Legolas arredondou os olhos e os dois gêmeos se puseram a rir.

"Brincam comigo, bem vejo." Desacreditou o arqueiro.

"Não mesmo." Elrohir garantiu, sacudindo a cabeça e ainda rindo. "Levantou-se e saiu pela mata a dizer palavras que não compreendemos. Provavelmente falava a língua de seus antepassados. Seu povo ainda se comunica com o dialeto silvestre na mata escura?"

Legolas uniu as sobrancelhas, acompanhando a sentença do elfo moreno com toda a atenção que conseguia despender, mas não compreendendo muito bem ainda o que de fato ocorrera.

"Dizem-me que eu daqui sai e pus-me a vagar pela mata?"

Os irmãos voltaram a rir e Elladan sacudiu a cabeça.

"Parecia com aquelas almas penadas das quais os edain nos falam vez por outra." Ele disse. "Principalmente com as estrelas a te favorecer."

"Almas penadas?" Legolas indagou sem entender. Ele ainda não conhecia bem as tradições e crenças dos numenorianos.

"Espíritos que vagam e assombram." Elrohir esclareceu, pondo-se a rir com mais intensidade então e Legolas finalmente enrubesceu. Ele ainda não compreendia o que fizera, mas, pelo ar que os gêmeos lhe lançavam, devia no mínimo ser algo muito constrangedor.

"Fiz algo do qual me envergonharei?" Ele por fim questionou receoso. "Ou apenas andei pela mata?"

Elladan e Elrohir trocaram olhares indecifráveis e o gêmeo mais novo ergueu-lhe então ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Bem." Ele disse, contendo o riso agora. "Apenas andou sem nenhuma má intenção pelo que percebemos. Parecia na verdade a procura de algo, ou alguém... Mas..."

"Mas?"

O gêmeo baixou a cabeça, cobrindo os lábios para esconder o sorriso que queria voltar a eles e disse:

"Se perceber seu estado por sob estas cobertas, talvez compreenda..."

O olhar de Legolas se perdeu, como se ele estivesse tentando entender o que o gêmeo lhe dizia. Ele então baixou os olhos, sentindo o corpo ainda dolorido e enfim compreendeu o que despertara o riso dos irmãos.

"_Ilúvatar_." Clamou o jovem elfo e enrubesceu terrivelmente, fechando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas no mais completo embaraço.

Os gêmeos então não se contiveram, voltando a rir muito.

"Perdoe-nos, Ainion." Foi Elladan o primeiro a encontrar o fôlego perdido. "Tive que despi-lo, pois a febre inundara suas vestes."

Legolas não respondeu, cobrindo agora a rosto com ambas as mãos e sacudindo a cabeça. _Elbereth_, tudo o que ele esperava é que essa cena, cuja imagem sua mente lhe escondera, não lhe viesse à tona um dia desses.

"Vamos, deixe disso." Elrohir puxou-lhe enfim as mãos do rosto, sentindo a graça das palavras que dissera perder então seu efeito. "Não foi tão ruim assim. Agora até rimos, porém na hora ficamos deveras preocupados. Todos nós."

Legolas virou o rosto e voltou a fechar os olhos. Graças a _Ilúvatar_ os gêmeos não sabiam quem ele era. Decididamente não era essa a impressão a seu respeito, que ele queria ver gravada na memória daqueles poderosos guerreiros..

Elladan soltou mais alguns risos contidos, depois balançou conformado a cabeça e acenou para um dos elfos próximos a fogueira. Este pareceu entender o recado, apanhando uma vasilha e enchendo-a com a comida que estava no fogo.

"Agora coma algo." O gêmeo disse, passando a tigela para que Elrohir segurasse. "Nós o ajudaremos." Ele completou, voltando a erguer o soldado e colocar-se como seu encosto.

Legolas franziu o rosto com o cheiro da comida. Tinha certeza de que estava saborosa, mas seu estômago ainda não parecia preparado para receber coisa alguma.

"O que é isso?" Elrohir arrastou-se para mais perto, com um sorriso matreiro e ergueu-lhe uma colher cheia. "Não está ruim. Você nos proveu carne orc suficiente para fazer sopa por semanas."

Então, a careta que o príncipe procurava evitar, tomou-lhe a face de forma tão acentuada, que o elfo sentiu os nervos de sua face doerem. Ele virou o rosto automaticamente e percebeu que ia colocar o nada que tinha para fora do estômago.

A pior parte de tudo, entretanto, era que sentia não ser esta a primeira vez que o faria.

Elrohir soltou uma gargalhada musical.

"Deixe de crueldades, _toron_." Elladan reprovou-o. "O estômago do infeliz ainda está comprometido."

"Pudera. Vomitou as próprias tripas de ontem para hoje. Nem sei como consegue falar."

"Elrohir!" Elladan enfezou-se enfim, tomando a caneca das mãos do irmão. "Vá arrumar o que fazer. Bem sei que não gosta de cuidar dos feridos, mas não precisa deixá-los em estado pior do que se encontram."

O gêmeo sorriu, torcendo o rosto para que pudesse fazer com que Legolas o visse.

"Só estou retribuindo o favor." Ele disse, oferecendo ao arqueiro um olhar irônico, quase cruel. Uma face do gêmeo que o arqueiro conhecia bem. Elrohir sabia, como ninguém, desconcertar uma pessoa até o mais completo embaraço.

"Retribuindo o favor?" Legolas ousou perguntar, mesmo sentindo que se arrependeria profundamente.

"Sim." O elfo moreno respondeu com uma certa arrogância que também era conhecida do príncipe. Como Elrohir conseguia ter um espírito tão voltado para a tortura como tinha? "Não consegui comer ontem por tua causa."

Legolas franziu novamente o rosto, procurando compreender mais esse pedaço fragmentado de informação. Então o cheiro da comida voltou a virar-lhe o estômago e ele finalmente concluiu porquê talvez o filho de Celebrian houvesse tido problemas para jantar. Ele envergonhou-se ainda mais, pressionando o maxilar em sua inquietação. Na certa fizera cenas mais constrangedoras do que sua caminhada sob as estrelas.

"Lamento." Ele respondeu cabisbaixo. "A febre nos transforma em seres repulsivos."

Elladan torceu os lábios insatisfeito e lançou um olhar repreensivo ao irmão, que ignorou, continuando a encarar o constrangido elfo louro.

"Seres engraçados, você na certa quis dizer." Continuou o gêmeo mais novo, parecendo acompanhar os pensamentos do príncipe como se Legolas os pronunciasse em voz alta. "Você vomitou as próprias tripas ontem. É verdade." Ele concordou, fazendo com que Elladan estalasse os lábios de indignação. "Mas não foram os acessos do seu estômago que me impediram de comer. E sim seu passeio pela floresta. Você desapareceu e todos saímos em sua procura. Então o cozinheiro deixou o jantar por tempo demais no fogo e tivemos que comer frutas silvestres até que o dia clareasse e pudéssemos caçar."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, sentindo o queixo cair devagar, depois voltou a enrubescer. _Valar_, ele na certa jamais conseguiria apagar a imagem de si mesmo que morbidamente oferecera ao grupo.

"Peço... Peço que me desculpem." Lamentou-se então, amaldiçoando-se por não encontrar nada melhor para dizer. Elfo tolo ele voltou a se sentir, lembrando-se amargamente de que parecia não saber fazer nada além de desculpar-se por toda a sua vida.

"Já te desculpei." Elrohir respondeu com um sorriso irônico de quem não parecia de fato incomodado e voltou a tomar a tigela das mãos de Elladan, erguendo uma colher cheia. "Só perdôo um fato depois do revide. Acostume-se e agora coma. Está com sorte do desajeitado cozinheiro não ter queimado novamente o caldo."

Legolas olhou então para a comida e seu estômago tornou a dar voltas.

"Há carne aí, senhor?" Ele indagou inseguro e Elrohir franziu os lábios.

"Não sou seu senhor. E já te disse que brincava contigo. Não há carne orc nessa sopa."

"Mas há alguma carne?" Legolas insistiu, esticando ligeiramente o pescoço para tentar ver o que havia de fato na caneca.

"Por que quer saber?"

"Não como carne, Lorde Elrohir. Peço que me desculpe."

"Não fala sério, fala?"

"Sim. Se há carne aí, terei que agradecer, mas recusar sua boa vontade. Talvez indagar se sobraram algumas das frutas silvestres que mencionou, pois a fome me desperta agora."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça inconformado e colocou de lado a caneca. Elladan sorriu sereno.

"Os silvestres não são vegetarianos, Ainion." Ele comentou. "A família real tampouco que eu o saiba, e creio que os conheça bem. Por que você adota tão estranho cardápio? Não está na tradição de seu povo, nem do povo do seu rei."

"Não sigo tradições, Lorde Elladan." Legolas respondeu com o olhar perdido de quem na verdade não se surpreende com o questionamento. "Apenas faço o que julgo bom para mim, desde que não me desonre."

O gêmeo mais velho sorriu, erguendo significativamente as sobrancelhas para o irmão, que olhava o paciente agora por cima do queixo erguido. Ele sabia que Elrohir apenas encenava mais uma de suas peças de capitão, lição muito bem aprendida com o tutor Glorfindel.

"Pegue um pouco de pão de viagem para ele, _toron."_ Pediu então e o gêmeo assentiu, esticando-se e vasculhando uma das mochilas próximas da fogueira. Em instantes tirou dela pedaços de lembas embrulhados em folhas muito verdes.

"Isso você come, assim espero." Elrohir ironizou, passando o pão para as mãos do arqueiro. Legolas assentiu agradecendo, depois partiu um pedaço e colocou-o na boca, mastigando devagar.

"Thavanian está de fato bem?" Ele indagou e Elladan assentiu no mesmo instante, voltando seus olhos atentos para o paciente.

"Está sim." O gêmeo respondeu com um suspiro de cansaço, porém satisfação. "Recupera-se com uma velocidade invejável. É um soldado muito forte esse teu comandante."

"Sim, ele é." Legolas concordou pensativo, deixando de lado o pão que comia depois de dois pedaços. A preocupação, porém, não desaparecera de seu semblante. "Eu creio que não... não os agradeci devidamente."

"Deixe disso." Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não posso." Legolas baixou os olhos, tentando ao máximo não se deixar levar pela tristeza que sentira na véspera. "Se não tivessem chegado eu não sei o que..."

"Ainion." Elladan chamou-lhe a atenção em um tom grave, porém compreensivo. O gêmeo sentia e lamentava pela dor sentida, mas sabiamente queria encerrar aquele assunto que julgava sem serventia para o momento. "Não pense mais no dia de ontem. Não até estar recuperado."

Legolas concordou em silêncio, tentando fingir que esvaziava sua mente daquelas recordações.

"Mas ainda há o dia de hoje." Ele comentou, reerguendo os olhos. "E sinto que estamos prendendo o grupo aqui. Por isso lamento."

"Fariam o mesmo se a situação fosse contrária, tenho certeza." Elrohir comentou bastante sério também e Legolas não pôde deixar de se admirar com as mil faces daquele elfo.

"Sou-lhes grato mesmo assim. Espero que não estejamos causando um transtorno muito grande. Além de minhas andanças vergonhosas pela floresta." Legolas comentou embaraçado e os gêmeos voltaram a sorrir. Era exatamente essa a intenção do arqueiro, que lamentava o transtorno causado por seu grupo.

"Nada incontornável." O gêmeo mais novo enfim comentou.

"Se me ajudarem a construir um talan e me emprestarem armamento e provisões, poderei ficar aqui com meu amigo até que melhore e o grupo dos senhores poderá seguir o caminho proposto. Prometo mandar-lhes o pagamento assim que retorne ao palácio do rei."

"Isso é tolice sua." Elrohir afirmou, depois de estalar os lábios e sacudir a cabeça.

"Mesmo porque, estávamos voltando a nossa terra." Elladan esclareceu. "Nossa idéia é aguardarmos até amanhã, quando acredito que seu capitão já poderá ser transportado. Faremos uma maca e estaremos em Valfenda em uma lua no máximo. Lá acredito que Thavanian terá chances de uma recuperação mais efetiva."

Legolas empalideceu.

"Propõe que cruzemos o rio?"

"Sim. Nós o fazemos com freqüência."

"Não posso. Eu... não posso sair da mata."

"Por quê?" Elrohir indagou intrigado. "Já encontramos silvestres como você na outra margem. Nunca passou pelo Velho Vau, seguindo a Estrada Velha da Floresta? Ainda é um caminho seguro. Devemos apenas nos cuidar quando passarmos pelo Passo Alto. Ainda há alguns orcs que insistem em ficar naquela região, por mais que tentemos mostrar a eles que cometem um grande erro. Criaturas estúpidas."

"Restam poucos destes lá." Elladan comentou, fazendo com que Legolas se deitasse novamente ao perceber que o rapaz não tinha intenção de comer mais. "Sonho com o dia em que não haja mais nenhum."

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso. E não vai demorar. Nossa caça anda rendendo bons resultados."

Legolas olhava de gêmeo para gêmeo agora, procurando entender sobre o que falavam.

"Caçam orcs?" Ele concluiu.

"Sempre." Elrohir confirmou, enchendo o peito.

"Saem de casa apenas para isso?"

"Surpreende-se?"

"Sim... Pois os senhores não eram diplomatas e mercadores? Cruzavam as terras em busca de conhecimento e acordos que favorecessem sua região?"

"Como sabe disso?" Elrohir indagou e Legolas estremeceu.

"Eu... me lembro... Thavanian certa vez comentou sobre os senhores e..."

"Ah sim!" O elfo moreno pareceu aceitar a meia explicação. "Contávamos sempre as histórias de nossas viagens ao príncipe."

"Pois sim. Legolas com certeza as recontava a todos." Elladan sorriu.

"E acrescentava grandes feitos a elas, decerto."

"Não duvido." Elladan riu então. "Ele nos considerava os melhores guerreiros da Terra Média."

"É verdade."

"Por que nunca mais voltaram?" Legolas sentiu a pergunta escapar-lhe. Fora de hora ou não, ele não conseguia mais conter o desejo de fazê-la e a oportunidade, mesmo arriscada, pareceu-lhe ser aquela.

Elladan e Elrohir calaram-se imediatamente e o semblante alegre desapareceu de seus rostos. Uma palidez mortal tomou-lhes as faces e eles sequer se entreolharam, apesar de parecerem compartilhar o mesmo pensamento amargo. Legolas desprendeu os lábios, raras foram as vezes em que os vira tristes ou angustiados. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente.

"Peço que me perdoem a indiscrição. As vidas dos senhores não me dizem respeito." Foi tudo o que sua surpresa o possibilitou dizer, embora seu coração se desesperasse ainda mais pela resposta não concedida.

Elladan suspirou então, virando ligeiramente o rosto e erguendo os olhos para as árvores distantes, um emaranhado confuso e escuro que parecia refletir os pensamentos do primogênito de Celebrian.

"Apesar de tudo, essas matas ainda têm uma certa magia." Ele disse e Legolas percebeu que o gêmeo queria fugir do assunto proposto.

"É fato." Elrohir esticou as pernas e o tronco, apoiando ambas as palmas no chão e jogando a cabeça para trás com um longo e ruidoso suspiro. "Estou com saudades de casa."

"Há quanto tempo estão distantes?"

"Não muito." Elladan respondeu, já atento aos sinais de cansaço do irmão a seu lado. Eles se conheciam como ninguém. O curador apegou-se às suas conclusões que chegou e puxou-o mansamente. Elrohir cedeu, esticando-se e apoiando a cabeça no colo dele agora.

"Duas estações." Ele informou, fechando os olhos e parecendo aceitar o que lhe era proposto fazer. Não dormia de fato há dias e o cansaço o estava castigando.

"É bom voltar para casa." Legolas suspirou, erguendo-se e apoiando-se em um cotovelo para poder olhar o gêmeo deitado, ver se de fato ele estava bem. "Vejo que estão muito cansados." Ele comentou. "Se me permitirem, fico perto de meu capitão agora e velo por seu sono, para que possam descansar."

"O descanso só nos vem quando estamos em casa." Elrohir afirmou, ainda de olhos fechados. "Dormindo sob as graças de nosso bom pai."

O príncipe baixou os olhos e um personagem dos livros que lia surgiu em sua mente. Nunca o vira. Como seria seu rosto?

"Lorde Elrond." Ele lembrou.

"Conhece-o?" Elrohir redirecionou seu olhar para ele.

"Não. Apenas a fama que o ilumina. O que já é o bastante para me fazer admirá-lo."

"Seu rei e ele não se dão muito bem." O gêmeo mencionou e Elladan cutucou-o no mesmo instante. As verdades eram definitivamente as estruturas mestras do discurso daquele guerreiro elfo e ele não parecia se importar em propagá-las.

"Eles têm seus motivos." Legolas não se mostrou ofendido. "Motivos mais antigos que eu e até que os senhores também."

Elladan sorriu.

"É muito sábio para alguém tão jovem, Ainion."

O príncipe enrubesceu levemente, baixando o rosto agora e mexendo distraidamente na manta sobre a qual estava deitado. Eram de fato qualidades as que a ele eram atribuídas?

"Mas a senhora de Imladris sempre visitava a rainha." Ele colocou timidamente e as faces dos gêmeos voltaram a perder seu brilho. Legolas tornou a arrepender-se, mas o grande aperto em seu coração e a idéia de que a boa Celebrian pudesse ter tido o mesmo fim triste de sua mãe começou a se tornar insuportável, movendo-o a fazer algo que não lhe era habitual.

"Peço que me desculpem, mas..."

Os dois elfos idênticos fixaram seus olhos escurecidos nele e Legolas engoliu como pôde suas dúvidas e temores, pedindo a _Ilúvatar _que não estivesse indo longe demais com sua busca pela verdade.

"Sei que não me diz respeito..." Ele iniciou em voz branda, movendo seu rosto para longe dos questionadores olhos que o encaravam. "Mas Lady Celebrian era uma presença que a todos encantava... então eu fico a me perguntar... mesmo sabendo que não devia e..."

"Nossa mãe agora nos espera em Valinor." Elladan respondeu prontamente, com a rapidez de quem quer ver um assunto encerrado o quanto antes e esvaziando os pulmões ao fazê-lo.

Legolas empalideceu sem poder se conter, sentindo um misto de alívio e tristeza difícil de ser contido. Aquela era uma meia história, mais um fragmento cujo começo e fim lhe eram desconhecidos, mas o fato de saber que a luz da bondosa Celebrian ainda brilhava lhe era de certa forma um consolo.

Elladan, porém notou a reação, no mínimo estranha, daquele elfo.

"Ainion? Sente-se bem?" Preocupou-se. "Está pálido novamente."

"Sim..." Ele balbuciou, esfregando o rosto para tentar tirar dele os traços que intrigavam o curador. "Eu... Eu apenas lamento... Faz... faz muito tempo que ela se foi?"

Elladan franziu o cenho e Elrohir inclinou levemente o rosto, olhando o arqueiro com desconfiança e fazendo-o perceber que precisava oferecer alguma explicação para aquele questionamento. Os gêmeos tinham bons corações, mas também eram conhecidos por sua extrema discrição no que tangia a suas próprias vidas.

"Nossa rainha nos deixou... nos deixou de forma triste." Legolas então se abriu, expondo uma ferida que para ele ainda não havia cicatrizado, mas que podia ser o único caminho para amenizar a desconfiança que via nos olhos dos irmãos. Ele sentia que, diante de tantas meias-verdades, tinha que oferecer um porquê, um porquê muito verdadeiro. "Ela tomou um rumo diferente... mas... a sensação de perda... Ela... nos faz uma... uma grande falta..."

Ele quis continuar, mas percebeu que não seria tão capaz de falar naquele assunto quanto precisava ser. Apenas por citar o ocorrido, sem sequer atribuir os detalhes que o enegreciam ainda mais, já sentiu seu corpo perder o calor e seus olhos quererem denunciar todas as suas farsas.

"Nós lamentamos." Elladan e Elrohir disseram em uníssono, parecendo receber as respostas que precisavam, para o alívio do elfo louro. "Perder a companhia da dama de Imladris foi uma grande dor para o nosso povo, mas todos concordariam comigo que a escolha que sua rainha se viu obrigada a fazer foi inigualável." O mais velho completou.

Legolas fechou os olhos, há tantos anos ele desejava ouvir aquilo. Todas as primaveras ele esperou por aquele apoio, por aquelas palavras de consolo que sabia que só os filhos da dama de Imladris seriam capazes de lhe dizer. Mas tal dia nunca chegou. No entanto, estranhamente, a sentença dos irmãos surtiu em seu coração o mesmo efeito que surtiria em sua infância e o príncipe percebeu que, mesmo com todos os desencontros, ele ainda amava demais aqueles dois guerreiros.

Então Elrohir esticou o braço de onde estava, segurando a mão do elfo louro e os olhos dos dois se reencontraram. O gêmeo mais novo franziu levemente o cenho, parecendo buscar uma informação que não sabia ao certo qual seria.

"Nossa mãe... Ele disse então. "Nossa mãe tinha um apreço de irmã para com Lady Elvéwen..."

"Por isso ela... ela nunca mais voltou? Por que nossa rainha faleceu... e ela..."

"Ela se sentiu constrangida." Elladan explicou pacientemente, parecendo não compreender as insinuações do arqueiro. "Queríamos voltar, mesmo com a ausência de Lady Elvéwen. Queríamos porque o príncipe Legolas era especial em nossos corações... Mas o rei Thranduil não respondia nossas cartas... Nem ao menos as mensagens de nossos pássaros. Julgamos então que não éramos mais bem vindos... Nossa mãe relevou, dizendo que o rei buscava apenas um espaço para si, para que pudesse sofrer sem ser visto ou recriminado... Então aguardamos... na esperança de que o tempo não apagasse nossa amizade... Mas nunca mais reencontramos nem o rei, nem seu filho".

Legolas ouviu o relato em silêncio, um nó enorme criava-se em sua garganta, amarrando suas palavras, porém, uma tristeza antiga se desfazia devagar em seu peito. Então seus amigos lhe diziam inverdades, estavam tão enganados quanto aqueles que acreditavam no mal? Então os gêmeos não o haviam esquecido? Ele era importante e não fora nada que fizera que afastara os amigos do palácio?

"Então Lady Celebrian se foi..." Legolas disse com um tom muito triste. Lamentando o que aquela dúvida lhe causou desnecessariamente. "E a oportunidade de retorno dos senhores à Floresta encerrou-se."

"Legolas é um elfo adulto agora." Elrohir lembrou, voltando a fechar os olhos. "Um elfo adulto que com certeza sequer se lembra de nós, ou se o fizer, provavelmente nos odeia."

"Não. Não odeia!" Legolas explodiu e Elrohir foi quem se ergueu agora em um dos cotovelos para olhar diretamente para ele. O arqueiro empalideceu então e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente. Elladan arrastou-se para perto dele, fazendo-o voltar a se deitar.

"Está cansado demais, Ainion. Deve descansar. É o que te aconselho e verei feito."

Legolas deixou-se ficar então, enquanto Elladan puxava a manta que o cobria para ver o caminho que as linhas roxas faziam em seu abdômen. O curador apoiou a palma por sobre elas e mostrou-se insatisfeito por sentir que a febre voltava.

"Sou alérgico." Legolas desviou os olhos, como quem se desculpa ou lamenta. "Ela vai te enganar várias vezes, Lorde Elladan. Mas não voltará com tanta força agora. Pelo menos nunca volta."

O gêmeo estalou os lábios, erguendo-se decidido e apanhando umas ervas de sua mochila, em seguida apressou-se em colocá-las em uma caneca de água e pô-las no fogo.

"Essas aranhas silvestres são outra raça que deveria ser extinta." Queixou-se, mexendo as folhas dentro do recipiente com uma colher.

"Estamos em seu território." Legolas justificou o incidente. "Mas confesso que não consigo deixar de nutrir revolta contra elas também."

Elrohir, porém, ainda tinha uma dúvida não esclarecida em sua mente. Ele se arrastou para perto do príncipe, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Por que acha que Legolas não nos odeia?" Indagou com olhos de quem sofre e o príncipe sentiu que a verdade queria lhe escapar pela boca.

"Porque... porque ele... ele não odeia ninguém..."

O gêmeo franziu os lábios e a decepção tomou a forma de seu rosto. Provavelmente não era essa a resposta que gostaria de ouvir.

"Fale-me dele." Pediu então, os olhos baixos presos nos dedos entrelaçados das mãos.

"Que quer que fale, meu senhor?"

"Não sou seu senhor, Ainion." Elrohir suspirou com força, em seguida franziu os lábios.

"Pare de chamar-me assim, elfo bobo."

Não havia como aquela frase, que era uma marca registrada do tratamento que o gêmeo usava para com os que lhe eram caros, passasse desapercebida pelo príncipe. Legolas apertou o maxilar e seus olhos ficaram marejados. O elfo moreno olhou-o com preocupação e segurou-lhe uma das mãos, apertando o maxilar ao sentir que estavam quentes de novo.

"A febre voltou mesmo."

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Vou ficar bem." Legolas assegurou, apertando os olhos fechados. Subitamente não se sentia mais preparado para encarar os gêmeos.

Elrohir, porém, não parecia disposto a deixar suas instruções caírem por terra.

"Ainion." Ele chamou e Legolas viu-se obrigado a reerguer as pálpebras. "Chama-me Elrohir apenas. Pois somos iguais."

E nunca, nunca em toda a sua vida Legolas quis estar tanto em um lugar quanto estava agora, mesmo com tudo o que ocorrera e ainda ocorria a sua volta. Nunca ele sentira tamanha confusão de sentimentos em seu peito, mas nunca também, sentira tamanha esperança de desfazer-se de certas mágoas.

"Chama-me Elrohir, elfo bobo." O gêmeo lhe sorriu, vendo a estranha emoção que seu convite despertara e apreciando o fato mais do que imaginava.

"Elrohir." O príncipe rendeu-se a saudade que sentia e seus olhos voltaram a arder demais. Ele não queria mais mentir, não queria que o passado se perdesse, que mal entendidos se cristalizassem a tal ponto que não houvesse mais retorno. Virou o rosto e puxou a mão que o gêmeo segurava cobrindo a face com ambas.

"Elladan." Elrohir chamou preocupado pelo irmão. "Faça algo por ele. Parece que sofre agora novamente."

"É pronto." O gêmeo ajoelhou-se então, erguendo com cuidado a cabeça de Legolas. "Ande Ainion, faça-se de bom paciente e tome esse medicamento."

Legolas descobriu o rosto então, segurando a caneca com ambas as mãos e tomando o chá em doses pequenas. Seja o que fosse que Elladan quisesse lhe dar, ele estava disposto a aceitar, pois sabia que era a atitude mais prudente a ser tomada. Uma febre alta poderia sempre colocá-lo em situações muito arriscadas e ele não se referia apenas a estranhos passeios na floresta.

"Sei que o gosto não é dos melhores." Elladan explicou, voltando a baixar a cabeça do paciente e cobri-lo. "Fiz um pouco mais forte agora e acrescentei outras ervas. Sua febre não vai te castigar como antes, ou perderei o título de curador que tenho."

"Sou-lhe grato, Lorde Elladan." Legolas respondeu, virando um pouco o rosto sobre o manto que lhe servia de travesseiro.

"Elladan." O gêmeo mais velho disse. "Não tenho opinião diversa da de meu irmão."

"Elladan." Legolas repetiu e fechou os olhos.

&&&

Mas o período entre fechar e reabrir os olhos pareceu-lhe deveras curto.

"Ele acordará em breve." Legolas ouviu a voz de um dos gêmeos dizer.

"Mas está bem, não está?" A voz de Thavanian indagou.

"Está, está sim. A febre veio bem mais leve. Mas dei-lhe um sedativo junto com a última medicação para que dormisse. Estava cansado demais."

"Ele é um elfo muito teimoso. Vez por outra me vejo obrigado a recorrer a esse tipo de artifício para fazer com que descanse. Ele que não o saiba nunca."

O gêmeo riu.

"Vejo que nossos capitães não têm tanta autoridade quanto deveriam." Ele disse e Legolas ouviu o som de desapontamento do outro gêmeo.

"Não use o pronome plural." Queixou-se Elrohir. "Eu sou muito bem atendido em minhas instruções."

"Sei sei..." Elladan provocou. "Mas me diga como se sente agora que despertou, Capitão Thavanian."

Legolas percebeu o silêncio de resposta do amigo e logo previu o estado de total incompreensão em que Thavanian provavelmente estava. Ele forçou-se a abrir os olhos, antes que o elfo colocasse sua montanha de mentiras, muito mal equilibradas, abaixo.

"Thavanian." Ele chamou, erguendo-se e Elladan apressou-se em ir a seu encontro.

"Fique deitado, Ainion. A febre ainda não cedeu." Ele disse, mas Legolas agora tinha os olhos fixos e austeros em seu guarda-costas. Thavanian primeiro franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender o que se passava, depois relaxou o rosto, percebendo que deveria ter cautela com o que quer que fosse falar antes de ter uma conversa boa com seu príncipe.

"Como ele está, Elladan?" Indagou finalmente ao gêmeo.

"Recupera-se bem." O curador respondeu, oferecendo-lhe uma caneca de água. O príncipe apanhou-a e bebeu devagar. "E você, como se sente, _mellon-nin_?"

Legolas parou alguns instantes com a caneca a poucos centímetros da boca. Os fatos dos gêmeos o estarem tratando de forma tão amável só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Ele não podia ir adiante com aquela farsa. Foi sua conclusão. Teria que encontrar uma maneira de contar-lhe e teria que ser logo.

"Bem, obrigado." Ele forçou-se a dizer. "Só gostaria de me banhar."

"Creio que ainda não poderá fazê-lo. O rio próximo está distante pelo menos um dia. Precisamos passar os pântanos. Conseguirei-lhe umas roupas e uns óleos de limpeza. Então aguardará um lugar seguro para que faça o que deseja."

"Mas Thavanian já despertou, Elladan. Não há necessidade que te acompanhemos."

"Não seja teimoso, Ainion. Precisa vir conosco. Mesmo porque não poderão, apenas você e seu capitão, cruzar o caminho todo de volta a seu reino por sua conta e risco. Não podemos permitir. Virão agora para Imladris e meu pai proverá escolta para que retornem a sua terra."

Legolas apertou os lábios inseguro, depois voltou seus olhos para Thavanian, que acompanhava o raciocínio do gêmeo mais velho com cautela.

"Mesmo porque não é você quem decide, elfo." Elrohir provocou, olhando firmemente para Thavanian desta vez. "Agora seu capitão está acordado."

O guarda-costas empalideceu.

"Eu... Eu creio..." Balbuciou o elfo, totalmente pego de surpresa. Ele entendia o que se passava, mas não sabia ao certo até onde seu papel naquela farsa poderia ir.

"Crê que seja possível um retorno seguro de dois soldados feridos e debilitados?" Elrohir questionou enfático.

"Eu... creio que não... Capitão." Respondeu o guarda-costas, olhando para para seu príncipe e amargando alguns sentimentos contraditórios. "Mas não temos permissão para cruzarmos o rio. Não importa a situação na qual estejamos."

"Isso é absurdo. Terão escolta e estão sem escolha."

"Podemos ficar aqui até que eu e Ainion estejamos mais bem recuperados. O seu grupo pode partir."

"Ah, vejo que você ainda é pior que esse seu soldado, Thavanian." Elladan aborreceu-se então. "Pois saiba que vamos levá-los, quer queiram, quer não. Está em meu juramento de curador jamais deixar um paciente sem atendimento adequado."

"E o fez, Elladan. Somos gratos."

"Não o fiz." O gêmeo discordou. "E não vejo como, mesmo se eu mesmo ficasse para ajudá-los na recuperação, vocês possam de fato recobrar aqui as forças que necessitam para uma jornada tão longa."

"Mesmo que conseguissem." Lembrou Elrohir. "Cruzar a mata em um grupo de apenas dois integrantes, por melhor armados que estejam, é loucura. Seu rei há de entender."

"Meu rei nada tem que entender." Thavanian irritou-se então, sentindo-se subitamente encurralado. "Ele não quer entender nada que saia dos limites de suas ordens. E são essas ordens que eu verei cumpridas."

"Pois então o levarei desacordado." Elladan sacudiu a cabeça inconformado. Malditos elfos Sindars, mais teimosos que uma mula, e, para ajudar ainda mais, com uma incompreensível devoção a um rei autoritário.

"Thavanian." A voz insegura de Legolas interrompeu o argumento e os três elfos olharam para ele. "Julgo que possamos conversar com o rei quando chegarmos." Ele propôs e recebeu um olhar deveras insatisfeito do guarda costas.

"Não podemos, Ainion."

"Sabe que podemos. Ele vai compreender se explicarmos o que houve."

Thavanian quis protestar, mas ele conhecia bem aquele olhar escurecido de Legolas. Ele queria fazer aquela loucura, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele estava disposto a enfrentar o risco da ira de seu pai, apenas pela oportunidade de conhecer o cenário que visitara apenas em seus sonhos.

&&&

Haviam finalmente cruzado o pântano e o rio e caminhavam agora pelo fim do Velho Vau, direcionados ao Passo Alto, onde pretendiam acampar. Thavanian, que se mostrara bem melhor na manhã seguinte à que despertara, optou por viajar em um dos cavalos e Elladan decidiu levá-lo no seu, onde poderia acompanhar seu estado. Legolas cavalgava sozinho, mas o gêmeo o mantinha perto a si, oferecendo-lhe sempre um olhar clínico.

"Ele parece muito impressionado." Elladan comentou a seu acompanhante, observando a maneira com que Legolas olhava para tudo a sua volta, desde as pequenas flores, até o amplo céu azul acima.

Thavanian, que se deliciava com a mesma imagem, sorriu. Há tempos ele aguardava uma oportunidade de mostrar ao amigo príncipe a natureza diversa da outra margem, só lhe faltava coragem. Estava feliz que aquele acontecimento triste pudesse ao menos presentear Legolas com uma experiência diversa de tudo o que vivera.

"Ele foi criado na mata fechada." O guarda costas respondeu. "Não conhece nada além do verde escuro da Floresta das Trevas".

"É muito inteligente e perspicaz mesmo assim." Elladan observou, retribuindo o pequeno sorriso tímido que Legolas lhe lançou ao sentir-se observado. "Não parece com um simples camponês."

"Teve boa educação."

"Qual é sua origem?"

"Silvestre."

"Silvestre puro? De todos os antepassados?"

"É claro." Thavanian mordeu os lábios apreensivo, sabia que o único elfo Sindar a se unir a uma Silvestre fora o rei, por isso não podia fazer com que os gêmeos desconfiassem da origem mestiça do amigo.

"É fato?" Elladan estranhou, voltando a olhar o elfo no outro cavalo. Seus instintos lhe diziam o contrário. "Pensei que fosse mestiço. Há algo nele que..."

"Ele é Silvestre." Thavanian apertou o maxilar. "Não misturamos nossas raças como vocês Noldors."

Elladan franziu o cenho diante da súbita indelicadeza do capitão Sindar.

"Seu rei tomou uma silvestre como esposa." Ele sentiu-se compelido a dizer.

"Foi por razões políticas." Thavanian respondeu, esperando que nunca chegasse ao ouvido do amigo príncipe aquele comentário no qual, na verdade, ele sequer acreditava.

Elladan soltou os lábios surpreso, porém indignado. A posição na qual aquele capitão Sindar estava se colocando, tanto de comando quanto de julgamento, não o agradava. Ele silenciou-se, porém, julgando que a diplomacia era a melhor arma nesses momentos, Como bem dizia seu pai, em certas ocasiões da existência, tal diplomacia se traduzia apenas como uma total ausência de palavras.

Thavanian, notando a tensão que criara, arrependeu-se do tom usado.

"Certos assuntos nos são delicados." Ele procurou explicar-se. "Peço que não leve minha devoção para um lado pessoal."

"Compreendo." Elladan suspirou pacientemente. "Lamento pela conversa que levantei. Não imaginava ser um assunto que os aborrece."

"Não... o fato é que... que..."

"Não se preocupe, volto a repetir." Elladan desconversou, olhando o céu acima. Não valia a pena discutir com aquele capitão. Não havia um porquê em seu espírito que o motivasse para isso e, diferentemente do irmão impulsivo, ele não apreciava entrar em qualquer conflito sem um bom argumento para isso.

"Eu lamento, mesmo assim." O elfo louro enfatizou.

"Não lamente."

Silêncio.

"Espero que atinjamos o Passo antes do anoitecer." O gêmeo comentou, apenas para que seu paciente não se estressasse com conclusões que não eram verdadeiras. Ele queria paz com o capitão da Floresta.

"Tem certeza de que é um bom lugar para acampamento?" Indagou o guarda-costas, olhando a sua volta preocupado.

"É um lugar a nós conhecido. É onde somos conhecidos. Não acredito que um grupo orc ali se aloje."

"Isso é bom." Thavanian disse, respondendo com um aceno de cabeça agora o cumprimento que recebia de Elrohir. O capitão moreno reduzira a marcha de seu cavalo e colocava-se ao lado do de Elladan.

"Ajuda-me com notícias, Capitão Thavanian?" Ele pediu.

"Claro. Em que posso ser bom informante, Capitão Elrohir."

"Gostaria de saber como está o príncipe."

Thavanian empalideceu, olhando discretamente para Legolas, que acelerara o passo de seu animal ao perceber a distração de Elladan e estava agora junto com o batedor, olhando ainda tudo a sua volta.

"Ele está bem." Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso ao ver o batedor apontar algo para Legolas e ele acompanhar a direção, apontando também seu indicador e fazendo novas perguntas. Ele conhecia bem seu príncipe e sabia que muito além de pura empolgação envolvia tal comportamento. Legolas era um líder de guerra nato, como seu pai, por mais que muitos se fizessem opositores a tal idéia.

"E como ele é?" Elrohir indagou mais uma vez, trazendo a atenção do guarda costas para si.

"Como acha que é, capitão?" Thavanian olhou Elrohir nos olhos. Por que aquele elfo que desaparecera durante os piores momentos da vida de Legolas levantava aquelas aparentemente inocentes questões? O guarda-costas pensou indignado. Ele mesmo guardava mágoas do que a ausência dos gêmeos despertou no amigo de infância.

Elrohir franziu o cenho.

"Acho que ele é um príncipe. Um príncipe forte e poderoso com Thranduil com certeza. Já tinha muito poder emanando dele quando era um elfinho. Hoje deve ser um elfo muito amado por seu povo." Ele disse em uma carreira desatada de idéias. Ficou claro que não gostara do tom do questionamento do capitão.

"Ofendeu-se, Capitão?" Thavanian disse então.

"Deveria?" Elrohir respondeu. "Ou teve intenção de fazê-lo?"

"Acha que tive?"

"Não sei mais o que acho ou deixo de achar Thavanian. Você é amigo de infância de Legolas, não sei o que te disse ele ou que tipo de sentimentos nutri para conosco. Mas, seja qual for tal sentimento, julgo que apenas ele tem razão de nutri-lo e ninguém mais por ele."

"Elrohir. Acho que está na hora de tomar a dianteira novamente." Elladan aconselhou, sentindo os ânimos se exaltarem. "Assim pode acompanhar Ainion para mim. O elfo teimoso já me desobedeceu e está longe de minhas vistas."

O gêmeo ainda manteve seus escurecidos olhos nos de Thavanian, que retribuiu com igual intensidade.

"Se pergunto por ele. É porque o quero bem." Ele disse ainda.

"Com todo o respeito, Capitão." Thavanian disse entre os dentes. "Nem você nem seu irmão agiram como alguém que quer bem ao príncipe."

"Não sabe da história." Elrohir ergueu seu tom.

"Nem me interessa ou cabe sabê-lo." Thavanian o acompanhou. "Mas o que sei me basta. Sei que um elfinho que já sofria, sofreu ainda mais." Ele disse e Elrohir empalideceu. "Sei que Legolas ficou anos sem falar com ninguém, sem sequer sair do quarto, mesmo a pedido de seu pai. Isso é o que sei."

"Ele perdeu a mãe. Você torce os acontecimentos para recriminar-nos."

"Não se faça de desentendido. Sabe como foi, não sabe, Elrohir? Sabe o que a rainha Elvéwen fez. Não passa por tua cabeça o que Legolas pensava de si mesmo desde então? Não acredita que o fato de tua família desaparecer também acentuava tal pensamento? Se não consegue ver o fato diante de teu nariz arrogante, isso só comprova a mim a teoria que sempre tive. Que vocês Noldors só pensam em si mesmos. Até aqueles que nem Noldors puros são. Meu rei tem razão."

"O que se passa?" A voz de Legolas surgiu antes que Elrohir, que enrubescera de ódio, pudesse defender-se dos argumentos.

"Chegue até aqui, Ainion." Thavanian gesticulou, afastando-se de Elladan. Legolas obedeceu, confuso e mais confuso ainda sentiu-se ao ver o guarda-costas passar, mesmo com seus protestos, para seu cavalo.

"Thavanian. Vai cavalgar comigo?"

"Disse que estava melhor." O sindar franziu o rosto, visivelmente incomodado com o movimento que fizera, mas mesmo assim apertou as pernas no animal, que disparou no mesmo instante, afastando-se dos irmãos de Valfenda.

"O que houve?" O príncipe indagou, sentindo o amigo envolvê-lo com os braços e deitar a cabeça em suas costas. "Ao menos me deixe levá-lo à minha frente. Não é seguro que cavalgue assim. Pode cair."

"Cale-se, Legolas." Ele disse com amargura e o príncipe uniu as sobrancelhas. "E não revele sua identidade para esses noldors."

"Como assim?"

"Não diga quem é?"

"Não dizer quem sou?"

"Você me entendeu. Cumpra as regras."

Legolas sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. A porta de saída para suas angústias parecia estar ameaçada.

"Por que diz isso, Thavanian?"

"Porque digo e você me obedece." O outro respondeu, apertando um pouco mais o abraço que oferecia, como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor. "Siga estritamente as regras de seu pai. Já estamos em um caminho perigoso por não podermos voltar para casa."

"Elladan e Elrohir são boas pessoas, Thavanian. Eu os conheço desde pequeno e..."

"Os conhecia quando pequeno. O que é diferente e bem sabe disso. Já se deixou ferir por eles uma vez. Não abra mais seu coração cicatrizado."

"Mas..."

"Prometa-me, _mellon-nin_."

"Thavanian..."

"Prometa-me ou contarei a verdade a seu pai quando voltarmos. Contarei a ele que poupou o ninho de aranhas por piedade e por isso foi atacado por ela. Contarei que impediu-nos de atear fogo àquele antro negro de desordem e morte."

Legolas indignou-se, virando o rosto em direção do amigo atrás dele.

"Não faria isso. Recebi meu castigo, fui o único atacado."

"Foi. E esse único é realmente quem interessa ao rei."

Legolas partiu os lábios, inconformado.

"Você é cruel. Não acredito na chantagem que me faz. Estou me sentindo como quando éramos crianças e me obrigava a fazer o que queria."

"Sempre foi para seu bem. E não mudou agora."

"Sempre foi para que eu nada conhecesse e não mudou agora."

Thavanian estalou os lábios insatisfeito e Legolas apertou os seus.

"Aja como quiser então. Mas esteja de sobreaviso. Farei o que lhe prometi e seu pai lhe dará a punição que merece, o deixara no palácio por muitos anos. Pode crer. Farei com que ele tenha motivos para fazê-lo."


	4. OBSTÁCULOS QUE REVELAM

Olá. Espero que todas estejam bem.

Esse é o capítulo 4 de **O TEMPO NÃO APAGA** (essa fic está rendendo) e é o capítulo mais denso em minha opinião. Acho que tinha muito a esclarecer e mostrar. Sensações, sentimentos, explorar alguns lados das personagens que ainda não havia explorado.

Então, peço desculpas se ficou um tanto carregado, cansativo de ser lido. Não foi intenção. Pensei até em reduzir os diálogos, ir logo aos finalmentes, mas vocês conhecem essa minha turminha, ninguém consegue fazê-los seguir o caminho que a gente quer.

Mais uma vez fica o pedido de desculpas por qualquer deslize de qualquer gênero que venha a surgir (nem tive tempo de revisá-lo propriamente, então vocês sabem o que os esperam...). E ficam também os sempre inadiáveis agradecimentos a todos que fizeram a enorme gentileza de dar uma passadinha na página de reviews. Muito obrigada à:

**Nimrodel, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix (Layla), Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju, Nanda, Leka, Crika, Thaissi, Greyhawk, Paulinho, Veleth, Annie, Stephanie, Denise (Tenira)**

_

* * *

_

normal ser outra  
a esfinge; também que  
o desenho perca  
aquilo que quer figurar;  
igual ao acaso que nasça,  
não importa  
(se há Minas  
e pedras sobre ela)  
entre a verdade que foge  
e os que ficam  
algo difere sem  
que se saiba, um pouco  
e já  
quase insuportável

**_Tarso de Melo_**

**_

* * *

IV – OBSTÁCULOS QUE REVELAM _**

Haviam cruzado o riu, os pântanos e o Vau, logo estariam em Imladris. Durante os três dias de viagem poucas palavras foram trocadas entre os elfos de Valfenda e os da Floresta Escura. Legolas os olhava de longe, ainda sendo observado por Thavanian, com quem continuava a dividir o mesmo cavalo. Vez por outra Elladan se aproximava e perguntava sobre o estado dos dois pacientes que ainda estavam em recuperação e Legolas agradecia, dizendo que se sentiam bem. Thavanian, porém, resolvera se dirigir o mínimo possível a qualquer dos gêmeos e Legolas, por sua vez, mantinha o silêncio mesmo quando estavam apenas os dois.

"Magoa-se com a pessoa errada." Queixou-se finalmente o guarda-costas, após quase um dia sem palavras que o amigo príncipe lhe reservara. "Não é justo de sua parte castigar-me assim e sabe bem disso."

Legolas não respondeu, apenas passou a acariciar a crina do animal no qual estavam. Atitude muito conhecida pelo guarda-costas, pois o jovem príncipe só a tomava quando estava nervoso ou ansioso.

"Sabe que estou certo." Ele insistiu. Sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade que o amigo arqueiro tinha de passar horas e até dias sem dizer uma única palavra.

Capacidade esta que o persistente elfo continuava a demonstrar com eficiência.

"Não posso crer nisso. Vai mesmo negar-me até uma simples palavra?"

"Não quero discutir, Thavanian." Legolas finalmente respondeu, mas não voltou o rosto para o amigo atrás dele.

"Não é o que parece." Comentou o outro com pesar. "Seu silêncio é mais do que um incentivo para o princípio de qualquer discussão."

"Nunca está satisfeito, não é? Com meu silêncio ou meus argumentos. Nada te satisfaz a não ser que eu faça exatamente o que você julga ser correto. Parece meu pai."

"Está se fazendo de vítima novamente." Thavanian respondeu, não se intimidando com o tom de revolta tão incomum presente no discurso do amigo. "Prefere isso a usar seu tempo para analisar o que lhe disse. Se o fizesse veria que estou com a razão."

"Deixe-me em paz, Thavanian." Legolas irritou-se enfim. Elfos Sindars. Apesar de viver na Floresta Silvestre tudo o que o rodeava era a bendita autoridade Sindar. Seu pai, seu curador, seu guarda-costas. Todos Sindars. Prepotentes e egocêntricos elfos Sindars.

"Como posso? Se esse teu silêncio não me é garantia alguma de que vai fazer o que é correto?"

"Já disse que não quero discutir. Já me deu suas ordens, apesar de eu estar no comando. Tudo o que posso fazer é cumpri-las. Só não me peça que goste da situação na qual estou."

"Cumpre ordens de seu pai e não minhas."

"As ordens de meu pai são para estranhos. Não para Elladan e Elrohir."

"Nunca vi seu pai fazer tal distinção. As ordens eram para todos, estranhos ou não. Afinal, se não lhe reconheceram, são de fato estranhos."

Legolas encheu o peito, mordendo com força o lábio para conter a ira que aquelas palavras, tão próximas da verdade, faziam despertar nele.

"Salvaram nossas vidas." Foi só o que foi capaz de responder e a frase saiu quase como um sussurro.

Thavanian sentiu, na rigidez do corpo do amigo, o quanto suas palavras o estavam ferindo. Ele lamentou ter que fazer tão amargo papel. Sua função decididamente não era das melhores.

"Você salvou nossas vidas, Las." Ele disse em um tom amável então. Buscando um caminho para que o coração do amigo voltasse a se abrir para ele. "Eles apenas chegaram depois. Pelo que me disse já havia se encerrado a luta quando a patrulha chegou. Você já havia vencido e estava apenas às voltas com problemas operacionais. Tudo o que fizeram foi aparecer e nos impedir de regressarmos para casa."

Legolas soltou os lábios e um som de indignação saiu deles.

"Ingratidão não faz seu gênero Thavanian." Ele disse severo. "Elladan cuidou de nós. Está ainda cuidando de nós, mesmo como tratamento que você reserva a ele. Eu tive febre todas as noites, dei-lhe trabalho o bastante."

"Teríamos nos virado de alguma forma. Bem sabe que já tivemos situações semelhantes."

Legolas bufou, enlaçando os macios pêlos da crina do cavalo malhado no qual estava com mais vigor. O animal ergueu levemente o pescoço em protesto e o príncipe apressou-se em acariciar-lhe arrependido.

"Tira-me do sério. É o que faz." Lamentou para si mesmo, embora endereçasse suas queixas ao amigo atrás dele.

"Assim que chegarmos, nós aceitamos a bendita escolta e regressamos. O rei não gostará nada dessa história." Thavanian atestou, ignorando o que ouvira.

O príncipe bufou uma segunda vez, agora com a imagem do impaciente pai a lhe lançar um olhar que ele conhecia mais que bem. _Ilúvatar._ Ele nunca teria paz.

"Parece que o mundo não tem imprevisto pare ele." Queixou-se, ainda em voz baixa.

"Por que nosso líder age sempre com exatidão e cautela." Dessa vez Thavanian decidiu não fingir que não o havia ouvido. Ele amava Legolas como a um irmão, mas sua devoção para com o rei era algo que não conseguia ver posto a prova. "E você sabe disso. Por isso é assim tão severo conosco. Pensa de fato que uma patrulha por ele dirigida teria se encontrado na situação em que a nossa se encontrou?"

Legolas engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos como se o guarda-costas o houvesse apunhalado. E aquela verdade escorregou-lhe intragável garganta abaixo, inundando seu corpo com um sentimento que a ele parecia estar sempre destinado. Então sentiu seus olhos queimarem e umedecerem, e uma nublada imagem que ele procurava esquecer, mas que sabia que não conseguiria, surgiu diante dele. A imagem de uma desoladora pilha de mortos que pouco a pouco a mãe terra cobriu.

"Legolas..." Ouviu enfim a voz arrependida do amigo atrás de si, mas aquelas palavras que sabia que se seguiriam não era o que precisava ouvir. Ele não queria paliativos para sua dor, não queria mentiras. Sabia bem o que tinha acontecido e quem carregava a responsabilidade por aquilo.

Por isso, antes que Thavanian pudesse completar sua sentença, o arqueiro passou a perna por sobre o cavalo e deixou-se cair de pé no chão. O amigo olhou-o intrigado, consciente ainda mais da grande bobagem que havia feito. Querer o bem de alguém não implica em ter-se um passe livre para agir ou dizer o que se julga correto.

"Leg... Ainion! O que vai fazer?" Thavanian indagou em voz alta, bastante preocupado, ao ver o príncipe afastar-se do cavalo.

"Esticar as pernas." Legolas respondeu com frieza, acelerando o passo em direção aos cavalos que iam à frente.

"Que insensatez!" Protestou o outro. "Volte."

"A marcha está tão lenta aqui que posso ir a pé e poupar um pouco esse amigo de carregar a nós dois." Legolas ainda respondeu antes de passar pelo meio de dois outros cavalos que caminhavam bastante próximos.

Thavanian abriu a boca para protestar novamente, mas não havia mais como, Legolas já desaparecera do alcance de sua visão, caminhando para a dianteira do grupo. O guarda-costas franziu a testa descontente, mas decidiu ficar onde estava por alguns instantes. Sabia que, mesmo nervoso, Legolas não desobedeceria às regras.

Os gêmeos agora cavalgavam lado a lado, observando o sol que se escondia agora por trás da pequena cadeia de montanhas pela qual teriam que passar. Elladan moveu-se desconfortável sobre seu cavalo e enlaçou o corpo, esfregando ligeiramente os antebraços.

"Talvez devamos acampar na próxima clareira." Ele aconselhou. "A noite promete ser mais fria do que a da véspera."

"Por mim tudo bem." Elrohir concordou. "Gostaria mesmo de chegar mais descansado a nossa casa. Sempre me atiro na cama e durmo dois dias direto quando chego, para no fim acordar super arrependido."

Elladan riu então. Lembrando do quanto aquilo era fato, e o irmão só acordava depois de muita insistência. Ele pensou em proferir as mesmas velhas recriminações, mas sua atenção foi chamada pelo andar rápido do arqueiro da Floresta Escura.

"Ainion." Ele chamou e Legolas reduziu o passo, sem, no entanto erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo. Elladan pôde vê-lo esfregar rapidamente o rosto, enquanto continuava caminhando agora mais devagar. Parecia deveras aborrecido. "Aonde vai com tanta pressa? O que houve com seu animal?"

"Nada, senhor." Ele respondeu e os irmãos se olharam insatisfeitos. "Estou apenas caminhando um pouco. A marcha está lenta e posso poupar o amigo eqüino que o senhor gentilmente me cedeu. São três dias que carrega dois elfos ao mesmo tempo."

"Nada pesam. Isso é tolice." Elladan recriminou-o de imediato. "Não devia estar se excedendo assim."

"Sinto-me bem, senhor. Agradeço sua preocupação."

"Não somos seus senhores, Ainion." Elrohir intrometeu-se, batendo as pernas em seu animal e aproximando-se do elfo. "Venha cavalgar comigo então."

"Não obrigado, meu senhor. Quero andar." ·  
"Não sou seu senhor, Ainion." O gêmeo mais novo irritou-se enfim, passando a perna por sobre o animal e caindo levemente em pé ao lado do elfo louro. "Quando vai me chamar pelo meu nome?"

"Quando souber quem o senhor é." Legolas respondeu amargamente. "Não consigo distinguí-los e não parecem fazer qualquer esforço para que alguém consiga fazê-lo."

Elrohir franziu a testa, olhando rapidamente para o irmão que se mostrou também bastante intrigado.

"O que houve que lhe tomou a paz e os modos, _mellon-nin?_" Indagou o curador, descendo também de seu cavalo e tomando o outro lado do elfo louro.

Legolas envolveu o corpo com os braços e baixou a cabeça, acelerando o passo, mas Elrohir apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, desencorajando-o.

"Peço que me desculpem." O arqueiro disse imediatamente, seus ombros, porém ainda enrijecidos. "Não tinha a intenção de ser desrespeitoso para com os senhores."

Elladan uniu seu olhar ao do irmão mais uma vez, depois voltou a analisar a figura rígida que caminhava a seu lado.

"O que houve? Diga-nos, Ainion." Ele insistiu, apoiando também a mão no outro ombro do jovem elfo e apertando-o sutilmente. "Tem certeza que não está sentindo nada? Sabe que deve me dizer se estiver sofrendo algum mal estar. A febre passou, mas esses venenos ainda deixam seqüelas por alguns dias."

"Estou bem, senhor. Não se preocupe comigo." Legolas respondeu prontamente, sem sequer olhar o elfo a quem a resposta se dirigia.

"Elladan." O gêmeo disse em um tom paciente. "Eu sou Elladan. Agora que já me distingue de meu irmão pode tratar-nos por nossos nomes, Ainion?"

"Sim, senhor." O arqueiro respondeu em um instinto. Depois balançou a cabeça como se estivesse confuso e corrigiu-se. "Sim, Lorde Elladan."

"Apenas Elladan, Ainion." O gêmeo apertou-lhe mais uma vez o ombro, curvando-se ligeiramente para que pudesse ver melhor os traços agoniados de seu paciente.

"Perdoe-me..." Legolas suspirou então, virando o rosto e fugindo do olhar inquisidor que recebia. Estava irritado e precisava ao máximo tentar disfarçar aquela sensação. Thavanian tinha razão. Eles sequer o haviam reconhecido. Decerto imaginavam-no um elfo forte e poderoso como seu pai, decerto o imaginavam como todos os sindar também queriam que ele fosse. Ele suspirou mais alto involuntariamente, lembrando-se dos inúmeros olhares que os lordes sindars, amigos do rei, lhe lançavam, todas as vezes que ele cometia o terrível engano de entrar na sala de reuniões, sem indagar se o pai estava acompanhado. _Ilúvatar_, ele sem dúvida era a maior decepção daquele povo. Pudera os El não o reconhecerem como filho do rei também.

Elrohir apertou seu ombro também, parecia preocupado com ele e isso só o irritava mais. Por que tinham que parecer tão nobres e gentis? Tão eficientes e benevolentes? Porque não podiam despertar nele a mesma revolta que sentia por aqueles elfos sindars, amigos do rei?

"Então, Ainion." Elrohir chamou-lhe a atenção. "Quais são suas sensações sobre a natureza aqui do outro lado? Thavanian disse a Elladan que você nunca havia saído da Floresta Escura."

Legolas franziu os lábios insatisfeito. Para quem não gosta dos gêmeos o guarda-costas teve oportunidade de revelar-lhes sua maior vergonha. Pudera os dois elfos de Valfenda o estarem tratando com tantos cuidados, decerto o julgavam uma criança que recém largara a mão do pai.

"Está mesmo amargurado hoje, _mellon-nin. _Por que não divide conosco o que lhe incomoda?" Elladan lhe ofereceu, tentando novamente ver-lhe a face, ler-lhe os traços que a tristeza desenhara, fazer o verdadeiro papel de curador. _Elbereth, _e como o filho mais velho de Celebrian sabia fazer tal papel! Mas Legolas baixou o rosto envergonhado. Sentia-se um livro aberto e isso o preocupava. O sábio e habilidoso primogênito era de fato assustadoramente eficiente.

"Está preocupado?" Elrohir foi quem arriscou. "Porque seu grupo sofreu aquele ataque cruel? Está preocupado com seu capitão?"

Legolas olhou-o diretamente nos olhos então e Elrohir constrangeu-se um pouco, o que não lhe era peculiar, mas foi tudo o que demonstrou, sequer desviando o olhar do dele.

"Sabemos que seu rei é... duro com os soldados que o servem." Ele explicou-se então.

"Ele precisa ser, Lorde Elrohir. Sabe onde vivemos e o que enfrentamos." Legolas pegou-se defendendo o pai, como sempre fazia. Defendia-o em qualquer circunstância, até diante de si mesmo.

"Não o culpo." Elrohir concordou, depois de uma careta de desagrado por ouvir-se chamado de Lorde pelo jovem elfo. "Seu rei não está em julgamento aqui. Quem somos nós para fazê-lo. Apenas queremos saber o que o incomoda."

"Nada me incomoda. Apenas quero caminhar." Legolas baixou o rosto e suspirou com força, procurando retirar de si qualquer sentimento que o estivesse sufocando, fosse bom, fosse mal. "Sou um selvagem conhecendo outros territórios." Ele disse por fim e sua voz soou diversa da que usara, tinha um tom que lembrava o desespero.

Elladan franziu o cenho imediatamente e Elrohir tomou a frente de Legolas, caminhando de costas agora.

"Selvagem? Como assim? É o que pensa que achamos de você, Ainion?"

Legolas deu de ombros.

"Estão no direito dos senhores." Ele respondeu, engolindo com força a agonia que se embolara em sua garganta. "Mesmo porque não é novidade. É o que todos acham. Eu não me importo mais."

"Como assim?" Elrohir parou estupefato, quase pálido diante daquelas palavras, e seu movimento fez com que o arqueiro também não pudesse continuar. "Enfrenta preconceito em sua própria terra? Onde a maioria é silvestre como você?"

Legolas fechou os olhos e ele sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias como jamais sentira. _Ilúvatar_, nunca estivera tão irritado. Sentia-se dividido. Dividido não, sentia-se despedaçado na verdade. Agora, diante dos seus heróis de infância, começava a pesar-lhe demais ser quem era, pesava-lhe demais não ter o que exibir a eles, não ser um príncipe de fato, um grande guerreiro.

Elrohir apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros dele então e Legolas sentiu-se pior do que a mais desprezível das criaturas. Ótimo, agora o gêmeo estava se apiedando dele. O que mais iria acontecer? Como poderia erguer sua cabeça com o peso que tinha por sobre ela?

"Estou falando demais. Falando sobre assuntos que não devo." Ele disse em tom de desabafo, sacudindo levemente os ombros para que o gêmeo o soltasse e dando a volta nele para continuar caminhando. "Peço que se esqueçam de mim. Que não me perguntem mais nada. Sou só um servo estúpido do rei, alguém que ainda não aprendeu qual é o seu lugar."

Os irmãos se entreolharam atônitos, depois acompanharam a figura franzina que seguia rapidamente adiante, braços fortemente cruzados diante do corpo e passos firmes, porém difíceis no chão de pedra e pó.

"Pobre infeliz." Elrohir sacudiu cabeça enfim, erguendo o braço para retomar seu cavalo. Não se sentia motivado a pressionar aquele jovem elfo novamente. "Ele parece viver um pesadelo."

Elladan ainda o olhou por mais alguns instantes e depois fez o mesmo, em silêncio.

"Sofre demais." Elrohir teve que comentar, apoiando a mão no peito e massageando-o lentamente como que para aplacar alguma dor, que não física, mas emocional.

"Talvez esteja somente abalado com o que aconteceu." Elladan finalmente ofereceu uma opinião que julgava sensata. "Pense bem. O grupo pereceu, seu capitão parece rigoroso e o rei Thranduil não é dos mais complacentes. Ele é um silvestre sob as ordens de um sindar. Não sei... Talvez deva estar apenas preocupado, julgando-se quiçá culpado de algo. Penso que deve ser muito difícil estar entre os poucos sobreviventes."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça em concordância, sem tirar os olhos da figura que caminhava adiante. Então encheu fortemente os pulmões e manteve o ar dentro deles por algum tempo, para finalmente esvaziá-los e soltar os ombros.

"Vamos acampar." Gritou então em seu inconfundível tom de liderança, fazendo o grupo diminuir a marcha devagar.

&&&

Agora os soldados dividiam as tarefas, revendo os postos de guarda e procurando caça. O cozinheiro acendeu uma fogueira e Elladan fez com que o teimoso Thavanian se deitasse perto dela. Ofereceu-lhe então alimento e depois uma caneca de chá, a qual o elfo relutantemente aceitou, descendo as pálpebras em pouco tempo e adormecendo.

Legolas buscou o que fazer, algo para manter-se ocupado. Ele aliviou os cavalos de suas cargas e passou a escová-los carinhosamente. Depois de uma jornada como a que tinham, os animais também mereciam algum descanso, algum afeto, e poder proporcionar-lhes tal regalia fazia-lhe bem, fazia-lhe esquecer os próprios conflitos. Ele então começou a cantarolar baixinho uma cantiga qualquer que lhe veio à mente, apenas para tornar aquele momento mais especial. O bom cavalo pareceu aceitar com grande prazer o som da voz e o toque das mãos do príncipe, aquietando-se prontamente em complemento àquela paz.

Elladan, que se aproximava devagar, viu-se obrigado a parar onde estava. A cena toda o extasiava. Legolas desfizera-se de suas armas, deixando-as no chão próximo e parecia perdido em um mundo que o gêmeo não compreendia. As roupas que Elrohir lhe emprestara e que lhe ficavam largas, davam a ele uma fragilidade ainda muito maior. Os cabelos muito claros brilhavam mesmo sem qualquer raio de sol ou brilho de estrela a favorecê-los. Porém, acima de tudo isso estava aquela voz, o som que, mesmo sem a compreensão das palavras, atribuía àquela figura intrigante uma posição de nobreza que Elladan não compreendia.

Ele permaneceu perto então, mesmo depois que a canção terminou, mesmo depois que o ato de escovação se tornou desnecessário, mas Legolas o continuava por puro prazer. O gêmeo limitou-se apenas a esperar que o elfo o visse, pois não queria assustá-lo ou incomodá-lo. Em alguns segundos o arqueiro voltou-se para ele, olhou-o por meros instantes com olhos profundamente azuis, depois continuou o que fazia.

"Meu senhor?" Ele indagou de costas agora, deslizando ainda a escova macia pelo lombo do eqüino, mas toda a magia da ação havia desaparecido, restando apenas a tensão inicial que não o abandonara.

"Elladan." O gêmeo lembrou sutilmente.

"Elladan." Legolas repetiu sem se voltar. "Posso ser útil?"

"É o que parece estar tentando fazer." O gêmeo deu um passoà frente. "Apesar de não ser aconselhável."

"Estou me sentindo bem e quero ser de alguma ajuda. Além disso, gosto de cavalos."

"Eles parecem gostar de você." Comentou o elfo moreno, aproximando-se mais agora e acariciando a crina do animal que recebia os cuidados do arqueiro.

Legolas não respondeu, tentava manter os olhos e a mente no que fazia, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Elladan o olhava com o canto dos olhos agora, absorvendo a sensação de que o rapaz sentia-se de alguma forma incomodado com sua presença. Isso o entristecia. A um curador não deveria ser possível despertar um sentimento negativo em alguém, mas ultimamente essa regra parecia estar se mostrando falha.

"Seja sincero comigo, Ainion, por favor." Ele pediu enfim e os olhos azuis do arqueiro se voltaram questionadores em sua direção. "Seu povo tem alguma coisa contra nós?"

"Contra quem?" Legolas franziu a testa. "Contra os noldors? Contra o povo de Imladris?"

"Contra nós, Ainion. Contra Elrohir e eu."

"E por que teríamos?"

Elladan silenciou-se então, amargando mais uma vez, como o fizera infinitas vezes durante os últimos dias, as terríveis palavras de Thavanian sobre o passado. Infelizmente, o que elas escondiam o preocupava mais do que o que haviam revelado.

"Eu não sei" Ele procurou esclarecer, mesmo sem encontrar as palavras corretas. "Thavanian... Ele não parece nos ter em grande apreço... Você também não parece muito à vontade em nossa companhia."

Legolas parou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder, depois voltou a desviar o rosto para o que fazia. Sentia que não poderia discutir aquele assunto alicerçado em mentiras como se encontrava.

"Não sei da vida de meu capitão." Ele respondeu com amargura. "Mas nada tenho contra você ou seu irmão."

Elladan suspirou descontente, encontrando-se perdido em um labirinto escuro sem que alguém estivesse disposto a lhe oferecer uma pista qualquer. Ele puxou devagar o arqueiro para que se voltasse para ele. Legolas empalideceu. Não podia evitar.

"Abra a túnica para mim, sim, Ainion." O gêmeo pediu em um tom triste, os olhos fixos agora na região da picada de seu paciente, coberta pela larga túnica que Elrohir lhe emprestara.

"Estou bem melhor, Elladan." O jovem soldado deixou que as palavras se suavizassem em seus lábios secos, não queria aborrecer mais seu benfeitor do que ele já parecia estar . O que será que Thavanian havia-lhe dito ou feito?

O gêmeo balançou a cabeça em uma concordância que Legolas não entendeu, mas ergueu as mãos e ele mesmo passou a desfazer os laços que o separavam do ferimento que queria ver. O arqueiro sentiu um ímpeto de protestar, mas não o fez.

"Dói?" Ele indagou, apoiando a palma inteira na região ainda arroxeada, e Legolas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. "Diga a verdade, por favor."

"Não me incomoda mais em nada, Elladan. Narro-lhe os fatos com franqueza."

"Mas a temperatura ainda não está normal." Queixou-se o gêmeo.

"É a febre... Ela vem e vai, mesmo enfraquecida... Mas estou me sentindo bem e o ferimento cicatrizou-se."

"Não está cicatrizado de fato." Elladan olhou o grande corte da ferroada, ainda levemente inchado nos cantos. "Se a febre existe é porque ainda há veneno a ser combatido."

"A febre é um incômodo passageiro. Acredite-me. Eu já passei por isso. Eu sou..."

"Alérgico." O elfo completou com um suspiro cansado. "Já me disse, mas isso não me serve de consolo."

Legolas silenciou-se, observando ainda o hábil curador olhar atentamente a ferida, apoiando ambas as palmas ao lado dela. A sensação das mãos de Elladan era indescritível, só em tê-las em sua pele dolorida e frágil já lhe fazia tanto bem quanto qualquer bálsamo. Como um curador tão talentoso poderia ser um guerreiro tão temido e admirado era uma dúvida que livro algum jamais lhe responderia. Aquilo só lhe confirmava o que sempre pensara dos gêmeos. Eles eram elfos à parte, heróis que contrariariam todas as regras, e que com certeza seriam lembrados.

"Deve sofrer muito todas as vezes que acontece." O gêmeo exprimiu os pensamentos que lhe povoavam agora a mente, depois estalou os lábios. "Isso é uma incógnita para mim." Ele sacudiu a cabeça insatisfeito. "Faz-me pensar que ainda tenho muito que estudar e discutir com meu pai."

"Fez exatamente o que era devido, por isso me recupero com rapidez..." Legolas procurou consolá-lo. "Nosso curador também custa algum tempo a me ver livre da febre quando estou em casa."

O gêmeo suspirou então, apoiando uma mão no ombro do rapaz e tomando-lhe a escova que segurava.

"Já fiz seu capitão comer e dormir." Ele informou, jogando a escova no chão. "Embora ele pareça ter desenvolvido uma grande aversão para com a minha pessoa, como já lhe disse. Não o culpo, meu chá não é dos melhores e meus métodos de convencimento também não os mais ortodoxos." Completou e Legolas sorriu. Era bom ver o rumo da conversa alterar-se e o sério Elladan mostrar-se um pouco aquele elfo bem humorado que sempre fora.

"Ele é teimoso. Característica intrínseca do povo sindar." O arqueiro ofereceu ainda com o canto dos lábios erguidos, buscando preservar o leve clima que Elladan instaurara. "Mas com certeza não tem nada contra vocês. Ele lhes é grato, assim como eu."

O gêmeo sorriu também, mas seu rosto parecia intrigado.

"Você não sorri com freqüência." Ele comentou fazendo o elfo a sua frente voltar a baixar o rosto. "Mas quando o faz. Lembra-me alguém."

Legolas empalideceu novamente.

"Deve ser algum outro elfo silvestre." Ele apressou-se em esclarecer. "Somos todos muito parecidos."

Elladan pendeu pacientemente a cabeça, apoiando a outra mão no ombro de Legolas.

"Você deve ter sofrido muito, Ainion."

"Por que diz isso?" Surpreendeu-se o elfo louro.

"Porque se defende sempre menosprezando a si mesmo no lugar de enaltecer suas obras. Quem fez isso com você? Quem lhe tirou a fé que deveria ter em si mesmo? No guerreiro valoroso que é?"

As palavras sumiram da boca do príncipe, que ficou com o queixo solto, os lábios descolados como se, mesmo assim, houvesse resposta para aquela questão. Na verdade havia uma resposta para tudo. Mas talvez a pergunta não estivesse bem formulada.

"Você quer dizer, quem me fez ver o que sou?" Ele corrigiu, encontrando finalmente forças para retrucar.

"O que sou, Ainion?" Elladan sacudiu de leve a cabeça. "Nem ao menos usa a palavra 'quem' quando fala de si mesmo?"

E usava? O arqueiro apertou os lábios. Nunca pensara no vocabulário que empregava. Talvez porque não falasse com ninguém sobre si mesmo. Não havia ninguém a quem confiaria qualquer desabafo.

"Como se vê, Ainion?" Insistiu o jovem curador, apertando-lhe ambos os ombros e olhando-o nos olhos. "Que falsidades pintam a imagem que tem de si mesmo?"

Legolas franziu o rosto, seus olhos presos aos de Elladan como se o gêmeo quisesse sugar a verdade do seu ser, através de suas próprias órbitas se não por suas palavras. Ele inquietou-se então. Estufando o peito e respondendo em um tom bem mais amargo.

"Eu não tenho, nem quero guardar falsas ilusões sobre qualquer coisa. Já aprendi que ilusões são artifícios dos poderosos e que eles raramente as usam consigo mesmos, muito pelo contrário, usam-nas sempre para enganar o próximo. Eu não me iludo e não iludo ninguém. Não participo desse tipo de jogo. Não participo de jogo algum."

Elladan franziu o cenho e Legolas chegou a perceber os olhos do gêmeo escurecerem-se devagar. Sim. Talvez fosse mais fácil se eles o odiassem, se lhes virassem as costas definitivamente. Mas o elfo moreno apenas soltou um suspiro fraco e deslizou suavemente suas mãos pelos braços dele, segurando-lhe firmemente ambas as mãos.

"Eu não vivo de ilusão." Ele disse, sem desfazer o vínculo que o olhar de ambos havia criado. "Eu sei bem o que vi. Eu vi um guerreiro com uma simples adaga na mão diante de um rio de mortos, eu vi esse mesmo guerreiro, no mesmo dia, cavar o chão e enterrar seus irmãos, eu o vi dedicar-lhes suas últimas forças, mesmo cansado, mesmo ferido, mesmo doente. Eu vi um grande guerreiro e não precisei criar nada a mais em minha mente para me surpreender e me admirar com o que vi."

E era finda sua tentativa. Legolas sentiu seus olhos arderem e as lágrimas fizeram por eles o caminho que queriam desde aquele dia que o gêmeo narrara. A cena criava-se novamente diante dele, dessa vez com as belas cores que Elladan usara para retratá-la, mas ainda era a mesma cena, a mesma cena que ele carregava nos ombros e cujo peso parecia estar aumentando a cada dia. Ele quis soltar suas mãos, mas Elladan segurou-as com redobrada firmeza.

"Deixe que venham, mellon-nin." Ele aconselhou em uma voz de paciência profunda, como um pássaro que canta na madrugada, no momento que menos se espera ou acredita. "Tem direito de derramar lágrimas por eles, de lamentar essa perda, a injustiça que houve. Ninguém tem mais direito do que você e não vou permitir que lhe seja negado tal direito. Não vou permitir, compreende? Nem que aquele a negá-lo seja você mesmo."

Legolas baixou a cabeça então, se vendo sem forças para reagir agora e Elladan, depois de percebê-lo entregue de fato, soltou-lhe e o trouxe para perto de si, permitindo que se encostasse a seu peito. Quando Legolas o fez, pousando inseguro a cabeça em seu ombro e tentando conter os soluços que queriam saltar-lhe garganta a fora, o gêmeo entristeceu-se mais ainda, sentindo uma recordação muito dolorosa querer despertar-lhe com aquela situação, mas não conseguindo distingui-la de fato.

"Está com muito em seu peito. Precisa se libertar." Ele decidiu esquecer o que quer que o estivesse incomodando. Precisa agora fazer seu papel, aquele ao qual estava destinado. "Deixe esse mal sair de você. Sobrará assim o espaço que precisa para respirar e encontrar as forças que necessita. Sofrerá menos."

Elrohir, que vinha se aproximando, estagnou-se a alguns passos, ouvindo a voz suave de Elladan proferir palavras que ele mesmo já ouvira dele, palavras de consolo que não tinham preço. O gêmeo mais novo sorriu aliviado por ver que o irmão tinha conseguido derrubar uma barreira importante daquele angustiado elfo e pensou cautelosamente como agir. Não queria colocar todo o trabalho do irmão a perder. Elladan virou levemente a cabeça para ele então, gesticulando para uma xícara que estava próxima da fogueira. Elrohir apressou-se em apanhá-la e trazer-lhe.

"Agora você bebe isso." Propôs o curador, assim que Legolas conseguiu voltar a se controlar e quis afastar-se dele.

"Estou bem..." O arqueiro discordou em um tom baixo e fraco, apressando-se em enxugar o rosto úmido. "Eu..."

"Ainion..." A voz de Elladan endureceu-se então e ele sequer precisou completar sua sentença, cujo tom era mais o de uma ordem do que de um pedido. O elfo louro aceitou a caneca das mãos do gêmeo e só então percebeu o outro gêmeo olhando-o a alguns passos dele. "Beba, vamos. É só um antialérgico leve, sequer vai fazê-lo dormir se estiver realmente bem."

Legolas ainda manteve seus olhos nos de Elrohir por alguns instantes, como se o outro gêmeo o estivesse hipnotizando de alguma forma, depois bebeu o conteúdo da caneca e estranhou o gosto que tinha. Era muito bom. Talvez Elladan estivesse lhe falando a verdade e de fato não fosse dormir com aquele medicamento. Ele passou a sentir seu corpo leve, não sabia se era devido ao chá ou ao fato de ter derramado finalmente algumas de suas lágrimas. Elrohir aproximou-se devagar então e sorriu-lhe. Legolas retribuiu timidamente.

"Sou um elfo ingrato." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça, as mãos ainda segurando a caneca do chá. "Peço que me perdoem meus maus modos..."

"Nada de pedir desculpas." Elrohir achegou-se então e Elladan retomou cuidadosamente a caneca, pedindo com um leve gesto de cabeça que o irmão mantivesse seus olhos no elfo enquanto a devolvia para o lugar. Ele parecia prever o que viria a acontecer, pois em instantes Legolas sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem sem sobreaviso e, se Elrohir não estivesse diante dele, teria ido ao chão.

"Faça com que se deite aqui, Ro." Elladan esticou um dos cobertores e Elrohir ajudou o arqueiro a se deitar.

"Agora você dorme quietinho." O gêmeo mais novo ditou, cobrindo-lhe e oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. "Nada de passeios por aí. Nem há árvores para você procurar."

Legolas sorriu e seus olhos brilharam por trás das pálpebras semicerradas que tentava impedir de se fecharem. Estava confuso, arrependido, mas acima de tudo estava muito, muito cansado mesmo.

"Perguntou-me o que eu... o que eu achava da natureza aqui... aqui fora da mata..." Ele lembrou e Elrohir sorriu, apoiando a mão por sobre sua testa.

"Isso. E o que acha?"

"Acho... acho que quero muito... conhecer... sua terra..."

"Quer?" O sorriso do gêmeo se alargou então e ele lançou um breve olhar de aprovação para Elladan. "Pois nunca mais vai querer sair de lá quando o fizer. É muito bela."

"Eu... imagino... De uma beleza... convincente..." Legolas deixou a palavra do passado escapar, depois pendeu a cabeça para o lado e adormeceu, deixando os gêmeos com uma estranha sensação a lhes perseguir.

&&&

"Shh, beba vamos. É só um caldo verde. Não tem carne." Ele ouviu a voz mansa do curador e uma caneca morna estava em seus lábios. Legolas ergueu as pálpebras devagar, ainda estava cansado. Elladan o mantinha nos braços agora e sorria-lhe. "Beba e durma mais. Devia tê-lo feito comer antes de dar-lhe as ervas, mas você estava tão angustiado. Precisa comer agora um pouco, depois poderá voltar a dormir."

Legolas olhou a sua volta. Já amanhecera?

"É dia..." Ele disse tentando levantar-se.

"Não se preocupe." O gêmeo apertou um pouco mais o abraço que o envolvia. "Mal amanheceu. Beba vamos. Só alguns goles. Não pode passar os dias comendo apenas lembas e frutas silvestres."

Legolas sentou-se então, segurando a caneca com as mãos trêmulas. Elladan sentou-se atrás dele e ajudou-o a segurar o caldo, já que suas mãos tremiam ainda ligeiramente.

"A febre voltou durante a noite." O curador sacudiu a cabeça. "Não compreendo. Depois de duas noites normais você teve uma inteira de delírios."

Legolas fechou os olhos, sentindo a sopa descer-lhe forçadamente pela garganta.

"Fiz alguma bobagem novamente?" Ele indagou receoso.

"Não." Elladan sequer sorriu da insinuação. Parecia na verdade aborrecido. "A temperatura nem estava tão alta. Mas você ficou falando em sua língua nativa. Eu não compreendo o dialeto silvestre. Thavanian estava adormecido também, então seja lá o que o estava incomodando não saberemos a não ser que você se lembre."

Legolas tomou mais um gole, depois afastou a caneca de si. A sopa estava boa, mas seu estômago sentia ainda o peso da noite mal dormida. Ele olhou para o gêmeo, que parecia um pouco abatido. Elladan era conhecido por sua obstinação no que tangia aos processos de cura. Não era de se admirar que estivesse com o ar inconformado que lhe entristecia o rosto.

O príncipe doeu-se pelo amigo, pois sabia que seu sono não havia sido perturbado pela febre dessa vez. Fora o cansaço que, quando muito extremo, costuma fazê-lo perder-se em seus sonhos. Quando estava sem forças, as ditas visões, ou sonhos, como seu pai gostava de chamá-las, vinham-no incomodar. Graças a _Ilúvatar_ ele sempre usava o silvestre quando estava se sentindo angustiado.

O arqueiro suspirou então, lembrando-se infelizmente muito bem das imagens que o perseguiram durante a noite. Eram as imagens do último quadro que pintara em sua infância, os gêmeos lutando bravamente em meio a um grande grupo inimigo. Legolas franziu o cenho preocupado, nunca sabia se eram fragmentos do passado ou do futuro os que via. Ele olhou a sua volta e sentiu o arrepio que sempre lhe era um aviso importante.

"Vamos levantar acampamento?" Disse então, procurando erguer-se.

"Não." Elladan segurou-o novamente, forçando-o a deitar-se agora. "Vamos deixar que descansem mais um pouco. Estamos em uma região que na qual não precisamos ter pressa. Volte a dormir. Thavanian fez o mesmo depois de comer algo."

Legolas olhou o amigo então.

"Ele está bem?"

"Sim. Está se recuperando, mas como estamos perto de casa e fora de perigo, não há porque usarmos da pouca força que seu capitão conseguiu acumular com a noite de sono. Durma um pouco mais você também, Ainion. Não teve uma noite tão tranqüila quanto à de seu líder."

Legolas deitou-se então, fingindo obedecer. Elladan sorriu-lhe, depois se ergueu esticando o corpo e caminhando a passos largos para a fogueira, onde se sentou ao lado de um dos elfos do grupo e tomou para si um pouco da comida que faziam.

"Visões... Sonhos..." O príncipe disse para si mesmo, tentando fechar novamente os olhos. Infelizmente ele não pôde voltar ao mundo dos sonhos, nem ao menos se deixar levar pelo sono curador. Seu coração estava acelerando-se descompassado e isso era um aviso que ele não podia ignorar.

Girou os olhos a sua volta enfim, decidindo buscar por seu armamento. O arco estava apoiado por sobre a mochila de Elrohir e a aljava estava cheia das flechas que recuperara quando enterrara os mortos. O problema é que não sabia o quanto podia confiar nelas, pois sequer as verificara depois disso. Ele ergueu-se então e arrastou-se silenciosamente para lá, puxando a aljava para seu colo e retirando as flechas uma a uma.

"Já acordado soldado?" Elrohir aproximou-se, falando em um tom tão alto que o irmão, ainda diante da fogueira inquietou-se no mesmo instante.

"Ainion!" Protestou descontente o gêmeo mais velho, erguendo-se e aproximando-se também. "Precisa dar paz a seu curador!"

"Só estou verificando minhas flechas, Elladan." Ele defendeu-se timidamente, sentindo-se como uma criança que justifica suas travessuras. Os dois irmãos ajoelharam-se diante dele. "Não vou me exceder, prometo."

"Deixe essas setas imundas de lado." Elrohir puxou a aljava do elfo, olhando enojado para o sangue negro que ainda tingia algumas delas. "Estamos em lugar seguro. Quando chegarmos a Valfenda eu lhe darei outras novas. Faço questão de dar um fim nessas aqui."

Legolas retomou-as das mãos do gêmeo em um instinto quase brutal.

"O que foi-nos salvação merece respeito, Elrohir." Ele protestou, segurando firme uma das flechas. "Não atira sua espada ao fogo porque carrega o sangue de seu inimigo, atira?"

Elrohir apertou o maxilar irritado.

"Já se zangou comigo novamente, Ainion. Parece que devo manter minha boca fechada quando estou diante de você. Ou terei sempre que lhe explicar que não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo com as palavras que disse e você fingiu não compreender." Ele ergueu-se então. "Diplomacia não é o meu forte."

"Elrohir, espere." Legolas levantou-se rapidamente, mas cambaleou e o gêmeo apressou-se em segurá-lo. "Desculpe... eu... não quis ofendê-lo."

"Droga Dan." O líder do grupo sequer ouvia-lhe mais. Estava tão preocupado com ele que parecia esquecido do desentendimento dos dois. "Não consegue fazê-lo sentir-se melhor? Já é quase uma lua!"

Elladan baixou a cabeça, disfarçando a irritação com as palavras do irmão.

"Estou tentando, Elrohir. Ainion precisa colaborar também."

"Desculpe." Legolas sentiu-se péssimo por estar sendo o centro da discussão dos dois gêmeos. "Estou melhor... É verdade... Eu..."

"Você precisa é aprender a obedecer um pouco, soldado." Elrohir passou a puxá-lo novamente para perto da fogueira. "Pudera seu capitão ser tão rígido. Se você fosse um dos meus elfos, acho que já teria lhe dado umas sovas."

Legolas baixou a cabeça, deixando-se levar de volta ao cobertor, ele não queria se deitar, mas também não queria despertar novos conflitos entre os irmãos. Elrohir ajudou-o a deitar-se e voltou a cobri-lo.

"Agora durma ou vou pedir que meu irmão lhe dê um sedativo horrível que nosso pai costuma nos dar quando estamos muito feridos." Ele sorriu maliciosamente então, como se estivesse cogitando a hipótese e Legolas cobriu o rosto com o cobertor.

"Já estou dormindo." Ele brincou por baixo do tecido e sua voz soou abafada, fazendo o gêmeo rir e sacudir a cabeça, pensando que já tinha tido uma experiência assim, mas não se lembrava quando. De qualquer forma, era bom demais ver esse lado leve do arqueiro da Floresta. Tinha algo de muito especial em vê-lo feliz.

"Acho bom mesmo." O elfo moreno brincou então, olhando o irmão que também sorria e levantando-se. "Estou falando sério. Nem queira ver-me apanhá-lo em uma desobediência, certo? Sou um guerreiro muito cruel."

Legolas sorriu, mas seu peito doeu ao ouvir uma brincadeira que lhe era tão familiar, ele decidiu que talvez não fosse conveniente mostrar o rosto agora e manteve-o coberto. Elrohir porém, puxou a manta, ainda em pé e ergueu-lhe as sobrancelhas.

"Durma." Ele repetiu a ordem, fingindo seriedade, e Legolas engoliu suas emoções e assentiu.

"Elrohir." O arqueiro chamou, porém, quando os dois gêmeos já voltavam para perto da fogueira e o mais novo voltou-se imediatamente. "Posso apenas... ficar com o arco e a aljava perto de mim? Prometo não mexer neles e..."

"Ainion, já disse que não há perigo..."

"Está bem." Elladan foi quem concordou, apressando-se em apanhar as armas e colocá-las ao lado do paciente. "Se eu te pegar com uma dessa flechas na mão vou cumprir o que meu irmão ameaçou. Entendeu bem, soldado?"

Legolas assentiu com um sorriso fraco e o gêmeo mais velho piscou para ele, movendo nitidamente os lábios em um 'comporte-se' sem som para o qual Legolas teve que rir, disfarçadamente. Logo os dois irmãos estavam diante da fogueira e de um prato de sopa e carne, comendo e conversando sobre assuntos de guerra.

O príncipe virou de lado, tentando achar uma posição confortável para ficar naquele chão duro. Antes houvesse uma árvore na qual pudesse subir. Ali não havia nenhuma, era um descampado de pedra dura e arbustinhos sem graça alguma. O céu sequer estava de um azul que valesse a pena ser admirado e, apesar de muito cansado, sabia que dormir, sem ao menos a ajuda das estrelas, não iria lhe fazer muito bem naquele momento. Mesmo porque seu coração continuava descompassado e aquele aperto no peito não tinha lhe dado nenhuma trégua.

Foi quando viu. Tinha certeza que vira, um oscilar estranho de um pequeno arbusto que crescia encostado a uma pedra enorme. Legolas uniu as sobrancelhas e se apoiou em um dos cotovelos. O arbusto então se mexeu novamente e um brilho suspeito refletiu-se por trás dele. Um brilho bastante suspeito. O arqueiro olhou a sua volta sem quase mover o rosto, contando devagar os elfos da patrulha. Naquela semana tratara de conhecer a todos, seus rostos, vestes, modos, não apenas para sentir-se um pouco parte do grupo, mas principalmente para criar o instinto suficiente para não feri-los em um conflito ocasional.

Contou mais uma vez para se certificar. Estavam todos lá.

E então a sensação voltou. Ele olhou para o grupo envolta da fogueira e no mesmo instante sentiu os ombros de Elrohir, agora de costas para ele, estremecerem, como se o elfo tivesse tido um calafrio. Quando o gêmeo voltou-se e seus olhos se encontraram como os dele, aquele que Legolas viu não era nem de perto o Elrohir que conhecia. Suas pupilas estavam escurecidas, e sua feição, de uma seriedade assustadora. Legolas moveu os olhos para a direção do arbusto e para o gêmeo novamente em um recado mudo e Elrohir ergueu os cantos dos lábios no sorriso exato do retrato que o arqueiro pintara, um sorriso idêntico ao que povoara o restante dos dias de sua infância.

Foram apenas segundos até o arbusto voltar a se mover e o brilho criar identidade, a identidade de uma arma fulgente, uma arma rutilante em mãos absolutamente inimigas. Legolas agarrou o arco e logo aquele brilho estava no chão, ao lado de seu dono, ambos caídos por trás do arbusto. Então tudo se transformou em conflito e o príncipe sequer viu por onde ao certo começou. Elladan saltou a fogueira e em instantes tinha um grande arco em suas mãos, disparando flechas para todos os cantos do acampamento. Elrohir avançava ferozmente, espada erguida e bem segura, dentes muito brancos a mostra, contra um grupo asqueroso que emitia grunhidos e sons repulsivos. As armas brandiam ecoando naquele beco de pedras e rochas.

"Ainion! Proteja Thavanian!" Legolas ouviu o gêmeo mais velho gritar, correndo agora pelo acampamento e acertando vários inimigos. Ele disparava duas e até três flechas ao mesmo tempo com uma destreza de causar admiração até no mais experiente dos silvícolas.

Então era verdade. Elladan era arqueiro. Legolas ainda teve tempo de pensar, antes de se arrastar para perto do amigo e apoiar o corpo por sobre ele.

"Legolas!" Thavanian despertou assustado.

"Shh." Legolas cobriu-lhe os lábios. "Estamos sendo atacados."

"E o que faz aqui sobre meu corpo assim?"

"Protejo meu capitão." Ele disse olhando preocupado a sua volta. "Cale-se."

"Isso é absurdo. Sou seu guarda-costas e..."

Mas o indignado elfo não pode terminar. Uma flecha pousou no chão de areia, fincada a exatos dois centímetros de seu rosto. Thavanian arregalou os olhos impressionado. Depois trocou olhares com o príncipe e ambos chegaram à mesma conclusão. Logo usavam também as armas que tinham naquele duelo de forças.

Legolas apoiou-se em uma rocha e passou a atirar, era o único modo que tinha para conseguir concentrar sua visão, já que mal conseguia ficar em pé. Já Thavanian mostrava-se bem recuperado, acertando em cheio sua adaga longa em um oponente que avançava sobre Elrohir. O gêmeo voltou-se surpreso, mas depois lhe ofereceu um leve aceno de agradecimento.

As flechas do arqueiro enfim acabaram e ele soltou um som de total desagrado, atirando o arco no chão. Perdera a maioria delas que, desgastadas ou desalinhadas pela função que exerceram anteriormente, recusavam-se a ir para a direção na qual seu dono as incumbia. Ele então puxou a adaga da aljava e caminhou em direção ao centro do conflito, logo Thavanian lhe tomava a frente.

"Não! Não está em condições de um corpo a corpo." Gritou o guarda costas, ainda com a espada erguida, mas sem enfrentar qualquer inimigo no momento. Então o puxou para trás de uma grande pedra.

"Thavanian." Legolas protestou, tentando se soltar. "Não vou me esconder."

"Vai. Vai e não vou me repetir. Tem que cumprir o regulamento. Não pode lutar."

Legolas puxou o braço, indignado.

"Não vou deixá-los. Há muitas criaturas lá."

Mas Thavanian, que sentia tão bem o conflito que se armava ao seu redor quanto o príncipe, não pensou duas vezes. O tempo era escasso demais para argumentos, por isso ele ergueu rapidamente o punho e acertou em cheio o queixo de Legolas. O arqueiro, sequer teve tempo de se defender, na verdade não esperava uma atitude dessas. Thavanian amparou-o quando ele caiu pesadamente, já inconsciente, e apoiou seu corpo escondido entre duas rochas, esperando que o amigo não acordasse e que qualquer um que o visse, o julgasse atingido.

"Perdoe-me, mellon-nin. É minha função protegê-lo." Ele pediu, acariciando rapidamente o rosto do príncipe e depois partindo para a luta que não cessara.

&&&

Quando Legolas recobrou os sentidos havia um silêncio assustador no Vau. Ele ergueu a cabeça devagar e apoiou imediatamente a mão no queixo dolorido, lembrando-se incrédulo do que ocorrera.

"Thavanian." Ele disse para si mesmo, apertando os olhos de dor ao esfregar o rosto. "Não acredito que você fez isso. Eu vou tirar a sua pele."

Mas o sentimento de revolta que o assolou logo foi substituído por uma estranha inquietude. O silêncio e o frio o atingiam de igual forma e ele passou a se preocupar tremendamente.

Ergueu-se com dificuldades e caminhou apoiando-se na grande rocha, contornando-a para tentar chegar de volta ao acampamento. O que viu então foi uma cena que não o agradou em nada. Em um dos cantos, dois elfos reuniam agora uma pilha de corpos cinzentos. Havia alguns outros ainda espalhados, entre eles alguns dos elfos que Legolas conhecera. O arqueiro sentiu uma grande tristeza em seu peito já amargurado e passou a procurar desesperadamente por seus amigos. Finalmente viu Elladan ajoelhado do outro lado do campo, diante de um ferido do qual parecia tratar com urgência. Ele aproximou-se, ainda olhando ao redor. Há alguns metros pôde ver Elrohir, que se virou no mesmo instante para ele e correu em sua direção.

"Ainion." Ele disse, envolvendo-o nos braços ao vê-lo pálido e cambaleante. "Está ferido?"

"Não..." Legolas respondeu confuso, olhando ainda tudo a sua volta.

"Seu rosto está inchado." O gêmeo comentou, apoiando um dos dedos por sob seu queixo para fazê-lo olhar para ele e ver melhor o ferimento. "Está sangrando também."

"Não foi nada. Acho que fui atingido e cai... Lamento não ter sido de grande ajuda. Há...muitos feridos?" Ele indagou e logo sentiu um calafrio ao ver cabeça de Elladan pender tristemente diante do corpo que tratava. Elrohir acompanhou o movimento e arregalou os olhos, correndo em direção do irmão.

"Vamos, Hérion! Vamos, reaja!" O gêmeo mais novo ouviu o tom desesperado do irmão, que agora apoiava ambas as mãos no peito ensangüentado de um dos guerreiros do grupo. Elrohir ajoelhou-se a lado dele e envolveu-o nos braços no mesmo instante, percebendo bem o que Elladan queria fazer.

"Deixe, Dan."

"Não."

"Deixe-o!" Elrohir apertou-lhe um pouco mais os ombros."Não respira mais, _toron-nin_." O gêmeo constatou, olhando com tristeza os olhos quase sem brilho do guerreiro caído. "_Mandos_ já o recebe às suas portas."

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça então, baixando mais ainda o rosto e apertando os olhos.

Legolas, em pé atrás dele, sentiu uma sensação estranha. Olhou entontecido para o corpo imóvel do guerreiro e franziu dolorosamente os olhos ao perceber um brilho fraco ainda oscilar naquele peito que parecia inerte. Uma voz ao longe cantava uma triste canção, mas não era ali, não era naquele chão. Legolas moveu o rosto e seus olhos se fixaram no olhar perdido do guerreiro caído.

"Não se foi." Ele disse e os irmãos voltaram-se para ele.

Elladan uniu as sobrancelhas por alguns instantes, depois se virou confuso para o paciente. Não compreendia o que o arqueiro da Floresta queria dizer, pois não sentia mais vida alguma naquele corpo. Lançou então um olhar descrente para Legolas, ainda parado atrás dele. Entretanto, ao fazê-lo, sentiu algo. Os olhos do elfo louro pareciam claros como um rio em uma tarde de verão, quase sem brilho, mas estavam fixos nos de Hérion.

"Não desista, Dan." Ele disse em uma voz branda e Elladan ouviu-a como se houvesse soado de dentro de seu próprio peito, como se fosse a sua própria. O gêmeo soltou os lábios atordoado, mas a sensação desapareceu, transformando-se em uma grande e inexplicável certeza. Ele então se voltou para o ferido, tornando a apoiar ambas as mãos no peito do amigo, mas dessa vez, abandonando as ervas e os sais, e concentrando-se em sua própria energia de cura.

"Dan." Elrohir inquietou-se, sempre temia ao ver o irmão se abrir daquela forma.

Uma luz logo se formou nas mãos do gêmeo curador e ele fechou os olhos, concentrando sua energia, mas pedindo mentalmente que alguém, que não estava lá, mas de quem ele muito precisava naquele instante, lhe ajudasse a encontrar o caminho certo.

E então seu pedido, jamais ignorado, foi mais uma vez atendido.

Elladan sentiu a presença que lhe faltava e uma voz soou em sua mente, paciente e forte.

"O poder está em suas mãos, _ion-nin_. Emanando da força de seu espírito de cura. Não tenha medo de usá-lo... Estou com você... Tem todo o meu amor."

"_Ada_..." Ele soltou os lábios então e a palavra escapou-lhe, fazendo com que Elrohir estremecesse a seu lado, sem saber ao certo porquê. Então os olhos de Hérion reganharam o brilho perdido e seu peito voltou a mover-se em uma respiração leve.

"_Toron.._." A voz de Elladan soou fraca então e ele soltou o corpo, sendo amparado pelo irmão.

"Tudo bem, Dan." Elrohir balbuciou apreensivo, trazendo o gêmeo para apoiar-se nele. "Estou aqui... Tudo ficará bem. Você... Você conseguiu. Ele está de volta... Está bem... O sangramento parou."

"Precisa... Precisa... de curativos, Ro." Elladan tentou dizer, fazendo o possível para permanecer de olhos abertos.

Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça então, mas quando deu por si Legolas estava ajoelhado ao lado do guerreiro caído, colocando outras ervas no ferimento ainda aberto e embalando-o. Elladan sorriu agradecido e admirado por ver com que destreza o arqueiro da Floresta executava aquela tarefa de cura.

"É muito... muito eficiente... Ainion." Ele disse e Legolas lhe sorriu timidamente.

"Temos sempre muitos feridos..." Ele explicou e o gêmeo balançou levemente a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, depois fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto no peito do irmão. Legolas preocupou-se ao ver o corpo do curador relaxar e seu brilho reduzir-se consideravelmente. Ele olhou então para Elrohir, mas o gêmeo também lhe sorriu, apoiando agora a palma por sobre o rosto do irmão.

"Ele está bem, Ainion." Garantiu-lhe o elfo moreno. "Só se excedeu... está sem forças."

Legolas apertou os lábios, mas não respondeu. Então observou intrigado Elrohir respirar fundo e fechar também os olhos, sua luz enfraquecendo sutilmente. O gêmeo pendeu o rosto e aquele brilho que emanava oscilou como uma perfeita onda, fazendo com que ambos os irmãos o compartilhassem igualmente.

"_Elbereth_..." O príncipe exclamou para si mesmo, sentindo o queixo cair diante daquela cena de coragem e desprendimento. Decididamente aqueles não eram elfos quaisquer. Elrohir então reergueu as pálpebras, e seus olhos eram de cinza claro e brilhante, ele olhou mais uma vez para Hérion e depois sorriu para o impressionado arqueiro à sua frente.

"Somos gratos, Ainion." Ele disse e Elladan moveu-se levemente em seus braços, mas não despertou.

"Mas... nada fiz." Legolas respondeu confuso, ainda com os lábios soltos de admiração.

"Sabe que fez..." Elrohir baixou enfim a cabeça, apertando o irmão um pouco mais em seus braços e Legolas calou-se enfim, julgando que aquele momento era sagrado demais para ser interrompido por suas palavras vãs. Ele então olhou a sua volta, um novo pensamento o estava preocupando.

"Podem ficar sós por alguns instantes, Elrohir?" Ele indagou. "Preciso procurar por Thavanian."

O gêmeo olhou a sua volta. Parecia estar se recuperando com uma incrível rapidez.

"Sim." Ele uniu as sobrancelhas. "De fato não o vi... Foi-me de grande ajuda em um determinado momento. Mas agora..." Inquietou-se então, demonstrando intenção de se levantar, mas depois olhou o irmão, ainda com os olhos fechados em seus braços e hesitou.

"Eu o procuro." Legolas leu-lhe os pensamentos, erguendo-se um tanto cambaleante e caminhando com dificuldades por entre os corpos. "Fiquem aí, por favor."

Elrohir o acompanhou com olhos apreensivos. Esses eram os problemas maiores da guerra. Quando tudo parecia terminado e haviam feridos a serem tratados. Esses instantes eram os que Elrohir mais temia, pois neles é que se semeavam as últimas desgraças. O gêmeo olhou mais uma vez o arqueiro se afastando e agradeceu a Ilúvatar por aquela presença marcante.

Legolas caminhou então pelo campo, olhando preocupado para os lados. Alguns elfos estavam feridos, mas nenhum parecia estar em estado grave. O que o preocupava, no entanto, era o fato de Thavanian não estar em parte alguma.

"Por favor." Ele disse aos elfos que empilhava agora os corpos cinzentos e inundados do próprio sangue negro. "Viram meu capitão?"

"O outro elfo louro como você?" Um alto e sério soldado indagou, unindo preocupado as sobrancelhas e olhando a sua volta.

"Sim." Legolas respondeu agoniado ao perceber que aquele grupo parecia não saber do paradeiro de seu amigo.

"Não o vimos, soldado." Respondeu-lhe então elfo em tom solidário. "Espere, por favor, uns instantes e o ajudaremos a procurá-lo."

Legolas assentiu e agradeceu, mas afastou-se do grupo. Sabia que, como todo o trabalho que se fazia ali, provavelmente ainda levariam muito tempo até terminarem a tarefa. Ele mordeu os lábios apreensivo, caminhando sem rumo por aquela desordem.

"Ilúvatar." Lamentou-se, sentindo novamente o frio que não parecia querer abandoná-lo. "Que nada tenha acontecido com você, mellon-nin."

Deu mais alguns passos, voltando a olhar a sua volta. Os feridos agora eram tratados por seus companheiros e, no mesmo lugar onde os deixara, Elrohir ainda mantinha Elladan nos braços. O gêmeo curador continuava com os olhos fechados e o irmão lhe dizia algumas palavras que de sua posição ele não conseguia compreender.

O arqueiro parou no meio do acampamento e soltou pesadamente os braços, procurando enfim se render ao sentimento que queria aflorar-lhe. Estava tão gritante a sensação de perigo que sentia agora, apesar de nada lhe ser visível, que Legolas decidiu se arriscar a fazer algo que raramente fazia, pois temia demais. Ele fechou os olhos e abriu seu coração para o medo que sentia, para que as informações que o estavam rondando pudessem penetrar-lhe e, quem sabe, com sorte, fazerem algum sentido.

Legolas encheu o peito então e o frio o tomou poderoso, como jamais experimentara. Vivia seus dias sempre na expectativa de aprender algo novo, era fato. Mas por que as experiências novas tinham que lhe ser tão contundentes?

Ele estremeceu então e apertou os punhos, mas nenhuma imagem lhe veio, nem mesmo uma luz, uma sensação, um som. Tudo o que lhe acometeu foi aquele imenso frio, totalmente sem propósito em um dia no qual não se fazia necessário sequer um agasalho leve.

Legolas enervou-se com sua incapacidade. De que adiantava sentir-se portador de um dom raro se, quando precisava dele, tal dom se manifestava tal qual os pequenos pressentimentos sem serventia que qualquer elfo sentia? E depois, eu uma ocasião totalmente imprópria e desnecessária, lhe surgia aterrador, doloroso, e completamente insensato, como, por exemplo, durante seus momentos de sono e cansaço?

Pressionou os dentes cerrados, sentindo a inutilidade de seus atos, ali, estupidamente parado onde todos podiam vê-lo. Reergueu as pálpebras então, decidido a esquecer por vez daquela tolice.

Entretanto, naquele momento um outro calafrio lhe correu as vértebras da espinha, com a rapidez de uma cobra das selvas seguindo sua presa. Ele estremeceu como nunca e a imagem de um estranho trajeto a delinear uma grande rocha próxima rumo ao desconhecido chamou-lhe a atenção. O arqueiro enrijeceu o corpo e os impasses mudaram de tom. A dúvida lhe cresceu por uns instantes, mas foi logo sufocada. Ele enfim deu os primeiros passos, dando a volta no grande obstáculo com o corpo colado a ele, tomando devagar e precavidamente uma passagem estreita que dava para um acesso rochoso pequeno e escondido, e esperando estar fazendo o que era de mais correto.

Bem, se estava ou não, aquela foi outra dúvida que Legolas somou às muitas que já carregava em seu peito, principalmente no instante em que teve favorecido o campo de visão do que havia na passagem. Lá de onde estava, viu o que pareciam ser as pernas de um soldado. Ele agachou-se, arrastando-se pelos cantos até que conseguiu obter a confirmação que precisava. Tratava-se de fato de Thavanian. O bom e leal guerreiro estava jogado em um dos cantos da pedra e uma criatura robusta e um pouco maior do que sua estatura normal mantinha uma espada velha colada na veia de seu pescoço. A seu lado, outra igualmente grande, mas cujo tom de pele era ligeiramente mais escuro, amendoava os olhos em expectativa.

"Valar." Legolas voltou a lamentar. "Tinham que ser dois?" Ele olhou insatisfeito para a adaga que tinha na mão e com a qual parecia estar condenado a lutar eternamente, como única e exclusiva arma de apoio. Era um tolo, ele bem sabia, mas não tão tolo a ponto de tentar atacar dois seres como aqueles no estado físico que estava e com uma única adaga. Tinha que tentar traçar um plano rapidamente.

O arqueiro suspirou então, dividido. Aqueles seres pareciam mesmo dispostos a um tudo ou nada. E por que não estariam, já que estavam sozinhos e tudo o que tinham era um refém cuja identidade e o valor de negociação eles desconheciam?

"Eu me odeio." Legolas disse a si mesmo. "Sempre vou me odiar." Repetiu, apanhando uma pequena pedra e a atirando a alguns passos de si. O som infeliz ou felizmente cumpriu seus propósitos e as criaturas se entreolharam preocupadas. O mais escuro deles, que se encontrava ao lado de Thavanian, ergueu-se receoso então, empunhando sua arma torta e ensangüentada e tomando cautelosamente a direção do som que ouvira.

"Criaturas tolas." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que nem mesmo ele, que muitas vezes era mais impulsivo do que gostaria, faria tamanha bobagem.

Será mesmo? Ele franziu o cenho, afastando mais aquela descrença que queria criar raízes em seu coração e concentrando-se no que teria que fazer. Isso se tivesse sorte, porque, se precisasse usar da pouca força que tinha, poderia ter uma surpresa desagradável.

"Volte Albashy" Legolas ouviu o outro inimigo sussurrar temeroso. "Deve ser uma armadilha."

_Não tão estúpidos_. O arqueiro pensou consigo mesmo. Sorte a dele que a consciência daquela outra criatura de pouco discernimento lhe gritou os riscos tarde demais. Ele já tinha o inimigo sob sua adaga e já fazia jorrar do pescoço dele um jato de sangue escuro. O corte foi tão rápido e profundo que sequer foram proferidos sons de protesto ou surpresa e o corpo caiu brutalmente naquele chão arenoso, com o tom abafado e tétrico que a morte muitas vezes tem.

Nem houve tempo para suspiros de alívio ou pensamentos mais concretos, pois quando Legolas se voltou, a cena que viu não foi exatamente a que pretendia. Em pé diante dele e mantendo Thavanian ameaçadoramente sob sua arma, estava o outro oponente.

"Elfo maldito." Rosnou o ser repugnante, inconformado ao ver o que o príncipe havia feito com o outro de sua espécie.

"Solte-o!" Legolas ordenou em voz firme. "Está cercado."

"Não me faça rir, criatura brilhante."

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões, procurando ignorar o olhar irônico e sádico que a besta a sua frente lhe lançava, enquanto pensava em como agir.

"Solte-o e eu o deixo ir." Ele ofereceu enfim.

"E quem confia na palavra de um ser desgraçado como você?"

"Não tem escolha."

"Tenho. Posso cortar a garganta dessa figura nojenta que tenho aqui." Ele ameaçou, forçando um pouco a arma que mantinha no pescoço do imobilizado Thavanian. "E depois eu e você decidimos o que acontece em um corpo a corpo. Duvido que seja páreo para mim."

Legolas sentiu o sangue subir-lhe tão rapidamente que sua cabeça passou a pesar-lhe quase o dobro do que o normal. Ele ponderou suas chances. Thavanian estava ferido, em sua perna corria um assustador veio de sangue de um corte imenso. Seu peito também tinha estranhas manchas vermelhas, o ferimento provavelmente reabrira. O guarda-costas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, depois o olhou com um ar que dizia mais do que mil palavras. Ele queria que Legolas desistisse dele, estava claro, queria que desse um fim naquele inimigo ali, no exato instante no qual estavam, com o que tinha a lhe favorecer, mesmo que aquilo resultasse na perda do refém.

Sim. Era a atitude correta a fazer. A que seguia todas as regras.

Só restava ao príncipe da Floresta Escura, acreditar que aquela era de fato a única saída.

"O que propõe você?" O arqueiro arriscou e a criatura pendeu a cabeça incrédulo. Então aquele elfo queria negociar? Ele não ia fazer como todos os outros e simplesmente permitir que o soldado fosse morto para depois atacá-lo? Que elfo era aquele que temia a morte dos seus?

E foi naquele momento de hesitação que o enfraquecido Thavanian, atingiu em cheio o estômago de seu oponente, caindo em seguida de joelhos. Legolas atirou a adaga sem pensar duas vezes e ela fez um caminho tão exato quanto faria a melhor de suas flechas, atingindo em cheio a garganta do inimigo, que caiu soltando medonhos grunhidos e batendo o rosto no chão seco.

"Tolo. Elfo... tolo que negocia... com criaturas nojentas e... burras." Ele ainda ouviu o amigo se queixar, quando o colocou em seus braços e segurou o corte que a inimigo conseguira fazer em seu pescoço.

"Não acredito que vai zangar-se comigo." O príncipe desabafou inconformado, apoiando firmemente a mão no ferimento e olhando a sua volta. Aquele era um dia infeliz e ele só podia esperar que não terminasse pior do que começara.

"Eu... eu vou... vou fazer um relatório ao... ao... seu... seu pai... Seu... irresponsável... Não pode arriscar... arriscar sua vida... sua vida assim..."

"Cale-se Thavanian." Legolas bradou nervoso ao ver que não conseguiu conter a hemorragia. Ele então se ergueu e com uma força que não soube bem dizer de onde viera, carregou Thavanian nos braços, tentando trazê-lo de volta ao acampamento. Por sorte não fora tão longe e logo algumas mãos solidárias vieram ajudá-lo.

"Ainion." A voz de um dos gêmeos surgiu já quando os dois elfos que o ajudavam punham Thavanian em um dos cobertores. Legolas voltou-se para ele desesperado, sem saber se se tratava do curador ou do líder do grupo.

"Thavanian... está.. está ferido..." Ele limitou-se a dizer ofegante e os olhos do gêmeo se deslocaram imediatamente para o paciente. Em instantes o elfo moreno estava ao lado do guarda costas, verificando o ferimento e tomando as devidas providências.

Graças a _Ilúvatar_. Elladan estava recuperado.

Legolas deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado do curador e aguardou por notícias, esperando que fossem positivas.

"Ele vai ficar bom." O gêmeo finalmente garantiu, depois de tratar das profundas feridas do guarda-costas. "É como eu digo. Elfos sindars são feitos de puro aço." Ele ainda brincou, sorrindo para o arqueiro a seu lado, para tentar tirar-lhe o semblante preocupado da face.

Legolas suspirou, deixando a cabeça pender para frente por um longo momento, os cabelos claros, quase completamente soltos, a cobrir-lhe o rosto. Depois a reergueu, olhando mais uma vez para o gêmeo curador.

"E você, Elladan?" Ele lembrou e um sorriso simples desenhou-se no rosto do elfo moreno. Ele de fato parecia bem, parecia em paz.

"Estou melhor." Ele respondeu, depois franziu o rosto. "Sua boca está inchando."

Legolas apoiou a mão por sobre os lábios, mais intentando escondê-los por vergonha do que ouvira do que por dor ou outro tipo de preocupação.

"Fui... Fui... Atingido de... surpresa." Ele balbuciou tolamente uma resposta, lançando por fim um olhar repreensivo para o ferido, mas em pouco se arrependeu, voltando a se comover. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz pelo amigo estar bem.

"Já já dou uma olhada." O gêmeo respondeu, checando mais uma vez a firmeza das bandagens que fizera no elfo sindar. Legolas assentiu, apenas por educação. Diante de tantos feridos jamais, usaria da atenção do curador por causa de um ferimento de tão pouca importância.

"Elladan." A voz do outro gêmeo surgiu e Legolas voltou-se para ele. Elrohir vinha caminhando em direção aos dois, acompanhado por um alto e forte elfo que o príncipe ainda não conhecia. "Parece que nosso pai pressentiu o perigo."

"Mas não fomos rápidos o suficiente." O estranho complementou e o gêmeo mais velho voltou-se no mesmo instante, já com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Ele ergueu-se então e foi encontrar seu lugar nos braços já abertos do recém-chegado.

"Seja bem vindo mesmo assim, _mellon-nin_." Elladan disse e sua voz soou diferente aos ouvidos de Legolas dessa vez. Diferente de um modo que o arqueiro não conseguiu entender ou explicar a si mesmo. Ele olhou intrigado para o poderoso elfo louro que agora tinha cada gêmeo preso em um de seus fortes braços e os apertava com um sorriso nos lábios. Quem era aquele elfo?

Elladan enfim voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

"Ainion. Quero que conheça nosso mentor e amigo. Lorde Glorfindel de Gondolin."


	5. OS SEGREDOS DO VALE

Olá. Espero que todas estejam bem.

Esse capítulo está saindo um pouco às pressas, pois estou enrolada com a universidade. Ficou longo, confuso e, provavelmente cheio de erros. Peço por favor, que desculpem os enganos, idéias mal expressadas ou outros absurdos que possam estar nele.

Mas, mesmo com todos os problemas, esse é o capítulo que mais gosto. Talvez por causa de um certo encontro.

Queria então dedicá-lo a minha querida **Thaissi**, que fez aniversário dia 10 e me honrou muito ao pedir a atualização de O TEMPO NÃO APAGA como seu presente de 20 anos.

Aqui está, _mellon-nin_. Não exatamente no dia exato, mas de todo o coração. Felicidades!

As outras e não menos importantes pessoas da minha vida, listadas abaixo e guardadas em meu coração, fica também meu obrigado.

**Nimrodel, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix (Layla), Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju, Nanda, Leka, Crika, Greyhawk, Paulinho, Veleth, Annie, Stephanie, Denise (Tenira), Karina, Lika, Isa.**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight dances through the leaves (_A luz do sol dança através das folhas)_

( 

**Soft winds stir the sighing trees** (_Ventos suaves agitam as árvores suspirantes)_

**Lying in the warm grass** (_Que encontram-se na morna grama)  
_**Feel the sun upon your face** (_Sinta o sol em seu rosto)  
_**Elven songs and endless nights** (C_anções élficas e noites infinitas)_

**Sweet wine and soft relaxing lights**_ (Vinho doce e suaves luzes relaxantes)_  
**Time will never touch you**_ (O tempo nunca tocará você)_

**Here in this enchanted place**_ (Aqui neste lugar encantado)_

_**Rivendell** – Banda **Rush**, no album "Fly by Night (1974) – tradução livre_

**_

* * *

V – OS SEGREDOS DO VALE_**

Legolas ficou sem ação. Quem Elladan disse que aquele elfo era? O nobre Glorfindel de Gondolin? Aquele que enfrentara a mais terrível das criaturas? Aquele que regressara da morte? Ele era mentor dos filhos de Lady Celebrian?

O arqueiro suspirou então, compreendendo agora, melhor do que nunca, a grande influência positiva que os gêmeos tiveram em sua vida, sendo filhos de quem eram e ainda tendo como instrutor uma figura de tamanha grandeza como aquele elfo, que ele só conhecia pelos livros.

"Ainion?" O lorde dirigiu-lhe um olhar intrigado e Legolas empalideceu ainda mais. "De onde é, soldado?"

O tom daquela questão era o de alguém cuja paciência não parecia tolerar uma espera desnecessária. No entanto, as palavras teimosamente negaram serventia ao príncipe, escondendo-se furtivas atrás daquela barreira de admiração e receio que se instaurava. Elrohir riu então, soltando-se do mentor e abraçando o jovem louro pelos ombros.

"Já ouviu falar de Glorfindel, Ainion?" Ele imaginou que esse fosse o motivo para a súbita mudez do arqueiro.

"Si...Sim..." Legolas ouviu-se balbuciar. Não queria passar-se por um elfo tolo ou infantil, mas não podia evitar. Sentia como se uma das figuras dos livros de seu pai subitamente tivesse ganhado vida. "Eu... li... li a respeito... do senhor." Completou enfim, segurando o ar no peito como podia para conter a apreensão de estar diante de alguém tão nobre.

Glorfindel franziu ligeiramente a testa e apertou os lábios fechados. Encarava agora aquele estranho por sobre o queixo erguido, os olhos claros tinham um quê de mistério. Na verdade não apreciara a sentença que ouvira. A idéia de qualquer tipo de idolatria lhe era intragável, principalmente vinda de alguém tão jovem. Entretanto, uma outra dúvida o estava intrigando.

"Não acredite em tudo o que lê, rapaz." Ele astutamente colocou a discórdia. Seu tom sério e até um tanto áspero, despertou enfim o impressionado príncipe.

"Não seja rude, Glorfindel." Elladan pediu, vendo o arqueiro baixar o rosto um tanto desconcertado. "Ainion é de _Eryn-Galen_. Conhece pela primeira vez esse lado do rio."

O silêncio instaurou-se por alguns instantes, instantes estes que o louro guerreiro de Gondolin usou para analisar friamente a nova figura que tinha diante dele. Não. Ele não conhecia aquele elfo, porém, esse 'não conhecer' estava-o perturbando mais do que costumava perturbar.

"De _Taur-na-Fuin. _Você quer dizer." Ele corrigiu enfim, resgatando habilmente a informação que o gêmeo mais velho lhe dera, mas acrescentando-lhe uma sutil e indigesta distorção. "Ninguém mais chama aquele emaranhado escuro de verde. Chama, rapaz?"

Legolas sequer se moveu, retraçando os significados do que ouvira. Será mesmo que ninguém mais se lembrava do quão viva já fora a Floresta Escura?

"É um selvagem então." Glorfindel decidiu forçar um pouco mais os ânimos daquele pacato soldado.

"Um silvestre." Soou, antes que Legolas pudesse sequer mostrar-se surpreso, a voz de Elrohir, tomando sua defesa contra a súbita hostilidade do mentor. "Um silvícola, Glorfindel."

O louro guerreiro pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda, ainda com o queixo alto e o par de douradas sobrancelhas ligeiramente contraído. Então seu olhar caminhou atentamente pelo corpo inteiro do arqueiro e ele esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso ao vê-lo empalidecer devagar.

"Ainion é da nova geração." Adicionou o mais velho dos gêmeos, procurando despertar alguma simpatia no mentor, por aquele a quem ele considerava um bravo guerreiro. "Ele nasceu no período da Paz Vigilante."

"Ah sim... É claro." O tom irônico tomou então o discurso do mentor. "A paz vigilante." Ele repetiu, pausando as palavras para que ficassem isoladas em seus tons e significados. "A época da ingenuidade. Hoje os filhos dessa geração pagam o preço da ignorância de seus pais. É então um desses penitentes, rapaz?"

Legolas sentiu o corpo gelar, encarando o mar de intenções e significados que se localizavam atrás daquela simples sentença. A inevitável imagem de seus amigos mortos lhe veio atormentar mais uma vez e uma desagradável carga de tristeza invadiu seus vazios.

"Não são culpados, por certo." Glorfindel lembrou, antes mesmo que dos lábios descolados do rapaz surgisse algum comentário ou protesto pelo sentimento despertado. "O próprio rei, que nem guarda a ingenuidade do povo da floresta, também deu um filho a sua esposa silvestre. E eu que sempre o julguei um elfo de visão. Parece que a ingenuidade desses elfos verdes é contagiosa."

O queixo do príncipe caiu por fim, mas tudo o que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi ouvir o protesto dos gêmeos a seu favor. Elladan advertiu o mentor, dizendo qualquer coisa sobre não ser conveniente mencionar o nome do rei com tamanha ironia e Elrohir adicionou algumas palavras de concordância. Legolas apenas deslocava seus incrédulos olhos pelos três elfos que discutiam. Glorfindel agora mencionava algo sobre hereditariedade e a importância da questão cultural de cada raça e como apenas os silvestres tinham tomado tão irresponsável caminho.

Aquela, sem dúvida, era uma discussão relevante, a qual o arqueiro sabia ser sensato acompanhar, porém sua mente cansada, mesmo desejando levantar-se em defesa de seu povo, de seu pai, confundia-se agora. A imagem daqueles três elfos parecia se distorcer em estranhas ondas, querendo desfazer-se em outras imagens, cenas de batalha, conflitos com grandes inimigos, sangue e dor. Ele fechou os olhos devagar, sentindo-se invadido lentamente por aquele desconforto, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Todos os dias seriam assim, ele sabia, a não ser que se deitasse de fato e descansasse. Era o único modo de ver-se livre daqueles delírios.

"Anion?" Alguém lhe tocou cuidadosamente o ombro e ele reabriu os olhos, em seguida a palma de Elladan estava em seu rosto. "Está sentindo algo? Está pálido."

"Eu..." Legolas olhou confuso à sua volta. A adrenalina da súbita mudança de atenção lhe oferecera algum equilíbrio novamente. Elrohir o olhava com preocupação e Glorfindel com estranheza. Decididamente ele não era muito feliz no que tangia a deixar primeiras impressões.

Estava cansado, era fato. Mas a presença daquele elfo de Gondolin parecia indicar-lhe que estava longe de conseguir alcançar o estado de paz que necessitava para encontrar o sono da restauração. Seu coração palpitava incomodado no peito, parecendo desconhecer o que é calmaria. E, pior do que aquilo tudo, era o fato de não haver nenhuma grande árvore por perto onde pudesse ao menos se refugiar.

E ainda diziam que o paraíso estava do outro lado do rio! Que paraíso era aquele?

O lorde elfo aproximou-se. Aqueles olhos claros, tão semelhantes aos de seu pai pareciam emanar um incômodo calor.

"Está doente, rapaz?" Ele indagou, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. Legolas estremeceu no mesmo instante, como se o contato lhe fosse doloroso, em seguida esfregou o rosto com as mãos. As vozes dos gêmeos discutindo voltaram a povoar sua mente. Ouviu Elladan comentar sobre as duas batalhas e a morte dos soldados, sobre o quanto achava que eles precisavam voltar para Valfenda para cuidar dos feridos. Ouviu também as palavras de Elrohir, contando os detalhes sangrentos do conflito. Entretanto, estranhamente, não ouvia mais a voz de Glorfindel. Mesmo por trás das pálpebras que voltara a fechar, podia quase ver que o elfo louro continuava lhe direcionando aquele mesmo olhar desconcertante.

"Ainion?" Ele ouviu a voz de Elladan mais uma vez, mas em sua mente cansada e confusa aquele chamado teve um efeito inesperado. A imagem do verdadeiro Ainion surgiu diante de si. Sim, era ele. Estava com olhos desolados em um local que era pura escuridão. O soldado elfo, seu mais experiente guerreiro silvestre e que, ironicamente, nada tinha de semelhante a ele, lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste e moveu os lábios como se dissesse algo de extrema urgência. Legolas franziu o cenho, tentando entender. O som veio vagaroso, palavra por palavra, unindo-se devagar.

"_Meu príncipe... Meu príncipe amado... Devolva... Devolva minha alma... Não posso partir sem minha alma..."_

Legolas franziu o cenho, os lábios soltos em busca de compreensão. Lágrimas escorregavam pelo rosto do soldado que tinha uma mão estendida em sua direção, enquanto repetia as mesmas palavras.

"_Devolva minha alma, meu príncipe... Devolva o que me pertence..."_

"Não... Não entendo..." Ele respondeu em um lamento, buscando erguer a mão em direção ao soldado que se afastava devagar, ainda em prantos, ainda a repetir o mesmo suplício. "Não entendo... Não... Não entendo..."

A escuridão foi tomando devagar a cena, engolindo qualquer sinal de luz ou forma, tornando o que era quase vazio, no símbolo exato da inexistência. Legolas ficou em pé, parado naquele nada, o braço ainda erguido, os olhos vagando em busca de algum sinal. Mas não havia nada. Ele estava só mais uma vez.

"Eu... eu sinto muito... Eu... eu não entendo..." Ele ainda tentou dizer e as palavras ecoaram e dispersaram-se sem qualquer resposta.

"Ainion... Está tudo bem..." A voz de Elladan surgiu novamente e a mão forte dele estava agora em seu ombro. "Vamos _mellon-nin_, abra os olhos só alguns instantes."

Legolas obedeceu então. E o mundo ganhou tamanha luz e cor que ele sentiu vontade de fechá-los mais uma vez. Estava sentado no chão frio, Elladan o segurava pelos ombros e Elrohir e Glorfindel estavam ajoelhados diante dele.

"O... o que... o que aconteceu?" Ele indagou.

"Eu sou quem lhe pergunta, _mellon-nin._" Elladan sorriu-lhe, apoiando uma mão em sua testa e esfregando-lhe amigavelmente o ombro que abraçava com a outra. "Caiu aqui diante de nós e desligou-se do mundo. Sabia que estava cansado, mas não imaginava o quanto. Com quem conversava em seus sonhos? Dessa vez falava em sindarin e pude entendê-lo."

Legolas olhou a sua volta. A tarde rosava-se. Lá se fora mais um dia e estava se tornando uma freqüente não vê-los passar, ou porque estava envolvido em algum conflito, ou distante demais em seus pensamentos para ver a vida pulsar a sua volta. O acampamento estava repleto de elfos, provavelmente a patrulha que Glorfindel trouxera. Ele lembrou-se então de olhar para o líder louro que estava diante dele e ainda lhe direcionava um olhar inquisidor. _Ilúvatar_ por que aquele elfo o estava torturando daquela forma?

"Beba." Elladan ofereceu-lhe uma caneca. "É só água."

Legolas aceitou, tomando alguns goles e devolvendo-a ao gêmeo. Em seguida dispôs-se a se levantar, mas Elladan o segurou.

"Mais alguns instantes, Ainion. Deixe seu corpo se recuperar."

Legolas assentiu em silêncio, deixando o olhar vago e a mente vazia enquanto sentia ainda aqueles contundentes olhos sobre ele, como um cão à espreita, um soldado em emboscada, esperando por um deslize, uma distração. Ele ergueu as mãos e esfregou o rosto novamente e Elladan estalou os lábios.

"Vai dormir agora, Ainion." Ele atestou, ajudando-o a erguer-se. Depois voltou a olhar pelo acampamento e por fim para os outros dois elfos. "Glorfindel, pode me ajudar com os outros feridos?" Ele pediu e Legolas sentiu uma felicidade incalculável ao ver o elfo louro concordar e afastar-se com o gêmeo mais novo.

Elladan então ajeitou uma manta ao lado de Thavanian e Hérion e fez com que Legolas se deitasse nela. O arqueiro não ofereceu qualquer resistência, mas o gêmeo percebeu que seu olhar preocupado acompanhava os movimentos do elfo, que agora estava do outro lado do acampamento, cuidando do corte de um dos soldados.

"Glorfindel é o melhor guerreiro que conheci." Ele comentou com um suspiro de cansaço, compreendendo o porquê daquela atenção. "Sua impertinência e desconfiança estão entre as melhores armas das quais faz uso. Não o leve a mal. Faz o que faz com qualquer estranho. Busca na verdade nos proteger."

"Eu entendo..." O arqueiro respondeu pensativo, analisando o caminhar daquele forte elfo pelo acampamento agora, checando todos os feridos. Elrohir também se movia para todos os lados, parecia inquieto, preocupado. Conversava com seus soldados, checava armas. Legolas suspirou, observando agora o outro gêmeo próximo a ele. Elladan verificava as bandagens de Hérion pela terceira vez, parecendo também preocupado com algo. Reflexos exatos um do outro aqueles irmãos eram, cada qual em seu próprio universo, mas intrinsecamente ligados. Valorosa sem dúvida era aquela patrulha conduzida por duas figuras de tamanho poder. Era uma lástima que dois soldados houvessem perecido. Talvez aquele fosse o espinho que inquietava os gêmeos visivelmente.

Legolas baixou os olhos, lembrando-se então da visão que tivera. Pobre Ainion. Fora vítima de seu pobre senso de liderança e agora parecia ainda estar sendo vítima de sua irresponsabilidade. Mas como aquilo seria possível?

"O que foi, _mellon-nin_?" O gêmeo curador aproximou-se preocupado ao vê-lo esfregar avidamente o rosto com ambas as mãos.

"Nada..." A sua resposta quase automática surgiu. Mas ele sentiu a mão de Elladan tomar a sua mais uma vez e os olhos pacientes do gêmeo aguardar a resposta.

"Diga, Ainion. Sabe que não deve me esconder nada. Sou seu curador."

Legolas moveu os olhos para o elfo diante dele. Elladan não mudara em nada. A paz e a sabedoria pareciam ainda moldar os traços de sua face eternamente jovem. _Ilúvatar, _ele confiava tanto no gêmeo, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. O elfo moreno encarou-o intrigado, pensando no que despertara um olhar de tamanha admiração em seu paciente.

"Dan... Como... como se rouba a alma de alguém?"

O gêmeo franziu o cenho, e seu coração se apertou ao ouvir o elfo louro tratá-lo por um apelido que era reservado apenas para os seus. Já era a segunda vez e Ainion parecia fazê-lo com uma estranha facilidade, quase inconscientemente. Pensou em questioná-lo, mas então o significado da pergunta que ouviu lhe saltou aos ouvidos.

"O que... o que disse, Ainion? Roubar a alma de alguém?" Ele indagou, voltando a apoiar a palma na testa do arqueiro para checar-lhe a temperatura.

Legolas não respondeu. Ele parecia confuso, dançando os olhos no nada que estava a sua frente, mas revendo na verdade a imagem que tivera. Relembrando as palavras inúmeras vezes.

"Você teve um sonho escuro?" O gêmeo arriscou.

"Acho... Acho que sim..." O príncipe respondeu receoso.

"Já passou." Elladan ofereceu-lhe um sorriso assegurador, procurando ele mesmo afastar os pensamentos inquietos que tinha. "Está vivendo um clima de tensão extrema. É só isso. Quero que durma em paz, agora que o acampamento está fortemente protegido. Prometo ficar com você até que acorde. O que acha? Se perceber que está preso em alguma imagem negativa, desperto-o." Ele completou, puxando um pouco as cobertas que cobriam o paciente.

"Não... não tenho mais sono..."

"Não me venha com rodeios." O elfo moreno advertiu em tom de brincadeira. "Fica sempre a repetir isso até cair literalmente de exaustão. Dormiu um mínimo possível. Sono mortal exige sempre mais tempo do que o élfico para que o corpo se recupere."

"Tudo o que faço é dormir." Resmungou contrariado o arqueiro, ainda sentindo-se inseguro para voltar ao mundo dos sonhos.

"Tudo o que eu faço e fazê-lo dormir." Elladan corrigiu-o com seu ar paciente peculiar. "Mas algo sempre vem perturbar o seu sono e eu não consigo pô-lo saudável em pé. Quero que se deixe levar pelo caminho da brisa nas folhas verdes agora, _mellon-nin_ e durma normalmente, sem minhas ervas. Quem sabe esse é seu caminho de cura."

Um sorriso largo formou-se então nos lábios de Legolas com aquela expressão. "_Deixar-se levar pelo caminho da brisa nas folhas verdes_". Ele repetiu mentalmente aquela frase que conhecia tão bem, lembrando-se da bela elfa de cabelos cacheados a quem tal máxima pertencia.

"Minha _naneth_ sempre me dizia isso." Elladan ecoou sem saber os pensamentos do elfo louro, satisfeito por ver que a sentença da mãe tinha despertado alguma sensação de alegria.

"É um bom conselho." Legolas suspirou, fingindo que a informação recebida lhe era de fato uma novidade.

"Então o siga." Aconselhou o curador, escondendo-se atrás de uma falsa seriedade, enquanto arrastava-se para observar o paciente que dormia ao lado de Legolas. "Quero vê-los em pé e sãos. Vocês dois. Nunca vi tanta coisa acontecer a dois únicos elfos."

Mas o sorriso de Legolas desapareceu e ele passou a inquietar-se visivelmente. Elladan voltou-se para ver o motivo. Em pé agora, próximo aos dois, estava mais uma vez o lorde de Gondolin.

"Vá comer, Elladan." Glorfindel aconselhou com um meio sorriso. "Eu olho seus pacientes enquanto o faz."

"Depois _mellon-nin_, obrigado." O gêmeo recusou cordialmente.

"Não estou oferecendo-lhe, elfinho." O outro informou insatisfeito. "Seu irmão o espera. Sabe que ele não vai comer nada enquanto você não o acompanhar."

Elladan olhou para a fogueira, onde Elrohir fazia agora seus pratos. Ele suspirou insatisfeito, ciente da verdade das palavras do mentor. Depois se voltou indeciso para Legolas.

"Pode ir." O arqueiro respondeu a pergunta não feita e Elladan sorriu novamente. Depois lançou um olhar significativo ao lorde elfo. Glorfindel apontou o queixo na direção da fogueira novamente, deixando claro seus conselhos.

"Eu não vou perturbar o rapaz." Garantiu. "Pode ir."

O gêmeo ergueu-se receoso, olhando mais uma vez para o paciente.

"Trago-lhe um pouco de sopa então." Ele disse, apenas para garantir ao arqueiro que voltaria em breve. "Está com fome?"

"Coma primeiro." Legolas respondeu prontamente e lhe sorriu, mesmo sem sentir-se muito motivado a fazê-lo. "Vou tentar seguir o caminho que me aconselhou."

Elladan ergueu o canto dos lábios com a sentença, encarando aqueles olhos claros mais uma vez, tentando capturar aquele furtiva lembrança que eles lhe despertavam, mas não sendo feliz.

"Vá, menino." Glorfindel o despertou. "Ou a comida esfriará e terá que tolerar as reclamações de seu irmão."

O curador assentiu, caminhando enfim até a fogueira, mas sentando-se de frente para o irmão, estrategicamente colocado em uma posição na qual poderia ver seu paciente e seu mentor.

Glorfindel sentou-se então diante do arqueiro, olhou para o adormecido Thavanian por algum tempo, depois e infelizmente, no ponto de vista do príncipe, fixou sua atenção nele mais uma vez.

"Como se sente?" Ele indagou.

"Bem, meu senhor. Obrigado." Legolas respondeu, desviando seu olhar do líder louro. Ainda sentia um receio muito grande dele. "Só preciso dormir."

"Sinto que o incomodei com minhas observações." Ele disse então.

"Não senhor."

"Olhe, menino." Ele mudou rapidamente seu tom. "Se há algo que sei fazer bem além de segurar uma espada este algo é reconhecer uma mentira assim que ouço uma. Por isso aconselho-o a não perder seu tempo tentando me enganar."

Legolas enrugou a testa inteira, contraindo as sobrancelhas. Tentando entender se aquela insinuação se referiria a sua última resposta ou a cena inteira que armara desde que fora apresentado a ele.

"Certos aspectos culturais correm velozmente no sangue das raças, mesmo que não desenhem traços em seus rostos ou moldem seus físicos." Glorfindel desatou um discurso rápido e o semblante do príncipe se contorceu ainda mais diante de cada palavra ouvida.

"Não sei... não sei se compreendo o que diz, meu senhor." O arqueiro se viu obrigado a admitir, embora sentisse-se incomodamente vulnerável diante daquela figura ilustre.

Glorfindel suspirou impaciente. Depois encheu os pulmões. Um silêncio tomou lugar entre os dois por algum tempo. Então, súbita e inexplicavelmente, o guerreiro cravou seus olhos em Legolas e o príncipe estremeceu, ciente de que algo estava para acontecer e que não era bom. Glorfindel enfim desprendeu os lábios, para que saíssem deles, tal qual um ferro em brasa por sobre uma ferida já bastante exposta, a última pergunta que o rapaz gostaria de ouvir.

"Quem são seus pais? Qual é sua descendência?"

Os lábios do jovem elfo se trancaram no mesmo instante, um tremor correu seu corpo e a cor fugiu-lhe da face. A ameaça de Glorfindel ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. _Não minta... Não minta... Não minta..._

"O senhor não os conhece." Ele respondeu aquela que julgava ser uma meia verdade.

"Mas eles têm uma identidade, não têm?" Indagou irônico e persistente o outro elfo.

Legolas esvaziou os pulmões. Então pensou no nome do pai de Ainion. Por que não? Já lhe tomara a identidade emprestada e...

Mas a imagem do soldado silvestre lhe voltou à mente. Da visão terrível que tivera e cujo significado ainda não lhe estava muito claro. Não. Pior do que roubar para si uma outra identidade seria fazê-lo em nome de seu pai.

"Gostaria de não falar sobre eles. Se não se importa, meu senhor." Ele arriscou.

"Por que? Não tem orgulho de sua estirpe?"

Legolas soltou os lábios exausto e desarmado mais uma vez. Surpreendia-se em ver com que facilidade aquele elfo proferia as mais duras sentenças. Ele então se calou.

"Qual o problema?" O elfo louro insistiu, para o quase desespero do rapaz deitado diante dele. "Apenas pergunto sua linhagem. Quero saber quem são seus pais. Algo que um elfo compreende muito bem."

"Mas um silvestre não." Retrucou, um tanto irritado o arqueiro. "Meu povo não se importa com a ancestralidade de ninguém."

"Seu povo?"

Legolas empalideceu novamente.

"O povo da Floresta." Ele procurou recompor-se. _Ilúvatar, _estava jogando um jogo difícil, tão difícil quanto o que jogava com seu pai quando este estava fora de si, perdido em algum instante de ira. Estava cansado demais para isso.

"Sim." Glorfindel concordou com um olhar intrigante. "Conheço seu povo. Eles não se importam com quase nada do que é material. Vivem da beleza que os cerca, vendo-a até nos mais sinistros lugares."

"Acha isso um desdouro?"

"Muito pelo contrário. Acho uma virtude."

"Então... eu não compreendo aonde quer chegar."

"É simples. O povo da Floresta tem uma arte milenar. Conta seus feitos de pai para filho, em cantigas e canções. Não é fato? Não se interessam por nada do que é dito material. Estou certo?"

"Está sim senhor." Legolas concordou. "Conhece bem nosso povo."

"Sim. Conheço todos os povos."

"Então..."

"Só não conheço você. Onde você se encaixa, rapaz? Não tem o porte de um Sindar. Mas não tem o desapego dos Silvestres. Um Silvestre jamais teria lido a meu respeito em livro algum. Seus escritos em silvestre tratam apenas de sua própria história e os contos milenares são passados de canções em canções."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios então, encontrando finalmente qual fora seu momento de deslize que gerara tamanha desconfiança no guerreiro louro.

"Mas você leu, não é mesmo? Como disse que era seu nome?"

"Eu não disse." Legolas retrucou e o sorriso de Glorfindel se intensificou, seguido de um silêncio desagradável que durou até que o lorde elfo suspirou forçosamente e soltou os ombros.

"Sei de sua perda e por ela eu lamento." Ele disse com uma seriedade ainda mais assustadora do que seus momentos de ironia. "Mas tento poupar o meu grupo. Por isso ajo como o faço agora, menino. O que quer que esteja escondendo ou distorcendo, revele-o agora ou eu vai obrigar-me a encontrar outros modos de conseguir tal informação."

Legolas estremeceu e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. A ameaça de Glorfindel porém, só intensificou sua busca por um caminho alternativo que o tirasse daquele impasse. Não. Ele não revelaria sua identidade para aquele elfo.

"Meu mentor foi um sindar." Se era a verdade que aquele lorde elfo queria, era a verdade que ele teria. Legolas pensou, dedicando-se a tentar usar a verdade que tinha como arma mais uma vez, a verdade completa. Glorfindel ergueu o queixo, olhando-o atentamente então. "Talvez sejam dele os traços que o senhor vê em mim e que o estejam incomodando. Minha mãe silvestre me ensinou nossa tradição, mas aprendi muito com os livros de meu mentor."

O elfo louro ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mesmo depois de Legolas terminar seu breve relato.

"Um silvestre interessado em livros."

"Sofremos influência da cultura de nossos benfeitores, meu senhor." Legolas repetiu seus princípios, coisas nas quais acreditava. "O tempo traz suas mudanças. Influenciamos e somos influenciados."

Glorfindel inquietou-se visivelmente, olhando o rapaz com o canto dos olhos.

"E seu pai?" Ele enfim perguntou e Legolas voltou a perder parte da segurança que conquistara com sua cartada correta.

"Meu pai é... é um assunto proibido para mim." Ele disse então.

Glorfindel aproximou-se mais um pouco, olhando Legolas de perto. O príncipe ergueu os olhos e se viu refletido nas órbitas esverdeadas do elfo de Gondolin.

"Um assunto proibido." Ele repetiu. Sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado com o fato daquelas palavras soarem bem mais verdadeiras do que tudo o que aquela incógnita em forma de elfo dissera até então. Aquilo fazia cada vez menos sentido. Irritando-o profundamente.

"Sim senhor." Legolas respondeu categórico.

"De onde se origina tal proibição. Dele ou de você mesmo? Quem é o autor dela?"

O príncipe voltou a empalidecer, apertando os lábios duramente.

"Não quero falar a esse respeito, senhor. Se ainda tenho direito a alguma privacidade." O príncipe tomou um caminho perigoso enfim, esperando que ele não o levasse para um lugar pior do que o que se encontrava. "Se isso me faz criatura não grada aqui, retiro-me do grupo então, meu senhor. Basta que me diga."

Glorfindel suspirou incomodado. Outra estranha verdade saía dos lábios daquele elfo verde. A situação fugia-lhe do controle.

"Quero apenas compreender." Ele admitiu então, vendo-se encurralado no próprio caminho que traçara.

"Compreender o que, senhor?"

Glorfindel cruzou ambas as pernas embaixo de si, deixando um vago e pensativo olhar ilustrar-lhe a bela face. "O problema é que vejo traços sindar em você, rapaz." Ele revelou enfim. "Apenas, talvez, as feições bem trabalhadas de seu rosto. Você tem o porte de um elfo silvestre, sem dúvida. Entretanto, quando desprende seus lábios, o que sai de sua boca é cem por cento sindar. Sua explicação é aceitável. Mas continuo sentindo que esse aceitável não corresponde ao satisfatório."

Legolas enrubesceu então. Habilmente o astuto Glorfindel voltava a virar o jogo.

"Aceitável e satisfatório... Para quem, meu senhor?" Ele indagou enfim e Glorfindel soltou um riso contido que mais revelava desistência do que satisfação.

"Uma cultura sindar, em um elfo silvestre." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas Legolas o olhou com seriedade então.

"Uma cultura mestiça." Ele disse e os dois ainda tiveram tempo de se encarar por mais alguns instantes, até que o louro elfo voltou a sorrir.

"Não conhece Valfenda, conhece?" Ele indagou.

"Não senhor."

"E quer conhecer?"

"Não tenho escolha, senhor. Meu capitão está ferido novamente."

"E se tivesse tal escolha?"

"Se tivesse tal escolha eu gostaria de conhecê-la mesmo assim."

Glorfindel ergueu-se então, esticando o corpo, ajeitando a espada na bainha e olhando algumas estrelas que surgiam no céu.

"Vamos partir em pouco tempo e realizará esse seu desejo." Ele disse, pensativo. "Imladris é a terra das revelações, creia-me. Poucos segredos são guardados lá, mas temos a vantagem do novo a bater em nossas portas. Deixe o velho ir e receba o que é descoberta, estará então vivendo o clima de Valfenda".

&&&

Quando finalmente cruzaram a ponte algo de solene atingiu o coração de Legolas e o elfo reduziu a marcha de seu cavalo, deixando-se ficar para trás enquanto os elfos se apressavam em conduzir os feridos, abraçar os amigos que já se aproximavam, pular de seus cavalos e cantar canções de boas vindas. Tudo era alegria, paz e pureza. Três sensações que o príncipe da Floresta Escura não vivenciava há muito tempo.

Seus olhos percorreram fascinados a harmonia de cores e sons daquele lugar mágico. As coloridas árvores moviam delicadamente suas folhas como se saudassem os recém-chegados e a morna brisa era convidativa demais. Legolas sentiu que não havia pensamento triste algum que sobrevivesse em um lugar daqueles.

Elladan, que viera o caminho semeando em si a grande expectativa de ver o reservado Ainion encontrar a beleza de sua terra natal, retornou alguns passos com sua montaria e sorriu ao encontrar o olhar fascinado do arqueiro da Floresta.

"O que acha, Ainion?" Ele indagou, procurando fazer com que a chegada do rapaz soasse de fato como uma visita. "Gosta de nossa terra?"

Legolas soltou os lábios, mas não encontrava em seu vocabulário, nem mesmo nas mais belas canções que aprendera desde de menino, algo a ser dito que pudesse fazer-se um comentário justo e servisse de resposta à pergunta do curador. Ele apenas voltou a apertar o maxilar e assentiu timidamente com a cabeça como resposta.

"Vamos, _mellon-nin."_ Elrohir aproximou-se então, ainda também em seu cavalo. "Uma palavra para descrevê-la. Ou todo o trabalho de nosso pai me parecerá sem valor a seus olhos."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça então, preso em sua mudez e sentindo os pulmões invadidos por aquele ar tão puro. O céu acima era de um azul perfeito, as árvores do mais belo verde que ele vira e, ainda mais e acima de tudo, ele ouvia cantos de pássaros que sequer conhecia.

Elrohir sorriu, mas seu coração contraiu-se no peito diante da admiração que via naquele jovem elfo. O uso de qualquer palavra era de fato desnecessário. E, ao ver com que respeito e devoção o jovem louro apreciava cada canto de imagem que via, ele sentiu um súbito receio. Um temor de não estar na verdade dando o valor que sua terra merecia. Desde a partida de Celebrian, Valfenda era seu refúgio, mas também era um lugar de tristes lembranças, um lugar que o passado parecia ter corrompido.

Porém, agora, diante dos olhos brilhantes e fascinados daquele jovem elfo, estaria ele também a encarando com outros olhos? Depois de tantos anos, a estaria vendo novamente como se fosse a primeira vez, vendo-a pelos olhos encantados de um novato?

Olhou então mais uma vez para o soldado silvestre. Olhos vagando incansáveis pelas cores e luzes que via, mãos firmes na crina do cavalo malhado que montava, lábios colados, mas uma profunda paz em seu semblante.

"Uma palavra." Ele pediu novamente e o ar dos pulmões de Legolas encontraram a liberdade. O elfo louro soltou os ombros como quem acorda em uma manhã ensolarada e ele fechou os olhos sem perceber.

"Sagrado..." A resposta surgiu e Elladan e Elrohir sentiram-na como se a houvessem ouvido dentro de suas próprias mentes, de seus próprios corações. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram um sorriso distinto de todos os que já deram. Teriam acidentalmente, através da descoberta do tímido amigo, redescoberto eles mesmos o que haviam esquecido, reencontrado uma paz que parecia lhes fugir há muito tempo? O gêmeo mais velho desceu finalmente do cavalo e apoiou uma mão na perna do ainda extasiado elfo.

"Venha, _mellon-nin." _Ele chamou e Legolas reergueu as pálpebras e desceu obediente, apoiando-se no animal assim que o fez. Elladan envolveu-lhe pela cintura, julgando que estivesse se sentindo mal. "Precisa descansar." Ele ditou. "Aqui estará em paz e segurança. Pode recuperar suas forças."

"Onde está Thavanian?" Legolas indagou, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça e se afastando do curador em busca da maca que trouxera o amigo.

"Está em um de nossos cômodos de cura." Elladan respondeu. "Não se preocupe. Ele será bem tratado."

"Devo ficar com ele." Legolas deu alguns passos indeciso, sem saber para onde se dirigir e acabou cambaleando novamente e sendo amparado por Elrohir agora.

"Fique na casa maior conosco. Há quartos de hóspedes e Elladan pode olhar por você." Propôs o gêmeo e o irmão fez um pequeno som de concordância com os lábios. Não era de praxe trazer um estranho para a casa maior, principalmente um simples soldado como Ainion, mas eles sentiam a necessidade de tê-lo por perto, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê. Talvez pela fragilidade de seu estado, por tudo o que havia passado e pelo sentimento de desistência que viam nele. Ou talvez, quem sabe um dia não negariam, por eles mesmos, pelo inexplicável afeto que desenvolveram pelo jovem e corajoso elfo.

"Sou-lhes grato." Legolas respondeu, voltando a afastar-se. "Mas preciso ficar com meu capitão."

Elladan apertou os lábios e os irmãos trocaram olhares descontentes.

"Que assim seja então." Ele respondeu mesmo assim, acenando para um elfo que estava próximo. O rapaz aproximou-se, inclinando-se em uma breve reverência.

"Lorde El." Ele disse e Legolas sequer estranhou o tratamento. Provavelmente elfo algum, mesmo em Imladris, sabia com garantida certeza distinguir tão idênticos irmãos, o que fazia o tratamento bastante útil.

"Pode, por gentileza levar esse elfo para o centro de cura?" Elladan pediu educadamente. "Trate-o com cortesia, por favor, pois esse é um de nossos bons amigos." Ele completou, sorrindo para Legolas. O arqueiro enrubesceu com o tratamento, baixando a cabeça e acompanhando o jovem soldado, que apenas lhe fez uma reverência, indicando com a mão o caminho a seguir.

"Passamos lá mais tarde." Elrohir lembrou. "Pode ser?"

Legolas voltou o rosto mais uma vez, acenando levemente com a cabeça e oferecendo um sorriso tímido, depois continuou a acompanhar o guia.

Elladan e Elrohir finalmente se olharam.

"_Elbereth_. Como esse elfo me lembra alguém." Foi Elrohir o primeiro a dar voz ao incomodo que ambos sentiam. "Chego a gostar tanto dele que me dói aqui." Ele apoiou a mão no meio do peito.

"Também senti isso, mas só agora..." Elladan moveu a cabeça pensativo e Elrohir encarou-o curioso.

"Só agora..." Ele incentivou o irmão a continuar.

"Legolas." Elladan disse então e ele e o irmão estremeceram. "Em tudo ele me lembra o nosso esquilo. Não sei como não percebi antes... Deve ser porque é um silvestre que conviveu com os sindars demais... Não sei explicar."

Elrohir ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e sorriu, lembrando-se involuntariamente do elfinho do palácio da caverna com um estalo agradável em seu peito. Sim, Ainion lembrava demais o pequeno príncipe louro. Como não havia se dado conta disso ainda?

"É verdade, Dan." Ele aceitou com bom grado a imagem que lhe veio a mente. "Acha que o principezinho dourado hoje se parece com Ainion?"

"Não sei." Elladan apoiou-se no ombro do irmão, observando o elegante andar do arqueiro, que parecia empenhado em fazer algumas perguntas ao elfo que o conduzia e observá-lo atentamente gesticular e oferecer as respostas. "Acho que não." Ele enfim concluiu um tanto desanimado. "Legolas é meio sindar e não é descendente de um sindar qualquer. Pelo que sei a raça forte normalmente predomina em suas características. Provavelmente o príncipe cresceu e adquiriu o físico privilegiado dos seus ancestrais. Ele sem dúvida deve ter o porte do rei. Deve ter se tornado um elfo alto e forte como Thranduil."

Elrohir franziu o rosto, desgostoso do que sua bela imagem subitamente se transformara.

"Pior é que o pequeno ficou apenas sob os cuidados do pai, deve ter se tornado um príncipe pomposo e intragável como o rei."

Elladan riu então, mas depois percebeu o quanto aquele pensamento o entristecia.

"Preferia descobrir o contrário." Elrohir sentiu o mesmo, mas tentou apegar-se a uma esperança que julgava vã.

"Preferia ao menos descobrir que ele não nos odeia." Elladan completou, deixando-se amargar aquela incômoda tristeza.

&&&

Um dia inteiro havia se passado, a noite caiu coberta de estrelas, mas Legolas permaneceu na cabeceira de seu amigo, sem coragem de se afastar. Thavanian era o que restava de seu regimento, e, apesar de tudo, ainda lhe era um amigo querido.

Finalmente o guarda-costas ergueu as pálpebras confuso e procurou se levantar.

"Paz, _mellon-nin._" Legolas segurou-o.

"Leg..." O elfo quis dizer, mas o príncipe apoiou dois dedos sob seus lábios, olhando de soslaio para uma elfa que estava no quarto agora, somando uns ingredientes em uma pequena tigela.

"Fique calmo, capitão." Legolas encenou seu papel. "Estamos em Valfenda. Em um dos quartos de cura do senhor de Imladris."

Thavanian franziu a testa sem entender, só então as imagens do passado foram se alinhando em sua mente de forma mais coerente e ele deixou-se ficar no travesseiro. Era um pequeno quarto com algumas camas, mas cuja porta dava na verdade para a praça central. O guarda-costas respirou aliviado.

"Como se sente?" Legolas indagou, apoiando a mão na testa do amigo.

"Como se tivesse sido atingido por uma rocha que rola montanha abaixo."

Legolas franziu a testa.

"Já viu uma rocha rolar montanha abaixo?" Ele indagou inocentemente e Thavanian lhe sorriu. Era esse um dos motivos que sempre o fizera adorá-lo. Legolas tinha uma forma especial de transformar qualquer evento em uma experiência inesquecível.

"Não, mas faço idéia do estrago que deve fazer." Ele gargalhou então, segurando a região do ferimento e Legolas apertou os olhos de angústia.

"Ainda dói muito?" Ele indagou.

"Não, só quando eu respiro." Ele exagerou e a elfa que já se aproximava sorriu. Legolas afastou-se um pouco para dar espaço a curadora.

"Bem vindo a Imladris, Capitão Thavanian." A bela voz feminina saudou e Thavanian apoiou a mão por sobre o peito e lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco e constrangido.

"Obrigado, minha senhora."

"Sou Idhrenniel." Ela se apresentou com um sorriso sereno que lhe atribuía muitos e muitos anos na Terra Média. "Sou uma das curadoras dessa casa. Espero que esteja se sentindo bem."

"Sim, Lady Idhrenniel." Ele respondeu prontamente. "Sou-lhe muito grato por seus cuidados e atenção."

"Não há o que agradecer. Apenas cumpro o papel que os Valar me atribuíram desde que piso esse chão. Ainda não compartilho todos os dons de cura de nosso anfitrião e protetor, mas acredito que possa ser de grande ajuda no seu caso, meu bom capitão."

Thavanian enrubesceu com o tratamento, sem saber o que responder e Idhrenniel sorriu-lhe novamente, pedindo licença e puxando as cobertas para verificando as bandagens.

"Devo agora lhe trocar os curativos, se me permitir." Ela disse com uma ternura quase materna e o jovem Thavanian assentiu, olhando para Legolas com o canto dos olhos. O arqueiro sorriu-lhe e fez um leve aceno de incentivo com a cabeça.

"Descansou, Ainion?" Ele lembrou-se de indagar. "Como se sente?"

"Sinto-me bem." Legolas apressou-se em responder.

"Ele não saiu do seu lado desde que chegou." Idhrenniel confidenciou. "Quem sabe agora, vendo-o desperto e bem, decida pousar a cabeça em um de nossos travesseiros." Ela completou, olhando carinhosamente para Legolas que também enrubesceu, fazendo o amigo rir.

"Dou à senhora um prêmio se conseguir convencê-lo a fazê-lo sem dopá-lo." Thavanian não conseguiu evitar a provocação e Legolas franziu-lhe austeras sobrancelhas.

"Ele é um soldado fiel a seu capitão e amigo." A curadora comentou ainda com um leve sorriso congelado em seu rosto, enquanto aplicava outros bálsamos e embalava novamente o ferimento do elfo. "Mas eu sei como fazê-lo descansar."

"Sabe? Pois me conte tão precioso segredo." Thavanian continuou seu tom provocativo.

A bela elfa suspirou, empurrando a longa e escura trança negra para trás das costas e envolvendo Legolas pelos ombros. O arqueiro estremeceu com o contato não esperado. Era uma elfa imponente, alguns poucos centímetros mais alta do que ele, longos e brilhantes cabelos cor da noite sem estrelas e um olhar de quem quase conhecera a origem de tudo. Ele sentia que a atenderia em tudo o que lhe sugerisse, mesmo que fosse algo que não desejasse de forma alguma fazer. Secretamente, porém, esperava que ela não o fizesse deitar-se em uma daquelas grandes camas repletas de travesseiros.

"O capitão permite que esse soldado descanse então?" Ela ainda indagou a Thavanian, enquanto obrigava gentilmente Legolas a se afastar. O guarda-costas apertou os lábios receoso, olhando agora para o incomodado e preocupado amigo, mas assentiu, algo o fazia confiar naquela curadora. A elfa então sorriu mais uma vez, mas não conduziu Legolas a nenhuma das camas, muito pelo contrário. Ela o levou até a porta que dava ao grande jardim central da cidade, colocando-o a sua frente e falando quase ao seu ouvido em um tom de voz que o fez lembrar do canto do mais belo dos pássaros.

"Vá e escolha uma delas para seu descanso." Ela disse, compartilhando a visão que o elfo agora tinha. As belas e imponentes árvores de Imladris. "Tenho certeza que qualquer uma delas se sentirá honrada em ter a companhia de um elfo silvestre, não temos nenhum dos seus por aqui."

Legolas soltou o queixo, hipnotizado por aquela imagem e aquelas idéias, ele deu um passo receoso à frente, descendo o primeiro degrau, mas depois se voltou preocupado para Thavanian. O que encontrou, entretanto, foi o sorriso encorajador do amigo, garantindo-lhe que estava tudo bem e que ele podia ir. O arqueiro sorriu em resposta, depois agradeceu a curadora e saiu, ansioso por vivenciar mais aquela nova experiência.

&&&

A madrugada então se foi e a manhã surgiu radiante no céu azul e rosa de Valfenda. Thavanian reabriu os olhos e encontrou mais uma vez a sábia Idhrenniel tratando de seus ferimentos.

"Bom dia." Ela o saudou com um sorriso. "Como se sente nessa manhã, capitão?"

"Be... Bem... minha senhora." Ele respondeu surpreso e constrangido. Nem percebera quando dormira. "Onde está Ainion?"

"Ele não voltou. Deve ter encontrado um bom abrigo. Creia-me. Estava precisando. Não acredito que recuperaria sua energia aqui entre travesseiros. Isso é para nós Sindars e Nordors e não para um Silvícola como ele."

Thavanian sorriu então, concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça. Foi quando ouviu alguém bater a porta. Ele olhou para a elfa por alguns instantes, para só então perceber que ela esperava que ele desse a autorização.

"É seu cômodo capitão." Ela lembrou e ele sentiu-se tocado pela consideração.

"Entre, por favor." O elfo enfim pediu.

A porta então se abriu e duas figuras idênticas conhecidas suas entraram, acompanhadas de um elfo que Thavanian desconhecia.

"Olá, capitão." Saudou-lhe um dos irmãos.

"Olá, meu senhor." O guarda-costas retribuiu.

"Elladan." Informou-lhe o gêmeo.

"Olá, Elladan." Thavanian disse então. "Olá, Elrohir." Ele lembrou-se de saudar o outro gêmeo. Desde o desentendimento que tiveram eles não mais conversaram.

"Olá. Como tem passado, capitão?" Elrohir indagou cordialmente, embora em seu olhar ainda estivesse clara a mágoa que o gêmeo guardara.

"Bem, graças a Lady Idhrenniel." Ele disse.

"Ficamos felizes em saber." Elladan disse então, olhando rapidamente a sua volta. "Gostaríamos que conhecesse alguém." O gêmeo disse, colocando-se de lado para que a figura atrás dele pudesse ser vista e Thavanian se encontrou preso a enigmáticos olhos acinzentados. "Este é nosso pai, Lorde Elrond Peredhel."

Thavanian arregalou os olhos, colocando automaticamente a mão direita por sobre o peito.

"Lorde Elrond. É uma honra."

Elrond acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, repetindo o gesto de saudação do soldado.

"Seja bem vindo a Valfenda, capitão." Ele disse, caminhando devagar em sua direção. "Como se sente?"

"Sinto-me bem, meu senhor." O guarda-costas respondeu hesitante, intimidado com a aproximação do lorde elfo. "A dor quase não me incomoda mais."

"Alegra-me sabê-lo." Elrond comentou, parando diante do leito. "Peço sua licença para ver seus ferimentos." Ele pediu e Thavanian concordou, embora não conseguisse evitar a desconfiança que sentia. Sabia muito bem que aquele elfo e seu rei não compartilhavam grandes laços de amizade.

Mas o que se deu em seguida foi algo que o simples Thavanian não podia imaginar. Elrond não lhe descobriu os ferimentos, sequer abriu-lhe a túnica. Tudo o que fez foi apoiar uma das mãos por sobre a região exata do corte e deixar-se ficar com um olhar distante. O guarda-costas estremeceu, mas depois cedeu completamente ao toque mágico do sábio elfo, sentindo a dor em seu peito apaziguar-se de forma inacreditável. A seu lado Idhrenniel olhava com admiração a atuação de seu mestre, que em instantes voltou a afastar-se do paciente e ofereceu um breve sorriso.

"Fez um bom trabalho, minha amiga Idhrenniel. Muito me honra tê-la entre nossos curadores." Ele disse e a elfa baixou os olhos, cobrindo o coração com sua mão delgada e branca. Depois o mestre se voltou novamente para Thavanian. "Meus filhos me contaram sobre o acontecimento triste que seu grupo viveu na floresta. Gostaria, apesar de saber que levantar o assunto é algo pesaroso, de oferecer minhas condolências e disponibilizar-lhe meus préstimos, capitão."

Thavanian intrigou-se de imediato. Que líder era aquele que descia de seu lugar para vir até ali saudar e oferecer pessoalmente ajuda a um reles soldado como ele? O guarda-costas apertou os lábios, lembrando das histórias que seu pai lhe contava e achando cada vez mais difícil de acreditar que aquele elfo pudesse ser de fato odiado pelo rei.

"Meu... meu rei precisa ser informado e..."

"Sim. Já providenciei. A carta está pronta, precisava apenas confirmar os nomes dos soldados que pereceram para passar a triste notícia ao Rei Thranduil."

Thavanian empalideceu e Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se.

"Lamento, capitão." Ele disse, voltando a segurar-lhe uma das mãos. "Sei que é um assunto delicado, mas essa mensagem se faz urgente a meu ver. Haja vista que eram esperados provavelmente em algum lugar e o seu atraso por si só já deve estar gerando toda a espécie de temor."

O guarda-costas concordou com aquelas sábias palavras. No entanto, havia certos pormenores que não podiam ser resolvidos de forma assim tão efetiva.

"Peço que me perdoe, meu senhor. Mas... bem... eu... tenho informações... que preciso passar a meu rei... mas elas... bem... o problema é que elas..."

"São confidenciais." Elrond completou sem alterar seu tom de voz ou os traços serenos de seu rosto. "Eu compreendo. Peço que as redija com seu selo então, capitão e eu a verei entregue."

O guerreiro suspirou, como se houvessem tirado uma bigorna de cima de seu peito.

"Sou-lhe grato."

"Não por isso, meu jovem." Elrond pendeu levemente a cabeça em retribuição ao agradecimento. "Agora descanse. Ainda está aquém de suas forças, deve dormir o sono da recuperação para que logo esteja de pé."

"Sim, senhor."

"Onde está Ainion, Thavanian." Indagou finalmente Elladan, que desde que entrara olhava discretamente para as camas em busca do arqueiro.

O rosto de Thavanian perdeu a serenidade então e ele olhou com desconfiança para os dois irmãos.

"O que deseja com ele, Elladan?"

O gêmeo voltou-se para ele no mesmo instante e não pôde evitar que um ar de desagrado lhe alterasse os belos traços da face.

"Apenas busco saber como está. Sabe informar-me sobre o estado do outro elfo da Floresta, Lady Idhrenniel?"

"Sim, Elladan." A bela elfa sorriu-lhe um tanto intrigada. "O jovem Ainion está no jardim. Passou provavelmente à noite em uma de nossas árvores."

"O quê?" Elrohir julgou ter ouvido mal e Elrond ergueu as elegantes sobrancelhas.

"Ele é um silvestre, meninos." Idhrenniel não se conteve, rindo discretamente do idêntico ar de surpresa que sua informação despertou nos irmãos. "Sabe que os silvícolas têm uma preferência e amizade mais efetivas por nossas amigas do que nós temos."

"Ah..." Elrohir fechou então a boca que esquecera aberta. Olhando curiosamente pelo jardim. "Eu... eu não o vi em nenhuma das árvores..."

"Nem o verá." Elrond foi quem sorriu então. "A capacidade de camuflagem de um silvestre é uma excelente tática de guerra."

"De fato." Thavanian concordou, parecendo apreciar o ar totalmente perdido que via nos dois irmãos. "Elfo algum aqui conseguirá encontrá-lo se ele não quiser. Nem mesmo eu."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, totalmente descontente com o tom de ironia que sentia temperar a voz do capitão da Floresta. Ele aproximou-se da porta e passou a vasculhar árvore a árvore com os olhos.

"Nem o senhor consegue vê-lo, _adar-nin_?" Indagou indignado a seu pai, após alguns instantes de tentativas frustradas e Elrond riu.

"Creio que o nobre capitão está com a verdade a lhe favorecer, _ionath_-_nin_." Informou o lorde elfo com um pequeno sorriso e recebeu o olhar ainda mais surpreso do filhos. "Mas..." Ele forçou o tom da conjunção, aproximando-se da porta e olhando também em direção ao jardim. "Ele não quer se esconder, quer?"

Os filhos cruzaram o olhar com o do pai, depois sorriram e desceram as escadas chamando pelo rapaz sem qualquer despedida. Elrond ainda voltou-se para o visitante do quarto e lhe sorriu, acenando-lhe cordialmente e seguindo os filhos. Thavanian engoliu em seco aquela atitude. Ele não confiava naquele lorde elfo, decididamente não confiava, tudo o que esperava era que Legolas continuasse a representar com precisão a farsa que lhe era devida.

"Não nos ouve ou não está aqui." Aproximou-se frustrado o gêmeo mais novo. "Não o encontramos, _ada."_

Elrond voltou a girar os olhos pelo jardim.

"Tentaram todas as árvores."

"Sim." Elladan aproximou-se também. "Sinto-me preocupado com ele, _ada_. Estava cansado e mal se recuperara do ataque que sofrera. Pode estar dormindo profundamente."

"Se está, assim deve sê-lo, _ion-nin._" Elrond informou,apoiando a mão no ombro do primogênito.

"Mas precisa alimentar-se."

"As árvores lhe cedem o que precisa no momento, criança, confie na natureza. Ela é sábia." Elrond completou, voltando a olhar a sua volta. O estranho e intenso interesse dos filhos no rapaz e o desagrado com que Glorfindel falara dele, no entanto, o estavam incomodando, ele queria conhecer tão intrigante figura. "Tentaram mesmo todas as árvores?"

"Sim." Respondeu um frustrado Elrohir, que ainda olhava para todos os lados daquele jardim. "Menos o Eucalipto, mas ninguém se aproxima dele."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas então e os gêmeos empalideceram.

"Ele não pode ter subido no grande eucalipto, pode _ada?"_ O gêmeo mais novo converteu em palavras a dúvida de todos. "A sábia árvore não transmite bons fluidos a ninguém que se aproxime além do senhor, não é fato? Já tentamos, todos já tentaram. Ela é o centro de força de Imladris e..."

Mas ele não pôde terminar, seus olhos já acompanhavam descrentes a figura do irmão mais velho, que caminhava a passos largos até a árvore, colocando-se a uma distância razoável e chamando pelo elfo louro.

"Ainion!"

Para a surpresa de todos, um corpo esguio, vestido com as brancas roupas dos cômodos da cura escorregou graciosamente pelo largo tronco do eucalipto e tocou o chão com a leveza de um pássaro que retorna do céu.

"Não acredito..." Elrohir também se aproximou, perplexo e Elrond empalideceu olhando fixamente para a figura que via. Era um constrangido e franzino elfo, que enrubesceu terrivelmente ao ver que quase todos que passavam pela praça pararam e agora o olhavam com admiração. Ele baixou o rosto e os longos e lisos cabelos soltos o cobriram enquanto caminhava apressado em direção aos dois irmãos.

"Lady Idhrenniel disse que podia subir em uma das árvores..." Desatou o rapaz sua torrente de explicações assim que estava próximo dos gêmeos. "Eu pedi permissão à grande árvore e me foi concedida... Eu pedi... Fiz algo errado? Infringi alguma regra?."

"Falou com o grande Eucalipto?" Elrohir indagou incrédulo e Legolas voltou-se discretamente para a árvore. Era um eucalipto? Ah sim... Um eucalipto muito diferente. Grande além da conta e antigo além de todos os tempos. Nunca havia visto um assim.

"Eu... fiz algo de errado?" Ele repetiu a questão, voltando-se novamente para os irmãos, mas sentindo-se pior do que quando descobrira que andara nu pela floresta. Aqueles elfos todos ainda iam ficar muito tempo ali parados olhando para ele?

"Nada fez de errado, meu jovem." Surgiu uma voz atrás dos dois e Legolas ergueu o rosto para ver o dono dela. Um par de intrigadas sobrancelhas se curvavam diante dele, pertencentes a um dos mais elegantes e nobres elfos que ele já se lembrava de ter visto. O lorde moreno então olhou a sua volta e, como que despertados de um feitiço, os boquiabertos elfos continuaram seus caminhos.

Legolas suspirou aliviado.

"Sou Elrond." A ilustre figura se apresentou, apoiando a mão no peito. "Seja bem vindo a Valfenda."

Legolas sentiu seu queixo cair, depois enrubesceu terrivelmente. Aquele era Elrond Peredhel, o senhor de Imladris, um dos grandes e sábios elfos, um dos líderes de antigamente. E ele, ele estava ali, tolamente em pé, de pijamas e cabelos soltos diante de tão grandiosa figura?

"_Ilúvatar." _Escapou-lhe o ardente clamor, e ele colocou-se imediatamente em seus joelhos, baixando a cabeça. "Lorde Elrond, eu... peço... peço que me perdoe meus modos..."

Elrond sentiu-se atordoado como poucas vezes se sentira em sua vida. Ele olhou novamente para o grande eucalipto, depois para o jovem elfo que se prostrava agora. E fatos totalmente diversos pareceram se encaixar estranhamente, como um bizarro quebra-cabeças. Em seu coração algo lhe clamava por atenção, um espaço muito bem guardado parecia estar querendo se iluminar mesmo contra sua vontade. Uma porta atrás da qual só estavam algumas pessoas muito especiais.

"Erga-se, soldado." Ele apoiou uma mão no ombro do guerreiro e incomodou-se ao vê-lo estremecer. "Vamos, está tudo bem."

Legolas obedeceu receoso, escondendo ainda o rosto por sobre o mar dourado de cabelos, o queixo quase colado ao peito. Elrond moveu os lábios em um pequeno sorriso que lhe fez até um estranho bem e por fim segurou o queixo do jovem elfo, erguendo-lhe suavemente o rosto para que pudesse vê-lo. Porém, quando o par azul de olhos lhe focou ele chegou a arrepender-se do que fizera. _Elbereth_, ele já havia visto aquele rosto mais de uma vez, ele pertencia a uma de suas mais confusas e incômodas visões, fragmentos desconexos de informações que o perseguiam há anos, nas quais, vez por outra aquele par de olhos muito azuis surgiam, adornando exatamente aquele exato rosto.

"Peço... peço que me perdoe, meu senhor." Legolas não se conteve, não conseguindo segurar o olhar que aquele poderoso elfo lhe direcionava. Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça e afastou-se ligeiramente do grande curador. "Estou... estou em trajes de sono ainda... sequer trancei meus cabelos..." Ele completou, escondendo-se inconscientemente atrás de Elrohir, como fazia quando era pequeno. Um instinto que lhe despertara tão forte que até o gêmeo mais novo sentiu o estranho calafrio das recordações.

Elrond respirou fundo então, pressionando todas aquelas emoções de volta ao lugar de onde vieram e buscando trancar a teimosa porta. Ele sorriu com cordialidade mesmo assim. Esquecer os tormentos não significava deixar de tentar encontrar as respostas.

"Meus filhos me disseram que é a primeira vez que visita nossas terras." Ele disse com amabilidade e Legolas voltou a enrubescer ao ver-se diante do elfo mais uma vez. Elrohir virara-se para ele, negando-se, sem perceber, a deixar que seu corpo servisse de esconderijo para o amigo louro.

"Eu... Sim... Sim, senhor." Legolas respondeu, afastando-se um passo para o lado e voltando a ficar fora do alcance do lorde elfo, dessa vez servindo-se do vulto de Elladan. O gêmeo mais velho sorriu, voltando-se também e enlaçando-lhe os ombros.

"Então dormiu no jardim?" Ele indagou sorridente. "Como se sente nessa manhã, _mellon-nin?"_

Legolas mordeu os lábios. Agora estava preso, não podia simplesmente desfazer-se do abraço de Elladan sem parecer deveras descortês. Pelos _Valar _ele daria tudo por um grande buraco no qual pudesse se esconder.

"Estou... estou bem... obrigado, meu senhor."

"Elladan." O gêmeo corrigiu-o, apertando ligeiramente o abraço que oferecia e Legolas retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

"Elladan." Ele repetiu, olhando discretamente a sua volta. "Agora... preciso... preciso ir..." Ele afastou-se rapidamente. "Thavanian... meu... meu capitão... Ele já deve ter despertado e..."

"Ele está bem." Elrohir assegurou. "Acabamos de vir de lá."

"Sim... mas... mas vai... vai precisar de mim..."

Elladan segurou-lhe então um braço e olhou-o profundamente nos olhos quando Legolas voltou-se para ele.

"Precisa descansar, Ainion." Ele disse com seriedade agora e Elrond aproximou-se, olhando o rapaz também com olhos clínicos. "Não parece ter dormido de fato. Não conseguiu descansar nem mesmo na mais poderosa de nossas árvores?"

Legolas empalideceu novamente, voltando a olhar para o grande eucalipto. A última coisa que fizera fora dormir naquele centro de poder. Não imaginava onde estava quando pedira à grande árvore permissão para subi-la, mas agora, depois de tudo, entendia muito do que lhe era mistério.

"Estou... estou bem Elladan."

"Dormiu ou não dormiu?" Insistiu o elfo, que estranhou ao ver o olhar enigmático que o elfo louro lançou ao nobre Eucalipto. Um frio intenso lhe correu novamente a espinha, como aquele que sentira na noite do enterro, ele buscou imediatamente o olhar do pai e sentiu que Elrond também parecia intrigado.

"Tenho dificuldades para descansar quando estou muito tempo fora de minha terra." Legolas respondeu então e seu tom foi mais sincero do que nunca. "Mas me sinto melhor."

"Posso lhe dar algo para que durma. Lady Idhrenniel devia ter feito isso."

"Ela me foi de grande ajuda, permitindo que eu dormisse no jardim ao invés de naquelas grandes camas."

"O que tem contra camas, elfinho?" Elrohir brincou e Legolas apertou os lábios ao ouvir o antigo tratamento sair tão inconscientemente da boca do gêmeo, de forma que este sequer percebeu. "Depois de uma temporada terrível como a que tivemos é uma benção dormir em um colchão macio."

"Veja quem fala." Elladan torceu o nariz para o irmão e Elrohir lançou-lhe um olhar insatisfeito.

"Vou dormir melhor hoje." Ele respondeu a insinuação. "Estava tratando de alguns assuntos importantes."

"Podia deixar os relatórios de guerra para o dia seguinte ao menos."

"Quero me ver livre dessas responsabilidades. Assim Glorfindel me esquece um pouco." Ele brincou e os irmãos riram. Legolas olhou-os sem compreender e Elladan voltou-se para ele uma vez mais. Em seu rosto, porém, não parecia haver nenhuma disposição em explicar a conversa intrincada que tinha com seu gêmeo.

"Então, Ainion. Essa noite eu vou aparecer no seu cômodo e quero vê-lo dormindo."

Legolas baixou o rosto, disfarçando a insatisfação. Estava feliz por estar em Imladris, mas cada momento perto dos gêmeos era um grande risco. Ele julgava que eles o fossem esquecer assim que chegassem em casa, mas esse momento parecia estar demorando para chegar. O que, incomodamente, o estava agradando muito e ele se condenava deveras por isso.

"Sim, senhor. Mas Lady Idhrenniel..."

"Elladan." O gêmeo corrigiu-o."

"Sim, Elladan." Legolas enrubesceu novamente. "Lady Idhrenniel disse que posso... Então não poderei mais... digo..."

"Pode ocupar a árvore que quiser, meu jovem." Elrond aproximou-se um passo a mais e Legolas tentou ao máximo evitar o instinto que teve de fazer exatamente o contrário, mas não pode. Elrond uniu novamente as sobrancelhas, repetindo mais uma vez o movimento e apoiando uma mão no ombro do arqueiro antes que este pudesse repetir o dele. "Nada de mal lhe acontecerá aqui, criança. Pode dormir em paz onde desejar. Eu lhe dou minha garantia."

"Não acredite, Ainion." Elrohir brincou. "Pode chover em sua cabeça e..."

Elrond voltou-se para lançar um olhar reprovador para o filho. Elrohir sabia que não devia mencionar certos assuntos, mas não pôde fazê-lo, pois o jovem Ainion adiantara-se em uma reação muito intrigante.

"Chove com freqüência aqui, Elrohir?" Ele indagou com entusiasmo, olhando o gêmeo nos olhos.

Elrohir ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Chove. Com mais freqüência do que gostaríamos." Ele brincou, olhando o pai provocativamente com o canto dos olhos. Elrond, porém não pareceu abalar-se, ele acompanhava atento o diálogo que ocorria.

"E você acha que choverá? Eu digo. Acha que choverá por esses dias? Enquanto estou aqui?"

"Sabe-se lá." Elrohir deu de ombros, mas depois sorriu com malícia. "Por que Ainion. Tem medo de chuva?"

"Não." O arqueiro voltou seus olhos para o céu e eles estavam de um azul idêntico. "Eu nunca vi chover." Disse quase sem pensar, observando os cantos do límpido céu em busca de uma nuvem qualquer, mas entristecendo-se ao ver que não havia nenhuma.

Os gêmeos e o pai se entreolharam, encantados com a descoberta e Elrohir segurou ao máximo o desejo que teve de implorar ao curador que fizesse o céu derramar suas lágrimas naquele exato instante. Ele daria tudo para ver o ar que o jovem Ainion faria.

"Gostaria de ver a chuva então?" Elladan adiantou-se, parecendo compartilhar o desejo do irmão e Legolas voltou-se para eles dois com olhos de expectativas indisfarçáveis.

"Nem consigo conceber tamanha sorte." Legolas sorriu-lhes inocentemente e ele simplesmente deixou de ser aquele guerreiro que os gêmeos conheciam, seus olhos agora eram exatos olhos de uma criança diante de uma experiência nova. Mas aquela sensação durou apenas poucos instantes, pois uma sombra voltou a tomar o rosto do arqueiro, que olhou para a casa onde estava Thavanian e suspirou. "Preciso ir. Peço que me perdoem. Com sua licença, meus senhores."

"Nós o acompanhamos até lá." Elrond estranhamente ofereceu. "Preciso ainda acertar algumas questões com seu capitão."

"Questões, meu senhor?" Legolas intrigou-se e Elrond passou a caminhar a seu lado.

"Sim. Seu capitão disse que redigiria uma mensagem a seu rei. Quero saber quando pretende enviá-la."

Legolas voltou a empalidecer. O que Thavanian iria dizer? Ele intrigou-se, lembrando-se então de todo o pesadelo que vivera e passando a temer incrivelmente a recepção que teria do pai depois de todos os acontecimentos. Ele respirou fundo então, baixando o rosto e esfregando-o com ambas as mãos. A mão forte de Elrond tomou seu ombro mais uma vez.

"Seu rei entenderá o que houve." Ele disse e Legolas olhou-o surpreso. Elrond sentiu mais uma vez o incômodo que tivera ao ter aqueles olhos azuis, mesmo assustados como pareciam, fixos nele. "Também enfrentamos dias difíceis." Ele continuou, abandonando suas dúvidas. "Pretendo mandar uma carta minha a seu rei. Há muito não trocamos informações." Completou, quando entravam no quarto de Thavanian e eram recebidos pelo olhar nada satisfeito do elfo louro no leito.

"Por onde andou, Ainion?" O guarda-costas indagou rispidamente e Legolas moveu-se para perto da cama.

"Estava dormindo, capitão. Perdoe-me. Não vi que já amanhecera."

Thavanian olhou-o aborrecido, encenando um papel de líder insatisfeito que a Legolas não agradava, mas que o arqueiro acompanhava, pois sabia que era a forma certa de agir. Elrond olhava a ambos agora, porém seu semblante não refletia emoção alguma.

"Capitão Thavanian." Ele disse.

"Sim, Lorde Elrond."

"Preciso que me faça uma gentileza, se fosse possível?"

"Creio que nada posso negar-lhe, meu senhor. Tem sido um anfitrião caridoso e seus elfos nos ajudaram tremendamente na Floresta."

Elrond curvou ligeiramente o tronco em agradecimento.

"Farei uma reunião geral hoje à tarde, estarão presentes meus elfos de confiança. Pretendemos tratar de alguns planos importantes."

"Parece que, depois dos acontecimentos que vivemos na mata," Thavanian lembrou pesaroso. "se faz necessária mais coesão e entendimento."

"Alegro-me em ver que concorda. Permitiria então que seu soldado participasse, já que o capitão está convalescente? Ele nos será muito útil, informando-nos a quantas anda a segurança nos atalhos da Floresta Escura."

"Ainion pouco sabe sobre o que se passa por lá." Thavanian retrucou rapidamente, sem sequer olhar para Legolas. O príncipe ficou imóvel, sem saber ao certo como agir.

"Bem." Elrond não se alterou. "Pelo menos pode nos passar um pouco do que sabe."

"São informações confidenciais, Lorde Elrond. Tenho certeza que compreende."

"Creio que me interpretou mal, capitão. Não busco saber sobre as posições estratégicas de seu rei. Apenas sobre questões referentes ao inimigo. Precisamos saber onde se encontram os principais focos, pedir opiniões sobre trajetos e..."

"Por quê? Sequer caminham pela floresta escura." Impacientou-se o guarda-costas e os gêmeos se entreolharam insatisfeitos.

"Temos precisado nos estender até lá certas vezes. E prevejo que essa freqüência se intensificará."

"Não posso permitir. Peço que me perdoe, Lorde Elrond. Ainion ainda não tem maturidade para um tipo de reunião como essa."

"Pelo que sei têm pouca diferença de idade." Elrohir colocou seu protesto. "Ele é suficientemente maduro e confiável para lhe servir como soldado, mas não como um ouvinte em um simples encontro?"

"Coloca as coisas de forma complicada, meu senhor." Thavanian disse contrariado, sem estar bem certo sobre com qual dos gêmeos tratava, mas julgando ter uma idéia bem considerável. "Chega a ofender-me."

"Não é minha intenção. Busco apenas compreensão."

"Talvez não esteja a seu alcance."

Elrohir apertou os lábios então e o clima ficou subitamente pesado demais.

"Creio que..." Legolas inseriu sua voz suavemente e os olhos de todos se voltaram para ele. "se eu... fizer-lhe uma promessa... de dizer apenas o que me for autorizado... o senhor poderia, me liberar para tal encargo... capitão... Nosso anfitrião fez tanto por nós e..."

"Ainion." Thavanian quis protestar, mas Legolas apertou os lábios e seus olhos brilharam, passando ao guarda-costas a mensagem que ele queria com todas as letras possíveis. E a mensagem não era muito encorajadora.

"Entendo suas preocupações." O arqueiro continuou. "Prometo comportar-me bem, capitão. Tenho certeza de que não me será questionado algo que não esteja autorizado a responder."

"É fato." Elrond assegurou.

Thavanian ainda hesitou por um momento. Depois balançou insatisfeito a cabeça. Elrohir ergueu o queixo em um ar vitorioso que aborreceu ainda mais ao guarda-costas.

"Que assim seja. Agradeço a colaboração." Elrond disse sem esperar mais nenhum comentário. Depois se despediu com uma ligeira reverência e deu as costas, passando entre os filhos. Ao chegar à porta, porém, voltou-se por um momento e olhou para Legolas. "Pedirei que lhe sejam entregues roupas para o encontro, se não se importa."

Legolas apoiou instintivamente a mão por sobre a túnica branca que usava e enrubesceu novamente. Havia se esquecido do que vestia. Elfo estúpido ele se sentia, será que Lorde Elrond julgava que ele tivesse coragem de ir ao tal encontro com roupas de dormir?

"Sou-lhe grato." Ele apenas respondeu e os três elfos de Valfenda se despediram e saíram em silêncio.

&&&

Era um fim de tarde agora e Legolas trançava os cabelos diante do espelho do quarto onde ele e Thavanian estavam. O guarda-costas mantinha olhos indiscutivelmente insatisfeitos no arqueiro louro.

"O que foi?" Legolas indagou, depois de terminar seu trabalho. "Já lhe disse que não precisa se preocupar. Eu nada direi sobre nossas patrulhas. Nada revelarei sobre assunto algum."

"Não é isso que me incomoda." Disse o outro ainda insatisfeito.

"E o que é então?"

Thavanian deixou seu olhar descer pelo corpo do príncipe e Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, baixando também os olhos para as roupas que trajava.

"O que há? Esqueci algum laço?" Ele voltou-se novamente para o espelho em busca de algum problema. Sempre fora um desajeitado para se vestir, ouvia incríveis repreendas do pai, mas simplesmente não conseguia se emendar.

"Está tudo em ordem." Garantiu-lhe o elfo e Legolas franziu os lábios aborrecido.

"O que há então?" Ele indagou, voltando-se novamente para o amigo no leito.

"Viu as roupas que lhe deram?" Indagou o outro como resposta, erguendo a mão para enfatizar o que lhe mostrava.

Legolas voltou a baixar os olhos. Sim. Eram belas roupas. Túnica e calças de um discreto cinza-azulado e um belo robe azul celeste com ornamentos em prata e largas mangas.

"Detesto usar robes." Ele brincou, disfarçando o embaraço de estar em roupas tão finas. "Vou ter que me policiar ao máximo para não pisar nele até chegar à casa grande."

Mas Thavanian não riu. Ele apenas soltou um suspiro forçado.

"Está muito elegante." Ele garantiu em um tom quase irônico. Nunca havia visto o príncipe usar azul e não podia negar que a cor lhe caia muito bem.

"O que esperava?" Legolas defendeu-se. "Que lorde Elrond me mandasse uniformes da estrebaria para essa reunião? Já notou como ele e os filhos se vestem aqui em Valfenda? Acho que seria ofensivo até para seus olhos se eu aparecesse ali com minhas roupas de patrulha, mesmo se ainda tivesse alguma comigo."

Thavanian estalou os lábios.

"Duvido que estas roupas façam em outros elfos o mesmo papel que fazem em você."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que..."

Ele ia terminar sua explanação, mas foi interrompido por um discreto bater na porta. Autorizou a entrada de quem quer que fosse tentando disfarçar sua irritação e por trás da porta surgiu o rosto sereno de Idhrenniel.

"Boa tarde, capitão." Ela o saudou, mas quando se voltou para Legolas não pode disfarçar a surpresa de seu olhar. "Ainion." Ela apenas disse. "Pelos _Valar_, meu bom soldado. Parece um príncipe nessas vestes."

Legolas empalideceu completamente e Thavanian torceu os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas, lançando ao amigo um olhar que parecia lhe assegurar a resposta do que o estava incomodando.

"Eu... agradeço... minha senhora." Balbuciou em resposta o constrangido e preocupado arqueiro louro. "Lorde Elrond pediu minha presença no encontro dessa tarde."

"Ah, sim." A elfa pareceu encontrar uma justificativa plausível então, mas continuou olhando com admiração para o rapaz, como se estivesse de fato diante de uma bela obra da natureza. "Sei que o estou constrangendo, criança, mas não posso deixar de me admirar." Ela riu então, sacudindo a cabeça. "Na verdade, não deveria. Sempre que temos uma celebração é Lorde Elrond quem escolhe as roupas dos filhos e até de Lorde Erestor e Lorde Glorfindel quando eles assim o desejam. E sempre nos admiramos com seu bom gosto. Ele tem um dom nato de ressaltar a beleza das pessoas com as cores certas. Não há verdade que se esconda quando nosso anfitrião decide vestir alguém ao seu agrado."

Legolas apertou os lábios, movendo os olhos discretamente para o amigo no leito. Ele enfim suspirou, sentindo-se de fato em uma estranha armadilha.

"É uma roupa muito fina para um simples encontro." Thavanian não conseguiu guardar sua desconfiança.

"Sim. É muito bela." Idhrenniel concordou. "Mas todos se vestem formalmente nesses encontros." Ela esclareceu, erguendo as cobertas de Thavanian para verificar suas bandagens. "Acredito que nossos lordes gostam de ter alguma satisfação quando estão em reuniões tão sérias. É de praxe." Ela olhou então para Legolas e sorriu-lhe, vendo que o rapaz parecia preocupado. "Aquiete seu coração, soldado." Ela aconselhou. "Todos vão estar vestidos como você. Embora deva dizer-lhe que estará ofuscando até mesmo a majestosa beleza de nosso Lorde Glorfindel hoje."

Legolas enfim enrubesceu e a elfa soltou um risinho suave e agradável, sacudindo a cabeça e continuando o que fazia.

"Ele não enrubesceria." Ela brincou. "Bem se vê que você não é habituado a receber elogios."

Thavanian sorriu também com o comentário. Era fato aquilo. Embora todos os olhos do reino da Floresta Escura se voltassem sempre admirados quando seu belo e imponente rei surgia na sacada ou na escada principal ou simplesmente caminhava por entre os corredores escuros da caverna, ninguém ousava tecer um comentário. Thranduil, embora fosse um elfo muito elegante e de uma beleza indescritível, definitivamente não encorajava nem um tipo de bajulação, nem para com ele, nem para com o filho, muito pelo contrário.

Legolas procurou recuperar a compostura e achou por bem deixar de vez aquele lugar, antes que fosse impossível fazê-lo.

"Provavelmente estou atrasado." Ele comentou, olhando a sua volta. "Já estamos próximos do entardecer."

"Sim." A elfa garantiu-lhe. "A sineta do chá da tarde já tocou. Costuma ser a hora dos encontros de nosso anfitrião. Sabe o caminho?"

"Creio que sim."

"Estarão provavelmente na sala de estudos. A biblioteca. Lorde Elrond gosta de se reunir ali quando não tem muitos convidados. Chegando a porta principal peça que o guarda lhe mostre onde é. Ele provavelmente irá anunciar sua chegada."

Legolas respirou fundo, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem involuntariamente. Estava começando a se arrepender por ter concordado em participar daquele encontro, embora julgasse que fosse conseguir valorosas informações de guerra para o pai ali, começava a achar que o preço estava sendo um pouco alto.


	6. QUEM É VOCÊ?

Olá. Desculpem o atraso.

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo de **O TEMPO NÃO APAGA**.

Eu tinha escrito uma apresentação comentando aquelas coisas de sempre, aquelas frases onde as palavras "dificuldades" e "desculpas" aparecem sempre juntas. Mas então apaguei tudo e comecei de novo, pensando no que escrever que fosse de fato produtivo nessa apresentação.

Então, cheguei a uma conclusão caridosa: não escreverei nada. Já não basta o capítulo que têm que ler?

Deixando a brincadeira de lado, ficam sim minhas desculpas pelos erros que deixei passar, ando meio distraída (mais do que o costume), por isso peço de me perdoem se algo ficou muito confuso ou se virem algum erro gritante.

Fora isso ficam também os agradecimentos de sempre pelas carinhosas reviews. Espero que gostem desse denso capítulo e que me digam o que acharam.

Queria dedicar esse capítulo às **ELFINHAS VESTIBULANDAS **que durante o mês de novembro, dezembro e até janeiro, se estou bem certa, estarão enfrentando um grande desafio. Boa sorte, elfinhas. Esse desafio não é maior do que vocês, ele só lhes indica um caminho a seguir.

Muitos beijos de agradecimento à:

**Nimrodel, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix (Layla), Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju, Nanda, Leka, Crika, Greyhawk, Paulinho, Veleth, Annie, Stephanie, Denise (Tenira), Karina, Lika, Isa.**

**

* * *

**

Verdade, Mentira

Verdade, mentira, certeza, incerteza...  
Aquele cego ali na estrada também conhece estas palavras.  
Estou sentado num degrau alto e tenho as mãos apertadas  
Sobre o mais alto dos joelhos cruzados.  
Bem: verdade, mentira, certeza, incerteza o que são?  
O cego pára na estrada,  
Desliguei as mãos de cima do joelho  
Verdade mentira, certeza, incerteza são as mesmas?  
Qualquer cousa mudou numa parte da realidade — os meus joelhos  
e as minhas mãos.  
Qual é a ciência que tem conhecimento para isto?  
O cego continua o seu caminho e eu não faço mais gestos.  
Já não é a mesma hora, nem a mesma gente, nem nada igual.  
Ser real é isto.

**Alberto Caeiro**

**_

* * *

VI – QUEM É VOCÊ?_**

"Venha por aqui, por favor." O guarda que encontrara assim que subira as escadas da casa principal pediu-lhe, abrindo uma grande porta entalhada e esperando que o arqueiro passasse por ela. Legolas deu os passos esperados receoso, entrando em um ambiente que lhe tocou todos os sentidos no exato instante em que colocou seus pés nele.

"_Elbereth._" A palavra surgiu em seus lábios, reflexo exato da beleza que contemplava na imensa sala da casa principal. Candelabros, veludo vermelho, folhas e flores de todas as cores e formas, quadros e um perfume que ele jamais sentira. O contraste de luz e sombra adicionava ainda mais encantamento ao lugar.

"É um ambiente mágico." O elfo a seu lado comentou serenamente, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas e esperando que o recém-chegado despertasse do transe no qual estava. Guarda e sentinela da grande casa há anos incontáveis, ele já vira muitos elfos e outras raças também, mergulharem na mesma reação de êxtase que aquele jovem se encontrava.

Legolas uniu finalmente os lábios soltos e pressionou os dentes para que a sensação o fizesse voltar a si. Ele então desviou seus olhos e percebeu que o elfo moreno ainda o olhava com atenção.

"É de fato muito bela." Comentou enfim, procurando não parecer tão tolo quanto se sentia.

O guarda continuou encarando-o com um discretíssimo sorriso nos lábios, depois desceu rapidamente os olhos, analisando a figura que tinha diante de si.

"De onde vêm, senhor? De Lothlorien?" Indagou.

"Do norte da Grande Floresta. O reino do rei Thranduil." O príncipe respondeu rapidamente e o guarda moreno torceu um pouco o pescoço, tentando encontrar a verdade naquelas palavras.

"É um sindar?" Indagou descrente.

"Um silvestre." O arqueiro de pronto corrigiu.

"Um silvestre?"

O tom misto de surpresa e descrença daquele elfo só aborreceu ainda mais o jovem louro, que pouco pôde ou fez para disfarçar tal insatisfação.

"Não usa as cores de sua terra." O sentinela comentou, desapercebendo-se do mal estar do visitante, enquanto ainda analisava-lhe as belas vestes com atenção. "Na verdade nunca vi um silvestre em trajes tão finos."

"Não uso roupas minhas." Legolas respondeu em um indisfarçável tom de insatisfação agora. "Seu dirigente e anfitrião Lorde Elrond as cedeu-me para que eu participasse desse encontro. Sou soldado de uma das patrulhas da fronteira."

O guarda ergueu as sobrancelhas. Percebendo enfim o quão mal interpretado seu comentário havia sido. Ele observou o elfo mais alguns instantes, porém, pois ainda não conseguia encaixar o que ouvia com a imagem que tinha diante de si.

"Rogo suas desculpas se pareci rude, nobre soldado." Desculpou-se enfim, inclinando levemente o tronco para enfatizar seu pedido. "É que o amigo não parece de fato um silvestre. Eu quero dizer... Não são na verdade as roupas que traja... Os silvestres são... são diferentes..."

Legolas afinou os lábios, pressionando-os, e engoliu a resposta que lhe arranhava a garganta. Ficou apenas observando o guarda caminhar alguns passos. O soldado moreno já parecia arrependido do que dissera ou não soubera dizer e buscava se ver livre de um confronto desnecessário com um visitante, cuja importância provavelmente desconhecesse.

"É aqui. Venha, por favor." Disse o noldor, ao parar diante de uma porta e apoiar a mão na brilhante maçaneta.

O príncipe pousou seus olhos naquela passagem fechada, cuja imagem que escondia lhe incomodava profundamente. Ele recuou um passo, pensando em desistir, mas o elfo girou a maçaneta e a abriu, pedindo licença e parando embaixo do batente.

"Meus senhores, perdoem-me a interrupção," Legolas ouviu-o pedir, olhando para dentro do enigmático cômodo. "Mas o último convidado chegou."

"Obrigado Beinion." Soou a branda resposta do anfitrião e Legolas estremeceu mesmo sem querer. "Peça que entre, por favor".

"Sim, Lorde Elrond." O elfo fez uma pequena reverência, voltando-se para Legolas e oferecendo-lhe passagem pela larga porta. O arqueiro respirou fundo, sentindo-se uma presa entrando na toca de seu predador. Por que estava se sentindo assim tão vulnerável?

"Entre, Ainion." Ele ouviu então a voz melódica de um dos gêmeos enfatizar o convite.

Elrohir.

Legolas fechou seus olhos e imagens de sua infância voltaram a lhe visitar, como se a lembrá-lo do quão difícil seria seu papel naquele ambiente desconhecido. Ele enfim deslocou-se devagar, agradecendo e passando pelo guarda.

Sim. Idhrenniel tinha razão. O encontro estava se dando na biblioteca. Uma enorme estante forrada de livros foi a primeira visão que teve e seus olhos perderam-se nela, vagando redondos como duas grandes luas azuis por aquele lugar. Nunca havia visto tantos livros juntos como ali. Exemplares em sindarin, Quênia e outras línguas que desconhecia espalhavam-se, disputando o pouco espaço que sobrava naquelas prateleiras escuras. Por sobre uma mesa lateral antiga, uma dúzia ou mais de pergaminhos estava cuidadosamente empilhada. Ao lado dela, dispostos em pé dentro de um grande tubo de casca de carvalho, uma quantidade razoável de mapas irmanava-se em um emaranhado fascinante, no qual Legolas pagaria um bom preço para colocar as mãos uma vez que fosse. _Ilúvatar,_ eleficaria horas ali se assim lhe fosse permitido.

"Pelas estrelas! Quem é você? Onde está Ainion? O que você fez com ele?" A voz debochada de Elrohir despertou-o de seu estado de admiração e ele olhou confuso a sua volta, para finalmente perceber que os integrantes daquela sala o olhavam com bastante atenção.

Lorde Elrond oferecia-lhe um sorriso sereno, porém enigmático, de uma grande poltrona rubra aveludada. Vestia um elegante robe de um azul claríssimo e adornos acinzentados. Os gêmeos estavam em um sofá na parede oposta, trajados igualmente, como lhes era o costume, sequer um fio de cabelo os diferenciava. Sorriam-lhe ambos em suas vestes também azuis, só que um tom acima do que o pai escolhera para si. Nas largas mangas de seus robes Legolas pôde ver, em um dourado suave, o desenho nítido do caminho das estrelas que se perdem no céu. Enfim, sentado no centro da sala, em um segundo sofá, estava o matador de Balrogs, o poderoso e temido lorde Glorfindel, em vestes muito brancas com folhas prateadas a enfeitá-las. Ao lado deste, um elfo moreno, em trajes tão negros quanto os longos e lisos cabelos, lhe oferecia um sorriso cortês.

"Gosta de livros, jovem Ainion?" Indagou o louro guerreiro de Gondolin com uma ponta de ironia em sua voz e Legolas uniu as mãos diante de si, baixando ligeiramente os olhos, enquanto sentia o olhar contundente do lorde elfo a percorrer-lhe todos os traços do rosto e do corpo sem alterar um traço sequer de sua austera expressão.

"Gosto sim, senhor." Ele respondeu em voz baixa, sentindo-se mais tenso do que se estivesse em um campo de batalha.

"É o único silvestre que conheço que gosta de livros."

Legolas moveu ligeiramente o rosto, erguendo os olhos agora, mas mantendo o queixo baixo enquanto olhava de soslaio para seu interlocutor.

"Precisa visitar a Floresta mais vezes, meu senhor." Ele respondeu com cautela e o lorde elfo finalmente riu, erguendo a cabeça para retribuir o olhar do elfo com um ainda mais provocador.

"Sim. Decididamente preciso visitar aquele emaranhado fechado e escuro mais vezes."

Legolas respirou fundo. Por que todas as boas sensações nos duram tão pouco? Ele lamentou consigo mesmo, ainda tentando manter a imagem daqueles grandes e maravilhosos livros em sua mente, mas sentindo que lutava agora contra o rosto daquele elfo provocador que não tirava os olhos dele.

"Aproxime-se, meu jovem." Elrond, que vinha acompanhando o intrigante diálogo, adiando um pouco sua interferência, finalmente convidou. "Acredito que o único estranho para você aqui seja meu conselheiro Erestor." Ele comentou, erguendo uma mão em direção ao simpático elfo moreno que ainda lhe sorria.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, soldado." O lorde elfo saudou-o com um gentil aceno de cabeça. "Acho louvável de sua parte se dispor a nos ajudar a conhecer os caminhos do inimigo em suas terras."

Legolas assentiu em silêncio, observando o novo conhecido com admiração. Ele parecia ser o único a não olhá-lo como se quisesse tragar-lhe a alma e os segredos. Na verdade sequer olhava-o de fato, parecia mais interessado nas informações que ele teria a oferecer.

"O prazer é meu, Lorde Erestor." Retribuiu enfim o príncipe, apoiando a mão no peito e curvando-se ligeiramente.

"Sente-se aqui, Ainion." Elladan apoiou a mão no espaço vago a seu lado e Legolas voltou a sentir suas recordações de infância querendo assombrá-lo.

Difícil. Aquilo ia ser muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

"Vamos, venha." O jovem curador repetiu, parecendo reservar-lhe aquele exato sorriso que lhe oferecia há muitos anos.

Legolas deslocou-se silenciosamente para lá, sentando-se enfim, mas não conseguindo se sentir relaxado.

"Se eu o encontrasse na praça não o reconheceria." Provocou mais um pouco o outro gêmeo, esticando o corpo para olhar o amigo louro. Legolas sorriu timidamente e abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar seu embaraço.

Elrond permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, olhando o recém-chegado com uma atenção disfarçada, enquanto Elrohir direcionava-lhe mais algumas provocações e lhe roubava tímidos sorrisos. Há muito tempo não via seus filhos assim, leves, afáveis. E ele não conseguia deixar de relacionar aquela súbita mudança de humor, ao fato deles estarem visivelmente tentando fazer com que o novo amigo se sentisse mais à vontade.

Aquele também era um outro grande enigma. Elladan e Elrohir não eram mais elfos jovens que se deixam levar por uma nova amizade, muito menos com a grande ferida que ainda estava aberta em seus corações. Desde a partida de Celebrian eles nunca mais participaram dos torneios de Valfenda, ou procuraram o grupo de amigos que lhes era familiar. Viviam para a caça que tomaram para si, o esporte feroz que lhes preenchia os dias, os instantes de ar. Passavam na terra que o pai protegia apenas tempo o suficiente para se recomporem, e logo estavam agarrados às suas armas e montarias, dispostos a mais uma perseguição.

Elrond suspirou, lembrando-se da pergunta que sempre fazia quando os filhos chegavam.

"_Quanto tempo pretendem ficar, ionath-nin?"_

Cuja resposta era sempre a mesma:

"_Uma lua no máximo, ada."_

E os perdia mais uma vez para a escuridão e solidão da mata.

Mas no dia da última chegada algo estava mudado. Os El lhe sorriam e olhavam tudo a sua volta como se fizesse uma eternidade desde a mais recente estada. E quando a pergunta foi-lhes oferecida, eles simplesmente deram de ombros e esqueceram de respondê-la, adiantando-se em contar ao pai algumas novidades que julgavam importantes.

E entre essas novidades surgiu, mais de uma, mais de duas, mais de três vezes, o nome daquele jovem louro sentado agora próximo a eles e procurando ao máximo disfarçar o embaraço saudável que estava sentindo diante das provocações dos novos amigos.

Tudo isso apenas, somado em uma mente sã, já era no mínimo envolvedor. Mas, além disso, ainda havia o fato do rapaz despertar um sentimento completamente contrário em Glorfindel. E, ainda além, estava o mais intrigante de todos os fatos: ele representava fielmente a caracterização de uma das imagens que povoava as intrincadas visões do lorde de Imladris.

Elrond suspirou enfim, sentindo que já dera espaço demais para descontração e retribuindo pacientemente o olhar incomodado que o amigo de Gondolin lhe lançara.

"Meu rapaz." Ele disse e Legolas voltou-se no mesmo instante para ele e empalideceu. O lorde elfo sorriu com paciência então, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado por tragar o jovem elfo dos poucos instantes de paz que parecia estar vivendo. "Quero agradecer por sua presença." Ele então comentou, tentando assim oferecer a certeza de que nenhuma experiência negativa seria vivida ali.

"É um prazer ajudá-lo, meu senhor." O arqueiro respondeu com os olhos baixos e Elrond fez mais um pequeno movimento de agradecimento com a cabeça.

"Não pude deixar de perceber seu interesse por esse nosso pequeno cômodo de pesquisas e entretenimento." O senhor de Imladris comentou então, deixando o paciente sorriso que tinha nos lábios e percebendo os olhos de seu visitante oscilarem em um ligeiro vai e vem, para enfim voltarem a permanecer fixos onde estavam

"Sim, meu senhor." O elfo silvestre respondeu em uma voz quase inaudível.

"É como eu disse." Glorfindel continuou seu tom irônico. "Um silvestre que gosta de livros."

Legolas uniu então as mãos, entrelaçando nervosamente os dedos.

"Livros e mapas." Elrond completou. "Sabe ler mapas, meu jovem?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Isso tem grande valor." O curador comentou, pendendo ligeiramente a cabeça. "Poderia, por gentileza, comentar o quão longe vai sua habilidade com eles?"

O príncipe enfim ergueu os olhos e seu olhar ateve-se no grande tubo escuro de carvalho, no qual quedavam-se lado a lado, os grandes mapas do curador.

"Sou cartógrafo em minha terra, senhor." Ele informou, decidindo ainda jogar com as verdades como podia. "Um dos cartógrafos do rei."

Erestor ergueu os olhos então, parecendo finalmente disposto a concentrar-se em algo a sua volta. Um sorriso voltou a seus lábios.

"Cartógrafo?" Ele indagou em tom de entusiasmo. "Isso é deveras impressionante."

"Deveras." Glorfindel concordou com seu sarcasmo habitual.

Elrond sorriu novamente, o mesmo sorriso enigmático que começava a incomodar o arqueiro. Legolas sentia-se lido devagar, como um livro totalmente aberto. Precisava ser cauteloso.

"Essa informação é de fato positiva." Disse por fim o lorde de Imladris. "Creio então que pode nos ajudar mais do que imagino."

"Ajudá-lo?" O arqueiro questionou intrigado.

"Sim. De fato." Elrond respondeu pensativo. "Existem algumas regiões que desconheço. Pelo menos como estão agora. Nossas patrulhas pouco adentram a Floresta. Penso por isso na possibilidade da atualização de alguns de nossos mapas." Ele propôs enfim e Legolas olhou para os lados apreensivo.

"Apenas uma atualização geográfica?" Ele indagou.

"Sim, é claro. Sem dados militares." Garantiu o curador.

Legolas apertou os lábios, ponderando as possibilidades. Ainda assim havia muitos riscos.

"Posso levar os mapas para o quarto no qual me encontro?" Ele indagou, procurando afastar-se dos possíveis problemas que previa e Elrond ergueu um pouco mais os cantos dos lábios.

"Sim, é claro." Ele respondeu. "Mas isso me privaria da retribuição que desejava oferecer-lhe pelo favor."

"Retribuição?"

"Sim. Evidentemente! Dedicará seu tempo para oferecer-me a informação da qual necessito. É justo que seja recompensado."

Legolas sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

"Fui recompensado mais do que o suficiente, meu senhor. Só faço retribuir os favores que já recebi."

"Não é essa minha opinião, meu jovem." Elrond retrucou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos sobrepostas por sobre o colo. Seus olhos então se distanciaram, percorrendo as grandes estantes de livros. "Conhecimento é algo que só pode ser retribuído com o próprio."

"Peço que me desculpe, mas não compreendo, senhor."

"Quero retribuir as informações que me dará com outras informações." Disse o curador em voz solene. Erguendo então uma mão em direção a sua farta biblioteca. Legolas acompanhou o movimento, pousando o olhar nas maravilhosas edições que se aglomeravam como se a espera de quem fizesse delas bom uso. Uma idéia então do que talvez estivesse propondo o anfitrião lhe veio à mente, mas ele julgou por bem não se adiantar em tão positiva perspectiva.

"Em troca desse favor." Continuou o líder moreno. "Gostaria de oferecer-lhe acesso a essa nossa biblioteca, a absolutamente todos os livros que conseguir ou se interessar em ler durante sua estadia. O que lhe parece?"

Os olhos azuis de Legolas arredondaram-se como se ele não tivesse mais controle sobre eles. Ele imaginava que Elrond fosse lhe permitir que escolhesse um dos exemplares como recompensa, talvez lhe deixar carregar para o quarto, quem sabe, alguma daquelas preciosidades. Mas não. Ele entendera bem? O sábio anfitrião oferecia-lhe acesso a todos os livros da biblioteca? Todos aqueles volumes históricos?

"O senhor não fala sério." Ele sentiu a descrença escapar-lhe e Elrond arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sempre falo sério, menino." Respondeu então o curador.

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior apreensivo. Consertar alguns mapas em troca daquela oportunidade era tentador demais, tentador além da conta dos pensamentos negativos que pudessem pesar desfavoravelmente. Ele precisava se arriscar. Era uma chance inigualável.

"O que me diz, soldado?"

"Tolo seria se recusasse tão generosa proposta, meu senhor." Concordou por fim o príncipe, baixando a cabeça em agradecimento. "Embora julgue que levo incalculável vantagem em tal acordo. Diferentemente do senhor, pouco tenho a oferecer."

Elrond sorriu apenas e seus olhos diziam exatamente o contrário do que a afirmação do príncipe sentenciara, mas ele nada respondeu.

Tratada então como certa a contribuição do elfo silvestre, a reunião se seguiu calmamente e Legolas ficou mais aliviado ao perceber que Elrond não intentava de fato induzi-lo a dar informação alguma. Eles apenas conversaram sobre o resultado das últimas 'caçadas' dos gêmeos e sobre a situação na Floresta de Thranduil. O arqueiro ficou satisfeito por não precisar citar o nome do pai em nenhum momento e por reconhecer, apesar do que se falava em sua terra, que o povo de Valfenda não estava de fato desinteressado do que acontecia a sua volta, como muitos diziam.

Passado algum tempo Elrond deu a reunião como encerrada, despediu-se de Glorfindel e Erestor, mas ficou na biblioteca. Legolas ergueu-se então, julgando que aquele fosse um momento apropriado para sair.

"Agradeço o convite, Lorde Elrond." Ele disse. "Fico a disposição para o que precisar."

"A proposta está de pé, rapaz." O curador repetiu. "Não gostaria de conversar mais a respeito?"

Legolas engoliu em seco, olhando a sua volta e sentindo que aqueles livros eram como as árvores do jardim de Imladris, convidativos, milhares de vozes a clamar sua atenção. Era irresistível.

"Posso ver então os mapas que o senhor deseja que eu atualize?" Ele indagou, ciente de que precisava ver que espécie de preço teria que pagar por tamanho favor.

Elrond sorriu mais uma vez, erguendo-se e tirando apenas dois mapas do suporte. Um da Grande Floresta Escura, cujos detalhes já estavam praticamente todos a mostra, e outros das cavernas à leste, que realmente haviam recebido mais visitas desagradáveis, mudando-lhe a paisagem circunvizinha, do que recebiam no passado.

"Acha que pode nos ajudar então, meu jovem?" Elrond indagou, parado em pé agora ao lado do rapaz. Ambos voltados para o grande mapa aberto sobre a mesa de mogno.

"Posso sim, meu senhor." Legolas respondeu prontamente, o calejado dedo indicador de arqueiro deslizando por algumas regiões do mapa e a mente já muito distante. Elrond aproveitou o momento para olhá-lo um pouco mais de perto. O sopro da imagem novamente indo e vindo em sua mente. _Ilúvatar,_ porque suas visões não eram mais claras?

Elrohir e Elladan posicionaram-se atrás deles.

"Vamos jantar primeiro? O que acha?" Indagou o mais velho dos gêmeos, um curador a qualquer hora, em um oferecimento cheio de intenções positivas. "Depois te fazemos companhia aqui. Tenho alguns livros para ler e Elrohir alguns mapas para olhar."

"Isso mesmo." O mais novo concordou. "A comida de nosso cozinheiro aqui é sem dúvida melhor do que a do acampamento. Ele faz outros pratos sem ser carne."

Legolas sorriu, mas depois se sentiu desperto por uma sensação desagradável.

"Thavanian espera por mim." Ele disse em um suspiro quase lamentoso, imaginando o interrogatório que teria que responder ao amigo quando chegasse. _Elbereth_ ele bem que poderia estar dormindo...

"Thavanian está bem assistido." Elladan lembrou, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e o conduzindo cortesmente para fora da biblioteca . "Fique e jante conosco. Mandarei um recado dizendo que está nos ajudando com a cartografia."

Legolas pensou em responder. Mas estava cansado de levantar dificuldades e empecilhos para cada sugestão dos dois irmãos. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Elrohir segurou-o então pelo braço, como se temesse que mudasse de idéia de repente.

Sentaram-se à mesa apenas os quatro e Legolas não pôde deixar de notar a cadeira vazia a seu lado, à esquerda de Elrond. O curador tomava a ponta da mesa, os dois filhos lado a lado à sua direita e em frente ao arqueiro. Elladan próximo ao pai, Elrohir ao lado do irmão. O príncipe não conseguia deixar de observar aquele espaço vazio, diante do qual não havia talher ou louça e isso lhe levou a pouca paz que conseguira acumular nos últimos instantes. Sentia-se estagnado e assim ficou, enchendo-se sem perceber daquela ausência declarada com olhos pesarosos por um longo tempo, até finalmente notar que o curador o observava com atenção. Procurou disfarçar seu embaraço, mas não foi muito feliz.

"Esse é a cadeira de minha esposa Celebrian." Elrond esclareceu e os gêmeos baixaram suas cabeças. "Sentava-se aqui, sempre a meu lado. Agora nos espera em Valinor, não é mesmo, _ionath-nin_?" Ele completou, olhando para os dois filhos. Elladan assentiu em silêncio com a cabeça e Elrohir estufou o peito e passou a apimentar o prato que tinha diante dele sem oferecer uma resposta sequer. Elrond suspirou.

"Há muitos tipos de perdas." Ele comentou em um tom mais triste então e olhou Legolas nos olhos, profundamente. O príncipe sentiu-se pego de surpresa, suas portas completamente abertas pela dor do momento não conseguiram se fechar. Ele foi empalidecendo devagar, e as figuras da mãe e da senhora de Imladris surgiram em inúmeras cenas de seu passado. Perdas irreparáveis desenhadas em traços finos e amargos, escorregando uma a uma e se perdendo na escuridão. A saudade pesava-lhe o peito, ele se habituara, mas naquele momento parecia pesar muito mais do que de costume. Quando deu por si, as lágrimas lhe inundavam o rosto, e ele não sabia quanto tempo ficara preso no olhar do poderoso senhor de Imladris.

"Ainion?" Elladan levantou-se e segurou a mão que o amigo louro apoiara sobre a mesa. "O que se passa? O que está sentindo?"

E foi o que bastou para que Legolas sentisse-se caindo de fato, deixando para trás as injustiças do passado e atingindo a realidade ainda mais injusta que criara para si. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, depois se ergueu violentamente, libertando-se do gêmeo e caminhando para longe da mesa. Elrohir, entretanto já o esperava e segurou-o no mesmo instante.

"Preciso ir. Deixe-me passar" Legolas procurou esquivar-se ao ver-se impedido pelos dois irmãos. Ele tinha que sair dali agora, assim daquela forma brutal, sem qualquer explicação. Explicar-se seria apoiar-se em novas mentiras, esconder-se em novas sombras. Sombras enormes e frias nas quais nunca quisera estar.

"Nem comeu." Queixou-se o mais novo sem dar-lhe passagem. "Por que chora? O que está sentindo?"

"Nada tenho. Nada tenho." Ele repetiu cobrindo o rosto, os traços que deveriam denunciá-lo, mas não o faziam. Não o faziam porque ele era um elfo mestiço sem qualquer identidade que o ligasse à pessoa alguma. Porque ele não refletia e nunca refletiria o passado, o presente ou mesmo o futuro que o circundava.

"Não sairá daqui agoniado assim." Elladan ditou em voz firme agora, passando o braço direito pelos ombros do arqueiro para provar que sua sentença seria cumprida. Elrohir concordou com um enérgico movimento de cabeça, a mão firmemente presa no antebraço do elfo louro.

Legolas silenciou-se enfim, fechando os olhos e sentindo a energia lhe faltar. Lá iria ele novamente, perder-se em seu mundo de pesadelos sem igual. A figura da mãe voltou a lhe aparecer, seguida da imagem de Celebrian, ambas conversando animadamente no jardim florido dos dias de paz da caverna. Era tão real que ele chegava a sentir o aroma das flores, a ouvir o leve movimento que a brisa fazia ao balançar os cabelos soltos da mãe. Pássaros cantavam em algum lugar. A vida tinha um quê de magia.

Mas fora mais um curto momento até que tudo se esvaísse. Tomada em uma repentina escuridão a imagem se desfez, se perdeu. E as belas damas se foram sem uma palavra, sem um sorriso, uma despedida. Foram-se e tudo era apenas o vazio e o grande frio que nele habitava.

Fora de fato muito rápido. Tão rápido quanto todos os momentos de sua vida. Um breve olhar e havia passado, um suspiro, uma distração e não havia mais nada. Nada que pudesse ser mudado.

"Ainion?" Elladan o estava chamando novamente. Mas dessa vez ele não queria abrir mais seus olhos, não queria encontrar o amigo, mostrar-lhe mentiras ao invés de afeto, presentear-lhe com máscaras ao invés de sorrisos. "Vamos, _mellon-nin._ Fale conosco."

Legolas suspirou profundamente. Odiando-se como nunca se odiara desde a morte da mãe. Que mal ainda seria capaz de fazer? Ele ergueu as pálpebras devagar, estava de volta ao seu lugar na mesa. Elladan tomara a cadeira da mãe e Elrohir ajoelhava-se ao lado dele segurando com força sua mão. Os dois olhavam-no preocupados.

"Como se sente?" Indagaram em uníssono.

"Eu... estou... estou bem..." Balbuciou o elfo em resposta. "Lamento..."

"Eu sou quem lamenta." A voz de Elrond soou forte e todos se voltaram para o lorde elfo, em pé, agora a poucos passos dele. "Sinto-me responsável por seu mal estar. Ao citar minha perda, meu coração egoísta esqueceu-se de suas últimas perdas, além das passadas, meu jovem. Peço que me perdoe."

Legolas empalideceu novamente.

"Não foi egoísmo, meu senhor." Ele apressou-se em dizer e mais uma vez estavam se olhando nos olhos. "Lady Celebrian era a luz de Imladris. Com certeza a perda de sua companhia se compara a que sofremos. A luz é sempre uma ausência marcante, não importa que direção tenha tomado."

Elrond soltou o queixo levemente e suas sobrancelhas fizeram um suave movimento que Legolas não compreendeu qual significado transmitia. Ele então se aproximou mais e apoiou uma mão no ombro do arqueiro.

"Sua sabedoria é distinta das que conheço, meu bom soldado." Ele disse e Legolas estremeceu. Ocorria-lhe agora que o líder de Imladris não o chamara pelo suposto nome uma única vez. "Os silvestres têm sensibilidade invejável, que só vem a se valorizar mais quando temperada pelo sério senso sindar. Parece guardar as boas qualidades de ambas as influências que sofreu."

Legolas sentiu o seu coração acelerar-se descompassado, sem entender o que ao certo o lorde elfo insinuava. Ele baixou o rosto, mas Elrond voltou a erguê-lo e lhe sorriu.

"É um soldado muito sábio, de fato." Ele comentou, buscando retomar seu pacato tom habitual. "A única lição que ainda não parece estar clara a você é a que se refere aos momentos de descanso, pelo que meus olhos me indicam."

E dizendo isso ele deslizou carinhosamente as pontas dos dedos pelas bolsas escuras que se formavam abaixo dos olhos claros do príncipe. Legolas enrubesceu terrivelmente então, voltando a baixar a cabeça, mas sentindo uma sensação que mais se aproximava do prazer do que do receio. Elrond era um elfo poderosíssimo, disso não lhe restava a menor dúvida. Mas o uso contínuo daquele poder não lhe parecia ser uma prática, nem condicional, nem incondicional. Ele parecia muito bem consigo mesmo, buscando mostrar-se um elfo como qualquer outro simples eldar.

"Não sei por que levantei tão triste assunto." Elrond enfim comentou, voltando a se sentar e fazendo sinal aos filhos para que fizessem o mesmo. "Nessa mesa ele não faz bem a qualquer um de nós. Peço minhas desculpas."

Legolas sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, observando os gêmeos retomarem vagarosamente seus lugares a sua frente e recuperarem os talheres que haviam deixado.

"Sou eu quem deve desculpas, senhor." Ele pediu cabisbaixo, amargando a cena tola que criara há pouco.

"Claro que deve. Vai me fazer comer comida fria." Elrohir resmungou então em um tom divertido que Elrond há muito não ouvia e Elladan soltou uma risada descontraída, satisfeito também por sentir um pouco do bom humor de antigamente voltar a colorir as atitudes do gêmeo, que sempre se mostrava entristecido e reservado quando em Imladris. "Já não basta me fazer comer comida queimada e..."

"Pelos _Valar_, Ro, não conte a seu pai sobre isso..." Legolas sobressaltou-se então e o gêmeo olhou-o surpreso. A cor fugida de seu rosto também. Só então o príncipe percebeu o grau de intimidade que havia usado para com o elfo moreno. _Ilúvatar_, quantos deslizes ainda cometeria? "Des... Desculpe... Desculpe-me Elrohir eu..."

"Pode me chamar assim se quiser." O gêmeo respondeu bastante sério e Elrond curvou surpreso as sobrancelhas. Legolas olhou-o, igualmente surpreso e Elrohir acabou erguendo os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. "Aqueles a quem quero bem me chamam assim e não são muitos, creia-me."

Legolas esvaziou nervosamente os pulmões, mas por fim apoiou a mão no peito e curvou levemente a cabeça.

"Muito me lisonjeia o fato de reservar-me tão valoroso papel."

Elrohir sorriu então, sacudindo depois os ombros como a tentar arduamente disfarçar as estranhas emoções que estava sentindo e não conseguia entender.

"Ser meu amigo não é tão bom quanto parece." Ele comentou debochado, colocando mais pimenta em sua comida e fazendo uma careta ao irmão quando este lhe tomou o recipiente e colocou-o fora de seu alcance.

"Vai abrir um buraco no estômago." Elladan advertiu-o. "Acha que tem uma armadura interna?"

Legolas começou a rir sem conseguir se conter, baixando o rosto para tentar disfarçar, mas Elladan já o olhava com admiração, como se estivesse feliz por ter conseguido fazê-lo sorrir. A seriedade daquele elfo chegava a doer.

"Isso, ria de mim, elfinho verde." O gêmeo mais novo provocou, mas no final acabou aderindo ao riso implantado e todos terminaram o jantar em um agradável clima de família.

&&&

Após a refeição sentavam-se os quatro na varanda, cuja porta dava para a sala de estudos. Elrond convidou os filhos e o amigo para apreciarem um pouco as estrelas antes de voltarem a seus afazeres. Estava uma noite clara e branda, a suave brisa balançava docemente as folhas das árvores e trazia o aroma das flores. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, ninguém transitava pela grande praça e o som que se ouvia era apenas o cantar distante de algum elfo, que provavelmente fazia o mesmo que o senhor de Imladris e seus acompanhantes.

Elrohir atirou-se em um dos divãs e ficou de olhos fechados, cantarolando uma das canções de guerra que aprendera com o mentor. Eram palavras tristes, sobre perdas e solidão, mas na voz melódica do elfo moreno elas ganhavam um tom nostálgico que a todos parecia alcançar. Na verdade era rara a disposição do gêmeo em presentear a família com uma canção e, pelo tom baixo que usava, estava mais do que claro que era apenas a eles que o jovem elfo queria agradar.

Elrond deixou-se ficar, sentado em um outro divã ao lado de Elladan. O filho mais velho achegara-se e o pai envolvera-o em um abraço, guiando-o a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto apreciava o momento de felicidade que há muito não sentia. A paz que os filhos emanavam chegava a ser contagiosa.

Legolas estava sentado em um dos degraus da grande varanda, as costas em uma das pequenas pilastras de madeira e o olhar distante, apreciando a redonda e amarelada lua que se fazia ver por trás do grande Eucalipto, enquanto embalava-se saborosamente no canto suave de Elrohir.

"É uma árvore muito antiga." Elladan leu-lhe os pensamentos, sem se mover. "Já estava aqui quando ainda havia apenas a força das águas e nada mais."

Legolas olhou-o rapidamente, prestando atenção nas palavras que ouvia, depois voltou a observar a grande árvore e lembrar-se da estranha experiência que tivera quando ela aceitara sua companhia. Aquele grande ser verde musgo e aromático de fato não estava no centro daquele lugar fascinante por acaso.

"É sim." Ele concordou em um suspiro de voz.

"Ainda não acredito que subiu nela." Elladan comentou admirado.

"Não sabia que era proibido." Defendeu-se timidamente o elfo louro, voltando a olhar o amigo.

"Não é. Apenas ninguém consegue fazê-lo. Na verdade ninguém sequer consegue se aproximar dela, apenas nosso pai e ele nunca a escalou. Escalou, _ada?"_ Indagou o gêmeo, subitamente curioso, afastando-se então do curador para ler-lhe a resposta no rosto sereno.

"Não." Elrond sorriu. "Nunca fui convidado. Embora sinta que esse dia vá chegar. Porém, particularmente espero que demore um pouco." Ele riu então e Elladan o acompanhou.

"Não me diga que teme a altura, _ada?"_ O filho brincou e Elrond ergueu ambas as mãos em sua defesa, mas acabou sorrindo.

"Teme a proximidade com as estrelas... Com os seus..." Legolas disse pensativo, os olhos novamente voltados para a grande árvore.

O lorde de Imladris o olhou bastante surpreso, deixando-se mais uma vez estar imerso nas dúvidas que tinha. Somadas agora às imagens que vira, dentro do pouco espaço que conseguira sondar na mente do rapaz, elas agora o perturbavam mais. Conclusões estavam se fazendo em seus pensamentos, mas ainda faltavam alguns detalhes muito importantes que desatassem de vez aqueles confusos nós.

"O que disse, meu jovem?" Ele indagou e os olhos de Legolas se voltaram no mesmo instante para ele, demonstrando um profundo arrependimento pelas palavras que lhe escaparam há pouco.

"Senhor?" O rapaz questionou assustado, se apercebendo novamente tarde demais do que dissera. "Eu estava apenas divagando, senhor, peço que me perdoe se o ofendi."

Elrond trancou os lábios e o ar escapou-lhe mais devagar do que o habitual, seus olhos ainda ficaram presos aos do visitante.

"Peço seu perdão, Lorde Elrond." Legolas insistiu, sentindo-se terrivelmente constrangido e contrariado e Elrond enfim afastou o olhar do dele, encarando a grande árvore central, que para ele tinha um significado maior do que qualquer um poderia supor.

"Como foi sua experiência no grande eucalipto, jovem soldado?" Ele indagou, ainda com a árvore a tomar-lhe todo o campo de visão.

Legolas encheu o peito e prendeu a respiração, em seguida olhou alternadamente para a árvore e seu senhor algumas vezes, por fim suspirou, baixando os olhos.

"O significado de certas verdades me escapam, Lorde Elrond." Ele ofereceu a resposta enigmática. "Talvez se me indagar em outra oportunidade eu tenha resposta mais efetiva para lhe dar."

Elladan franziu o cenho intrigado e mais intrigado ainda ficou ao ver que o pai apenas sorrir com a resposta do jovem louro. Ele olhou para Elrond e franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, esperando que esclarecesse o intricado diálogo que tivera com o visitante. Mas o curador apenas voltou a puxar o filho para perto de si e o fez apoiar outra vez a cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando-lhe brandamente o braço esquerdo para que voltasse a relaxar.

O jovem Elladan acabou sorrindo, ele conhecia o pai e seus enigmas e verdades e sabia bem que, quando ele se esquivava dessa forma, era inútil tentar indagá-lo ou forçá-lo a revelar o que quer que fosse. Deixou-se então ficar ali, fechando os olhos e relaxando para aproveitar aquele raro momento de sossego. Entretanto, em instantes, algo o intrigou e ele apercebeu-se do estranho silêncio do irmão, que há tempo finalizara sua canção.

"Sabia!" Ele soltou um suspiro inconformado, afastando-se do pai. "Não dorme há dias! Olhe, _ada. _Olhe só." Lamentou, balançando contrariado a cabeça ao observar a figura do adormecido Elrohir, que soltara o corpo por sobre o divã onde estava e agora parecia dormir profundamente com os olhos fechados. "Dorme o sono dos mortais." Ele observou inconformado, erguendo-se para ir ao encontro do irmão.

"Espere! Não o acorde." Elrond pediu, segurando o primogênito por um dos braços. Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas, para só então perceber o que o pai ia fazer. Elrond ergueu-se e aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se com cautela ao lado do filho que dormia silenciosamente, o rosto pendido para a esquerda, os lábios levemente soltos, o corpo desajeitadamente encaixado naquele pequeno divã, uma das mãos já soltas, pendendo para fora do estofado. O curador então passou os braços por sob as pernas e costas do jovem elfo e ergueu-se, trazendo-o cuidadosamente consigo. Elladan ergueu-se também, procurando oferecer alguma ajuda caso o irmão acordasse ou se assustasse. Mas tudo o que Elrohir fez foi apoiar a cabeça no ombro do pai e suspirar em seu sono, um sono que parecia tranqüilo e que tranqüilizava também os que estavam a sua volta. Era bom saber que o jovem gêmeo ainda se sentia suficientemente seguro para deixar-se amarrar em um sono pesado como o que dormia. Elladan sorriu, abrindo mais a grande porta para que o pai pudesse passar por ela sem dificuldades.

"Espere aqui, Ainion." Ele disse em um sussurro, voltando-se rapidamente para Legolas e gesticulando uma mão para enfatizar o pedido. "Não vá embora!"

Legolas sequer respondeu. Aquela cena tinha seus pertences, não podia ser estragada com algo ou alguém que dela não fizesse parte. Ele limitou-se a ficar observando aquele pai que Elrond se mostrava sem sequer se intimidar por estar diante de um estranho. O lorde de Imladris subia vagarosamente as grandes escadas, em uma tentativa nítida de não despertar o filho. Parecia de fato feliz com a oportunidade de reviver um ato que certamente executara muito quando os gêmeos eram crianças. Legolas enfim pegou-se invejando um pouco Elrohir e a atenção que recebia. Devia ser de fato fabuloso ter um pai como Elrond. Sim. Ter um pai que se importava, que estava presente, que demonstrava afeto.

Mas então a imagem do rei da Floresta lhe veio à mente. Thranduil sentado só em sua grande caverna, preso aos mapas e problemas que tinha. Então, apesar de imaginar o quão possesso provavelmente ele estaria quando voltasse, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto enorme, um desejo de correr para casa, de roubar-lhe um olhar que fosse, mesmo um olhar repreensivo, como vinha fazendo todos esses anos. O arqueiro então se voltou mais uma vez para as estrelas e apoiou a mão no peito.

"_Ada." _Ele disse, sentindo o coração acelerar-se apenas por pronunciar tão doce palavra. "Sinto saudades."

&&&

O tempo se passou e já era uma manhã de sol e céu anil, quando Elrond entrou na biblioteca e encontrou o jovem arqueiro da Floresta debruçado em um dos grandes mapas. Ele deixou-se ficar em silêncio por um tempo, analisando os traços e feições daquele estranho. O elfo tinha ambas as mãos sujas de tinta, os olhos apertados e as sobrancelhas contraídas enquanto parecia trabalhar com toda a atenção em algum complicado detalhe que queria acrescentar ao colorido mapa. Enfim, passados alguns instantes, o rapaz soltou o ar do peito e afastou-se observando o trabalho final com a atenção de quem ainda espera encontrar algum engano ou falta.

Foi só então que Elrond se aproximou. O elfo louro ergueu imediatamente os olhos ao sentir sua presença e ofereceu uma tímida saudação com a cabeça. Elrond sorriu, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se do lado oposto da mesa, enquanto analisava o trabalho já completo de seu convidado.

"Não faz idéia da utilidade de seus préstimos, meu jovem." Ele disse com satisfação, observando atentamente a mudança atribuída às cenas que ele já conhecia de cor. "Fez um trabalho profissional de fato. Não tenho cartógrafos dessa qualidade aqui em Imladris."

"Não creio." Legolas disse cabisbaixo, enquanto reunia os objetos que espalhara e limpava os pincéis. "Mas agradeço mesmo assim o elogio. Fico feliz que tenha ficado satisfeito."

Elrond manteve seu leve sorriso no rosto, enquanto ainda deslizava os olhos pelo mapa com curiosidade. Legolas ergueu-se então e apanhou o outro mapa, abrindo-o diante do corpo para que o lorde de Imladris o visse.

"Já terminou ambos?" Ele indagou surpreso, transferindo sua atenção para o segundo mapa.

"Sim, senhor." Legolas respondeu com simplicidade sem sequer olhar o trabalho finalizado, parecia cansado, distraído. "Eram apenas alguns pequenos dados faltantes neste aqui. As tintas de Imladris são de excelente qualidade e o clima ajuda também. Terminei o trabalho em menos de três cantares."

Elrond assentiu, voltando então a olhar o mapa por sobre a mesa, enquanto Legolas aproximava-se de uma bacia que ficava sobre uma pequena mesa lateral, derramava água sobre ela e limpava a tinta das mãos. O curador ergueu-se, aproximando-se do jovem elfo.

"Quem lhe ensinou cartografia?" Ele indagou, apanhando uma pequena toalha e molhando uma das extremidades na mesma água que Legolas usara.

"Um dos lordes sindars de minha terra." O príncipe informou receoso. "Não creio que o conheça."

"Os sindars são um tanto avessos a passar seus conhecimentos adiante, não são?" Elrond comentou despretensiosamente, deslizando agora a toalha que molhara na face esquerda do príncipe para tirar uma mancha que o rapaz fizera sem perceber enquanto trabalhava.

Legolas enrubesceu, sem saber se o incômodo que sentia era devido ao ato carinhoso do senhor de Imladris ou à desconfiança que sentia no tom que o lorde elfo usara. Ele lembrou-se enfim de como aprendera cartografia de verdade, olhando de longe o pai trabalhar várias e várias vezes até que finalmente o rei estendeu-lhe uma das mãos e resolveu ensinar-lhe o que lhe faltava aprender. Sim. De fato os sindars não são conhecidos por sua paciência como professores, mesmo estando, e a regra provava isso, entre os melhores instrutores de toda Terra-Média.

"São sim, senhor... mas também estão entre eles os mais teimosos aprendizes." Legolas respondeu timidamente. "A natureza é sábia."

Elrond riu, olhando o arqueiro nos olhos por alguns instantes, depois se aproximou mais uma vez do grande mapa da Floresta, voltando a encará-lo atentamente. Legolas acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos firmes, mas gentis do poderoso lorde elfo, cuja leveza de sua presença parecia fazê-lo deslizar e não andar por aquele piso de madeira lustrada. Ele sentia-se estranhamente intrigado com a atenção que Elrond estava dando àquele mapa em especial.

"Conheço pouco a Floresta Escura." Comentou enfim o líder moreno e Legolas aproximou-se, tomando seu lado para ser de alguma ajuda, haja visto que o lorde elfo parecia estar em busca de alguma informação em especial.

"Ninguém mais a conhece de fato." Ele comentou com tristeza, observando a grande mancha verde escuro e negra que o mapa de sua terra parecia estar se tornando. "O mal a toma rapidamente e custamos muito para mantê-lo longe de onde vivemos."

Elrond suspirou, ainda com os olhos presos no desenho corrigido.

"Estão fazendo um bom trabalho." Elrond comentou. "São um povo destemido."

"Obrigado, meu senhor."

"Elrond." O lorde elfo disse, olhando novamente o príncipe nos olhos e Legolas voltou a enrubescer, baixando a cabeça e afastando-se para apanhar o robe que deixara por sobre uma das cadeiras.

"Peço que me perdoe, lorde Elrond." Ele disse segurando a peça dobrada por sobre um dos braços, não parecia ter a intenção de vesti-lo novamente. "Mas creio que nem em mil gerações serei capaz de tratar um elfo de sua grandeza sem o título a que faz jus."

Elrond ofereceu-lhe novamente o mesmo sorriso enigmático que vinha reservando-lhe e Legolas voltou a inquietar-se, baixando o rosto e tomando o caminho da porta.

"Peço sua licença agora." Ele disse sem se voltar.

"Elladan pediu que esperasse por ele se ainda estivesse aqui." Elrond disse antes que o elfo chegasse até a porta. "Eu o fiz descansar um pouco com o irmão, mas em breve estarão de volta. Já que passou a noite nessa biblioteca, fique para o café, por favor."

"Sou-lhe grato, senhor." O arqueiro respondeu em tom de desculpas. "Mas estou afastado de meu capitão por mais tempo do que seria conveniente."

"Compreendo. Mas lamento porque sequer fez uso de sua recompensa." Elrond lembrou, olhando os livros e Legolas entristeceu-se, de fato tinha a esperança de terminar o trabalho em tempo de ler alguns daqueles exemplares, antes de ter companhia novamente. Nem tudo é perfeito.

"Talvez em outra oportunidade." Ele desculpou-se.

"Creio que um em particular deva lhe interessar." Elrond deu as costas, aproximando-se de uma das prateleiras e ignorando propositalmente a última sentença que ouvira. Ele subiu em um dos pequenos bancos que estavam espalhados pelo lugar, para conseguir alcançar um volume que estava nas últimas prateleiras. Legolas observou a cena com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão. Queria sair dali, ver-se livre do olhar penetrante daquele célebre elfo, mas sua atenção já estava novamente capturada por um livro de capa de couro e título em tinta dourada que Elrond estendia-lhe. Ele aproximou-se receoso e aceitou o exemplar em suas mãos para enfim ler do que se tratava. Pintado em letras grandes e bem traçadas estava um intrigante título.

_OROPHER REI_

Legolas soltou os lábios, mas o ar não saiu de seus pulmões. Então Elrond tinha um livro sobre seu avô? Ele mesmo não tinha tal livro em sua casa! Ou teria e seu pai o havia guardado longe de seu alcance?

Perdido em tais pensamentos ele passou a folhear a obra ali mesmo em pé, olhos deslizando pelas gravuras feitas, desenhos de um personagem de sua vida que ele conhecia apenas pelo grande quadro que o pai tinha pendurado em seu gabinete. Pendia admirado a cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita, enquanto sua mente criava devagar as cenas que lia.A trajetória de Doriath, a dificil decisão de seguir ao norte, a composição da grande força armada, sua união ao exército menor de Malgalad, a luta contra Mordor na Guerra da Última Aliança, o infeliz término da batalha de Dagorlad e sua passagem para os Salões de Mandos. Estava tudo ali, resposta por resposta das perguntas que ele guardava intimamente, rascunhos de um passado que desconhecia. Ele suspirou quando chegou à última página, sem perceber quanto tempo havia ficado ali, em pé, folheando com rapidez voraz tão precioso livro como se temesse que fosse tirado de suas mãos. Nem se apercebera que Elrond estivera todo o tempo a seu lado, lendo-lhe as reações, desenhando os traços de seu rosto devagar.

"Não conhecia a história de seu avô, conhecia?" A voz do curador indagou suavemente, como se estivessem ambos presos em um sonho e Legolas balançou em um instinto a cabeça em negação, sem perceber a armadilha na qual estava. Em instantes, porém, o livro escorregou-lhe das mãos e ele se afastou do lorde elfo com os olhos arredondados de pavor. O curador mantinha um ar sereno em seu rosto e erguia-lhe uma das mãos, pedindo paz.

"Não tenha medo, Príncipe Legolas." Ele pediu enfim e surpreendeu-se ao ver o quão mais pálido aquele elfo ainda era capaz de ficar. "Está seguro aqui em Imladris. Não permitirei que mal algum lhe acometa."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, os lábios soltos como se quisesse dizer algo, mas o pavor da situação na qual se encontrava bloqueava qualquer palavra que viesse a sua boca. Ele passou a andar sem rumo pela biblioteca buscando agora passar pelo lorde elfo que se colocara diante da porta.

"Deixe-me ir." Disse enfim, ao ver que Elrond não parecia ter intenção de dar-lhe passagem.

"Não precisa sair assim, jovem príncipe. Vamos conversar."

"Não tenho nada a conversar com o senhor, Lorde Elrond." Legolas ergueu o tom de sua voz, a ira a temperava, mas não se dirigia de fato ao senhor de Imladris, se dirigia a si mesmo. Ele se odiava por ter baixado tão estupidamente sua guarda.

"Eu entendo o porquê de seu anonimato. Conheço as regras da realeza."

"Se as conhece porque não as respeitou?" Legolas gritou então, os olhos brilhando agora de desespero. Era um incompetente mesmo, um incapaz, todos os amigos de seu pai tinham razão, quando diziam que ele não saberia se portar em situação de guerra alguma. Era seu segundo dia em Imladris e o grande Elrond Peredhel já havia descoberto sua identidade.

"Ultrapassei meus limites. Admito e peço que me perdoe." O curador disse serenamente. "Mas o fiz porque sinto que tem situações mal resolvidas, jovem príncipe." Elrond respondeu então. "Situações que o fazem sofrer. Peças em um quebra-cabeça que precisa encontrar para conseguir enxergar uma parte do passado que lhe falta."

"Não sei do que o senhor está falando." Legolas enervou-se ainda mais, seu rosto aquecido agora pelo embaraço e pela ira. "Deixe-me passar. O senhor não faz idéia do pesadelo no qual me colocou."

"Seria este pesadelo maior do que aquele no qual já se encontra, menino?"

"Não sei do que o senhor está falando." O arqueiro ergueu novamente seu tom. "Tenho que me repetir quantas vezes até que me deixe ir?"

Elrond silenciou-se então. Deixando-se ficar onde estava e encarando o trêmulo príncipe diante dele.

"Não há necessidade de inquietação. Garanto-lhe que nada contarei a elfo algum se assim for sua vontade." Ele enfim propôs. "Mas algo em mim diz que não é o que quer."

Legolas fechou os olhos então e apertou os punhos nos braços estendidos até que embranquecessem. Finas lágrimas caíram por seu rosto, mas ele as enxugou rapidamente com as palmas abertas. _Elbereth_ como chegara à posição na qual estava? Como podia ser tão estúpido?

"Sei que não me cabe lhe dar conselhos. Mas vejo que no momento sofre desnecessariamente, meu rapaz." Observou Elrond em um voz branda e amável. "Talvez devesse apenas deixar que a verdade faça seu caminho, que revele o que você mesmo quer saber."

"Eu nada quero saber." Legolas baixou o rosto, virando o corpo de lado para que não se visse obrigado a olhar mais para aquele misterioso elfo, de encarar a piedade que via nos olhos dele. Patético, era como estava se sentindo. Certamente estava envergonhando ainda mais o nome de seu pai e, pior que isso, o fazia em terras estrangeiras. "Eu só quero paz..." Ele disse em um sussurro. "Mas a paz não existe."

"Existem momentos de paz." Elrond aproximou-se devagar então. "Mas a paz é como uma flor muito rara. Sua semente só germina em solo bem arado, e seu melhor alimento é a verdade. Deve tentar guiar-se por ela e encontrará a paz que procura."

Legolas voltou a apertar os olhos e outras lágrimas fugiram deles.

"O senhor fala do que não sabe." Ele disse amargamente. "Julga fácil o que desconhece."

"Então cometemos o mesmo erro." Elrond apoiou uma mão no ombro do rapaz e os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Havia tanta tristeza no interior do príncipe da Floresta que o curador sentiu-se quase desarmado. "Precisamos conhecer o que nos falta, para que nosso julgamento seja justo."

"Não julgo ninguém." Legolas afastou-se.

"Discordo." Elrond voltou a tomar a direção da porta, o caminho que impedia o príncipe de retirar-se. "Julga e o faz com voracidade."

"Não julgo ninguém!" O arqueiro gritou então, outras lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

"Julga a si mesmo." Elrond disse serenamente e Legolas voltou a empalidecer, sentindo-se sem rumo, sem direção a tomar. "E você é alguém, meu rapaz. Porém, mesmo sendo de tamanha importância, nem tudo no mundo acontece por sua causa ou culpa."

Legolas cerrou o maxilar com força e respirou fundo, várias e várias vezes para tentar recuperar o fôlego que se negava a voltar-lhe. Ele estava se desesperando, pensando em como sairia de tal situação, pensando nas palavras que Elrond lhe dizia e como o sentido delas ora lhe vinha ora lhe escapava. Baixou então o rosto e o cobriu com ambas as mãos. Estava tão cansado, exausto de tudo com o que tinha que lidar, de todas as máscaras que tinha que carregar. Estava cansado demais e sentia que ainda havia muito mais a ser feito; situações para as quais ele não tinha energia alguma.

Elrond soltou os ombros, apiedando-se da figura confusa e perdida que tinha diante de si. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que aquele rapaz sensível e prestativo era filho do arrogante e frio rei da Floresta Escura. _Ilúvatar_ tinha mesmo estranhos caminhos.

"Deixe-me passar, por favor." Ele ouviu mais uma vez a voz amargurada pedir e acatou finalmente a súplica, dando passagem ao cansado príncipe. Já o excedera além da conta da razão. Precisava dar a ele espaço e tempo para pensar.

Mas o destino é muitas vezes duro com o pobre Legolas e parece querer por vezes retirá-lo de um rodamoinho apenas para atirá-lo em outro. Ele mal tomara o rumo da porta quando esta se abriu e os dois irmãos idênticos entraram.

"_Elbereth."_ Legolas clamou a si mesmo, dando inconscientemente dois passos para trás e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Elladan olhou-o e não foi grande o esforço para o gêmeo perceber que havia algo errado.

"Ainion. O que houve?"

Era para ser muito fácil. Elrond prometera não revelar seu segredo, ele só tinha que continuar a representar seu papel. Mas, ao ouvir o gêmeo mais velho chamá-lo pelo nome que não lhe pertencia, a imagem do verdadeiro Ainion veio novamente lhe atormentar. O mesmo corpo envolto pelas trevas, o mesmo rosto em lágrimas, as mesmas súplicas pela alma roubada. Legolas desesperou-se mais ainda e fechou dolorosamente os punhos que cobriam seu rosto, afastando-se do gêmeo e tentando sair do local onde estava, mas Elladan acompanhou-o e ele e o irmão o cercaram, impedindo-o que realizasse a escapada da qual tanto precisava.

"Deixe-me ir."

"Não pode sair assim." Elrohir segurou-o. Cada vez preocupava-se mais com aquele atormentado elfo. "Diga-nos o que houve, Ainion."

"Parem de me chamar assim!" Legolas desabafou em um grito quase sem sentido, empurrando o gêmeo para longe dele. Elrohir franziu a testa confuso e olhou para o irmão. Elladan voltou-se para o pai que observava a cena em silêncio, mas Elrond apertou os lábios. Seu rosto não trazia qualquer informação.

"O que se passa, _mellon-nin_?" O gêmeo mais velho ainda insistiu, enquanto Elrohir apanhava o livro que Legolas deixara cair, mostrando discretamente o título ao irmão. Elladan franziu a testa, aquela não era uma informação de grande valia.

"Passou a noite aqui?" O gêmeo mais novo indagou, tentando trazer a atenção do amigo para si. "Leu algo que o aborreceu? Conte-nos para que possamos ajudá-lo_."_

Legolas sacudiu veementemente a cabeça, os punhos ainda sobre o rosto. Elladan deu um cauteloso passo em sua direção e se impressionou ao vê-lo voltar a se afastar, erguendo-lhe uma das mãos como se tentasse se proteger.

"Não vou lhe fazer mal, Ainion." Ele disse constrangido. "Só quero ajudá-lo."

"Então me deixe ir. Não preciso de ajuda..."

"Pois eu acho que precisa." Elrohir comentou, aproximando-se também. "Está muito agoniado para alguém que pode resolver tudo sozinho."

"Somos seus amigos, Ainion. Queremos seu bem. Deixe-nos ajudá-lo." Elladan completou.

Legolas olhou-os nos olhos enfim, um e outro gêmeo alternadamente. E o passado passou a pesar ainda mais do que ele julgava que seria capaz de carregar. O olhar dos dois irmãos continha o mesmo amor e consideração que eles lhe dispensavam há muitos anos, o mesmo respeito para o qual hoje ele não se julgava mais digno.

"Não mereço sua consideração." Ele disse então, percebendo que dirigia sua revolta para as pessoas erradas mais uma vez. Envergonhava-se mais diante daqueles por quem não poderia ter maior admiração. Os filhos de Celebrian decididamente não podiam receber tal tratamento injusto, mesmo com o que o passado os obrigara a fazer.

"Claro que merece." Elrohir contrariou-o. "Se não a merecesse não a teríamos dado."

"Não me conhecem."

"Conhecemos o bastante." Elladan retrucou. "Sabemos de seu bom coração e temos apreço por você. Só precisa descansar e conseguirá encontrar energia para resolver os outros problemas que parecem afligi-lo. Não fecha seus olhos propriamente desde que o encontramos pela primeira vez, _mellon-nin._ Não é a toa que seus nervos estejam tão abalados."

Legolas engoliu o amargo que se formou em sua boca. As verdades batiam-lhe à porta, clamando-lhe atenção, mostrando-lhe os sentimentos que ainda habitavam seu coração. _Elbereth_, ele ainda os tinha ali dentro, a ambos os seus heróis, com o mesmo amor de elfinho que lhes dedicava.

"Não mereço a consideração de vocês." Ele então repetiu, seu rosto subitamente mais entristecido do que nunca, porém o desespero deixando os traços de sua face. "Sou uma mentira. Na verdade nem sei quem sou."

"Como assim?" Os gêmeos indagaram em uníssono.

"Ainion... era um de meus soldados..." Ele revelou cauteloso e cabisbaixo. "Thavanian... não é capitão do grupo... Sou eu o líder... Sou aquele cuja inexperiência conduziu o grupo à morte."

Elrohir franziu muito as sobrancelhas e Elladan acompanhou-o, instintivamente nunca estiveram mais parecidos.

"Como assim? Thavanian não é o capitão?" Elrohir repetiu a informação recebida, como se checasse se a tinha ouvido bem.

"Não... Ele é... meu guarda-costas... Eu sou o capitão."

"E desde de quanto um capitão precisa de guarda-costas?"

"Desde que... pertença à casa real." Legolas respondeu, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Quando os reabriu os gêmeos ainda tinham um ar idêntico em seus semblantes, mas era um ar diverso. Estavam boquiabertos, pálidos e confusos, mas pareciam ter, com aquela pequena e pouca informação, desvendado seu grande segredo.

"Não... não pode ser..." Elrohir enfim afirmou.

"Legolas..." Elladan sentiu a palavra em seus lábios e quando a disse o príncipe não conseguiu se conter, baixando mais o rosto e deixando os soluços escaparem por sua garganta. "Legolas... eu... nós... Perdoe-nos... Não julgávamos que pudesse ser você... Nós..." Ele implorou confuso, tentando se aproximar agora, mas não se sentindo no direito.

"Não é culpa de vocês." Legolas disse esfregando o rosto e voltando a se afastar, com a palma erguida de quem não quer ser tocado.

"Nós não... não imaginávamos que pudesse ser você." Elladan continuou inconformado.

"Claro que não." Legolas sorriu com amargura, soltando os braços e fechando os olhos, enquanto erguia o rosto em busca de um ar que não lhe servia. "Quem iria adivinhar que um elfo medíocre como eu fosse filho do poderoso Thranduil Oropherion... Quem em sã consciência conceberia tal absurdo..." Ele riu então, depois voltou a conter os soluços que seu peito criava. "Vocês só agiram como qualquer um age desde que me conheço como esse nada que sou."

"Não é verdade!" Elrohir achegou-se também. "Elladan chegou a comentar a semelhança... chegou a dizer o quanto você nos lembrava..." Ele parou uns instantes, e esvaziou o peito ao ter os olhos claros de Legolas presos nos dele. "O quanto nos lembra nosso elfinho dourado da caverna..."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior com força, depois voltou a esfregar o rosto com ambas as mãos. Ele queria poder esquecer tudo aquilo, como se o passado e o presente não existissem e de fato estivesse encontrando os gêmeos pela primeira vez. Chegou a sentir-se desejando ser Ainion, querendo ser o elfo silvestre que despertara comoção nos bons filhos de Celebrian, que conquistara, sem nem saber porquê ao certo, a preciosa amizade dos dois.

"Sabíamos que era você." Elladan enfim recuperou um fio de voz. "Mas nosso coração resistia a pensar nisso, negava-se... Parecia inimaginável que Thranduil o houvesse deixado sair em uma patrulha... Ele sempre fora tão protetor..."

"Nunca mais..." Legolas afastou-se mais e apoiou-se em uma das mesas, aquela na qual estava o mapa que reformara, o mapa de sua terra. "Foram-se e... e nunca mais voltaram... Muitas coisas mudaram então... Entre elas... Entre elas o amor que meu pai sente por mim."

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam e a culpa ganhou o peso de um Oliphant em suas costas. Do que Legolas estava falando? Thranduil podia ser severo, duro certas vezes, mas sempre lhes ficara muito claro o amor que o rei tinha por seu filho. Um afeto de pai não poderia se perder.

"Perdoe-nos..." Elladan voltou a tentar aproximar-se, seu tom era triste demais até mesmo para Legolas que era íntimo da tristeza. "Não vou dar-lhe desculpas. Foi o receio que nos afastou de seu reino, Las... Foi o medo de ver o que... o que podia ter acontecido com você depois... depois do que houve. Mas... seja o que for que se tenha passado... não creio que seu pai... que ele..."

Legolas ergueu o olhar, emocionado por ouvir seu apelido de infância na boca de um de seus heróis.

"Agora sabe o que aconteceu, Dan." Ele disse e em sua voz não havia mais agonia, apenas uma dolorosa tristeza. "Sabe no que me tornei... Sou isso aqui." Ele abriu os braços. "Sou esse elfo sem identidade que nem você conseguiu reconhecer. Meu pai tinha dois caminhos: ou me trancava, ou me mandava para algum lugar... Ele deve ter se cansado do primeiro... Tem motivos de sobra para me deixar ser capitão, para querer me ver longe do palácio. Em algum lugar onde não o envergonhe mais."

"Não diga isso, esquilo..." Elrohir adiantou-se e Legolas sentiu que seu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento. As revelações que fazia lhe saiam dos lábios pela primeira vez, jamais sequer pensara nelas, embora as sentisse como espinhos dolorosos todos os dias de sua existência.

"É a verdade, Ro."

"Não é. Ele não pode sentir isso. Pense bem. Sem ao menos o reconhecermos você já conquistou nossa amizade. Isso não te diz nada? Como pode pensar essas coisas horríveis de si mesmo?"

O rosto de Legolas se contraiu como se aquelas palavras o fizessem sentir uma grande dor, seus lábios tremiam agora e o pranto voltou a querer dominá-lo.

"Não sabem..." Ele disse entre soluços. "Nada sabem o que fiz... Nada sabem do que aconteceu... Ele deve me odiar..."

"Sabemos o que aconteceu a sua mãe." Elladan leu-lhe os pensamentos, colocando as palavras com cautela. Estava muito preocupado e ainda não sabia como contornar a difícil situação na qual se encontrava. "Não pensa que tem culpa nisso, pensa, Las?"

"E de quem seria a culpa?" Legolas voltou a erguer o tom de voz. "De quem, Dan? De quem, Ro? Se fui eu a desobedecer às ordens do meu pai, as ordens do rei. Eu! EU!"

"Você era uma criança, Las. Não sabia o que fazia." Comentou o gêmeo mais velho.

"Eu só queria ir até a Floresta. Uma vez que fosse... Uma só vez..." Legolas passou a andar agoniado pela biblioteca. "Estava tão perto de casa... Não... Não julgava que fosse perigoso... Eu... Ela apareceu do nada... Tinha presas tão grandes... tão... tão grandes..." Ele fechou os olhos então e voltou a balançar a cabeça e soluçar. "Quando me dei conta... _nana..._ estava sobre mim... protegendo-me com seu próprio corpo, pois... ela não tinha arma alguma... Ela... saíra apenas para me buscar, pois me vira escapar sorrateiramente pelos vãos da caverna... Ela..."

"Las..." Elladan aproximou-se um pouco mais e Elrohir o seguiu, os olhos de ambos marejados. "Não foi culpa sua... Não foi, Las. Não conhecia o ambiente onde estava."

"Mas ele dizia sempre, Dan" Legolas voltou a gritar. "Ele! Ele me dizia sempre, SEMPRE, me alertava do perigo... Todos os dias... Todos os instantes que o via... Proibiu-me... me fez prometer... Mas eu... não... não acreditei... Alagos e Thavanian tinham saído mais de uma vez. Sozinhos ou com os pais... Eles tinham ido até onde não me era autorizado... tinham conhecido a liberdade... Diziam que nada haviam visto dos perigos que meu pai temia... Eu... fui tolo em acreditar neles... no que diziam sobre o rei... sobre ele querer apenas me prender para que eu não visse o mundo...".

O príncipe parou por alguns instantes, recuperando o ar que o longo discurso lhe roubara.

"Ele estava certo e eu..." Ele terminou em um tom muito baixo. "Eu fui responsável por toda a dor..."

"Las... Não diga isso." Elladan pediu.

"Não entendem, não é? Como podem não entender? Não foi só a minha mãe... Foi a rainha... A esposa de meu pai... Eu fui responsável pela dor de um reino inteiro!"

Os gêmeos se silenciaram então. Incapazes de encontrar o que dizer. Legolas olhou mais uma vez para o livro que estava nas mãos de Elrohir.

"Foram três longos dias... até que ela não agüentasse mais... e... e se fosse..." Ele disse com a voz trêmula. "Nunca o havia visto chorar..." Ele disse com o olhar perdido de quem encara um passado distante e triste. "Nunca... até aquele dia..."

Legolas fechou os olhos então e mais algumas lágrimas correram deles, até que sentiu coragem de enfrentar os olhares dos gêmeos.

"Se querem saber minha opinião." Ele disse com seriedade, enxugando o rosto e estufando o peito para que o pranto não o pegasse mais de surpresa. "Foi melhor não terem voltado... Tudo o que encontrariam seria dor... e nada poderiam fazer para apaziguá-la. Vocês sabem disso, sabem porque viveram também uma perda. Eu não sei por que motivo Lady Celebrian decidiu cruzar o mar. Mas seja qual for, parece-lhes ser um grande pesar. Pesar este que ninguém consegue amenizar."

Os irmãos se surpreenderam e seus queixos caíram ligeiramente. Agora percebiam mais claramente porque a triste história de Legolas os estava abalando mais do que qualquer outra. O príncipe estava certo, eles compreendiam bem o que era aquela dor. Mesmo voltando, mesmo resgatando a mãe das garras daquelas criaturas, que conheceram a morte sem sequer ver bem quem eram seus inimigos, eles se sentiam culpados, culpados por não estarem lá com a ela, por não fazerem parte da patrulha do encontro, como sempre faziam quando a mãe ia até Lothlorien. Por mudarem suas rotinas em um momento terrivelmente inapropriado. Sim. Aquela dor lhes era deveras familiar.

Eles se entreolharam e baixaram suas cabeças. A verdade do discurso do amigo era difícil de se encarar, difícil de se lidar, difícil de se esquecer. Legolas aproximou-se então, posicionando-se perto dos irmãos.

"Se ainda querem me ajudar, me deixem passar. Pois hoje, nesse instante, acabo de desobedecer mais uma ordem de meu pai... E isso... isso nunca foi bom sinal... Isso me assusta profundamente."

Elladan respirou fundo então, inúmeras coisas em sua mente, palavras querendo explodir em sua boca, mas ele se calou, sentindo-se sem direito de opinar, de dizer o que quer que fosse sobre um acontecimento de tantos anos, que ele fingira ignorar até então. Se a culpa tinha peso e dor eram aqueles exatos que estava sentindo em suas costas naquele instante. Ele colocou-se de lado e puxou o inseguro Elrohir, que, diferentemente do irmão, não queria encerrar essa conversa tão cedo, apesar de também se encontrar sem qualquer palavra que o favorecesse. Legolas passou por eles sem olhá-los mais e parou diante da grande porta que dava para o jardim. Apoiou a mão no batente por alguns segundos, como se fosse mudar de idéia, mas por fim continuou seu caminho, alcançando os degraus da escada e descendo-a rapidamente.

Dava agora alguns passos atingindo a praça central, há poucos metros da casa grande, então, caminhava pela pequena calçada sem grande pressa, para onde iria afinal? Foi quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

"Soldado!"

Voltou-se surpreso.

Era Elrond. No topo da escadaria ele lhe lançava um olhar ainda pacato. Só então Legolas percebeu que fizera sua grande cena diante do lorde de Imladris. _Elbereth_ mais uma vergonha para seus ombros! E depois saíra sem sequer pedir-lhe licença para tal. Provavelmente seu anfitrião estava desapontado. Seria melhor se ainda o visse de fato como o soldado cujo título acabara de atribuir-lhe, ao invés da posição de príncipe que nem sequer lhe cabia. Ele voltou-se devagar, pensando em como se desculparia por tudo o que fizera. Estava tão cansado de desculpar-se. Quem teria sido o tolo que inventara tal expressão sem valor, que a ninguém de fato convencia?

Deslocou-se com suas dúvidas mesmo assim, quedando-se diante do primeiro degrau da escada e direcionando olhos avermelhados para o líder moreno. Estava tão envergonhado que sequer conseguia entender onde encontrava forças para encarar seu anfitrião.

"Meu senhor... peço desculpas se o ofendi." Ele disse, soltando os ombros. "Preciso agora verificar o estado de meu... meu amigo Thavanian, pois quero partir ao amanhecer, se não se opõe."

Elladan e Elrohir surgiram receosos atrás do pai, tentando entender o que se passava. Eles demonstraram uma tristeza ainda maior diante das palavras do amigo e se olharam como se confabulassem em silêncio sobre o que fazer.

Elrond suspirou forçosamente, depois uniu as mãos atrás das costas e disse em um tom alto que não lhe era característico.

"Devemos conversar aqui dentro se não se opõe, soldado." Ele disse sem olhá-lo, seus olhos caminhavam agora pela grande praça verde. "Mesmo porque acho que talvez não seja conveniente que vá a lugar algum hoje ou amanhã. Há um risco." O curador disse em um tom misterioso que intrigou o príncipe.

"Qual risco, senhor?" O príncipe indagou e intrigou-se ainda mais ao ver o lorde elfo erguer os olhos para o céu. Ele fez o mesmo e seu coração disparou no peito. Acima do vale negras nuvens aproximarem-se como em uma roda de dança, elas irmanavam-se agora sobre toda a cidade, trazendo a noite em pleno dia ao lugar. Legolas engoliu em seco e começou a notar os elfos que estavam na praça recolherem seus pertences. Um deles, que desenhava, apanhou rapidamente tripé e papéis e se adiantou para dentro de uma pequena porta, outros que tocavam seus instrumentos fizeram o mesmo. Ele custou alguns instantes para perceber o que estava para acontecer. Não. Não podia ser verdade.

"Vai chover." Ele ouviu a voz de Elrohir e uma brisa gelada balançou-lhe os cabelos. Voltou-se então para o gêmeo como se quisesse uma confirmação. Elladan e o irmão o olhavam com carinho, mas ainda tinham uma grande tristeza em seus semblantes. Logo o barulho de um grande trovão se ouviu e Elrohir teve que rir do ar surpreso que Legolas fez ao ver o raio cruzar o céu.

"Parece uma estrela cadente em pleno dia!" Ele disse impressionado. Vira apenas uma dessas estrelas certa vez, pelas frestas das árvores. Elrohir riu mais então e sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o pai e para o irmão. Depois se voltou ao amigo, que girava em círculos pela praça com o rosto a desenhar toda a escuridão cinza que estava sobre sua cabeça. Um sorriso queria fugir-lhe dos lábios e suas feições já transmitiam outras sentimentos menos pesarosos.

"Venha cá, seu elfinho bobo." Ele então gritou, ao ver os primeiros pingos de água atingirem o solo. Mas Legolas estava extasiado, ele abrira os braços e fechara os olhos, sentindo a chuva molhar-lhe o rosto devagar, pingos pequenos no começo e outros um pouco mais fortes. "Saia daí! Vai se molhar todo!" O gêmeo repetiu, mas era inútil, a chuva caiu pesadamente sobre o jovem príncipe, que sequer se moveu de onde estava, ele apenas baixou os braços e fechou os olhos, sentindo todo aquele poder de mudança lavar sua alma.

"Ai, _ada_. Não deixe que nenhum raio caia na cabeça desse elfo maluco." Elrohir não conseguiu se conter e Elladan e o pai riram, satisfeitos pela benção das águas estar sendo capaz de levar um pouco das dores de todos.

Passaram-se alguns instantes, até que finalmente Legolas reergueu as pálpebras e olhou para os gêmeos, oferecendo um sorriso tímido que enterneceu profundamente os irmãos.

"Elfo bobo e ensopado." Provocou o gêmeo caçula novamente. "Pode vir aqui agora? Ou quer ir embora com a enxurrada?"

Legolas riu então, o mesmo riso doce que encantara os gêmeos quando ele era um elfinho. As dores ainda apertavam-lhe o peito, mas, depois do desabafo e da chuva, seu teimoso coração parecia querer buscar a cura mais uma vez. Sim. Era de fato um coração muito teimoso.

"Venha me buscar, Ro." Ele surpreendentemente provocou e o queixo de Elrohir caiu. "Será que tem coragem de molhar seu elegante robe?"

O gêmeo ainda ficou mais alguns instantes decifrando aquele olhar que recebia. Legolas já estava muito molhado e apertava os olhos para vê-lo, porém o sorriso ainda estava em seu semblante. Não era um sorriso de alegria profunda, mas era um sorriso de paz e, além de tudo, parecia ser um sorriso esperançoso. Ele então sorriu também, puxando os laços de seu robe.

"E não tenho mesmo. Molhar peça tão fina? Nem pensar!" Comunicou com um ar sarcástico, deixando a vestimenta cair no chão e ficando de calças e túnica. "Você vai se arrepender por ter me provocado. Sabe que sou um guerreiro cruel, elfinho. Não faz idéia do que vou fazer com você quando te pegar."

"Se me pegar." Legolas ainda provocou mais um pouco. "Não sou mais um elfinho. Sei correr e sou muito rápido."

Elrohir olhou com um ar maroto, depois se voltou para o irmão, que sorriu, entendendo bem o recado e puxando os laços de seu robe para deixar também que caísse onde estava. Em instantes Elrond começou a agradecer a _Ilúvatar_ por seu povo sempre se guardar em dias de chuva. Caso contrário, veriam uma cena que jamais esqueceriam. A cena de três elfos adultos correndo e gritando pela praça, embaixo de uma chuva torrencial.

E riam... Como eles riam!


	7. TEMPO DE ESPERA

Olá. Decididamente descobri que detesto escrever últimos capítulos. É como se, ao me conscientizar de que a história termina, um estranho desespero viesse do nada, inúmeros detalhes, idéias que ficaram para trás... então, subitamente o texto soa incompleto, falho, incoerente, impreciso.

Sei o que vão dizer, que é culpa do meu "jeito Legolas de ser". Talvez tenham razão. Mas acho que a maior falha talvez, acreditem se quiser, foi na minha pressa em terminar, em retomar um trabalho deixado de lado. NOTA: nunca mais deixar um texto para escrever outro. Nunquinha...

Então, para amenizar o problema de todas as cenas que vieram me assombrar, escrevi um capítulo "misturado" que espero ser apenas "misturado" e não "confuso", no qual procurei dar espaço à pelo menos uma parte de todas as cenas que resolveram querer fazer parte desse final.

Adianto-lhes algumas informações importantes: primeiro: o nome fictício dado a Gilraen, mãe de Estel, é criação minha. Segundo: as crenças silvestres e os detalhes sobre as aranhas da Floresta Escura também são invenção minha, em nada me baseei para tal. Ah, sim. As partes em _itálico_ continuam sendo rememorações.

Bem, fica aqui o último capítulo de **O TEMPO NÃO APAGA**, junto com meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todas os leitores e amigos que me acompanharam e apoiaram. Em especial, às meninas que me ajudaram, em uma movimentadíssima reunião no MSN, a ver passado presente e futuro com um encaixe perfeito (assim espero) ao qual eu nunca chegaria sem os esclarecimentos delas.

Dedico então esse capítulo a essas **numenorianas, elfas e hobbits _experts_**. Supertalentosas amigas e conselheiras.

Também dedico esse às **elfinhas vestibulandas**, que estão seguindo para a segunda fase de sua difícil jornada. Boa sorte meninas!

Meu obrigado de sempre à:

**

* * *

Nimrodel, Lali, Kiannah, Larwen, Cauinha, Priscila, Kika, Chell, Nininha, Phoenix (Layla), Lele, Carol, Giby, Lene, Gio, Bê, Dani, Ju, Nanda, Leka, Crika, Greyhawk, Paulinho, Veleth, Annie, Stephanie, Denise (Tenira), Karina, Lika, Isa, Juju.**

* * *

Mire o horizonte além de outras ilhas  
e além dos limites das jaulas e das celas.  
Já desvendamos os possíveis enigmas  
E nossa vida para sempre será terna.  
Por certo terá sido longa, mas como medi-la  
Se não podemos contar o tempo das esperas? 

_**Alexandre Marino**_

**

* * *

VII – TEMPO DE ESPERA**

Legolas apoiou a cabeça na parede fria atrás dele. Já perdera a conta do tempo que passara ali naquela cadeira. Olhou mais uma vez para a parede branca que tinha diante de si e ergueu os olhos, seguindo uma pequena e fina rachadura que corria até o teto. Suspirou. Baixou novamente o olhar, agora acompanhando os traços do ladrilho de pedra, escurecido pela fraca luz do lugar. Voltou a suspirar. De fato, a paciência que tentava usar como couraça, contra o desespero de ter que enfrentar mais aquele desafio, parecia estar querendo deixá-lo. Respirou fundo então e forçou os pulmões a esvaziarem-se na esperança de que a aflição que lhe crescia no peito se dispersasse com aquele ar velho.

Mas não se dispersara. Continuava lá a derrubar-lhe a guarda.

Voltou-se enfim em direção à porta principal, e encontrou o olhar preocupado do soldado que estava de guarda ao lado desta. O jovem elfo lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido, ao qual o príncipe retribuiu com um outro e um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Já anoiteceu, Eglerion?" Ele indagou, inclinando-se um pouco à frente para que pudesse ver melhor o amigo. Eglerion era um dos membros da patrulha de Alagos, um franzino e calado elfo silvestre, capaz de ficar horas inteiras no mais completo silêncio sem que isso parecesse perturbá-lo. Por essas e outras razões, era sempre convocado a cumprir o papel de sentinela no palácio em tempos de recesso.

"Já sim, alteza." A resposta veio em um sopro de voz. "Há alguns cantares."

O príncipe suspirou resignado, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na parede atrás dele e a fechar os olhos. O cansaço finalmente começou a querer tomar-lhe o corpo. O cansaço dos dias passados e das últimas horas que pareciam ser uma eternidade. Desde que chegara estava ali e ainda não conseguira ver o pai. Era inacreditável como o rei encontrava sempre um modo de surpreendê-lo com os piores castigos imaginados. Nem pudera trocar as roupas de viagem, se banhar, conversar com as famílias de seus soldados mortos. Havia tanto pelo que ansiava fazer e a recepção de Thranduil fora apenas um recado frio, vindo da boca de um dos membros da guarda real.

* * *

"_Sua majestade determina que o príncipe aguarde imediatamente diante do gabinete, até que seja chamado."_

* * *

Ele cumprira a ordem. O que mais faria? O que fizera toda a sua vida? Cumprir ou ao menos tentar cumprir as ordens do pai. Ele sabia o quão prudente era obedecer e não estava disposto a somar, à lista de infrações que tinha a esclarecer, mais essa falta. Jogara-se cansado em uma das cadeiras de espera e ali ficara por tempo demais. Neste ínterim muitos estiveram no escritório do rei, entre eles um assustado Thavanian, que saíra de lá ainda mais pálido do que entrara e lançara-lhe um indecifrável olhar de desculpas. Pobre Thavanian, ele não o culpara e jamais culparia por ceder às pressões do rei. Sabia que, diante deste, o bom amigo jamais conseguiria cumprir a promessa que fizera no caminho de volta.

* * *

"_Vejo que está feliz." O guarda-costas rompeu finalmente o silêncio da cavalgada de horas. Já haviam cruzado a ponte, se despedido da patrulha dos noldors e encontrado alguns elfos silvestres que estavam há três luas a espera deles._

_Legolas não respondeu, desconhecia as intenções daquele comentário e não se sentia disposto às ironias do amigo sindar._

"_Perdoe-me." Ele ouviu porém, em um sussurro quase inaudível. A seu lado, sobre um cavalo pardo cujo passo era lento, seu amigo detinha uma expressão que comprovava a veracidade de seu pedido. Thavanian apertou levemente os pêlos da crina do animal por entre os dedos, quando teve o olhar quase inexpressivo do príncipe sobre ele. "Eu... eu me excedi Legolas... fui além do que me era de direito dizer ou julgar... Peço... Peço que me perdoe."_

"_Perdoá-lo por ser meu amigo?" O arqueiro respondeu melancólico, baixando ele agora os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas nos pêlos de seu animal. Em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, franzindo os lábios em autocondenação. "Eu... Eu só o coloco em confusão Thavanian, não posso culpá-lo por desesperar-se... Por fazer as ameaças que me fez..."_

"_Não direi nada, Las." O outro respondeu prontamente, lendo as linhas aflitivas que se escreviam no pesado coração do amigo. "Eu... nunca pensei em fazê-lo... o que disse... as ameaças que fiz... nunca pensei em cumpri-las... eu..."_

"_Você o fará, Thavanian, mellon-nin." Legolas respondeu com um sorriso cansado. Em seguida ergueu seus olhos infinitamente azuis e absolutamente tristes. "Verdade alguma pode ser ocultada dentro daquele gabinete... Todos sabemos... Nada se camufla na escuridão diante do rei... Ele sempre sabe... Eu não sei como... Mas... Ele sempre sente quando..."_

"_Não contarei nada. Dou-lhe minha palavra."_

"_Não." Legolas ergueu-lhe a palma aberta, o rosto transformado em uma assustadora seriedade. "Não aceitarei sua palavra para que não se veja obrigado a quebrá-la. Ouça o que digo e ouça bem, Thavanian. Responda a tudo o que lhe for perguntado e poupe-se de ser um alvo desnecessário da ira do rei. Deixe essa posição para mim, pois eu a mereço."_

"_Legolas..."_

"_Eu. Eu, Thavanian..."_

"_Nada direi. Nada."_

_Legolas soltou os ombros então, sacudindo novamente a cabeça e encarando o amigo agora com olhos de afeto._

"_Dirá. Dirá tudo o que ele quer saber, assim como eu e qualquer um que ali entre. Não temos escolha... Nunca tivemos... Nunca teremos..."_

* * *

Legolas suspirou novamente, desencostando-se e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos para que pudesse sustentar o rosto nas palmas abertas. Percebia agora que estava muito mais cansado do que jamais estivera e não se sentia realmente preparado para enfrentar o pai. Se ao menos pudesse ter dormido um pouco que fosse. Mas nem em Imladris, nem depois que se esclareceram todas as pendências entre ele e os gêmeos, ele fora capaz de pregar os olhos. A idéia do retorno já o assombrava. Parecia fadado a ter sempre um problema a mais para resolver, um problema inadiável. 

Porém, em relação a sua estada em Valfenda, não julgava que tivesse de fato pelo que lamentar. Não dormira na terra de seus amigos também, porque estava feliz lá e queria aproveitar cada momento antes que tudo fosse novamente passado.

Não faltaram pedidos insistentes dos irmãos para que ele descansasse. Mas como fecharia suas pálpebras diante de tanta beleza a ser vista e da consciência do tão escasso tempo que tinha para recuperar anos deixados para trás?

Legolas sorriu. Foi menos de uma lua até Thavanian estar de pé e sua razão de permanência se extinguir com aquela recuperação. Mas foram dias dos quais ele não se esqueceria tão cedo.

_

* * *

Saiu da sala de banhos trajando um dos robes dos gêmeos, para encontrar o mais velho deles ainda no quarto a sua espera. O príncipe sorriu-lhe então timidamente, tornando a sentir aquele incômodo desejo de mudar um passado irremediável, um desejo pelo impossível. _

"_Como estava o banho?" Elladan indagou-lhe também sorrindo, sentado em uma das cadeiras do quarto que compartilhava com o irmão e mantendo um livro aberto por sobre o colo. "Sente-se bem?"_

"_Sim... Obrigado..." Disse o príncipe em resposta e o elfo moreno ergueu-se, deixando o livro que lia por sobre uma pilha de outros em uma pequena mesa e aproximando-se dele com olhos atentos._

"_Aquela chuva estava fria de fato." Ele sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, embora parecesse preocupado. "Não tome por hábito fazer esse tipo de criancice." Completou por fim, em um tom provocativo proposital. Era evidente que tentava disfarçar alguns sentimentos misturados que guardava em seu peito._

_Legolas suspirou, parado ali diante do amigo como se ainda se sentisse perdido, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Tudo fora muito rápido. Rápido demais para que ele construísse as estratégias que qualquer bom líder saberia construir no lugar dele. Estratégias de defesa, de proteção, estratégias de resgate, de recuperação._

"_Dan... eu sinto muito..." Declarou em voz baixa, decidindo-se então por tentar seguir a mais antiga das estratégias, a estratégia dos humildes: a simples verdade, sem enfeites, sem rodeios._

_O gêmeo mais velho contorceu o rosto no mesmo instante e Legolas não sentiu coragem de encerrar sua sentença. Queria dizer tanto mas sentia um imenso temor de que suas palavras fossem insuficientes para expressar o que estava em seu peito, haja vista que sequer ele conseguia de fato compreender o que se passava em seu coração._

"_Acho que lamentar é a sina dos seres de consciência, Las." Elladan respondeu enfim, a mão apoiada no ombro do amigo e os olhos brilhantes de tristeza._

"_Queria que me perdoasse... Era só isso... Você e Elrohir... Não tive a intenção de enganá-los."_

_Os lábios de Elladan se curvaram em um sorriso gentil, mas seus olhos se fecharam por alguns instantes. Ele então puxou o elfo para si, abraçando-o com carinho e apoiando a mão por sobre a cabeça que se recostava em seu ombro._

"_Seu pedido é tão fácil de se atender, Las." Ele disse em voz embargada. "Cumpria uma regra de sua casa... Era apenas o que fazia... Mas e quanto ao meu pedido de perdão Legolas? O quão difícil será consegui-lo?" Indagou por fim o que mais o afligia, puxando o amigo para olhá-lo nos olhos. "O que é preciso para que consigamos cicatrizar a ferida que fizemos em seu coração?"_

_Legolas empalideceu, sentindo um grande frio correr-lhe a espinha e os traços do belo rosto do primogênito de Elrond voltaram a se contorcer em desenhada angústia, por mais que este tentasse disfarçá-la. Elladan temia o que aquela reação pudesse significar, mas esperou mesmo assim pela resposta, fosse ela qual fosse, pois sabia que o direito do sim e do não era indiscutivelmente do príncipe da Floresta Escura._

"_Fui picado por uma silvestre..." O som da voz do arqueiro enfim voltou a soar e Elladan franziu os olhos sem compreender. "Deu-me o antídoto... Não foi Dan?"_

"_Foi... Foi sim, Las." O gêmeo respondeu sem ainda entender, depois apoiou a mão na testa do amigo. "Porque me pergunta isso? Sente algo? Sente algo ainda?"_

"_Dan... A receita do antídoto... Do antídoto que me deu... Sabe o que tem nela?"_

"_Sim. Sei." Elladan apressou-se em responder. Conhecia todas as receitas dos medicamentos que usava. Era uma das garantias na qual estruturava sua coragem e seu desejo de partir para as batalhas, saber que seu conhecimento era imprescindível nelas, o conhecimento que poderia ser a salvação de alguns._

_Legolas pressionou os lábios juntos. _

"_Tem um pouco... da própria substância que a aranha usa... não tem Dan?"_

"_Sim. Um pouco não, Las. Tem mais de seis partes em dez." O gêmeo respondeu. Ao perder-se no desejo de comentar algo que o agradava, inconscientemente deixou de lado o motivo que iniciara aquela conversa, o que fez Legolas sorrir-lhe mais uma vez. O príncipe lia o brilho nos olhos do amigo, a paixão que ele tinha pelo rumo que traçara para si._

"_Quem fez o antídoto que você me deu, Dan?" Ele indagou suavemente._

"_Eu. Eu mesmo o fiz. Faço todos os medicamentos dos quais acredito que vá precisar, alguns dias antes da saída da patrulha."_

"_É um curador eficiente..." Legolas baixou enfim a cabeça, movendo o corpo para afastar-se, mas Elladan segurou-lhe uma das mãos, ganhando de volta seu olhar._

"_Mas e a ferida que mencionei?" Ele insistiu com um sorriso triste, resgatando habilmente o assunto que o príncipe julgava esquecido._

_Legolas também sorriu, apoiando a mão no peito do amigo, por sobre seu coração._

"_Está fazendo o mesmo... o mesmo que fez com o antídoto."_

"_Como assim, Las?"_

"_Não sei se de fato criaram a ferida... mas, indiscutivelmente, agora a estão curando..."_

_Elladan soltou os ombros e fechou momentaneamente os olhos, a sinceridade do amigo, mesmo tentando atenuar o pior, era quase um alívio. Por bem, era sempre imprescindível conhecer o mal que pede combate. O gêmeo suspirou então, em seguida puxou o arqueiro novamente para perto de si, apertando-o com os braços._

"_Mesmo assim eu lamento." Ele sussurrou entre os fios do cabelo dourado do amigo. "Espero que esse mal que criei não custe muito ainda a deixar de te incomodar, mellon-nin."_

_Legolas contraiu os músculos do corpo por alguns instantes e Elladan percebeu que ele buscava se conter, ainda havia muito no peito daquele elfinho que agora era capitão, muito que o gêmeo podia ver, mas muito que ele sequer conseguia imaginar._

"_Nós te amamos, pen-neth." Ele disse então, em um sussurro ainda mais fraco. "Nunca vai deixar de ser nosso irmãozinho, nosso principezinho dourado."_

_Sim. Legolas tinha razão. Quando ele enfim apertou mais os braços em volta do gêmeo e deixou que os soluços lhe rompessem as portas, levando parte da dor com eles, pôde perceber o quão certo estava, e que a cura que os gêmeos lhe proporcionariam seria mais rápida do que ele podia imaginar. Seria mais rápida e mais doce._

* * *

A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Legolas sobressaltou-se, voltando-se naquela direção. Do gabinete um alto elfo saia com olhos úmidos. Legolas reconheceu-o. Não o vira entrar. Estaria ali há quanto tempo? Pensou, enquanto procurava rapidamente erguer-se. O súdito de seu pai parou diante dele, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito. 

"Meu príncipe." O elfo saudou-o com respeito, mas a voz oscilava, revelando uma angústia cujo motivo, infelizmente, Legolas conhecia bem.

"Lorde Megildur..." O arqueiro respondeu a saudação, curvando ligeiramente o tronco em reverência, enquanto buscava na lista de formalidades que todo membro da realeza é obrigado a aprender, a frase correta para aquela situação. "Eu... lamento por Ainion... Ele foi um dos meus melhores soldados." Declamou então o texto decorado que, apesar de corresponder à verdade, não o fez sentir-se diferente de qualquer dirigente que pouco se importa com o que ocorre a seus elfos.

"Agradeço, vossa alteza." O elfo de cabelos acobreados e porte simples, porém elegante, ofereceu a resposta esperada de qualquer súdito naquela situação, mas que fez Legolas sentir-se ainda pior. Quando este se envergou em uma rápida despedida e mostrou-se intentado a afastar-se, o príncipe ergueu a mão direita, contendo-lhe os movimentos.

"Eu..." Ele tentou dizer algo mais, revirando as páginas da tola diplomacia que lhe haviam ensinado e não encontrando nada que lhe servisse os propósitos, que lhe fizesse sentir-se melhor. Apesar do rosto de Ainion nunca mais ter aparecido a ele depois de revelada a verdade, Legolas ainda carregava uma série de culpas com quais não sabia lidar.

"Eu entendo, vossa alteza." O bom elfo forçou um sorriso gentil no rosto triste, parecendo satisfeito por ver que seu príncipe buscava demonstrava-lhe consideração, mesmo sem saber como. Pobre rapaz, a juventude de fato enfrentava cada vez mais cedo as macabras encruzilhadas da existência.

"Não..." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, fechando todos os livros que sua mente abrira, consciente de que ali não encontraria o que buscava. "Mestre Megildur... Eu... Peço... Peço seu perdão, meu senhor." As palavras que de fato buscava surgiram em seus lábios enfim e roubaram de vez a pouca cor de seu interlocutor. "Eu... envergonho-me por, além de não ter sido um bom líder... ainda ter feito uso da identidade de seu filho para esconder-me, senhor... Peço... peço, por favor, que me perdoe."

O lorde elfo soltou os lábios e esvaziou vagarosamente os pulmões. O ar incrédulo de seu rosto, porém, não dizia muito do que estava se passando em sua mente. Depois seus olhos levemente azuis seguiram caminhos que apenas seus pensamentos conduziam, até que enfim voltou a encarar o arqueiro a sua frente.

"Vossa alteza..." Ele balbuciou, visivelmente admirado, enquanto erguia uma mão trêmula em um gesto de súplica, seus lábios continuaram descolados como se ele tentasse encontrar as palavras certas. Enfim, segurou o antebraço de Legolas com força e olhou-o nos olhos. "Ainion o tinha em grande estima, meu príncipe. Ele o seguiria até o fim de todas as estrelas." Informou com uma força e convicção que tocaram profundamente o arqueiro. Legolas baixou o rosto no mesmo instante, mas Megildur forçou um pouco mais o aperto que oferecia ao braço do príncipe, recebendo de volta a atenção que parecia buscar. "Meu bom e amado príncipe, tenho certeza e espero que a tenha também, de que não pode haver nos ombros de vossa alteza culpa alguma pelo destino que meu filho teve que seguir..."

"Eu o vi..." O jovem elfo interrompeu-o em uma confissão que pareceu escapar-lhe boca a fora, e aquele pai voltou a empalidecer.

"A quem, meu príncipe?"

Que loucura! Legolas recriminou-se pelo papel bizarro que estava fazendo diante de seu súdito, enquanto voltava a baixar o rosto e seu corpo estremecia sem que pudesse se conter. Por que aquela verdade queria vir à tona dessa forma?

Diante dele porém, os olhos agora escurecidos de Megildur pareciam ler todas as respostas que desejavam.

"Viu... viu meu filho, alteza? Viu-o depois... depois..."

"Mestre Megildur..." Ele tentou explicar. Mas sentia-se narrando o inconcebível. _Ilúvatar_ o que estava fazendo? Rompendo mais uma promessa que fizera ao pai? Propagando os absurdos de sua mente insana? O lorde elfo aproximou-se um pouco mais, voltando a segurar seu braço.

"Por favor, meu príncipe..." Ele pediu, tomando-lhe o outro braço também, e aquela súplica de pai fez com que desmoronassem suas últimas objeções.

"Eu... Sim... Eu o vi... Ele... ele me pedia... me pedia que o libertasse..." Legolas viu-se propalando o acontecido de forma intrincada, como se trilhasse terreno pedregoso e desconhecido, mas sentindo que assim pagava uma dívida com o amigo morto, por mais absurdo que soasse ou parecesse. "Quando... quando deixei... deixei de usar-lhe a identidade... ele se foi..."

Assim terminou sua absurda explicação, sem coragem de olhar o elfo a sua frente outra vez. O que o bom Megildur estaria pensando de seu príncipe? Que outras idéias se propagariam a seu respeito depois dessa narração ensandecida?

Na verdade Legolas nem sequer queria imaginar essa resposta. Ele ficou cabisbaixo, a mão sobre o peito arfante, evitando buscar pela informação que lhe faltava.

Então, a mão de Megildur pousou receosa em seu ombro e Legolas reencontrou o olhar do pai de Ainion. Os traços da face daquele elfo haviam se relaxado novamente e ele voltava a lhe oferecer o mesmo sorriso simples de sua chegada. No entanto, havia uma diferença, o brilho das lágrimas em seu olhar substituía-se por uma intrigante paz.

"Meu príncipe." Ele disse, apertando levemente o ombro do arqueiro. "Seu relato muito me acalma... Saber que meu filho fez seu papel... que não o deixou até quando foi necessário." Ele completou e Legolas sentiu-se novamente perdido, mas sem a menor energia para qualquer questionamento. Ele apenas forçou a mão no peito e baixou os olhos, aliviado em saber que o pai do amigo não lhe queria mal e, além de tudo, não o julgava fora de si.

"Sou-lhe grato, Mestre Megildur."

"Eu é quem o sou, meu líder." O elfo disse em um tom mais sério e Legolas olhou-o surpreso novamente, sentindo o incômodo que só a falta de esclarecimento traz. Dessa vez foi Megildur quem lhe fugiu do olhar, deslizando as órbitas por aquelas paredes sem nada de fato ver. "Eu... Devo dizer-lhe que... admira-me e... lisonjeia-me até que, entre seus soldados, muitos sindars, tenha-lhe vindo à mente o nome de meu filho para servir-lhe de couraça... Um silvestre como eu... como..."

"Como nós." Legolas categorizou, apertando os finos lábios, enquanto a imagem de Ainion estranhamento voltava a povoar-lhe o coração, trazendo o ardor das teimosas lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo, procurando afastar aquelas sensações indesejadas. "Sou um silvestre, Lorde Megildur... Sou um silvestre como seu filho... e sempre compartilhei com ele o mesmo orgulho de sê-lo."

O rosto do lorde elfo endureceu, congelaram-se traços indecifráveis em sua face. Ele então se curvou mais uma vez, em seguida deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais do arqueiro.

"Mestiço." Sussurrou com os olhos no chão, em um tom que apenas Legolas ouviu. "É como o chamam, vossa alteza." Então seu olhar encontrou-se com o do pálido príncipe e seus traços se atenuaram em um carinho evidente. "Nosso povo se orgulha do senhor. Sua vinda foi prevista por muitos de nós. Mas deve acautelar-se..." Ele baixou mais ainda o tom de sua voz. "Nem todos vêem na mistura de raças a harmonia que os silvestres vêem... Deve acautelar-se, meu príncipe..."

E sem dizer mais palavra alguma Megildur afastou-se, trocando olhares de cumplicidade com o jovem Eglerion antes de sair pela porta que o sentinela lhe abrira. Legolas permaneceu em pé por mais alguns instantes, olhando para a passagem que o guarda havia fechado atrás do elfo e tentando ler, naquele vazio que ficara, alguma informação. Enfim fechou os olhos novamente, voltando a se sentar, mas não se sentindo nem um pouco melhor, mesmo depois de conversar com um dos familiares das vítimas de sua patrulha.

Não. Na verdade agora ele se sentia até um pouco pior.

* * *

"_Venha Las. É por aqui." Disse o gêmeo mais novo, puxando-lhe levemente por um dos cotovelos enquanto caminhavam por um dos vários corredores da casa de seu anfitrião. Legolas acompanhou o passo largo dos dois irmãos intrigado, observando as grandes portas trancadas e o silêncio que se fazia ali._

"_Onde estamos indo?" Ele indagou, ainda olhando tudo a sua volta com ares de uma criança perdida. "A casa de vocês é muito grande."_

"_Não é longe." Elladan comentou, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. "Queremos lhe apresentar alguém."_

_Legolas apertou os lábios preocupado. Quem seria tal pessoa que despertava a ansiedade que ele via nos olhos dos dois irmãos?"_

_Chegaram então diante de uma das portas bem trabalhadas de um dos corredores laterais, cujas paredes eram de um tom ocre muito leve. Legolas deslizou as órbitas azuis pelo lugar. Havia pássaros entalhados nos batentes da porta e um vaso com uma bromélia alaranjada ao lado desta. Uma brisa suave passeava pelo corredor, mesmo sem haver janela alguma a vista, e o som dos pássaros de Imladris chegava sutilmente ao lugar, como se trazido por esse vento amigo._

"_Têm hóspedes?" Ele indagou sem se conter._

"_Não propriamente." Elrohir respondeu com um sorriso ansioso._

"_Quem vive aqui então?"_

"_Alguém muito importante." Elladan comentou desta vez, aproximando-se da porta e batendo compassadamente num ar cauteloso de quem na verdade não deseja fazer muito barulho. Em alguns instantes a porta se abriu e um belo rosto surgiu detrás dela. Legolas olhou-o com admiração Era de uma linda moça com enigmáticos e tristes olhos acinzentados. Os cabelos estavam presos atrás das costas. Eram de um castanho bem escuro, seus olhos também eram de um tom escuro, que lembrava ao príncipe as nuvens que vira na véspera, antes da chuva armar-se sobre sua cabeça. O corpo da jovem perdia-se em um largo vestido cor de terra úmida que lhe escondia as curvas. Era um pouco mais baixa do que os três visitantes, mas o olhar que ofereceu aos gêmeos atribuía-lhe mais poder do que Legolas conseguia compreender._

"_Saudações, mellyn-nin." Ela sorriu e o arqueiro surpreendeu-se pelo tom intenso daquela voz feminina. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a admiração que sentiu. Já vira muitas elfas em seus dias de menino e de adulto, mas nenhuma parecia emanar tanta energia._

"_Saudações, minha senhora." Elladan retribuiu e Elrohir envergou o tronco em uma elegante reverência, mas nada disse. "Queríamos que conhecesse um amigo pelo qual temos grande estima."_

_Legolas recebeu o olhar da enigmática jovem e só então pareceu se lembrar de quem era e da posição que ocupava naquele mundo cada dia mais estranho. Ele endireitou o corpo e, pelo silêncio deixado pelos gêmeos, julgou que preferiam que por si mesmo, se apresentasse._

"_Sou Legolas, minha senhora." Ele o fez, estranhamente constrangido porém. O uso do título que detinha diante de seu nome, pareceu-lhe inapropriado._

"_Legolas?" Ela deslocou-se então em sua direção e o príncipe sentiu-se com se estivesse diante de uma das imponentes estátuas dos salões do curador de Imladris, as estátuas que representavam os ancestrais daquela casa. Quem seria aquela elfa?_

"_Sim, senhora." O arqueiro repetiu, tentando disfarçar sua inquietação. "Venho do reino élfico do norte da Floresta."_

_Um sorriso singelo e leve foi a resposta que recebeu, apenas uma pequena curvatura dos delicados lábios da moça._

"_É o filho do Rei Elfo?" Ela indagou, olhando para os gêmeos como se desejasse uma confirmação. Os irmãos lhe sorriram, balançando discretamente suas cabeças._

"_Sim, minha senhora." Legolas assentiu timidamente. "O Rei Thranduil é meu pai."_

_A bela moça sorriu-lhe de forma diversa então, um sorriso carinhoso e compreensivo que ele só lembrava ter recebido de sua mãe, nos momentos em que estava triste e ansiava pela compreensão da boa elfa._

"_Mae Govannen, Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion." Ela disse em tom de saudação sincera. "Chamam-me Naerwen, sou estrangeira em Imladris."_

_Legolas franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. Aquele era um nome muito forte. Por que um pai daria a sua filha o nome cuja tradução era tristeza?_

"_Lady Naerwen não nasceu aqui, mas é parte de nossa família." Elladan comentou e a moça lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil. "Essa boa dama era esposa de um de nossos companheiros de patrulha, Legolas. Um corajoso e grande amigo a quem infelizmente perdemos em combate." O gêmeo esclareceu. Um ar saudoso em sua face e voz. "Ela pertence ao povo dos dúnedain."_

_A surpresa ocupou lugar no peito do príncipe, que deixou o queixo pender levemente aberto. Ele aprendera um pouco da história dos numenorianos, ouvira os mais velhos falarem sobre Elendil, conhecera algo sobre a queda de Isildur e também conseguira roubar algumas poucas informações de seu pai aqui e ali. Mas por que uma adan usava um nome élfico?_

"_Alguns dúnedain procuram nossas calmas terras como abrigo." Elrohir comentou, vendo que o ar intrigado não abandonava o rosto do príncipe. E Legolas finalmente uniu os lábios, julgando ter compreendido pelo menos o tom daquela intrincada canção._

"_É um prazer conhecê-la, Lady Naerwen." O arqueiro enfim lembrou-se de responder a saudação. "Sinto-me honrado por encontrar uma descendente dos valentes edain do oeste."_

_A bela moça pendeu o rosto para a direita ainda sorrindo. Seus olhos passeavam pelos traços do príncipe, como se estivessem olhando para um antigo conhecido. Legolas engoliu em seco, movendo os olhos em diferentes direções, mas acabando por sentir-se hipnotizado quando aquelas esferas cheias de mistério fixaram-se mais uma vez nele._

"_Meus amigos me falaram de vossa alteza certa vez." Ela comentou, olhando rapidamente para os gêmeos. "Mais de uma vez, na verdade."_

"_Por favor não me trate por tal título, minha senhora." Legolas pediu, incomodado e Naerwen lhe sorriu uma terceira vez e de um terceiro modo ainda mais intrigante._

"_É um título ao qual faz jus, meu bom príncipe." Ela docemente esclareceu. "Todos os reinos merecem ter reis e príncipes justos e destes se orgulham. Pelo que sei o mal assombra vossa amada floresta e vosso nobre rei o enfrenta bravamente."_

_A menção do nome do pai nas sábias palavras daquela estranha encheu-lhe rapidamente o coração de saudades. Era como se todos os caminhos diante dele quisessem guiá-lo de volta para casa, por mais que Imladris o envolvesse como um doce paraíso._

"_Sou-lhe grato por tamanha consideração." Ele disse, pensativo._

"_Digo a verdade que vejo e que me consola." A jovem respondeu e Legolas tornou a olhá-la um tanto confuso. Os olhos dela tinham o brilho de uma saudade cujo porquê lhe fugia e ele não sabia se de fato seria sensato conhecer. "O povo da floresta tem uma liderança preocupada com algo mais do que pompa e poder. Eu posso ver..." Ela continuou. "São afortunados... E afortunado você também o é, meu bom príncipe, por ter a oportunidade de estar entre os seus e poder ajudar seu pai a guiá-los e protegê-los."_

_Legolas sentiu o queixo cair novamente, na verdade seu corpo todo pareceu adormecer como se estivesse encantado pelo tom daquelas palavras. Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça, apoiando instintivamente a mão aberta sobre o peito, mas nada respondeu ou comentou._

"_Todos os povos merecem líderes que os amem..." A jovem prosseguiu. Entretanto seus olhos não estavam mais no arqueiro diante dela, estavam perdidos em algum pensamento que parecia entristecê-la. "É... é uma lástima que os... os líderes estejam sempre fadados a uma vida de...de sacrifícios..."_

_Para o jovem príncipe elfo, aquela foi uma das frases mais tristes que já ouvira. Ele voltou a curvar as sobrancelhas, olhando agora para os gêmeos em busca de compreensão, mas Elladan e Elrohir tinham seus lábios contraídos em um estranho pesar, que em muito se assemelhava ao da jovem dúnadan. O arqueiro baixou o rosto devagar, sem saber para onde olhar, o que dizer, ou aonde ir. Sentia-se de repente tentando participar de uma conversa em língua estrangeira._

* * *

"Meu príncipe?" Legolas despertou de suas recordações, reabrindo assustado os olhos e encontrando o fiel Eglerion a olhá-lo de perto. "Sente-se bem? Precisa da presença do curador?" 

"Não..." O arqueiro apressou-se em responder, soltando os braços e olhando tudo a sua volta. Ainda estava sentado na mesma cadeira, mas seu corpo parecia um tanto dormente. "Acho que adormeci."

"Sim, meu príncipe. Vossa alteza tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto contorcia-se. Sente alguma dor, meu senhor? Posso pedir que chamem por mestre Faernestal."

"Não, Eglerion. Estou bem... Eu... sou grato... Sabe me dizer se me desliguei por muito tempo?"

"Não, senhor. Apenas alguns instantes. Lamento se o despertei de seu sono inutilmente, meu príncipe."

Legolas afastou-se do encosto, cobrindo mais uma vez o rosto com as mãos.

"Meu pai não está aqui, Eglerion. Deixe a formalidade de lado, eu lhe peço."

O elfo silvestre ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso, em seguida olhou discretamente para os lados, para então apoiar uma mão no ombro do arqueiro louro.

"Estamos no palácio, meu príncipe." Ele disse, ainda olhando sorrateiramente os arredores. "E pelo que vejo o rei não está no melhor de seus dias."

Legolas suspirou então, voltando a se se encostar àquela cadeira da qual parecia estar condenado a nunca mais sair.

"É o que parece." Ele respondeu com um suspiro. Então segurou o braço do amigo e apertou-o leve e rapidamente em um gesto de camaradagem. "Volte a seu posto então, _mellon-nin."_ Aconselhou por fim com a voz fraca e o guarda franziu a testa em preocupação. "Não quero prejudicá-lo. Meus olhos se fecham apenas pelo cansaço da viagem e nada mais, eu lhe asseguro."

O soldado não respondeu, ficando ainda mais alguns instantes procurando vestígios no rosto do príncipe, que comprovassem a afirmação feita. Enfim ele endireitou-se e caminhou novamente até a grande porta de entrada, posicionando-se ao lado dela em silêncio.

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos e tranqüilizar o peito. Não pretendia dormir, mas estava cansado demais para manter-se atento e angustiado demais para continuar olhando aquela parede branca diante dele.

* * *

"_Uma vez eu o vi, meu bom príncipe." Naerwen disse então, desperta de seus pensamentos. "Vestia-se com um longo sobretudo marrom e chegava aqui bastante entristecido." _

_O arqueiro voltou-se confuso novamente para os irmãos a seu lado. Mas os gêmeos pareciam guardar em seus semblantes a mesma incompreensão do amigo da floresta._

"_Legolas nunca esteve em Imladris antes, Lady Naerwen." Elrohir comentou com um tom receoso temperando sua voz._

"_Sim. Eu sei." A moça respondeu pacatamente, mas este comentário não trouxe mais compreensão aos três elfos diante dela. "Nós os numenorianos ainda guardamos uma ou outra sina de nossos antepassados... Meus pais certa vez viram o meu destino e eu... às vezes, raras vezes, vejo alguns..."_

"_Mama?" Uma vozinha interrompeu o que parecia mais ser um devaneio do que uma explicação e a moça sorriu abertamente, empurrando a porta que estava encostada e inclinando o corpo para dentro. _

"_Aqui pequenino. Mamãe está aqui."_

_Legolas voltou a se intrigar, mas quando se deu conta ele, assim como os gêmeos, esticava seu pescoço para tentar ver de onde viera tão agradável som. Logo surgiu, andando um tanto cambaleante e esfregando um dos olhinhos, uma pequena criança de cabelos escuros e olhos grandes e azuis. Naerwen segurou-lhe imediatamente a mão e lhe sorriu._

"_Estel-nin." Ela disse em um perfeito acento sindarin e ajoelhou-se diante do pequeno, cujos olhos claros brilhavam fixos nos da mãe. Ele parecia feliz por tê-la encontrado. "Veja quem está aqui, quem já regressou de viagem. Seus gwedeir, querido, veja."_

_Ela então se afastou um pouco e Elrohir e Elladan aproximaram-se e se agacharam diante do pequeno._

"_Pelo brilho das estrelas!" Brincou o mais novo. "O que anda dando a ele? Cresce mais rápido do que um elfo!"_

_E sorriu com uma amabilidade que quase confundiu o arqueiro louro, ainda de pé. Legolas voltou a sentir-se estranhamente perdido ao ver o pequenino se jogar nos braços de Elrohir e segurar-lhe os negros cabelos, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os pequenos braços. O gêmeo ergueu-se então, trazendo-o consigo e dando ao irmão tempo de fazer também alguns carinhos no menino._

"_Olá, gwador-nín." Disse o mais velho, tendo uma mecha de seus cabelos imediatamente apanhada por uma daquelas mãozinhas. "Ada me disse que sentiu nossa falta. É verdade?"_

"_Demorou Dan..." A vozinha surgiu novamente e o bracinho se esticou para puxar o gêmeo para mais perto. Elladan riu então, segurando aquela mão tão pequenina e a trazendo para perto dos lábios, beijando-a com carinho e fazendo o menino rir._

_Atrás deles Naerwen sorria satisfeita, ambas as mãos sobrepostas sobre o peito e um ar de quem enfim se sentia segura._

* * *

"Príncipe Legolas? Príncipe Legolas? Acorde, por favor." 

Legolas teve um sobressalto, voltando a erguer as pálpebras com a respiração imprecisa do súbito despertar. Eglerion estava novamente diante dele com olhos consternados e o rosto ligeiramente pálido.

"Sua majestade chama pelo senhor, meu príncipe. Não o ouviu?"

"Por mim?" O arqueiro levantou-se em repentino temor e cambaleou no mesmo instante, sendo amparado pelo amigo da guarda. "_Elbereth_, Eglerion!" Ele clamou, voltando a se sentar. "Acho que não sou capaz..."

O jovem vigia agachou-se, apoiando a mão no joelho do amigo e procurando ver-lhe o rosto. Legolas esfregava a face com avidez e seus olhos tinham um brilho de agonia que preocupava o fiel súdito.

"Quer que... que eu diga que... que não se sente bem, meu príncipe?"

"Não... eu... eu só preciso..." _Só preciso encontrar um pouco de coragem, mas não sei onde procurar_. Legolas completou mentalmente sua sentença.

Apoiou então mais uma vez o rosto nas mãos e respirou profundamente.

* * *

"_Estel, esse aqui é nosso amigo Legolas." Elrohir trouxe o menino para perto e aqueles redondos e brilhantes olhos azuis estavam agora voltados para o príncipe. "Ele era pequenininho assim como você quando o vimos pela primeira vez."_

_O elfo louro sorriu e aproximou-se também, olhando o menino com atenção. Já vira crianças certa vez, mas nunca de tão perto. Como podiam ser tão pequenas e frágeis e... adoráveis?_

_Em instantes uma mecha de seu cabelo louro estava naquelas mãozinhas, mais precisamente dentro de uma boca entreaberta._

"_Elrohir..." Legolas advertiu franzindo o rosto, entre o preocupado e o surpreso, e os irmãos riram._

"_Nada disso pequenino." O gêmeo mais velho impediu-lhe a traquinagem. "Não está grandinho para essas manias?" Ele riu então do olhar inocente que recebeu. "Só fazia isso com o cabelo de Glorfindel, agora parece que encontrou outra vítima."_

"_Verdade." Elrohir riu então. "O cabelo do Legolas é bem mais fácil de puxar não é Estel? Glorfindel é um pouco menos distraído."_

"_Leg'las" A vozinha tentou repetir e todos riram ainda mais, incluindo o encantado príncipe da floresta._

"_Ele é... é tão pequeno..." Observou o elfo louro, não contendo sua admiração._

"_Leg'las..." Voltou a repetir o menino e esticou dessa vez os bracinhos para ele. Legolas empalideceu, dando um passo para trás e erguendo as palmas em sua defesa._

_Elrohir olhou para o gêmeo e este lhe sorriu, ambos então se voltaram para Nearwen como se esperassem instruções, ou um consentimento. A jovem adan veio à frente e tomou o filho nos braços, aproximando-se então do jovem arqueiro._

"_dar-me-ia a honra de segurá-lo por uns instantes, nobre príncipe?" Ela indagou com uma formalidade incontestável e Legolas contorceu toda a face em um embaraço que fez com que os gêmeos escondessem o rosto, para disfarçar o quanto estavam se divertindo com a situação._

"_Minha boa senhora eu... Não creio que seja... conveniente... Eu nunca... nunca segurei..." Ele balbuciou sua justificativa, mas a moça já lhe sorria com mais vontade e colocava o menino em seus braços. Legolas envolveu-o desajeitadamente, mas logo o posicionou de forma um pouco mais confortável. Ilúvatar, ele pesava bem mais que seus três furões juntos!_

_O sorriso estava próximo agora e a mãozinha levava uma mecha de seu cabelo à boca mais uma vez._

"_Leg'las"_

_Ele teve que rir._

_Adorável. _

_Por isso os elfos não tinham mais filhos. Nada podia torná-los mais vulneráveis._

_Lembrou-se então do pai e de quantas vezes ouvira sua frase mais freqüente: 'Você há de ser a minha ruína, elfo tolo.'. Sim, infelizmente ou não, o rei tinha suas razões para considerá-lo um de seus maiores problemas, uma de suas maiores fraquezas. _

* * *

"Não escuta seu rei nem quando este está no cômodo ao lado, capitão?" 

Legolas ergueu-se em um sobressalto ao som forte daquela voz. Eglerion afastou-se rapidamente, retomando seu lugar ilustrativo ao lado da porta.

Lá estava ele. A austeridade e força em roupas da cor de sua terra. Os cabelos bem trançados e as sobrancelhas curvadas, adornando olhos verdíssimos agora.

"Não me ouviu chamá-lo, capitão? Ou quer ficar alguns dias em um lugar ainda menos confortável do que esta cadeira? Um lugar onde talvez não me ouça de fato chamá-lo?"

E estava zangado.

_Ilúvatar, _poucas vezes o vira tão zangado

Mas, apesar de tudo o que passou, das descobertas e perdas e das descobertas de perdas, ele se sentiu ainda mais feliz do que esperava sentir-se ao ver o pai ali a poucos passos dele. Era bom demais tê-lo ali, nem que fosse apenas para direcionar-lhe um austero e insatisfeito olhar.

Um barulho forte então pareceu despertá-lo de vez. Thranduil empurrara a porta e esta batera na parede, completamente aberta agora. A figura do pai desaparecera de volta no gabinete e aquela passagem, que deixara livre para ele, não era tão convidativa quanto deveria ser.

* * *

"_É pena que não possa ficar mais." A voz de Elrohir emanava uma tristeza que não lhe era característica e o abraço prolongado que lhe dera também não era peculiar. "Por favor, volte a nos visitar, esquilo. Não deixe que o tempo nos separe novamente."_

_Encostado firmemente no ombro do amigo Legolas não conseguia responder, na verdade sentia que sequer conseguiria se mover dali, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e tudo o que ele fez foi apertar o amigo um pouco mais. Logo os braços de Elladan envolviam a ambos e o gêmeo mais velho beijava-lhe a têmpora com quando ele era pequeno._

"_Não chore, Las." Ele disse carinhosamente a seu ouvido, abraçando a ambos com vigor. "Não vamos mais nos separar, tem minha palavra. Se não puder vir, iremos até o palácio."_

_Legolas desprendeu-se gentilmente dos braços de Elrohir e ganhou lugar nos braços de Elladan que apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, quando o teve apoiado em seu ombro, mantendo-o ali por um tempo, como se quisesse sentir como estava, se estava de fato bem. Seu lado curador ainda falando mais alto do que tudo._

"_Voltarei..." Legolas comprometeu-se em uma voz embargada, camuflada no robe do amigo. Ele sabia o quão difícil seria para os irmãos cumprirem a promessa e visitar o pedaço de floresta do pai. "Eu encontrarei um meio..."_

"_Assim que se fala." Elrohir bagunçou-lhe levemente os cabelos e recebeu um olhar reprovador do irmão. Sabia que não era correto incentivar o príncipe a provocar a ira do pai, não com um pai como o elfo louro tinha, mas não conseguia se conter._

_Legolas enfim afastou-se dos irmãos, enxugando o rosto como podia com as palmas, mas não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que ainda corriam por ele. A alguns metros Thavanian já o esperava sobre seu cavalo. Um grupo de elfos de Imladris também prontos e em suas montarias estavam a sua volta._

"_Perdoe-nos por não o acompanharmos até as bordas. Temos outro rumo urgente a tomar daqui a alguns dias." Esclareceu Elladan com tristeza. Era evidente em sua voz que desejava fazer o contrário, mas não tinha opção."_

"_Eu entendo..." Legolas sorriu-lhes com uma ponta de pesar. "Adiar a despedida nem sempre é muito sensato também."_

"_Será um breve período de separação. Assim espero e desejo." Legolas ouviu uma voz conhecida sua e voltou-se para encontrar o sorriso paciente de Elrond. Desta vez o curador não vinha só, ele trazia vagarosamente o pequeno Estel por uma das mãos. O arqueiro aproximou-se devagar e logo os bracinhos do menino se esticaram em sua direção. Legolas ergueu-o nos braços e riu ao vê-lo enlaçar-lhe rapidamente uma mecha dos cabelos entre os dedos e levá-la a boca. _

"_Leg'las"_

"_Legolas tem gosto bom, Estel?" Elrohir não se conteve e Elladan empurrou-o com pouca força, apenas para provocá-lo e afastou a mão do menino da boca. O príncipe riu com gosto dessa vez e o gêmeo mais novo sentiu-se satisfeito._

"_Veja só Dan. Las foi esperto. Ele nunca riu assim quando estava tentando nos enganar. Nós o teríamos reconhecido pelas covas do rosto." Provocou um pouco mais o gêmeo, abraçando novamente o amigo e a criança que carregava e beijando ruidosamente o rosto de Estel para fazer o pequeno rir nos braços do elfo louro. _

_E foi atendido. Quando não seria? Quando Elrohir não seria capaz de fazer o que deseja, de despertar nos demais a emoção que intenta? _

_Legolas então beijou também o rostinho de Estel e sentiu uma tristeza ainda maior por deixar aquele lugar. Sabia que agora que tinha conhecido o pequeno adan o tempo havia ganhado outro significado. Não podia passar desaparecido tantos anos se quisesse de fato fazer parte da vida daquele ser especial._

"_Queria que não crescesse tão cedo." Ele brincou e sorriu mais abertamente ao sentir as mãozinhas de Estel em seu rosto como se o menino quisesse que o elfo olhasse para ele._

"_Leg'las faz a viagem igual Dan e Ro e Leg'las volta logo." Ele disse, provavelmente repetindo uma desculpa aceitável que lhe haviam dado._

_O príncipe sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, mas uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e o pequeno fez um beicinho preocupado e passou a mãozinha desajeitadamente para enxugá-la._

"_Leg'las... não chora, não chora, Leg'las'_

_O príncipe sorriu novamente, balançando enfático a cabeça em concordância para que o menino não se assustasse com as outras lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Elladan suspirou, engolindo sua tristeza. Então se aproximou e tomou o pequeno Estel dos braços do amigo._

"_Estel é o mais sábio de nós, não acha, Las?" Ele brincou, beijando o rosto do menino e Legolas sorriu mais uma vez, assentindo com a cabeça._

_O príncipe então se voltou para Elrond e baixou o rosto, apoiando a mão no peito. Não tinha mais conversado com o lorde de Imladris depois do modo inapropriado com que tratara seu anfitrião na biblioteca e ainda buscava uma boa justificativa para seu comportamento, mas não a encontrara._

"_Sou-lhe grato, meu senhor." Legolas disse em um tom quase inaudível e Elrond aproximou-se, erguendo-lhe o rosto para que olhasse para ele._

"_Não há o que agradecer, Príncipe Legolas."_

"_Sim, senhor. Há pelo que agradecer e pelo que lhe pedir desculpas. Só não encontro as palavras apropriadas para tal, como nunca encontrei as palavras apropriadas para nada em minha vida senhor. Só posso pedir-lhe desculpas e agradecer-lhe dessa forma simples que o faço agora e para a qual a educação que tive não me é de serventia alguma."_

_Elrond sorriu-lhe enigmaticamente._

"_Engana-se por sua humildade, meu rapaz. Mas todo o engano é prejudicial, até os mais nobres. Com o tempo verá que, entre todos, é o que menos precisa desculpar-se ou agradecer."_

_Legolas respirou fundo, sem saber o que responder. Mas Elrond se afastou, não parecendo de fato esperar por resposta alguma. O príncipe, vendo Erestor e Glorfindel no topo da escadaria, aproveitou a oportunidade para despedir-se com uma reverência e um breve aceno. Os dois elfos lhe retribuíram de forma cortês e Elrond regressou trazendo um embrulho que um de seus elfos segurava até então. _

"_Espero que aceite e aprecie." O anfitrião estendeu-o para o príncipe._

"_O que é isso, senhor?"_

"_São duas coisas que quero que leve. A de cima é sua, a outra é apenas um empréstimo."_

_Legolas franziu o rosto, desfazendo os laços do embrulho com curiosidade. Logo que o tecido desfez suas pontas ele reconheceu as letras dourados do nome de seu avô._

"_Meu senhor! Não... Não posso aceitar... é..."_

"_Sim. É uma raridade, mas uma raridade que se encontra nas mãos erradas. Leve-o e estará onde sempre deveria ter estado."_

_Legolas sorriu então e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar, mas era um brilho diverso dessa vez, um brilho que o lorde elfo de Imladris ficou muito satisfeito em conseguir despertar. Legolas tomou o primeiro livro nas mãos e olhou o outro que havia embaixo deste e cujo título despertou-lhe curiosidade e surpresa._

_IMLADRIS_

"_Pelos Valar". Ergueu olhos arredondados ao anfitrião que ainda lhe sorria._

"_Traz a história dessa terra que criamos e protegemos, a qual gostaria que conhecesse."_

"_Mas Lorde Elrond..."_

"_Sim... É um livro muito precioso para mim. Nunca o deixei sair daqui."_

"_Não... não posso senhor..."_

"_Digamos que é seu compromisso de retorno. Eu só o aceito de volta pelas suas mãos, meu amigo príncipe, e pelas de mais ninguém." Elrond completou sorrindo e Legolas estremeceu quando ele o envolveu paternalmente em um dos braços, aproximando-se mais dele._

"_Seja feliz, Legolas." Disse o lorde em um tom que apenas ele ouviu. "Quando está feliz consegue trazer a felicidade para todos a sua volta. Não se esqueça disso."_

* * *

"Vai me fazer ir até aí novamente?" A voz do pai reverberou agora e Legolas despertou novamente de sua recordações. Não havia mais como usá-las para conter seus sentimentos. Tinha que enfrentar o rei. 

Enfim se ergueu de sua cadeira e apoiou-se na parede para pegar a mochila de viagens que deixara no chão, depois seguiu caminhando devagar até a grande porta, que poucas vezes estava aberta daquele forma. Ele parou a um passo desta então e o que estava para acontecer lhe tomou a razão.

Não. Tudo o que mais desejava era não precisar desentender-se com o pai. Não depois de tudo o que passara, não depois de saber a força que uma simples palavra tem, a força de uma expressão mal compreendida ou um pensamento propagado em momentos de angústia. _Elbereth_ porque o pai tinha que querer falar-lhe justamente agora que ele estava tão sem forças para tal? Por que não podia ser amanhã? Não podia ser um outro dia qualquer, um outro momento?

A angústia daquelas dúvidas o fizeram cerrar os olhos e quando os abriu o rosto do pai estava novamente diante dele. Legolas deu um passo para trás, e o pânico, aliado a sua extrema exaustão fez com que o mundo todo escurecesse e ele se visse obrigado a apoiar-se no duro batente daquela entrada.

"_Ada..._ por... por favor..."

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas e encheu o peito, suas pupilas subiram e desceram pelo corpo do filho, analisando o que tinha diante dele, colhendo as informações que precisava. Por fim, deu novamente as costas e entrou ordenando:

"Vá para seus aposentos e não saia mais de lá."

Legolas apertou os olhos fechados diante da repetição da frase mais costumeira de sua vida. Entretanto, estranhamente, a sensação de alívio por ver-se ao menos livre do conflito do pai, não o agraciou. Sentia que aquele distanciamento precipitado, de alguma forma, poderia ser ainda pior.

Ergueu o rosto e seu olhar direcionou-se para onde sempre se dirigia, quase involuntariamente, todas as vezes que entrava naquela gabinete. De onde estava podia ver bem o pai sentar-se diante de sua mesa.

"E feche a porta antes de ir." Thranduil ordenou, parecendo sentir o olhar do filho sobre ele.

Legolas respirou fundo, olhando novamente para a bagagem que havia trazido. Ele colocou a mochila no chão e retirou dela o livro que ganhara, caminhando em seguida em direção ao pai. Thranduil não se moveu, decerto sentia a presença do filho mas estava começando sua sentença por conta própria, ignorando-o como sempre fazia quando estava zangado com ele. Ele sabia bem o quão eficaz era esse castigo em particular. Legolas achegou-se mesmo assim e depositou o livro por sobre a mesa, diante do pai.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Então a mão trêmula de Thranduil se ergueu e, para a surpresa do filho, ele não abriu o livro, apenas tocou levemente nas douradas letras da capa com as pontas dos longos dedos, foram segundos apenas, depois afastou o volume para um canto da mesa e continuou olhando o mapa que tinha diante dele. Legolas suspirou, agachando-se ao lado do pai.

"_Ada_..."

"Hoje está parecendo desconhecer o som de minhas ordens. Chamo-o e não comparece, digo que vá e ignora."

"_Ada_... Não queria que se zangasse..."

"Não está sendo muito feliz em suas tentativas de preservar meu bom humor, menino."

"Eu..."

"Quer uma lista?" Thranduil voltou os olhos para o filho ajoelhado ao lado dele.

"_Ada_..."

"Primeiro: Fez o caminho pelas bordas."

"Era mais seguro."

"Deixe de me iludir. Sei que o faz para que possa apreciar o outro lado do rio. Nunca se contenta com o lugar onde está, não é Legolas? Está na caverna, quer sair, está na floresta, quer cruzar o rio. Não sabe o que são limites? Ainda não aprendeu o que acontece quando os ultrapassa sem pensar?"

Legolas empalideceu e Thranduil franziu o rosto, segurando-o por um dos ombros com força.

"Quantos eram seus elfos?" Ele indagou em um tom forte, tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade que viviam, já que a repreenda que usara despertara no rapaz uma lembrança que não era a que o pai desejava. "Quantos Legolas?"

"Doze senhor..."

"Além de você e Thavanian?"

"Sim... sim senhor. Mas fomos atacados na última clareira, uma região que sempre foi mais segura do que a trilha principal pelo meio da mata... por isso eu..."

Legolas silenciou-se então, sentindo o olhar de acusação do pai pesar mais do que o murro de um Troll. Ele sentou-se em seus calcanhares e Thranduil voltou a olhar o mapa que tinha diante dele, fazendo algumas observações na região a qual o filho mencionava.

"Eles morreram... porque... porque eu falhei... não foi _ada_?"

"Foi." Thranduil respondeu com amargura. "Porque tomou o caminho que eu proibira."

"Alagos me disse que sempre toma esse caminho quando está na região..."

"Alagos se chama Alagos e não Legolas. Não foram para Alagos as minhas instruções, foram para Legolas."

"A equipe dele é tão inexperiente quanto a minha e ele me garantiu que não havia perigo, quando nossas patrulhas se cruzaram na grande árvore do norte."

"E o conselho dele pesa-lhe mais do que minhas instruções?"

"Não _ada. _Mas ele me disse que o caminho pela trilha central estava infestado de aranhas. O tempo desequilibrado que estamos vivendo acabou favorecendo uma desova prematura e..."

"Thavanian relatou-me que você foi picado por uma silvestre. Vejo que o caminho que escolheu não diferiu em muito deste por mim ditado."

Legolas suspirou.

"Era apenas uma."

"Uma silvestre."

"Uma apenas."

"A qual você decidiu poupar. Para que houvesse mais naquele caminho também. Não se satisfez em encontrar apenas uma."

O príncipe fechou os olhos e seu queixo endureceu de ira e desgosto. Era um animal e sua cria, ele conhecia bem as silvestres, elas não ficam em emboscadas nos atalhos, vivem nas cavernas, aquela havia saído para a desova, incomum naquela época do ano, depois regressaria e não haveria mais sinal dela.

"As silvestres não são como as marrons... não se alimentam de carne... aquela que me atingiu visava apenas proteger a cria."

"Elfo estúpido!" Thranduil bateu ambas as mãos na mesa. "Não reconhece uma ameaça futura quando vê uma?"

"Destruir um animal porque ele pode vir a se tornar uma ameaça futura, _ada_?"

"Mas é claro, criatura tola! Como pretende liderar se não consegue ver os anos que estão a sua frente? Como pretender ser um bom líder se não consegue prever os fatos?"

O rosto do príncipe enrijeceu e sua pele avermelhou-se devagar.

"Isso vindo do senhor, _adar-nin?_ Do senhor que nunca considerou de valor qualquer tentativa de ler o futuro..."

Thranduil voltou-se para ele e Legolas passou a se arrepender do que dissera, mesmo com a verdade a sustentar suas palavras.

"Não transforme em armas minhas próprias palavras elfo, não tem maturidade para conhecer nem o que está diante de seus olhos, quem dirá o que sua mente infantil julga ver."

"Nada julgo ver..." Legolas ergueu levemente o tom em sua defesa.

"Chega disso!" Thranduil encheu o peito, os olhos mais verdes do que nunca. "Ou além de cumprir seu castigo ainda vai sentir o peso de minha mão."

Legolas engoliu em seco, deixando as pontas dos pés deslizarem por sobre ele e ajoelhando-se completamente no chão frio no mais completo silêncio. Era incrível como uma ordem rude do pai parecia ter o poder de esvaziar-lhe o peito.

"Depois enterrou seus mortos com a ajuda dos elfos do grupo dos _Peredhil_." Thranduil continuou sua lista, parecendo ignorar o estado de exaustão que o filho demonstrava estar.

Um silêncio ficou encobrindo qualquer resposta e em pouco tempo o rei estufou novamente o peito irado, voltando a olhar para o filho.

"Enterrou seus mortos com a ajuda dos _Peredhil._" Ele repetiu a afirmação.

"Sim senhor." Legolas respondeu sem sequer olhá-lo. O rosto sério parecia tentar ao máximo não demonstrar mais emoção alguma.

"Não foi capaz sequer de enterrar seus irmãos? Deixou-os aos modos e crenças daqueles meio-elfos?"

"Claro que não." Legolas enervou-se, apertando o maxilar. "Eram muitos... Eu... fiz as devidas honras... entoei os cânticos... mas estava só... se os El não tivessem aparecido..."

"Os _Peredhil_." Thranduil corrigiu-o.

"Elladan e Elrohir." Legolas esclareceu. "Não são conhecidos como meio-elfos, _ada_. Apenas Lorde Elrond detém esse título pelo que sei."

O rei moveu o rosto, cujo semblante diferenciava-se de um modo que o filho não compreendia.

"Conheceu-o?"

"Quem?"

"O _Peredhel_?"

"Sim... este volume me foi presenteado por ele, _ada_."

Thranduil levantou-se de imediato, apanhando o livro e aproximando-se a passos largos e decididos da lareira, quando Legolas percebeu o que o pai intentava fazer ele ergueu-se como pode e correu, tomando a frente do pai.

"Saia do caminho, menino!"

"_Ada_ não, por misericórdia... é apenas um livro e tem... tem tão belas ilustrações... o senhor sequer o leu."

"Vindo daquele meio-elfo deve estar repleto de mentiras."

"Não está... se estivesse ele não me teria dado, teria, _ada_?"

"Claro que teria, apenas para me provocar. O que faz um livro sobre meu pai nas estantes de Imladris?"

"Por isso mesmo Lorde Elrond fez dele um presente. Disse que viria a estar no lugar certo."

"Maldito seja. Vou mostrar a ele onde é o lugar certo de qualquer um que queira falar sobre meu pai." Thranduil irritou-se ainda mais, empurrando o filho que caiu no chão e atirando o volume na lareira. Legolas arregalou os olhos então e foi tomado por um acesso de loucura, avançando por sobre o fogo para resgatá-lo. Por sorte o rei percebeu a intenção do filho e segurou-o com todas as forças para que não conseguisse efetivá-la. Os dois foram imediatamente ao chão.

"Não! Não! _Ada_, por favor..." Ele gritou tentando se soltar do pai que o prendia em um abraço forte e firme. Por fim, quando as folhas estavam completamente tomadas pelas chamas, Thranduil diminuiu a força com a qual segurava o filho, mas não o soltou, ouvindo seus soluços de tristeza. O rapaz havia parado de se debater e agora se agarrava instintivamente nas vestes do pai, chorando desolado. Thranduil suspirou, seus olhos também úmidos observavam o passado ser consumido pelo fogo. Ele pensou em erguer algum protesto pela atitude do filho, mas então percebeu que as lágrimas que o rapaz derramava iam muito além daquelas páginas queimadas, elas trilhavam caminhos antigos, caminhos que se estreitavam cada dia mais para ele e que agora pareciam o estar sufocando.

Quando o filho finalmente se aquietou em seus braços. Thranduil suspirou mais uma vez.

"Já lhe disse que não pode ter apegos. Nada de seu em sua vida... nada além de suas armas, principalmente nada que narre seu passado. É uma das poucas particularidades que aprendemos e aprendemos bem com o povo silvestre."

Legolas ficou em silêncio, relembrando que tivera que esconder os quadros que fizera e o que ganhara de Elrohir pelo mesmo motivo. Ele tivera que esvaziar seu passado e seu presente, como dizia o pai, para preservar seu futuro. Mas, na verdade nunca entendera tal idéia e, até aquele dia, ela jamais lhe doera tanto, tão profundamente.

Thranduil então o afastou dele, para analisar seu semblante. O rapaz estava pálido, os membros soltos agora e o rosto baixo de quem finalmente percebera a extensão da luta que perdera. E não era apenas uma batalha, era uma infinidade delas.

"Nossos pertences falam de nós." Esclareceu o rei. "Ninguém deve saber de nós, não precisam saber de nossas forças ou falhas. Não precisam saber nossos nomes, nossos feitos. Apenas na hora em que nossas armas estiverem em seus pescoços... e só naquele instante."

Legolas baixou mais a cabeça. Ele queria dizer que o povo de Imladris não era inimigo, por isso baixara a guarda, por isso revelara seu nome. Mas sabia que o pai não entenderia, a vida difícil e solitária que levara o tornara um elfo deveras precavido.

"A única coisa que lhe é autorizado a guardar para si, elfo tolo." Thranduil lhe disse, voltando instintivamente a trazê-lo para perto de si ao ver o quão cansado o rapaz estava. "É o que leva aqui." Ele pousou a mão aberta no peito do filho. "O que você leva aqui e aqui." Apoiou a mão por sobre a testa do rapaz então. "Isso ninguém lhe rouba, ou usa contra você. Desde que também esteja bem guardado."

Legolas olhou então para o pai, os olhos dele não estavam mais daquele verde intenso de ira, eram um calmo riacho no centro da floresta. Sua ira se fora e restava nele aquele amargor que lhe era característica do dia a dia. Mas, aquilo não importava, estranhamente não, e ele procurou achegar-se como pôde ao peito do pai, buscando sentir-lhe o coração bater como fazia quando era elfinho. Thranduil sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha, lendo aquelas sensações, ele tentou afastar o rapaz, mas Legolas enlaçou os braços em sua cintura.

"_Ada_..." Ele disse em uma voz trêmula e Thranduil não respondeu, apenas inclinou o rosto para olhá-lo e esperar o restante. Poucas eram as palavras que saiam de seus lábios em momentos como aquele. Legolas sabia bem disso. "_Ada_... eu vi a chuva... eu vi chover."

O lorde elfo contraiu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e virou o rosto, olhando o filho com o canto dos olhos. Por fim seus lábios se curvaram em um quase imperceptível sorriso.

"Viu?"

"Sim, _ada_... A chuva caiu sobre mim..."

"E o que sentiu?"

"Não sei explicar..." O rapaz voltou a apoiar a cabeça no peito do pai e fechou os olhos sem perceber.

Thranduil silenciou-se por alguns instantes, depois pousou a mão novamente no peito do filho.

"É disso que falo... algo que não poderá ser tirado de você. Entende?"

"Sim... sim, _ada_..." A voz cansada do rapaz respondeu. "_Ada_... me perdoe por... por tê-lo decepcionado na floresta... Me perdoe pelos caminhos errados que tracei e trilhei..."

Thranduil suspirou em silêncio, mantendo a mão ainda apoiada no peito do filho, sentindo a respiração do rapaz mudar seu ritmo vagarosamente. Ele devia estar mesmo muito cansado para ainda estar disposto a deixar-se levar pelo sono ali mesmo onde estava, nos braços do pai e depois da discussão que tiveram.

"Não vai me perdoar... não é _ada?"_

"Não." Thranduil respondeu e sentiu o filho estremecer novamente em seus braços. Como era difícil ser pai. Se soubesse, nunca teria cedido aos desejos de Elvéwen. "Não o estarei ajudando se o fizer." Ele completou e sentiu Legolas assentir com a cabeça encostada novamente em seu peito, porém duvidava que o menino houvesse de fato compreendido. "Legolas." Ele puxou-o novamente para olhá-lo, mas ao ver-lhe os olhos avermelhados e as bolsas escuras que os adornavam quase mudou de idéia.

"Eu compreendo, _ada_... O que fiz... não... não tem perdão."

"Tolo. Não se trata de um simples julgamento. Quem é culpado, quem não é. Se perdoá-lo você vai se esquecer e é isso que me aflige. Vai se esquecer dos que pereceram, vai se esquecer do caminho mal trilhado, das decisões erradas, das ordens ignoradas. Eu não vou perdoá-lo Legolas, porque outros caminhos virão, outros serão ameaçados e dessa vez, eu quero que siga estritamente o que eu lhe incumbi. Eu quero ver feito, realizado o que determinei... Está claro?"

"Si... Sim... _ada_..." Legolas baixou os olhos para que seu pai não visse as lágrimas se formarem neles, mas foi inútil.

"E não quero que chore, entendeu?" O rei sacudiu-o um pouco. "Não quero que sofra como uma criança que não sabe o que faz. Quero que pense em seus erros como o adulto que é. Compreende?"

"Sim senhor."

"Por isso sabe que vou castigá-lo."

"Si.. sim... senhor."

"Para que passe a estação em seu quarto e pense em me ouvir melhor na próxima vez."

&&&

"_Após a queda de Ost-in-Edhil, em 1697 da Segunda Era., Elrond Peredhel levou os elfos de Eregion para o norte e fundou o refúgio de Imladris – Também conhecido como Valfenda..."_

Legolas releu em voz baixa e soltou os ombros, olhando distraidamente para as páginas que já lera tantas vezes desde que estava em seu quarto que perdera as contas. Sorte a sua que seu pai não havia visto este outro livro que trouxera em sua bagagem. Já o inquietava pensar em como contaria ao Lorde de Imladris o que ocorrera com o volume que este lhe dera, nem sequer estava certo se de fato o faria, nem imaginava o que diria se o precioso volume de Imladris tivesse tido o mesmo fim.

O príncipe balançou os ombros, sacudido pelo tremor do que teria acontecido se os olhos do rei tivessem encontrado o empréstimo do Lorde de Imladris. _Ilúvatar,_ ele tivera mesmo sorte.

Sim. Tivera ao menos sorte no que dizia respeito àquele assunto, pensou, baixando os olhos em um suspiro e empurrando o livro para debaixo do grande travesseiro para deitar-se sobre este. Já fazia seis longas luas que estava ali, sem ver o dia, sem tocar o verde, sem conversar com ninguém a não ser a boa Nildiele que lhe trazia as refeições, mas era proibida de ficar por muito tempo.

Estava acostumado à solidão... entretanto já conseguia ver seus limites se aproximando, o desespero querendo bater-lhe à porta.

Fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se de quantos castigos como esse já havia cumprido pelas mais diversas situações e motivos, desde os mais banais até os mais sérios. No fundo sentia que lhe dar tal punição era quase um alívio para o rei, uma garantia que o pai dava a si mesmo de que não teria o filho por perto, que teria alguma paz.

Ergueu-se então em um gemido abafado, caminhando pelo quarto até o grande armário lateral onde ficavam suas coisas. Outro hábito que desenvolvera e cujas vezes repetidas que fizera já lhe fugiam das contas também.

Abriu-o, apenas para reencenar a estranha rotina. Matar a saudades.

Lá dentro, escondido atrás dos cabides que agora ele puxava, estava o quadro que Elrohir pintara, ele pequenino entre Arwen e Elladan. Olhou-os com carinho, tentado procurar traços de Elrohir no rosto do irmão, tentando se lembrar daquele dia, tentando pintar o restante daquela paisagem ali enquadrada.

Mas por fim, se viu relembrando-se de uma experiência mais recente, como vinha fazendo há dias. Viu-se novamente envolto por recordações da Última Casa Amiga, do inacreditável reino do senhor de Imladris. E embora lamentasse não ter encontrado a amiga Undomiel, julgava aquela a experiência mais significativa que tivera desde sempre e, pela primeira vez, sentia que o castigo valera a pena. Sim, sem dúvida. Enfrentaria mais outros muitos se fosse o único modo de rever seus amigos.

Legolas suspirou, sentando-se dentro do armário agora e puxando para si um feixe de papéis cuidadosamente envolvidos em um tecido macio. Outro pacote que passara desapercebido pelo pai e que o príncipe já abrira e fechara incontáveis vezes desde que fora ali confinado.

* * *

"_Aqui elfinho." Elrohir ditou, jogado agora na cama repleta de papéis e batendo a palma em um canto vazio que reservara a seu lado. "Tenho umas coisas para lhe mostrar."_

_Legolas deu a volta na cama vazia que o separava de onde Elrohir estava, provavelmente a cama de Elladan, e sentou-se onde lhe fora determinado. Elrohir abraçou-o no mesmo instante, fazendo-o encostar-se em seu ombro, como quando ele era um elfinho e se deitava com o elfo moreno para ouvir suas empolgantes histórias. _

"_O que são esses papéis, Ro?" Indagou enfim, acomodando as pernas esticadas por sobre a cama e mantendo a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo._

"_São uma promessa que fiz a você. Lembra-se?"_

_Legolas estranhou a pergunta. Promessa? Que promessa seria aquela da qual não se lembrava? Ele puxou então um dos papéis que Elrohir agora empilhava com uma única mão, já que a outra continuava envolvendo o amigo._

"_Que perfeição!" Exclamou assim que colocou seus olhos no trabalho. Era a grande casa vista da praça, detalhada em traços sutis e diferentes tons de cinza apenas. Olhando atentamente porém, viu que Elrohir fizera mais do que trabalhar na arquitetura e nos detalhes do lugar, ele desenhara pessoas nas janelas, vultos que o arqueiro não conseguia reconhecer, mas que acrescentavam mais mistério e magia ao trabalho final. _

"_Gostou?" Elladan aproximou-se então, jogando-se na cama ao lado, de onde não podia ver os desenhos. Ele provavelmente os conhecia de cor e parecia mais interessado em ler as sensações que despertavam no rosto do amigo reencontrado, do que em compartilhar a visão que os dois elfos tinham._

"_Gostar é pouco." Legolas respondeu erguendo-se para olhar melhor os outros trabalhos. Em sua face surgiu um sorriso largo e brilhante que tornou as pequenas covas do rosto ainda mais visíveis. Elladan prendeu o ar no peito por alguns instantes antes de soltá-lo, estava feliz por perceber que, apesar de toda tristeza e dor que vira dentro da alma do amigo, o jovem e valente arqueiro ainda era capaz sentir a felicidade dos pequenos momentos da vida. _

"_Acho bom que goste mesmo." Elrohir comentou, sentando-se também para terminar de agrupar todos aqueles papéis em uma grande pilha. "Pois estou louco para me livrar dessa papelada toda que só faz ocupar espaço aqui no quarto. Só estava esperando que a visse e..."_

"_Como assim?" Legolas despertou assustado de sua concentração "O que vai fazer com eles?"_

"_Eu não vou fazer nada." O guerreiro moreno deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. "E você pode atear fogo neles se quiser, afinal são seus, sempre foram, só que nunca os pude dar a você como era minha intenção quando os fiz."_

_O príncipe emudeceu de surpresa, parecendo desligar-se do mundo enquanto repetia mentalmente as palavras que ouvira e desvendava-lhes as intenções. Depois sentiu o peso dos papéis por sobre seu colo e viu Elrohir apenas jogar-se de volta no travesseiro, fechando displicentemente os olhos. Um felicidade tomou o rosto do arqueiro, observando a sombra de sorriso que se desenhava nos lábios do gêmeo agora, a satisfação e paz da promessa finalmente cumprida._

* * *

Legolas suspirou, deslizando os dedos pelo último desenho do feixe, após revê-los todos. _Ilúvatar_, sabia que a saudade doía, já a enfrentara várias vezes e ainda lhe era uma inimiga cruel, mas naquele momento estava se sentindo mais vulnerável do que nunca às suas amargas garras. 

Ele então reembrulhou as valiosas folhas e trouxe-as para perto do peito, fechando os olhos e tentando esquecer ao menos por alguns instantes onde estava, porque estava ali e que provavelmente ainda amargaria aquela solidão por muito tempo.

_Elbereth_ seu pai devia odiá-lo. Só podia ser isso. Ele devia odiá-lo profundamente.

O som de um toque suave na porta se fez ouvir e Legolas escondeu rapidamente o embrulho, saltando para fora do armário, ajeitando novamente as roupas no lugar e trancando a porta, para depois esconder a chave em um dos vasos sobre a camiseira. Ele sabia quem era. A boa Nieldiele lhe trazendo o jantar. _Valar,_ ele já desistira de dizer que estava sem fome, apenas aceitava a comida com um sorriso agradecido e a jogava na lareira assim que a amiga deixava o cômodo. Sentia um imenso remorso por isso, mas não conseguia comer e sentia-se indisposto a tentar convencer a boa elfa de que isso se dava apenas pelo fato de que não gastava energia o suficiente ali naquela clausura para que precisasse repô-la.

"Entre, por favor." Ele autorizou, sentando-se com um suspiro de cansaço na cama e baixando o rosto.

A porta se abriu lentamente e Legolas puxou os pés para cima da cama, cruzando as pernas embaixo de si, sequer olhou para a entrada, talvez, se não dissesse nada, Nildiele o poupasse das perguntas que sempre fazia, o poupasse das mentiras que era obrigado a oferecer como resposta a elas.

"Esse quarto continua muito sem graça." Ele ouviu uma voz dizer e ergueu dois grandes olhos ao reconhecê-la, mesmo recebendo de sua mente todos os avisos de que, com certeza, estava sendo vítima de algum sonho estranho.

Mas se fosse um sonho. Era o melhor sonho que já se lembrava ter tido.

"Não tem um quadro sequer? Onde estão seus desenhos, elfinho?" Ele ouviu a voz indagar, vinda da porta semi-aberta, diante da qual duas figuras idênticas lhe sorriam.

"Ro... Dan..." Ele balbuciou, os lábios trêmulos de ansiedade e temor, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de desespero que fez morrer a alegria presente no rosto dos amigos. "Digam... digam que... que são vocês... que eu... eu não... Eu... estou aqui há tanto tempo... digam que não estou... não estou sonhando..."

Elrohir fechou os olhos e apertou sem perceber os punhos, contendo emoções que só o gêmeo conhecia. Ao seu lado o rosto triste de Elladan sacudia a cabeça em um ar paciente e afetivo. Legolas soltou as pernas devagar, erguendo-se com dificuldades, sem saber se realmente conseguiria ficar de pé. Ele se lembrou da promessa do gêmeo mais velho _"Se não puder vir, iremos até o palácio." _Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu sentir-se desperto, sentir-se convencido de que sua mente não o iludia, como o iludira tantas vezes durante todos os anos, em que ansiara por ver os dois irmãos cruzarem aquela porta. Então Elrohir reabriu os olhos e suspirou longa e forçadamente, para enfim erguer os braços para ele.

"Se não me der um abraço agora, elfinho, nesse exato instante, nunca mais vai receber uma visita minha."

Mas o rosto de Legolas empalideceu. Ele sabia que aquela era apenas mais uma das brincadeiras do travesso gêmeo mais novo. Mas a idéia do 'nunca mais' semeava-lhe pesadelos terríveis. Seus lábios desprenderam-se e o peito começou um doloroso arfar que ele não pôde conter e a idéia de que tudo era um estranho sonho continuou a lhe atormentar.

Elrohir leu-lhe os pensamentos de imediato, compreendendo mais do que queria em cada um deles, enquanto buscava a chave que rompesse aquele mal, uma raiz semeada inconscientemente há tantos anos. Finalmente pôde vê-la, oferecendo-lhe uma pequena brecha por sobre a terra, um galho fino e frio o qual os irmãos não poderiam perder de vista, o qual deveriam arrancar sem hesitações e principalmente sem demora.

O gêmeo então deu os passos que faltavam, aproximando-se do amigo ao invés de esperar que este conseguisse fazê-lo, parou diante do príncipe apenas um passo e voltou a abrir os braços, sorrindo-lhe agora com sua convicção inabalável.

"Nah." Ele brincou. "Pensando bem... não vai se livrar de nós. Nunca mais."

Legolas apertou os lábios fechados e seus olhos se inundaram, ele então se atirou nos braços do amigo, estendendo uma das mãos para que Elladan também se aproximasse. O gêmeo mais velho não hesitou, enlaçando os dois outros elfos em seu forte abraço.

Desenhava-se assim, como em um passe de mágica, uma cena de um passado que até então Legolas apenas fizera de conta que acontecera, mas que, a partir daquela estação, converter-se-ia em belo quadro, em uma daquelas imagens que o pai sempre citava, aquelas que não precisam ser trancadas em armários, aquelas que mal algum pode tomar. A imagem de um momento de reencontro e de libertação. Uma imagem que o tempo não apaga.

Pela fresta da porta entreaberta, dois olhos verdes observavam a cena cautelosamente. Um sorriso discreto e conformado delineou aqueles fortes lábios, pouco antes do corpo virar-se silencioso, retomando o longo corredor, voltando à clausura de sua própria existência.


End file.
